Heaven Sent
by Anne O Nemous
Summary: Silver Millennium. Prince Endymion is the most soughtafter male in the kingdom. What would happen if, one night, a woman with amnesia fell on him from the sky? And what if Princess Serenity ran away from home that same night? EndySere&SenGen Permanent Hiatus
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. It was made by a genius and I'm not that smart, though I might wish otherwise.

Author's Note: Gomen for my very tardy updates. It took much longer than I expected. Believe me, I never in a million years intended for my hiatus to last for as long as it did. I never realized it would be this hard to write five love stories in one big story and make sure all made sense and won't drag the entirely of the story too much. Anyway, here is the edited and (hopefully) much-improved version. Now, all the SenGen stories are in but the main one is still SereEndy. Reviews are more than welcome and feel free to compare this version to the old. And for those who are reading this for the first time, hope you like it. Enjoy!

**Chapter One: Heaven-Sent (Prologue)**

_August 4, 2:34 am_

_East Gardens, Gaia Palace Compound, Earth_

He told his Generals that he would go for a walk to clear his head but in reality, he went out to escape from the crowded ballroom. Although the ball was to celebrate his twenty-fourth birthday and it was a breach of etiquette for the guest of honor to leave his own celebration, he had no choice, and even if someone pointed out that he _had_ to be present throughout the entirety of the ball because he _was_ the Crown Prince and Heir and being with his people in one of the more relaxed social obligations was just another duty he had to fulfill, he _still_ would go outside every now and then.

Because the alternative was to go stark raving mad.

There was a time in his life when he enjoyed the attention, and even reveled in it, but as he grew, he had begun to feel as if he were a banquet of food during famine, a mere prop to be trotted out when the occasion demanded. He dreaded being in situations such as the one he had just escaped from. He scowled as he remembered the scene inside the ballroom, with all the women staring at him and watching and noting his every movement – simply because he was set to inherit the kingdom. He could practically hear the gold coins and jewels tinkle in their minds when they looked at him. Or rather, at the wealth, power, and prestige whomever he marries would have when married to the (future) King of the Golden Kingdom of Earth.

And if that was not bad enough, his people also considered him good looking, so much that he dreaded reading about himself in magazines or newspapers. He was not vain about his looks and would normally not even be aware of it, even if his men certainly never let him hear the end of it with their ribbing, but for some reason, articles about him always mention how "cute" he was, how "charming", how "drop-dead gorgeous", and how he was such a "prime hunk". While initially flattering, it soon quickly lost its appeal and as of late, he was sick and tired of it. Well, more so than usual.

His was just a face, after all. It covered the front of his head and enabled him to talk and show emotion and was that not all a face was good for? His jet black hair, slightly angular face, midnight blue eyes, and strong chin was practically a carbon copy of his father but everybody told him that the 'Prince Fever' was never as bad during his father's time.

Nobody cared whether his brain cells could function or not, all they cared about was his intense stare – which has been described as "piercing" and "seductive" so many times he occasionally wondered why women did not strip naked whenever he spared them a glance. Nobody cared that he was the best in his studies, both in statecraft and military, all they cared about was that his mannerism of running his fingers through his hair was "sexy". Nobody cared about what he had to say, all they cared about was that he'd show up and look pretty for the photographers. He had lost count of articles that spent so much time describing him, how he looked, and how he moved that the essence of what he had done was lost amidst all the adjectives used.

He could be a stuffed dummy for all the good it did him.

Point in fact: while the gala that he had just sneaked out of was to celebrate his birthday, it seemed that most, if not all, of the women in the kingdom used it as a chance to present themselves in the hopes that he would fall madly in love with them. He spent majority of the past few hours trying to politely dodge (if such a thing was possible) marriageable ladies and their determined parents.

As if he did not have enough duties as Heir already; not that he was busy _all_ the time but his nights could be better spent than going to balls and dancing with inane women to fulfill his social obligations. Unfortunately, he could_ not_ say no because it was his duty to get to know and spend time with his people. Also, tradition decreed that unmarried members of the Royal Family of marriageable age, that is, fifteen onwards, were expected to show up for these things because that was how the aristocracy went about looking for a spouse in the Society they lived in.

And so he went.

Although the Season usually had a certain amount of balls, soirees, galas, parties, and intimate get-togethers (that usually had about 100 people in attendance) to keep everyone more or less busy, it was only in the past three to four years that there was at least one being held practically every night. It was generally agreed by the _ton_ that it was high time the prince found himself a wife, though nobody seemed to care what he thought. Unfortunately it was hard to fancy women who tended to hyperventilate if he so much as glanced at them. The lack of oxygen often made him feel as if he were suffocating, so he always beat a hasty retreat. Other than his closest friends, who knew the truth, this has been misinterpreted; his panicked flight only improved his status in the women's eyes, who saw it as "reserved", "proper", and "mysterious", which only worsened his predicament.

It seemed he could do no wrong.

He once wore a ghastly pink satin tuxedo in the hopes of frightening everyone and doing something _wrong_ but it backfired. Overnight, pink satin became scarce as men donned it, trying to follow the fashion trend the prince instigated. Women wore it to have something to say when next they saw him, even though it might be as insipid as "Do you like my dress? It would go _so_ well with your pink tuxedo" with the unspoken "Will you marry me so we can go out and wear matching outfits?" tacked on.

Newspapers and magazines had extolled on how well pink suited his coloring, how he was such a trendsetter for trying out something new, and how he was so secure in his masculinity that he dared to wear _and_ look good wearing such a feminine color. From then on, in addition to the other soubriquets his people have given him, he now had a new one: Trendsetter (although after that one try, he had long since returned to the standard dignified tuxedo colors of black and white).

The horrifying visions of pink satin – and pink silk and pink velvet when all the pink satin in the kingdom was finally consumed – that only waned after months was enough to last him a lifetime. It did not help to know that it was his fault the damn annoying color became so popular. Even now, he still could not look at the color pink, or anything that closely resembled it, without shuddering in disgust.

As he walked in the gardens, he kept his eyes and ears alert for any female who might have noticed him slip outside and followed him. There was a time before when he thought he had left a ball unnoticed only to find three – three! – near-naked women standing near the entrance of his property. Three women whom he could have sworn were at the party he had just sneaked out of. Apparently they hoped he might be so overcome with lust when he saw them that he'd bed one, or all, of them. It never happened. What happened, instead, was him running away as if hell itself was yapping at his heels and yelling in panic for his knights to kick the women out. Unfortunately, it only increased his prestige when said women ran to the press with the story and the press, as is its wont, gushed that he was such a "noble and honorable" prince; the news accompanied his next day morning meal. He never figured out how the women reached the press so quickly when, only a few hours ago, they were bodily ejected from his estate. If his spies were half as good, the kingdom would be eternally safe.

He was presently in the Royal Palace, who was owned by whoever held the throne which, in this case, was his uncle, who had been the King since his parents died. While the death of his father automatically made Endymion the king, he had been far too young and grief-stricken to manage an entire kingdom at the age of eight.

Although he only vaguely remembered the proceedings after his parents died, Endymion remembered enough to recall that in his very first public speech, a few months after his parent's death, he announced to his people his decision that it would be best for the kingdom if his uncle would bear the crown and the responsibilities that went with it until he came of age. And so it was that his uncle, a confirmed bachelor with no living heirs, ran the kingdom while everyone waited for him to grow up – an Interim King, if you will. Endymion was supposed to have regained the throne when he had turned twenty-one but the ambitious members of the Royal Council voted against it, arguing that the people deserved some assurance of the continuance of the Royal Lineage since a civil war almost broke out over the crown when his father died and his uncle was named Interim King (not that he could remember). The Council decreed that the crown would pass to him on the day of his marriage to guarantee that he cared about the Crown and its responsibilities enough to marry and produce an heir.

That night, during a ball, _every_ single daughter of _every_ single member of the Council was in attendance in their flirtatious best – and it all became clear to the disgusted prince. After all, whoever would become his father-in-law would have more power, prestige, and money as compared to being a mere member of the Royal Council.

His uncle could not understand the public's fascination with his nephew and ward nor could he understand why the prince did not just choose a woman and be done with it. After all, a woman was a woman and they can all breed heirs, right? And surely there was _one_ woman out there that would do well enough. But the prince resisted, not because he disliked or feared marriage like many of his contemporaries, but rather because he wanted more out of his marriage than it being a political act. His earliest memories were of the loving marriage of his mother and father and he wanted the same. At least his uncle – who was politically proficient yet a little vague on everything else – was a decent king so he was not pressured to obtain the Crown immediately. He could wait. He could afford to. In the meantime, the prince was steadfastly and deftly outmaneuvering the entire female population, staunchly keeping to his bachelor status. The only upside of this was that his phobia of the matrimonial state was doing the kingdom good; due to him and the popularity of balls, sewing and catering businesses were booming, as well as travel and hotel industries, for some women came from all corners of the globe just for a chance to catch his eye and, hopefully, become the future queen.

After scanning his surroundings, he leaned against an aged oak tree, savoring his solitude and one of the few women-free private moments in his life.

If only he could find a woman who treated him like a normal, ordinary human being and could look at him with no political or monetary strings attached, he'd happily marry that woman. Unfortunately, there seemed none such woman in the kingdom, at least none who attracted or interested him enough to exert the effort to know the girl beyond mere acquaintance.

His musings were abruptly interrupted by a loud crack, a falling branch that just barely missed his head, a couple more rapid staccato cracks, and a rain of twigs and leaves. These were his only warning before something white and heavy fell from the sky, passing noisily _through_ the leafy thick branches of the sturdy tree he was leaning against and falling down _on_ him. It was only his instincts that made him automatically attempt to catch the bundle before it fell to the ground. He caught it with a grunt, knees bending and arms straining, since he did not have enough time to anticipate the weight and brace himself. He only had time to notice that what he held was a human being before it rained some more leaves and heavier branches and he automatically covered the slight body with his own. When the deluge was done, he straightened, absently shook his head to dislodge some leaves and twigs stuck in his hair, then glanced up to make sure that all was clear before looking at what he held in his arms.

A beautiful woman.

Wearing a flowing white dress.

With impossibly long blond hair that reached the leaf-strewn ground.

She was covered with numerous cuts and bruises, with a particularly nasty one on the side of her head, which started from her temple, crossed her cheek, and reached her chin.

More importantly, in his arms, the beautiful woman wearing the flowing white dress with impossibly long blond hair that reached the leaf-strewn ground was unconscious.


	2. Panic In The Palace

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. It was made by a genius and I'm not that smart, though I might wish otherwise.

Author's Note: In my fic, I made "Senshi" more of a title, with no plural version (i.e. Senshis).

**Chapter Two: Panic In The Palace**

_August 4, 6:54 am_

_Silver Millennium Palace, Moon_

The entire palace and its surrounding compound were in disarray with servants running from one end to the other while the knights frantically searched the grounds.

It was early in the morning, too early for all the activity going on. _Everyone_ in the palace had been woken with alarm and so it was that when the sun completely topped the horizon, the entire palace staff had been roused and was scrambling all over the place. All morning duties were on hold as urgent orders from the throne room superseded everything else.

The doors to the room in discussion burst outward and a tall man with a head full of thick white hair came running out. He was wearing his usual white jacket and pants, except that his pants were wrinkled and the jacket was buttoned wrong – testimony that it was haphazardly worn after urgent summons early in the morning. The servants who were in the hall looked at him in surprise then stared at each other in alarm before fervently doing what they were ordered to do.

Lord Artemis, the man who just came out of the throne room, sprinted as fast as he could towards the North Wing of the palace.

"My lady!" Now _this_ was a more alarming sight: a willowy woman with impossibly long and thick blue-gray hair came running towards the throne room, gray skirt hitched to her knees to give her legs freedom to run. The always proper Lady Luna _never_ lost her cool unless under extreme duress. The servants went about their duties with renewed urgency, so much that two servants collided into each other which resulted in the breakage of a _very_ expensive, _very_ rare antique glass artifact. It was also a true testament to the agitated atmosphere that nobody spared it a glance, except the two servants involved, who exchanged panicked looks before bending down to hurriedly clean up their mess.

"Your majesty!" Lady Luna shrieked once more, skidding as she rounded a corner to the throne room.

"Luna!" The normally musical and calm voice of the queen was thin with panic and worry. "What is it?"

"Oh, it's terrible, your Majesty! It's a catastrophe! It's horrible! I can't believe it!"

"Luna! What in the blazes are you talking about? Speak up!" The king bellowed in a voice loud enough to be heard on the other side of the planet. Or satellite, as the case may be.

Although already inside the throne room and near the royal couple, Lady Luna was so distraught that she was still not lowering her voice. "The Transformation Pen, your Majesties!" she shrieked. "The Transformation Pen! It's gone!"

"Oh my Goddess." The queen fell on her throne in shock.

"You!" The king bellowed at a passing male servant (no, not the ones who broke the aforementioned artifact) who just happened to be walking past the open doors of the throne room. The man visibly paled and froze as the king bore down on him like a raging thunderstorm, forgetting in his fear that he was supposed to bow before his king.

"Your – your Majesty!"

"Run as fast as your two little feet can carry you and follow Artemis. The Senshi _must_ be told!"

The man turned to flee but hesitated.

"Well, man, what's the matter with you? Go! Go, go!"

"Er… your Majesty, _what_ will I tell Lord Artemis and the Senshi?" he asked fearfully.

"What craziness are you talking about? We don't have time to talk! Run, boy, run!" The king shouted.

"Inform them of what Lady Luna just told us," the queen had enough presence of mind to answer the quailing footman just as her husband was about to do him bodily injury. "The Transformation Pen is gone and it is assumed that she took it."

"At once, your Majesties!" The man sprinted down the hall in the direction Lord Artemis just disappeared to.

----------

She was having a lovely dream.

In a field of flowers, she was lying beside the most gorgeous man ever, who was beside her and facing her. She coyly flirted with him, deliciously prolonging the moment when she knew they would kiss. She knew it would be worth it… and it was. Gentle hands cupped her head and soft lips met hers. He murmured something she did not catch, did not even really try hard to hear it for her attention was solely on the kiss and how it made her feel. He murmured something again and yet all she could hear was the knocking of her heart.

_Knocking?_

She continued to smile dreamily, kissing the man of her dreams.

"Venus," he called, his voice seemed to come through layers of cloth and wood.

_Layers of cloth and wood?_

The man whispered something again, this time his voice was tinged with more irritation than passion.

"Hm?" she murmured against him, trying to get him back to the mood he was in before. "Kiss me." She puckered her lips and tried to look seductive.

Cold, oh so _very_ cold, water hit her full on the face.

She spluttered into wakefulness, glaring at whoever had the temerity to wake her up in such a rude way. "Artemis!" she shrieked, fingers forming claws so she could choke him to death. Unfortunately, she was restrained by the blanket tangled around her body. "Why you little – "

"It's about time!" he snapped at her, indifferently dropping a priceless vase on the carpeted floor, which was littered with the flowers that _used_ to be in the vase which _used_ to be on her bedside table which _used_ to contain the cold water that was currently on her face. "I've been knocking for ages! I can _not_ believe how soundly you sleep!"

"How dare you wake me up! How dare you!" Venus was busy pushing and pulling the bedcovers, trying to free her hands and self so she could strangle the white-haired jerk who will die within the next few seconds if she had anything to say about it.

"The Queen summons you and the others; let's go!" He grabbed her arm and pulled her, causing her to fall off her bed, on her butt, in an ungraceful heap of blond hair, bedcovers, and silk nightgown.

"Hold it!" Venus bellowed furiously. "I can't go out of the room like this!" But Artemis ignored her and continued to pull her, dragging her off the dais and across the carpet, where static electricity made her already messed-up hair frizz and cackle with electricity.

Her morning was _not_ going well.

Trailing bed sheets and blankets as they went, until only a night-gowned Venus was left, her guardian and keeper snapped at her, "There's no time for that. Get the others up. We have an emergency!"

She tried to pull her hand back, but he was stronger than she was. "My hair! Do you know how hard it is to comb out the tangles and now you just added static electricity! My butt and legs! Do you know how much carpet burns _hurt_? I'll be in pain for a week!"

"Get up!" Artemis manhandled her to a standing position, his fingers painfully biting into her upper arms. "We have an emergency: the princess is missing."

She stared at him; remnants of sleep still clogging her brain. "What? The princess? What do you mean? She's just in her room, over-sleeping as usual."

"No, she's not. That's what I've been trying to tell you. Luna checked on her this morning, like she always does, and found her missing. She's not anywhere in the palace and everyone's searching for her. Now help me wake the others. We need the Senshi." He moved to the door across the hall, slamming his fist on the door to 'knock'. "Mars!" he bellowed.

"The princess? Gone? Impossible! The girl can't walk two feet outside the palace walls without getting lost; where would she go?" Absently, she noted her door would definitely need a new lock. And possibly new hinges too. Heck, she just might have to replace her entire door.

"Mars!" Artemis took a step back, aimed carefully then kicked the doors open.

Venus blinked; the last vestige of sleep fading away as she beheld Lord Artemis, who was _never_ improper and panicked. What he says _must_ be true, for only an emergency like natural disasters, wars, and missing princesses could make him lose his trademark cool.

Forgetting that she was wearing a short silk nightgown that didn't really hide much and ignoring the servants rushing about the halls, she ran to the door next to hers and began banging on the door. "Jupiter!" she yelled, ignoring Mars' screams of rage coming from her room.

The girls _did_ like their sleep.

Artemis ran out Mars' door and dove to the floor just as a fireball blazed above him. "Stop that!" he yelled back angrily. "We have an emergency! Now get your butt out here this instant, young lady!" He scrambled up and ran next door to Mercury's door, athletically dodging another fireball as he went.

"What's all the ruckus?" Mercury opened her door sleepily just as Artemis was about to ram his fist on it; thus he ended up hitting her quite soundly on the face.

"Oh, geez! Mercury, are you all right?" he asked the fallen Mercury.

"Jupiter!" Venus screamed, still getting no reply. She took a step back and was about to use her power to burst open the doors when Mars stepped out of her room, all tousled long black hair, murder in her dark red eyes, and fire blazing in her hands. Knowing Mars as well as she did, she called out, "Mars!" then ducked just in time to avoid the fireball that blazed past her and hit Jupiter's bedroom doors, bursting it inwards in a loud shower of sparks and splinters.

Jupiter, wrapped in a short silk robe that Venus gave her on her last birthday, blinked in befuddlement as she stood amidst the rubble; she had obviously gotten up and was on her way to open the door for Venus. She looked at the pieces of wood spread around, some of them still burning embers, and then looked outside.

Venus, wearing one of her skimpy nightgowns, was on her hands and knees outside where her bedroom doors used to be, her face pressed to the floor with both arms covering the back of her head (sporting alarmingly frizzled hair) and bum pointing skyward. Mars in her knee-length dress-like nightgown was standing behind Venus with slightly dimmed fireballs burning on her hands and glaring at everything and anything she looked at. Every now and then, the fireballs blazed slightly then dimmed again, a reflection of the fact that she was trying to control her temper and not really succeeding. Lord Artemis was in the room across the hall, helping up the slightly dazed, robe-wearing Mercury, who was sporting an alarming bruise on her cheek.

"Well." She blinked. "Good morning."

----------

A few minutes later, Venus entered the throne room without knocking; indeed it would have been useless since the door was still open. The three followed behind with Lord Artemis holding up the rear. He had insisted that they present themselves to the King and Queen, regardless of attire, and due to the gravity of the situation, the four did so not even bothering to get robes so only Jupiter and Mercury were wearing their robes. However, upon presentation to the King and Queen of the Silver Millennium Moon Kingdom, one should kneel or curtsy, which none of them could do unless they wanted to present to their Majesties certain parts of their anatomy that no one had ever seen.

Venus, when she was near the thrones (the Queen was sitting while the King was pacing on the raised dais), automatically bent to kneel but Mercury grabbed her hand and pointedly nodded to Venus' outfit. Or lack of one.

"Forgive us, your Majesties," Jupiter apologized, head bowed, which was the only act of obeisance they could do in their present state of dress. "We're not dressed properly."

Although they gathered more often than not in casual circumstances, the Senshi knew that now was not one of those times and acted accordingly. Theirs was a peculiar relationship since the Lunarian Royal Couple was their liege lord and lady yet at the same time, they were the girls' surrogate parents since their own parents where back home in their respective planets. Not to mention, the Senshi were best friends with the King and Queen's daughter, Princess Serenity. As a result, they were formal only when the occasion demanded it, which were rare occasions indeed.

"That's fine," the Queen assured them absently. She was chewing on her lower lip with a lost expression on her face.

Lady Luna entered from a side door and reported, "The guards have finished searching the grounds and there has been no sign of the princess at all nor was there any sign that anyone entered or left the grounds last night."

The King turned to the Senshi and succinctly informed them, "Ladies, here's the situation: Princess Serenity has disappeared. A bag and a few of her clothes are missing from her room but other than that, her room's undisturbed and that pretty much rules out kidnapping. Especially in addition to the guards' report that nobody entered the grounds last night. Sadly, the Transformation Pen is also missing and that's the most vital thing we have learned for with it, Serenity can disguise herself completely as to render herself unrecognizable to anyone who knows her. She seems to have left some time between midnight and the fourth hour after. She has had hours to make her escape and we're only now trying to find and follow her trail. You're her closest friends, why didn't you know that she was going to run away?" The last sounded like an accusation.

Lord Artemis unobtrusively closed the doors and stood there, making sure no one else would enter and assuring the privacy of the Lunarian Royal Couple, Senshi, and Guardians (the official title of Lady Luna and Lord Artemis).

"We are truly sorry. We really did not know anything about this," Mercury apologized. The four girls were abashed for not only were they close friends with the princess, her safety was also their primary duty.

"How come we weren't told earlier?" Jupiter demanded.

"We had hoped to resolve this situation as quickly and as quietly as possible," the King replied. "Even though you are the Princess' friends, in this situation, had we called upon you immediately, it would have amounted to a legal matter because you are also Senshi. You know that."

Jupiter frowned. "Be that as it may, we would definitely have wanted to know about this at an earlier time."

"Jupiter," Venus said evenly. And with just that, Jupiter shut her mouth. She knew what Venus meant – that the Senshi knowing was neither here nor now and it was also well within the rights of the Lunarian Royal Couple to withhold information as they saw fit.

Regardless of their relationship with the Lunarian Royal Family, the Senshi were the elite and served the Silver Alliance. They were called upon only for the most delicate situations or to deal with the most powerful of enemies, even though they have never really been called to their duty since they lived in one of the most peaceful Societies in the universe. Mostly, though, in times of peace, their primary duty would be as important members of the Silver Alliance. It was a common misconception that the Senshi served, or could serve, the individual Royal Houses of the Alliance. The truth is that the Senshi existed for the Alliance and protected the Alliance itself and not necessarily the individual members. They would only act for an individual member if the events happening in that planet could concern the entire Alliance. Sometimes, although such an event has not yet happened in the current Senshi's lifetime, an individual Senshi would use her training to help her own homeland, but she did so using her authority as Heir and not as Senshi.

With regards to the present situation, had the princess been believed to still be in her home, the Senshi would not even be called upon to help with the search. Unfortunately, the Princess _was_ missing and all evidence pointed to the fact that she was not even on the same planet anymore, an event which certainly constitutes as an Alliance Emergency.

"Permission to speak frankly?" Venus did not really need a reply; as leader of the Inner Senshi it was well within her rights and part of her responsibility to act decisively. "It never occurred to us that she'd run away. She can't walk outside the palace grounds without getting lost, she's not used to going anywhere without anyone with her, in fact, she's not really used to doing _anything_ on her own; how were we to think that she'd get the gumption to leave, all alone and without telling anyone?"

"Do you think her upcoming engagement had anything to do with this?" Queen Serenity wondered aloud.

"It couldn't," the King answered, though his voice was doubtful. "It wasn't final. She was still to meet her suitors and make a choice."

The Senshi remained silent and impassive, even though they were curious. As the Princess' friends, they were certainly curious about this engagement that they were only hearing about now, but they also knew their duties and it was to find and return the princess, not gossip.

Mars hesitatingly interrupted, "If I may, your Majesties, I have been getting some Hint of discontent from the Princess these past few days."

"You Read her mind?" The Queen looked scandalized.

"No, my Queen, I'd never do that, not without the royal family or Alliance's Orders and not without the expressed consent of the person involved." Those were the rules of common courtesy that were observed regarding Psychic Readings within the Silver Alliance. "What I meant to say was she has been feeling unsettled and unhappy lately. I didn't understand it much because I could also Sense some confusion. But I didn't Read her, I swear I didn't."

The Queen stared at Mars with a half-pained, half-guilty expression on her face. "But escaped emotions, especially in one who was Trained as Serenity has been, signifies that her emotions have become too much for her to bear and keep within her PsiShield…"

A psychically gifted and trained person could keep their emotions in check behind a PsiShield, especially when in the presence of another with like gifts. Those who were trained as thoroughly as the Senshi and the Princess could do it unconsciously and in such a way as to render their PsiShield Undetected, for protecting their thoughts and all that went with it would be second nature to them. But when the emotions were too much to handle, or too confusing to be made sense out of, it slipped and someone of Mars' psychic caliber would be able to easily pick it up even without Mars meaning to.

She turned to her husband, hurt. "How could we not have noticed?"

The King looked back helplessly.

Lady Luna neared them. "And it might be partly my fault too, your Majesties. She's been restless lately, always taking to staring out her window. I should've asked her what was wrong for she was never one to stay in one place for very long but I was busy at that time. I have failed in my duties as your daughter's Guardian. I apologize." Lady Luna curtsied low and stayed that way.

The King and Queen glanced once at each other then both visibly collected themselves. The Queen assured Lady Luna, "Don't be silly, don't blame yourself. None of us could've seen that she'd done this. We could hazard guesses until we're blue in the face but I'd rather ask my daughter herself why she decided to take off." Her eyes glittered dangerously. Daughter of her blood Serenity may be, but nobody crossed the Lunarian Queen and got away with it.

She continued, "To that end, finding her is our top priority and I charge you with that task. The King and I, meanwhile, will have to discuss what is to be done about the Princess' suitors for they were to arrive and meet with her soon." She sighed. "As always, duty has its place. Ladies, please exert maximum discretion with this. No one outside the palace can know about this, otherwise, kidnappers and our political enemies will also comb the entire solar system, looking for the wayward Serenity," she warned.

"Yes, your Majesty."

"What about the guards?" Jupiter asked suspiciously. "Should we issue some sort of privacy statement?"

A ghost of a smile crossed the Queen's face. "My dear, this is the Lunarian Kingdom and this is _my_ palace. Every single guard here is loyal to the throne. They can be trusted."

Jupiter flushed. "Oh, right, forgot about that…"

The Lunarian Queen had a jewel known throughout the galaxy as the Guinzuishou, or the Silver Crystal. Anyone who would be working closely with the Queen and the Silver Alliance had to swear fealty to the Queen, who, on those occasions, wore the jewel, which had the ability to weed out those who were not true of heart. As a result, the most trustworthy and honorable court in the galaxy, indeed, possibly the universe, was the Lunarian Palace.

Venus turned to her friends and, easily taking the role of leader, began issuing commands, "Mercury, Jupiter, Mars, we have to alert our parents, the ruling monarchs, of what transpired. Ask them if they can assign their most trusted people to search out their realms and find out if the Princess is present. Because of the Transformation Pen, which can also mask Serenity's Lunarian aura, it'll be hard, but anyone who suddenly showed up in a certain place or seemingly came out of nowhere and doesn't know anybody will be suspect; basically, a stranger, someone with no past and connections to that place. Anybody mysterious is to be watched over and ascertained if he or she is the Princess." She turned back to the King and Queen and inclined her head respectfully. "Your Majesties, may I borrow Lady Luna and Lord Artemis?"

"Of course."

She turned to their Guardians. "Lord Artemis, Lady Luna, please alert the Outer Senshi. Pluto, Uranus, and Neptune's ruling monarchs _must_ know."

Mars' eyebrows knitted as she hesitatingly volunteered, "I'm not entirely sure about this, but I have a Hunch that Princess Serenity might not go to any of those planets." Mars usually had Hunches that proved true.

"Why not?" asked the King.

"They're members of the Alliance," Mars explained timidly, clearly not liking her news yet knowing she had to say it. "People there know her. Or know _of_ her. Besides, with her rushed flight, she would most likely run to the nearest planet to hide."

"Venus, then? Or Mars?" Venus wondered.

Mars hesitated for a telling moment. "No."

Although near, Venus was still some distance away and Mars was separated from the Moon by an asteroid belt. All eight of them glanced outside the window to the beautiful green-blue of the planet Earth.

"She wouldn't!" The King exclaimed.

"She could, though." The Queen looked trouble.

"Just wanted to warn everyone," Mars mumbled.

"Damn," sight the rest of the Senshi.

----------

The four hurriedly changed into their uniforms before going to the Teleportation Room. They had initially planed to spread the news via Communicators but, as Lord Artemis pointed out, conversations can be bugged (although Mercurian technology was practically impossible to hack into, nobody wanted to irritate Lord Artermis any more than he already was by reminding him of this fact; besides, he _could_ have a point although Mercury refused to discuss such a possibility), so they decided instead to Teleport directly to their homeland to personally give the news.

Unfortunately, more bad news met them at the door of the Teleportation Room.

"Ryo, what is it? What happened?" Mercury asked the Mercurian in charge of Teleportation. Because Mercurians developed the relatively new technology of Teleporting, the head of Teleport was, naturally, a Mercurian, so if anything went wrong, it could be fixed immediately.

"Your Highness." Ryo bowed to the crown Princess of Mercury. Senshi she may be to the rest of the galaxy, but to her own people she would always be the Crown Princess of her planet and that title would take precedence over anything else even though the duties of Senshi superseded any of her duties as Heir (the rest of the girls likewise shared the same status and responsibilities). "I'm afraid the Teleport Machine is temporarily out of service."

"I beg your pardon?" Mercury asked, taken aback, just as Mars demanded of Ryo, "What the hell do you mean 'out of service'? We _need_ to leave! And just _how_ temporary are we talking about? Are we talking about the next five minutes or less?"

"I'm sorry, Sailor Mars, I'm afraid it will take longer than that. Someone spilled vanilla milkshake on the Destination Table." Ryo looked both apologetic and perplexed. "It's definitely not any of my people since none of them were here last night and they all know that food and drinks aren't allowed near the machines yet I have no idea who it could be since everyone knows that the Teleport Machine is sensitive to food, especially drinks, and could go haywire when just mildly damp."

The Senshi, Artemis, and Luna all glanced at each other and sighed.

"All but one knew and understood just how important that rule was and why it had to be followed," said Venus tiredly.

"And only one person in this planet loves vanilla milkshake so much that she has a supply of it in her own room," Lady Luna sighed.

Mercury stepped inside and glanced around the Teleportation Room, which was a plain dark circular room with a raised circular dais in the center with black flooring. On that dais were eight white circles that coincided with eight circular white lights directly above them. Off to one side was a round mechanism set atop a small circular table, the Destination Table, and two men were meticulously trying to clean the sticky white liquid clinging to the buttons and gears on it. In the middle of the circular dais was a small backpack the four Senshi easily identified as the Princess' – it was the only one in the entire palace that was bright pink and had small white rabbits in the print.

"How long will it take to fix this?"

Ryo shrugged apologetically at Mercury. "Perhaps a day or two, your Highness, it's hard to tell. If it was water and you have urgent need to use the Device, we might be able to work through the night, full staff, and finish the repairs in twenty-four hours. But since it was milkshake… we have to first wipe off the sticky substance, then clean it, then wait for it to dry before we can ascertain what went wrong and finally start repairs. We've never had a chance to encounter this kind of mistake before. This is an unprecedented event that would surely test the stability of the mechanism. I apologize that I cannot be of more help."

"It's all right." Mercury gave him a reassuring smile. "Just do your best to finish it as soon as you can."

"Well?" Jupiter turned to the others once Ryo was out of hearing range. "What now?"

Venus was frowning in thought. "Mars, how do you feel?"

Mars looked puzzled. "Fine, thanks."

"I meant, are you up to a long-distance PsiCall," Venus impatiently clarified.

Mercury correctly guessed Venus' plan. "We can Contact Mercury and they'll be the ones to spread the word via Teleportation."


	3. The Secret

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. It was made by a genius and I'm not that smart, though I might wish otherwise.

Author's Note: I had debated between the idea of making the generals (and Senshi, for that matter) more ideal or more realistic. The former being that they were stuffed full with honor and responsibility and duty and semi-boring blah-blah while the latter had them being honorable, responsible, duty-bound, as well as yet fun-loving, immature, and, uh, testosterone-y. I decided to go with the more 'realistic' version. I had some complaints before that the guys seem a bit too interested in girls and, well, sex but if you ask any normal red-blooded early-20s male, then believe me, their hormones influence a lot of their actions LOL so my guys are basically your average, normal, everyday men who are generally honorable and extremely nice. And cute. Also, I know that Kunzite's nickname is usually "Kunz" but I didn't want to use that (likewise with Endymion's "Endy"), so his nickname is "'Zite" (yes, with apostrophe; why? Dunno, just wanted it there haha).

**Chapter Three: The Secret**

_August 4, 6:21 am_

_Gaia Palace, Earth_

"Do you have any idea what this is about?" A tall man with long blond hair and green eyes asked the long silver-haired olive-skinned gray-eyed man walking beside him. The two men were walking in front of another pair of men and all four wore gray military style jackets and slacks.

"I know as much as you do, Zoisite," Kunzite, the silver-haired man, replied.

"I can't believe we were summoned so early!" another blond-haired man complained. His short hair was cut in such a way that thick locks fell adorably into his face and slightly covered his bright blue eyes.

"What's the matter, Jadeite? Missed your beauty sleep?" the man beside him, who had long red hair and brown eyes, mocked. Jadeite didn't take any offense for the four friends often ribbed each other often, as close male friends usually do.

Jadeite smirked. "As a matter of fact I didn't get much sleep at all."

"Did you enjoy the party _that_ much last night?" Zoisite glanced at Jadeite, just in time to catch him in a jaw-popping yawn.

"No. He was entertaining the widow McClaugh," the red-head Nephrite answered while Jadeite finished his yawn.

"'Entertaining'?" Kunzite echoed. "I guess that's one way of putting it."

Jadeite demanded of the man beside him, "How the hell did you know?"

"I saw you sneaking out of her house at dawn."

"What the hell were you doing out and about _that_ early?"

Nephrite sardonically replied, "I was sneaking out of Lady Merrick's home."

"Well, sounds like you both had busy nights," Zoisite commented dryly.

"Didn't you?" Kunzite asked the blond man beside him.

"No. I'm between women right now. Just broke it off with Marielle – you know, the dancer? – last week and searching for the next one. What about you, Kunzite?"

The older man shrugged. "Gentlemen don't speak of such things."

"Who's a gentleman?" Jadeite demanded.

Nephrite replied, "I think 'Zite thinks he is."

Zoisite added, "You never know. If he keeps saying that, he might actually one day believe it true."

They finally reached double doors that opened into a private study and Kunzite nodded to the two guards standing outside. The four stopped a few feet away and waited patiently.

"My lord Generals," one of them greeted while the other knocked and, after summons from within, stuck his head inside the room to announce the visitors. After a second, the guard went back out and opened one of the doors.

"Thanks," Nephrite, who was bringing up the rear, said to them.

Behind Nephrite, the doors closed, and the four Terran High Generals faced front and bowed low to their Prince.

"Is this where you hid last night?" Jadeite asked Prince Endymion, giving the room a cursory glance. They have, after all, been in the room before and while it might seem like a cursory glance, that quick glance took in everything. They _were_ Generals and such actions – checking their surroundings, etc. – were done without conscious thought.

"Away from all those beautiful women," Zoisite sarcastically commented, his eyes resting on the prince after his own survey of the room. "How you must suffer."

Endymion irritably answered his general, "It gets tiring, Zoi, to be looked at as simply an object and not a person."

"As long as you get laid, what's the problem?"

"The problem with you, Zoi, is that you seem to have little or no morals," Kunzite reprimanded in his quiet voice.

The King's private study was a strongly masculine room, not too big and not too small, paneled with dark wood with the wall opposite the doors bearing tall glass windows that overlooked the main plaza. On the right wall hung a large wedding portrait of Endymion's parents, King Endymion II and Queen Elizabeth, in front of which was a heavy oak table of which Endymion was sitting behind. In front of the table were Jadeite and Zoisite, currently occupying the two black leatherback chairs, of which Kunzite and Nephrite stood behind. On the left wall (behind the generals and facing the prince) were busts of previous Kings, twenty-one in all, each placed atop six-foot high marble pillars that were spaced evenly. Once Endymion would be crowned King Endymion III, a bust would be made during his reign and the entire set will be rearranged to maintain the even spacing. Likewise, the portrait behind the desk would be changed to one of him and his future wife.

"Will my morals keep me warm at night?" Zoisite countered as the discussion continued.

"Now that's just crude," Nephrite remarked.

"Hey, I'm not a bad guy. I don't force women. It's not my fault they come looking for me, for us, when our Prince rebuffs them. I simply give them solace." He turned to the rest of them. "And who the hell are you guys to give me grief? I don't see any of you turning them down either."

"Why did you call us here?" Kunzite interrupted the bickering to ask his liege lord and friend.

Endymion, in a move so uncharacteristic of him, swiveled his head left and right and all around the room, making sure they were alone. He looked like a spy who had no idea how to act like one.

"I need your help," he announced in a stage whisper.

"What for?" Jadeite whispered back.

"Something happened last night. There was… a girl."

"Was she pretty?" Zoisite asked Endymion, also in a whisper.

"Ye – what? That's not the point!"

Nephrite joined the whispered conversation. "It's always the point. Who wants to wake up next to a horrifyingly ugly woman?"

"Nephrite!" Endymion hissed.

"Can I ask you something?"

"What, 'Zite?"

"Why are we whispering?" Kunzite asked, puzzled, as he returned to his normal volume of voice.

"Could you keep quiet?" Endymion hissed.

"Endymion, this is your uncle's private study," Jadeite pointed out, also speaking normally now. Privately, the four called their Prince by his first name for they were all close and grew up together. "Do you honestly think that this place, this room, is anything but completely and totally private and secure?"

"I'm just paranoid."

Nephrite raised an eyebrow. "No kidding."

"What's the problem?" Kunzite, the one member of their group who was almost always serious, asked, "Was this woman a spy? Did you ask who she works for?"

Endymion looked embarrassed as he absently ran his hands through his hair. "No, no, nothing like that, at least I don't think so."

"Is she someone who wouldn't accept your rejection? Do you need one of us to comfort or restrain her?" Zoisite wondered as he studied his prince, who was blushing like a guilty schoolboy.

"No, not that either."

"Well? What other things have to do with a woman?"

The prince flushed darker at Jadeite's question.

"Well I never…" A slow grin broke over Nephrite's face. "Has 'Prince Rake' finally chosen a bride? Who's it going to be?"

Zoisite began guessing names as Kunzite immediately rattled off the reasons Endymion has given before for not liking said lady.

"The Lady Mariah?"

"Laughs like a hyena."

"Marchioness of Burnsborough?"

"Talks too much."

"The youngest daughter of Viscount Raddinghall?"

"Talks too little."

Endymion shook his head, which stopped his generals' discussion. He seemed at a loss for how to proceed; the generals studied him, their curiosity piqued.

"Follow me," he said finally and led the way out of the room.

----------

"Well, I'll be," Zoisite breathe reverently.

"Oh lord and all that's holy." Jadeite gave a low whistle.

"Wow," was the only word Nephrite could utter while Kunzite was really no better with his, "Hm."

They were in Endymion's private quarters in the palace and lying on his bed was a _very_ beautiful woman. Her thick, luxurious, impossibly long blond hair was spread over his pillows; her pale complexion contrasted sharply against Endymion's dark blue silken sheets; her delectable body was outlined by the blanket that covered her. The only thing that detracted from her beauty was numerous cuts and bruises on her arms and face. The big bruise that Endymion saw last night had turned an ugly, dark bluish purple shade.

"Now, _that_ is what I call a _great_ birthday present," Zoisite said enviously.

"Would you shut up!" Endymion hissed, red-faced.

"Well I never really liked inflicting pain when sleeping with a woman." Jadeite frowned. "Then again, to each his own. Did she enjoy it?"

Endymion was blushing furiously as well as glaring at his general. "Would you stop that! You know I'm not into that kind of stuff! And no, Zoi, she's not a 'gift'. Good God, man, a gift?" Endymion groaned. "Where the hell do you get your ideas?"

"Hey, it's something _I_ wouldn't mind," Zoisite said defensively. "And, geez, Endymion, get a grip. It's not like I was serious when I said that. Well, not really. When are you ever going to get rid of your virginity?"

"Who says he's still a virgin?" Kunzite bent to examine the woman.

"You mean he's not?" Nephrite turned to his prince in surprise. "Who was it? When was this? Why weren't we ever told?"

"Do I have to tell you everything? Do I even tell you everything?" Endymion grumbled, which everyone ignored.

"Well it definitely can't be during the 'Prince Rake Era', can it?" Jadeite grinned, using the popularized term used for the few teen years the prince ran wild. "In that era, we were ordered to keep a close track of all his women, so it can't have been then, right?"

"He was also too young back then," Nephrite added, apparently still listening to the conversation even though he was busy doing his own examination.

"But its not like there's a _right_ certain age range where you can lose your virginity, is there? Especially for guys. Besides, weren't we asked to keep an eye out to ensure that he won't impregnate any of his women and that they were all pretty acceptable as possible mistresses? We were there to assure discretion. And have some fun practicing some discretion ourselves." Zoisite grinned rakishly.

Endymion stared at his generals, half in amusement and half in despair. "Don't you guys _ever_ think about anything else?"

"Well, excuse me." Zoisite sniffed. "But didn't you know that males always think of _that_ about ninety-nine percent of the time? It's a statistical fact."

Jadeite stared at Zoisite. "What are you, thirteen? Why are you going around calling it 'that'? Say it like it is, man."

"Do you know her?" Nephrite interrupted to ask the prince. As he checked her pupils, he paused for a bit, surprised to see eyes the color of cornflower. He shot a 'you lucky dog' look at Endymion, which the latter pointedly ignored.

"Obviously not, Neph," the prince replied crossly. "Do you think I'd drag you here so early in the morning if I knew who the hell she was?"

Jadeite looked at him, surprised. "Didn't you ask?"

"Look, she's been unconscious since last night, all right? I was trying to get a rise out of her but she hasn't opened her eyes at all."

"How did you meet her?" Nephrite smoothed out the blankets over the lady's legs.

The prince flushed red. "That's not important, is it?"

"Of course it is," Zoisite insisted seriously. "She might be a spy or an enemy or an assassin or something."

The prince muttered something.

"What?"

"She fell on me," he announced in a louder voice.

"Well of _course_ she did," said Jadeite sarcastically. "_All_ the women fall for you. It's a curse all the males want."

"That's not what I meant! I meant she _fell_ on me! Like, literally. Physically. Painfully."

"Well why didn't you say so then?"

"I just did, Jade."

"Have you called a physician?" Kunzite interrupted. "We should have her checked."

"No!" The four generals looked surprised at his vehement denial. Endymion quickly explained, "I don't think she's dangerous or anything. I searched her. She had no weapons and nothing that could be considered as such." He told his friends what happened and ended with, "You can_not_ tell anyone about this. Do you have _any_ idea what the gossip columns will come up with if it was found out that some woman fell on me – literally," he shot a pointed glance at Jadeite, then continued, "and spent the night on _my_ bed in _my_ room? Regardless of the fact that I wasn't _in_ it with her and that she was unconscious the entire time. She'll be compromised beyond belief! She'll be ostracized unless I marry her and I don't want to marry anyone, least of all her! Hell, I don't even know her!"

The prince's voice had been a tad too loud in his vehement declaration, causing the young woman in question to shift restlessly, a slight frown furrowing her brows. All five men crowded over her.

"Why didn't you bring her to a doctor or some place else?" Zoisite asked.

Endymion snorted. "At three in the morning? Who'd be awake? I wouldn't want to disturb anyone's night, especially not since I was able to give her some first aid, which is what I'm sure any doctor would've done anyway. Besides, at that hour, it would still be a scandal if I showed up anywhere with a woman in my arms, no matter the reason or the fact that she's unconscious. The press would have a field day and I'd never get a moment's piece from all those girls wanting to know the gossip first-hand."

"Is she coming to?" Jadeite asked Kunzite for, of the five, he was the one with the most medical knowledge.

Kunzite ignored the question as he examined her. "Looks like she's just knocked out," he announced, straightening. "I don't know how long she'll be out like a light but she should come to in a while or, at least, some time today. It seems as if she's been through quite a lot." He glanced back at the lady, absently brushing back her hair from her face in a gentle manner. "Endymion, when she wakes, call us, all right? And make sure you ask her for some information while you're it."

"Obviously." Endymion was somewhat irked at being told what to do. But that was just Kunzite's way – he had a habit of stating the obvious or giving orders that his men already knew had to be done. Then it dawned on him… "Wait a minute. You guys are leaving me here? Alone? With a woman? _Alone_? With _her_?" Endymion's past experiences, and there were many, of being in a room with a woman (or women) were not pleasant so he tended to live in constant fear of being in close proximity with the opposite sex.

"We'd love to stay and watch over her but, unlike you, we have duties we can't escape," Nephrite dryly explained.

"I could excuse you," he said desperately.

"And what good would that do, Endymion?" Zoisite shook his head. "If you want to keep her a secret, we'll all have to act like nothing out of the ordinary is happening. _You_ can make up whatever royal excuses you want but _we_ can't. Besides, don't you think it would be a bit odd if all five of us were indisposed? Or even two at a time."

"Speaking of which, what will we tell your people?" Jadeite asked. "I have a feeling you'll have to stay with her and care for her until she gets better and who knows how long that'll take, right?"

"Why me?" Endymion groaned.

Zoisite grinned. "Finders keepers, your Highness. Although I really don't know what you're complaining about since I sure wouldn't mind getting into forced seclusion with a woman like her. She really _is_ beautiful, you know."

"So's our prince." Kunzite started to push his generals out of the room. "You know how terrified he is of women; he's just afraid of the girl."

"That little slip of nothing? She looks, what, seventeen, eighteen? Heck, she may even be only fifteen or sixteen!" Zoisite, who was first out the door, snorted.

"Wait," Nephrite called just before reaching the outer door. "Endymion, you never answered Jade; what will we tell the people about you?"

Endymion ran his hands through his hair, looking distracted. "What? Well, I dunno. It's up to you, I guess."

"He's not thinking clearly, is he?" Nephrite remarked to the others as they closed the door behind them.

"When ever did he?" Jadeite joked.


	4. News

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. It was made by a genius and I'm not that smart, though I might wish otherwise.

**Chapter Four: News**

_August 5, 9:55 am_

_Southeast Paths, Gaia Palace Compound, Earth_

The next day, on a morning that dawned clear and bright, in the military compound of the Earth King's estate, Prince Endymion stalked through the Gaia Palace Compound paths with a face like a thundercloud. Prudent men melted out of the way for those within the compound, unlike those without, knew just how good a warrior the prince was since they were routinely beaten on the practice field.

And this was why the prince himself was the one stalking the paths instead of being able to find someone to send – for men took one look and melted out of sight. Whatever the news, it was not good, and nobody wanted to get yelled at (or fought with and beaten) so early in the morning. The telltale signs of men vanishing in the woods on either side of the wide cobblestone paths did nothing to improve Endymion's mood.

Upon reaching the State Garrison, which was actually an old castle that had been converted into the main living quarters for the royal guards and elite guards (they were considered as two separate military factions), with the surrounding lawns converted into practice fields, Endymion entered the front door. Inside, he stood against the entrance door until a novice walked by.

"You, boy, where are the High Generals? Kunzite, Zoisite, Nephrite, and Jadeite?"

The teenager looked startled. "In the main practice field, your Highness."

In a voice that booked no argument and demanded instant compliance, he ordered, "Call them in, I want to talk to them. Tell them to go to the main palace. Tell them I don't care if they're sweating like pigs, if they're wearing mail shirts, or naked. I don't give a damn. I just want them there as soon as possible. Like, right now."

"At once, your highness." The novice sketched a quick bow before taking off.

It was in the topmost floor of this building where the four Generals officially lived, though they spent equal amounts of time in the Garrison and in their rooms located in the same wing as the Prince's in the main palace.

"Prince Endymion?" Nephrite called tentatively as he and the others cautiously (the novice had warned them of the prince's mood) entered the palace. Dressed in mail shirts but unarmed, the four were sweating and gasping for breath, having rushed straight from the practice field, where they had been training.

The prince, his face inhumanly calm – a sure sign that he was holding his temper – came out from one of the passageways that branched off from the front hall. He nodded curtly to them before doing an about-face, an unspoken order that his men follow him.

They reached a pair of double doors that led to the smaller ballroom of the palace and the prince pushed the doors almost violently open.

The more used of the two ballrooms in the palace, the smaller ballroom was where royalty gave balls to the aristocracy. It was also the place where the King gave Endymion his twenty-fourth birthday bash the night the mysterious woman fell on him. The other, bigger ballroom was for balls of which even untitled people could attend like coronation ceremonies and balls, engagements, and weddings. Sometimes, baptisms and the welcoming of a new heir were also done there, rather than in the huge front balcony of the palace, where the kingdom's population could see the royal family from the vast front plaza.

"Would any of you care to explain this?" He gestured to the interior of the room, scowling at his men.

Inside were heaps and heaps of flowers – flowers of every kind and in every imaginable color. There were bouquets and vases, from the intricately arranged to simple styles of just a few blooms; they were a riot of colors and smells. Although the smaller of the two ballrooms within the palace itself, it was still quite large and it was bursting with every floral imaginable.

"A garden grew here overnight?" Jadeite supposed half-jokingly.

"What happened? It looks like the entire floral population of the Earth is in this room." Zoisite looked around in surprise.

"Perhaps, _this_ would explain everything." The prince nonchalantly kicked aside a few bouquets until he reached what used to be a small table set slightly behind the doors. Presently, though, it resembled a small mountain of tiny colored pieces of paper. It is assumed that the white marble table was somewhere underneath the overflowing stack.

Endymion indifferently grabbed a handful and gave them to Jadeite, the general nearest him. Jadeite got a few and gave the rest to the others.

Jadeite opened one. "'Dear Prince Endymion, I have heard of your sickness and wish only that you would get well soon. In my lands, I have had some success in the medical field and eagerly await summons to be able to take care of you. I am entirely at your disposal. Get well soon. Sincerely, Lady Marguerite'."

"'My lord Prince'," Zoisite read from another, "'Upon hearing of your delicate health, I have rushed last night to your home, hoping to care for you and express my concern over your health. Your butler, however, informed me that you were well cared for. I refuse to believe such nonsense for all know that men, remembering their mothers, flourish best under a woman's care. I shall take care of you, regardless of whomever and whatever bars my way. Until I am able to find a way to sneak into your room, I remain yours, Baroness Valerie. PS – get well soon'."

"'To my Prince Endymion'." Kunzite raised an eyebrow at the possessive wording. "'Get well soon, your highness. I shall see to it that I shall burn some sacrifices in our local temple to pray for your speedy recovery. Forever yours, Lady Krischelle of the Marknon Islands."

Nephrite read from _his_ piece of paper as Endymion's scowl grew and the others carefully hid their expressions of amusement, "'Your Royal Highness, I shall send the finest physicians your kingdom has to offer in order to care for you. I would offer myself but the guard on the west wall – the one who caught me sneaking in last night – rudely told me to take myself off. Perhaps you'd best reprimand him for one does not speak to noble ladies as such. Get well soon. Best wishes, Countess Kathleen of Jephwood. PS – Don't worry about the Viscount, he's been dead a while'. Isn't she the pretty brunette who just got out of mourning?"

"Are they _all_ like this?" Kunzite looked, awed, at the entire length of the ballroom and gazed in disbelief at the bright confetti of papers stacked behind the door.

"Yes," Endymion tightly answered.

"Wow. They must've stripped bare all the flowering plants of the entire kingdom," Jadeite whistled.

"Yes."

"What are you going to do with all these?" Zoisite inquired.

"I'm going to use them to decorate your graves."

The last, said seriously and without thought, caused the generals to turn to their prince in alarm.

"Now, now, let's be calm about this," Nephrite cautioned as the four generals slowly backed out of the room, warily watching their prince who was stalking forward with a black scowl on his face. "Surely you don't think this is _our_ fault?"

"Not all of it," Endymion grudgingly admitted. "But most of it, surely."

"Of course not," Jadeite defended. "You told us to make something up to explain your absence so we had to come up with something plausible."

Endymion gritted his teeth, reining in his temper. "Yes, I know. But what you did, instead, was set _every_ single woman out there to try and sneak in my home to try and 'take care' of me – in addition to the veritable garden of flowers that couldn't fit _anywhere_ else in the palace _except_ in this ballroom. And do you know how many _rooms_ this castle has? Two hundred and five! Also, the guards informed me this morning that no less than fifteen – fifteen! – women were caught sneaking in! Climbing trees, scaling walls, one even went so far as to disguise herself as a man just to get past the gate! I'm under siege in my own home! And worse, I can't even go out because you told everyone I was sick! I can just imagine the deluge of questions and 'concerned' women who'll throw themselves at me once I set foot outside the palace walls!"

"The one who disguised herself, how did she get caught?" Nephrite asked curiously.

"The guard noticed that she walked… different."

"It's all in the hips," Jadeite said expertly. "Women walk differently than men because they have hips."

"What do you call this, then?" Nephrite patted his, um, hips?

"Pelvis."

"What's the difference?" Zoisite wondered.

"It's manlier that way."

Endymion's right eye began to tic.

"Guys…" Kunzite called warningly to his men and they turned again to the prince.

Nephrite tried to placate him. "Look, how were we supposed to know that the women of this kingdom would react like this when we told them you'd be sick?"

Endymion sighed as he ran his hands through his hair. His face, instead of scowling, now had a resigned and tired look on his face. Endymion's temper usually cooled off pretty quickly and he was never one to have a volatile temper. He said, tiredly, "You would think that I'd be used to all of this but each and every single time, I'm always taken aback at the females of our kingdom. Anyway, I'd just like to know one thing now, whose brilliant idea it was to spread the word that I was sick, anyway?"

Three index fingers swung towards Zoisite.

"What?" he said defensively. "It was the best I could come up with in such short notice! Being sick makes you inaccessible and explains your absences in the balls – which, by the way, has decreased in number since you're now supposedly indisposed; women of all ages can now catch up on their sleep. How the hell was I supposed to know that the entire female population would take it in their heads to play nursemaid? _And_ send so many flowers?"

"So, how's the drop-dead gorgeous woman in your bed?" Jadeite smiled brightly, changing the subject once it was obvious that nobody really had anything new to say regarding the new garden in the palace.

"Jadeite!" The other four hissed at him while swiveling their heads to look if anyone was within hearing distance. They _were_ kind of in public.

"What?"

"Not here, Jade." Endymion scowled.

"Where then?" He brightened. "In your room perhaps?"

The Prince's private chambers were actually a couple of interconnected rooms, including the Prince's bedroom itself. There was his bathing area, his sitting room, and a small private study ideal for personal correspondences or just enjoying a private drink or reading a book. The double doors opened first into the private sitting room or audience chamber; inside the room, there were two doors, one which led to his study and the other to his bedroom. Inside his bedroom was another room, his bathing room. Usually, the High Command hung out in Endymion's study or sitting room, but in this instance, they gathered in the latter.

"How did you manage to hide her from the cleaning maids?" Nephrite wondered aloud without really expecting an answer. He went to the mantle above the fireplace and poured himself a drink. "You don't mind, do you?" he questioningly raised his glass to the prince.

"How can I say 'no' when you've already poured yourself a glass?" Endymion dryly asked.

"You know, I wondered that same thing myself." Nephrite grinned cheekily.

"Has she regained consciousness?" Kunzite asked, rearranging his mail shirt so he could sit more comfortably. Even though they were all curious and wanted to see the lady themselves, they respected her (and the Prince's) privacy and need for secrecy.

"Just for a little while. While she was awake, I fed her some broth and water; she couldn't seem to eat anything else. Anyway, since you spread the word last night, the maids already knew I was sick, so this morning I just told them that I would prefer if they didn't enter my room because I wasn't feeling my best and to send up some broth as breakfast. She came to about two or three times since late afternoon yesterday and each time, she just says that she's really tired and sleepy and dozes off. I don't think she's really aware of where she is or that someone was in the room with her. She can barely keep her eyes open." He frowned. "I suppose she's improving, though, because yesterday, all I could get into her was water before she'd fall asleep on me. This morning, I was able to feed her a few spoonfuls of broth, at least."

"Is she sick with something?" Kunzite asked, frowning, just as Jadeite queried, "Did she say who she was?"

Endymion answered both, "I don't think she's sick or anything because, other than her cuts and bruises and seeming exhaustion, I can see nothing wrong with her. And I don't know her name because _she_ doesn't know it." Endymion frowned, remembering his guest's (patient's?) panic at realizing that she had no idea who she was. He was almost thankful she passed out almost immediately after that. There was just something about those blue eyes of hers…

Nephrite's eyebrows rose in surprise. "Amnesia? Is it possible?" They turned to Kunzite.

"What? Why are you all looking at me?"

"Because, 'Zite, you're the one who's most knowledgeable about medicine."

"Neph," he patiently explained. "I'm good with battle wounds and the occasional flu or fever from infection and first aid, but this is beyond anything I know. Maybe Zoi would know."

"Me?" Zoisite looked at them in surprise.

"You read a lot, you're smart; what do you think?" Endymion impatiently asked.

"I wouldn't even know where to begin! I read, yes, but that doesn't make me an expert. All I know about amnesia is that it's caused by a blow to the head. Endymion, I know you don't want to, but I think we need a professional's opinion, like an actual doctor. If she's got amnesia and hasn't been fully awake for more than a few minutes, something could be wrong."

Endymion ran his hands through his hair in agitation. The four men just stared at him, waiting for his decision.

He ran his hands through his tousled hair again before speaking, "All right. Get the best and most discreet doctor you can find and bring him here. Keep in mind that all this is to remain a secret."

_August 5, 11:00 am_

_Silver Millenium Palace, Moon_

"So, basically, what you're trying to tell me is that she _did_ use the Teleport Device?" Queen Serenity asked in a voice that scared everyone all the more for its calm detachment. Lord Artemis and Lady Luna stood stoically on each side of the raised platform where the Queen stood facing the Senshi.

"Yes, your majesty." The Senshi, all properly attired in their Sailor uniforms, were kneeling on their left knees in front of the Lunarian thrones. Their upper bodies were bent with their left hands on the floor to balance their weight.

"And that we can't look at the Teleport Log to see where she went because she spilled her milkshake all over the mechanism?"

"Yes, your majesty."

"But she left, or dropped, her bag right before Teleporting?"

"Yes, your majesty."

Venus elaborated, "As far as we can infer, she went to the Teleport Room with her backpack and a milkshake. Since she doesn't really know much about computers, especially not about the Teleport Machine, she was probably drinking her milkshake while she tried to figure out the controls."

Mercury continued, "She probably spilled her milkshake, causing the machine to haywire and yet, somehow, it started to light up as if to Teleport so she ran towards the main platform, accidentally dropping her bag as the machine started to break down her molecular structure in preparation for Teleportation."

"Then she got Teleported out?"

"Yes, your majesty."

Silence. Then, "Are you trying to tell me that my daughter is out there, possibly spread out all over the Solar System, molecule by precious molecule?"

"No, your majesty."

Mercury quickly explained, "The Teleportation Log _may_ be broken but it can still tell us whether the traveler was able to arrive at his/her destination safe and sound – that's in another part of its memory that was thankfully spared – and it clearly stated that the last traveler arrived safe and sound, if a little bit confused due to the busted main mechanism."

"A _little_ bit confused?"

"Maybe a lot confused," Mercury amended. "Teleporting is, to a first timer, quite nauseating and confusing, as well as exhausting; to be a first-time traveler while the machine is busted is bound to make all the side effects worse."

"At least she's alive." The Queen sighed in relief. "That's something. Any ideas where? Have you been able to contact all the other kingdoms?"

"Yes, your majesty," Mars replied. "We Called upon Mercury and asked them to Teleport trusted men and women to the others and inform them of the events that have unfolded."

"And?"

Jupiter grudgingly responded, "And, as of half an hour ago, nobody has seen any sign that the Princess arrived in their kingdoms. Mars was the easiest to scan since all the King and Queen had to do was Look for a non-Martian aura; the Transformation Pen can change Serenity's looks but it can't change her core aura, at least not enough for Mars' parents to completely miss it, so that's what they did. We also guessed that Serenity would not go to Mars for exactly that reason. She knows that Martians have a highly developed psychic mind and that no amount of changing or transforming would hide her if Martians were to use their power to the fullest. Mercury was also quick to respond since they are a close-knit and small kingdom; they know each other and strangers are easy to spot. Venusians were a bit harder; they're all blond there and eight out of ten are women. Likewise, it's hard to search my people, the Jovians, because we're spread out in different colonies on the many moons of Jupiter. But, as I mentioned, as of half an hour ago, there have been no sign of the Princess. The Outer Senshi, after conducting their own personal searches on their kingdoms, will come here to report their findings in person and to offer their help as well. By that time, the Teleport Device will have been fixed and they'll be able to arrive here, no problem."

"We can't wait that long, every minute counts." The Queen sighed and turned towards the Senshi and resolutely squared her shoulders. "In that case, there's only one thing to do: you must go to Earth and look Serenity there."

"What!" the four objected. "But – "

The Queen drew herself up regally. "We call upon you to fulfill your Oaths, did you not vow to protect the Moon Princess at all costs?"

"Yes, your majesty." The four bowed their heads even lower, half in respect and half in chagrin, for the Queen only used the Royal plural when calling them to their duty as a sort of oblique reprimand.

"Your main objective is to find her, for without her, the Lunarian kingdom and the entire Silver Alliance hangs in the balance. We _need_ the Princess, she is the heir, the hereditary guardian of the Silver Crystal."

"Yes, your majesty. We understand the gravity of the situation," Venus agreed.

"Then you will do all you can to find her?"

"Yes, your majesty."

"Even going to Earth in disguise?"

"Yes, your Majesty," the Senshi answered in grudging tones after a heartbeat of silence.

"Then know that We are pleased."

"We're glad, your majesty."

The Queen began pacing on the dais, talking as she thought, "I know we'd all prefer not to have anything to do with Earth, after all, Earth is the only non-Alliance member although we've asked a few times in their history. They will _not_ willingly welcome you nor will they believe we're looking for the Princess in their lands and mean them no harm. They refuse to admit our existence and the apathy between our two people is too great. No one in their right minds will believe that our Princess might voluntarily run away to be in their kingdom. Due to that, if you went there as you were, you would be considered as enemies and they'd treat you accordingly. No, no, you can't go there as you are." She stared at the four kneeling Senshi. "You must go in disguise, pretend to be Terrans, and conduct your search as such."

"What!" The four objected, each vehemently defending their right to use their powers.

"Your Majesty! My psychic powers will greatly aid us in our search for the Princess!"

"No, Mars. I have heard that the royal family and their most trusted generals have _some_ talent in that area – although, I think they're oblivious to that," she said almost sneeringly, derisive at the thought of unchecked and untrained powers that were far too precious and powerful to ignore. "They _must_ not feel you using your powers."

"I can serve you better if I could have access to my people's advanced technology, your Majesty."

"I beg to differ, Mercury. You will serve _Us_ better if you pretended to be a normal Terran. They have yet to be as technologically advanced as your people; you _must_ use their technology and no other. You cannot and _must not_ draw unwanted attention to yourselves."

"But your Majesty – "

The Queen raised a hand for silence. "Jupiter, Venus, I know what you're going to say. Even though both your powers will be a boon in finding the Princess, it would be far safer for you to search her out using normal Terran means. After all, what would happen if you _did_ use your powers and you were found out? And exposed before you could find the Princess? No, it's better this way. Even if it takes a little longer, at least my mind will be at peace that you four are safe."

"'Normal Terran means'," Jupiter echoed, frowning. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Lord Artemis dryly answered, "It means using your eyes and ears and powers of deduction."

"Do they have any of those?" Lady Luna murmured to herself but it was loud enough to be heard by everyone in the empty throne room.

"You're right." The Queen frowned.

"Your majesty," Venus protested, insulted. "We're not stupid!"

"Of course you're not," the Queen agreed placidly. "However, you _are_ young, and deception, spying, and the like have never been your forte."

"We have been trained and are fully adequate," Jupiter objected, still insulted. "We are Senshi!"

"Still, you lack experience." The Queen raised a hand at their protesting expressions and explained kindly, in a motherly fashion that the Senshi could not take offense, "I know your training. I know that you are the best in what you do. That is who you are and what you were trained to be, but theoretical knowledge does not compare to practical experience and of the latter you have precious little. You are all relatively young still and while I have complete faith in your abilities, I'd rather be safe than sorry. I've already lost a daughter, don't make me lose four more. Not to mention, the political ramifications if all five of you disappeared," she added in a dry tone of voice. She sighed, serious once more. "Losing Serenity is a catastrophe. Let's not aggravate the situation any further, understood? To that end, I ask, no, I beg that when you go to Earth in disguise, exert maximum caution and remember everything that you've ever learned. _Please_. Also, your distinctive auras and striking looks will have to be toned down. Understood?"

"Yes, your majesty." This time, the Senshi responded with understanding and affection.

"I ask not only as your monarch but as your surrogate mother here on the Moon."

Said like that, how could the Senshi do anything but agree?

"Agreed?" The Queen wanted to hear their full and willing cooperation.

Which they freely gave: "As you wish, your Majesty."

The Queen thoughtfully tapped her chin with a long tapered fingernail. "As I said, it's best to be safe than sorry. I really don't want anything to happen to you – or to the Princess. Lord Artemis, Lady Luna," she called and the two bowed to her. "I want you to watch over them."

"Yes, your majesty."

"In disguise."

"Will we be their guardians on Earth?"

"Of a sort." The Queen frowned at them as she formed her plan. Absently, she explained, "The Transformation Pen makes this a bit harder but since my daughter can only change the way she looks and not be able to change her gender, even if she tries to hide it, we just have to narrow our search to one gender."

"All the females? That's still quite a lot." Jupiter frowned.

"Which is why we have to move quickly. Jupiter, I cannot stress enough how important it is that she be found. Venus, you shall be called Minako Aino and you're to get a job as a palace maid. That way, you'll be privy to inside information and if the others are in danger of being exposed, you'll be able to warn them."

"A _maid_?" Venus, who has never done a lick of honest work in her entire life and, indeed, had a bossy attitude to rival any monarch, distastefully wrinkled her nose.

"Jupiter, with your excellent cooking skills, you'll own a restaurant or a bakery, preferably in the heart of the business section of the city. Get to know the merchants of the city – they travel extensively and exchange news for business; you can obtain information that way. Tell everyone your name's Makoto Kino."

"I guess that's not too bad." Inwardly, Jupiter was pleased since she loved cooking and was one of the best cooks in the Alliance, although she rarely got a chance to indulge her kitchen talents due to her Senshi duties.

"Mercury, with your vast knowledge, you can find a job as a professor or private tutor. I'd actually prefer that you be in a university where your students will be around the same age as Serenity – they might know about a new girl and you can learn much if you keep your eyes and ears open. Unfortunately, on Earth, I've heard that only men can become professors and only males are allowed to study higher levels of education." Her face had a distasteful expression at that unfair discrimination. "Perhaps you can be a tutor or guardian to a silly debutante and gain information that way? I've also heard they have balls and parties and such. If there's any new female on the scene, it's your job to find out. Call yourself Ami Mizuno."

"A tutor to _silly_ debutantes?" Mercury repeated in disbelief. "Silly?"

"Mars, perhaps you can use your psychic abilities to a minimal extent – you'll be a Shrine Priestess; I've heard they have _some_ psychic powers, although most are just sleights of hand. Anyway, be sure not to use too much of your powers or else you'll be found out. You'll be known as Rei Hino." Here, the Queen paused for a while. "I believe I read somewhere that Shrine compounds are quite extensive and usually situated in the outskirts of the city, so all of you can live in one and no one will think much of it or even know about it. You can share the information you gathered and make sense of it all as often as you need."

"I guess I don't mind being a priestess." Mars was secretly pleased to have been given what sounded like the easiest assignment.

The Queen turned to Lord Artemis and Lady Luna and studied their poise, erect posture, and regal bearing. "With the way you are, I don't think you'd be able to fool the Terran population for very long, not even as nobility since they're rather numbered and close-knit. To penetrate their number requires additional power and intricate planning and I'd rather not exert that effort unless I absolutely have to. And I'd also rather not infiltrate that society until and unless I'm sure of what we're looking for. So, rather, the two of you will be the girls' pets."

"Pets?" they protested.

"A dog, I think, or perhaps a cat. Yes, definitely a cat. I can't see you two being obedient like a dog. You'll be cats," she announced with finality.

"Cats?" they objected.

Ignoring the two, the Queen turned to the Senshi. "Girls, obtain or create some normal Terran clothes and be ready to Teleport tonight. Once the Teleport Device is fixed, I want you out. The _absolute_ second it's fixed, do you understand? Not a second longer. While waiting for the repairs to finish, hone your disguises and start practicing how to lessen your, well, auras, I guess. And don't forget to do research on your identities. And don't change _too_ much of how you look, just in case Serenity wants to go home and can't figure out how. At least she'll be able to recognize you. Just change enough so that you don't attract too much attention. You know the drill."

All the girls were very beautiful and tended to strike out in a crowd – both due to their looks and their auras, which was much more honed as compared to the rest of their people since they _were_ royalty and Senshi and all that. Possession and use of Senshi power enhanced everything that made them who they are.

"Once you arrive, I want you to begin executing your plans. You will assimilate yourselves within the population by tomorrow morning. Start with the capital and then later, if you're not successful, try the other areas. I know Serenity and she was never good with geography, in order to Teleport, she'd have to cite a location. Even busted, we'll have to assume the Teleport Device still requires a location. This is as good a bet as any." The Queen looked pleased.

"Cats?" Lord Artemis and Lady Luna complained.

Queen Serenity continued her rapid-fire orders to the Senshi. "Mars, when you arrive tonight, use your powers minimally and sparingly to avoid detection, since others with Talent can also Feel you. You know how to do that; you've been Trained. I want you to make everyone exude the feeling and Feeling that you four have always been there. Make yourselves exude auras of familiarity – you know the drill. Mercury, use your Memory Device 1.0 to help Mars out. I'll allow you to bring that to Earth. I know it's a rudimentary piece of technology and you're used to the latest version, but you'll have to make do. Also, I'll allow you to bring your Viewing Glasses; those two will help you in your search for Serenity and they can pass Terran muster. After all, the Viewing Glasses look like ordinary bifocals and the Memory Device looks like a crystal ball; you may only bring those two and nothing else, understand?"

"As you command, your majesty," Mercury said with some relief; gadgets to a Mercurian are what clothes are to a Venusian – very, _very_ important.

"The King is personally overseeing the search of our daughter here on the Moon, although I think it's pretty clear to everyone that she's not here. When he returns later, I'll tell him what we have planned. When the Outer Senshi arrive, I'll think about whether or not to send them after you – that is, if they can't find Serenity anywhere on their lands either. If Serenity is found elsewhere, I'll contact you and keep you updated. We can have you Teleported back immediately. On the other hand, if Serenity isn't found within the Silver Alliance colonies, then I expect updates as often as possible on your progress on Earth. Understood?"

"Yes, your majesty," the Senshi replied.

"Cats?" the soon-to-be-cats wailed.

"Do take care of yourselves. I'd be quite cross if I lost any of you too."

"Yes, your Majesty."

"_Cats_?"


	5. The Medical Diagnosis

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. It was made by a genius and I'm not that smart, though I might wish otherwise.

**Chapter Five: The Medical Diagnosis**

_August 5, 7:17 pm_

_Prince Endymion's Rooms, Gaia Palace, Earth_

It was perhaps a little after seven in the evening when Prince Endymion heard knocks on his door. Quickly, he tousled his hair, threw a coverlet around his shoulders (he was, after all, supposed to be sick) and opened the door a crack. He croaked convincingly, "Yes? Who is it?"

"It's us, who else?" Jadeite answered. "We heard you asked not to be disturbed so we can't be the maids. Duh. And what the heck happened to your voice?"

Endymion instinctively glanced at Kunzite and, at the latter's nod signifying that the coast was clear, dropped his act and explained to Jadeite in a normal tone, "I'm just being cautious, just in case someone might overhear." He opened his doors wider to admit the generals, simultaneously throwing the coverlet to a nearby chair.

"Overly-cautious is more like it," Zoisite muttered as he and Nephrite bent down to grasp opposite ends of a rolled-up carpet lying at their feet. Together, and with a grunt, they lifted it to their shoulders and carried it inside.

"What the hell is that?" Endymion asked, frowning, as he sat on an armchair and gave a negligent gesture meant to imply that his generals make themselves comfortable as well.

"The carpet you ordered, your Highness," Kunzite announced loudly, looking in both directions before firmly closing Endymion's doors.

"I didn't order any carpets and you know that. What's all this about?"

Kunzite shrugged. "It's for the benefit of whoever spies are outside. And whoever females managed to sneak in spies for information about you. You know how that goes."

Zoisite and Nephrite bent to carefully deposit the carpet on the floor. Grabbing one end each, they tugged and the carpet began unrolling.

His eyes on the appearing red and blue asymmetrical autumn theme design, Endymion absently asked them, "What are you doing here? If anybody finds out you keep visiting me here, in private and when I'm supposedly sick, people might talk and spies might start spying and – bloody damn hell!" he suddenly swore as the carpet fully unrolled to reveal an unconscious elderly man, who rolled limply onto the floor. Zoisite and Nephrite began to indifferently re-roll the carpet they had used to wrap the man in.

"What the hell is this? Who the hell is that?"

"You told us you needed a physician and that we were to keep it a secret," Jadeite explained patiently. "That's just what we did."

"Couldn't you have just _asked_ for an oath of silence or something and then taken him here?"

"Eh." Jadeite scratched his head and turned to his friends for help. "_Why_ didn't we do it that way again?"

Nephrite shrugged. "We didn't know how to explain him to the guards."

"So you _brained_ a doctor?" Endymion stared in shock as Kunzite nudged the man gently to make the latter roll over. "And not just _any_ doctor, you kidnapped Doctor Walters!"

"He's one of the best, Endymion."

"He damn well should be since he's the damn royal doctor!" Endymion roared at them. "I can't believe you brained him! What if he's sick? You idiots! I need his knowledge, his brain! You could've seriously compromised him!" He began cursing. "I'm gonna kill you guys!"

Zoisite tried to diffuse Endymion's anger (and cursing), "Hey, easy. We're not stupid. We know how to hit a man to knock him unconscious and only that. No harm came to him. And don't worry, Endymion, we didn't _brain_ him."

"Thank God."

"We just punched him."

Endymion stared in horrified disbelief at the purpling of the physician's chin. "You punched a doctor. You punched _my_ doctor. I don't believe this." He sank to his knees, lowering his head into his hands.

"The beauty of it all is that he's known as the royal physician. Since we spread the word that you're sick, the fact that he's missing will give credibility to your story. And the fact that he, well, couldn't tell anyone where he's going means no one knows that you're here, in this particular palace. Which reminds me, Endymion, I alerted the guards of your other estates so they'll keep a look out for meandering women who have no right to be there and summarily eject them, not that they don't do that already, but, anyway, we also heard that some girls have actually tried to sneak in your estates ever since Zoi told the world you're sick. Also, your men were given strict orders not to tell anyone whether or not you're in residence. Not that they don't do that already... but still, it was just a reminder," Kunzite reported to a distressed Endymion.

"You know, you were supposed to be happy about that, about all this," Zoisite remarked, pushing back his long blond hair from his eyes. "Why aren't you?"

"Oh my God, you hit a doctor."

"Are we still on that?" Jadeite asked Endymion, who ran his hands through his hair, furthering messing up his already tussled hair.

"Oh God, you actually _hit_ a doctor!"

"There's no law against that, is there?" Nephrite was puzzled by Endymion's reaction.

"You could've just _asked_, you blockheads!"

"Where's the fun in that?" Jadeite objected. "We haven't had so much fun in years! Skulking and sneaking and breaking and entering in homes; it was great!"

"Oh God," Endymion groaned.

----------

"I'm very sorry, Dr. Walters," Endymion apologized profusely. "I just really needed you. And I'm afraid I didn't give specific enough orders to my men." He shot a dirty look at the four men who were staring at him in wide-eyed innocence.

They had thrown water on the good doctor's face to rouse him and, once conscious, Endymion had apologized, offered him drinks, and 'invited' him to stay indefinitely in his private chambers.

The doctor winced as he moved his jaw. "I _was_ about to drop by and visit since I heard that you were feeling unwell but I didn't expect to be taken here by force."

"We didn't force you," Zoisite objected. "We just… didn't give you a chance to agree _or_ disagree."

"Zoi, that's quibbling and you know it. I paddled your backside when you were a kid and I still can," the doctor, who was also a close family friend, dryly told the blond general.

"You'll have to catch me first and I can still run faster than you." Zoisite grinned impishly.

"And here I thought you outgrew all your youthful antics." He shook his head, gingerly touching his bruised chin. "To what do I owe this, er, visit? Are you truly sick, Endymion?" He peered at the healthy prince. "You look remarkably well for a sick man. You haven't been sick since you had chickenpox when you were an adolescent. And I doubt your generals are sick either for to have sneaked around my home and punched me out cold requires them to be of perfect health. Although not for very long, if I have anything to say about it."

"Threats, good doctor?" Nephrite mildly asked.

"We've rarely been sick in our lives," Jadeite agreed with the physician.

"You five are blessed with perfect health. The last time you four were sick was also due to chickenpox, if I remember correctly. Endymion – "

"It's not us. It's Endymion's woman," Jadeite interrupted the doctor's reminiscing.

Doctor Walters' eyebrows shot up. "Endymion's woman? He has one? Since when? Who? And what happened? Please tell me she's not pregnant! It won't do to have the birth _before_ the wedding."

"Doctor!" Endymion protested. "She's not my woman and she's not pregnant, all right?"

"Good, good. So, what happened then? Tell me everything."

Endymion did.

----------

"Well?" The four generals waited in the outer sitting room while the prince escorted the doctor into his private sleeping quarters to check on the sleeping female.

"She's tired and very confused," the doctor explained, taking off his gloves as he entered the room. "I'm not entirely sure what happened since she herself couldn't remember but I'm guessing she suffered some sort of trauma. Add that to falling _through_ a _very_ sturdy oak tree and you've got multiple cuts and bruises, as well as a nasty bump on the head. Actually, there were a couple of bumps on the head but two were particularly nasty, near her temple and at the back of her head. She'll be fine in a few days, just feed her and let her rest. The more immediate injuries that required medical attention were her cuts, scratches, bruises, that sort of stuff, and Endymion gave her first aid for that. I gave him a couple of ointments to apply on them so they'll heal faster and won't leave a scar. I also gave Endymion a list of what was needed since he said he'll take care of her because you four can't escape your duties."

"What about her amnesia?" Kunzite asked.

"Well, that's the tricky part, I'm afraid. Even though medical knowledge is more comprehensive than ever, we still don't know much about brain injuries. Her memory could return slowly, in one fell swoop, or not at all. The important thing is to make her comfortable." He caught their worried looks. "Don't worry, gentlemen, she's young and relatively healthy. I'm sure her memory will return. If there's nothing else you need me for, I think I'd like to return to my home. I _do_ have other patients, you know, even if Endymion is my top priority but since he's perfectly all right, I don't see any need to deprive others of my skill." He gave the generals a half-amused, half-frustrated look. "And since this is a top-secret thing, it looks like I'll have to return the same way I arrived – minus the blow that'll knock me out cold, of course."

"Of course. I _am_ sorry I had to hit you," Nephrite apologized.

"No problem, Neph. Haven't had this much fun in years. Just the look on Endymion's face was worth it."

"Why? How'd the prince look?"

"I think it's the first time a member of the opposite sex looked at him and wasn't struck dumb by the way he looked. She cared more about the loss of her memory and where she was than stroking his Highness' vanity. He was initially terrified that she'd take one look at him and fall madly in love like the rest of them, but when she first saw him, all she said was, 'what are _you_ doing in _my_ bed? Get out'," The doctor chuckled at the memory. "Prince Endymion was clearly at a loss and I was the one who had to tell the gentle lady that she was, in fact, in _his_ bed."

"How'd she react to that?" Kunzite wondered.

"Badly, I'm afraid. She began to fear that the prince might've taken some liberties with her person. She was insisting that she's a gentle lady at the same time demanding this and that before Endymion finally spoke up and told her that he never touched her. I think she distrusts our prince and would prefer him anywhere else other than in the same room with her. Of course, they both have no choice."

"May we go in and see her?" Jadeite eagerly asked. A beautiful female immune to Endymion's good looks was worth a look.

"You may, I suppose," the doctor answered, amused. Jadeite was sometimes so easy to read. "Though I doubt it would do you any good. I gave her some laudanum so she could sleep. She was also quite distraught in finding out that she lost her memory, so I thought that would calm her somewhat."

"Where's the prince?"

"Still inside, Jade, sitting beside the bed with the most peculiar expression on his face." The doctor chuckled. "I think he's trying to decide whether he likes her reaction or not."

Nephrite suddenly spoke up, "Dr. Walters, what do you suppose she was doing up in that tree?"

"That's the weirdest thing, actually, because we can't figure out why she was there and she couldn't tell us why because she can't remember." The doctor looked slightly nonplussed. "If it's based on Endymion's past experiences with women, then I'd say that she probably climbed the tree to look for him but, as I just told you, she doesn't seem like your usual prince-crazy female. There's a possibility, of course, that she could've forgotten about the prince's identity with her amnesia. We don't know. I also asked Endymion what happened and he says he scanned the tree before resting under it and he was certain there was nobody in the area. Since the woman was wearing white, I suppose she'd be easy to spot, right?"

Like the other four, Endymion underwent military training and surveying his surroundings also was second nature to him, more so these past couple of years when women of all ages exhibited remarkable skills in tracking him down and he was doing his best to stay one step ahead of them.

"So what are you saying?"

"I'm not sure, 'Zite. Perhaps Endymion just didn't notice her, I don't know, since she couldn't have _not_ been in the tree when Endymion rested under it, right? Unless, of course, she could sprout wings and fly," the doctor joked.

"I guess we'll find out when she remembers, then." Zoisite shrugged.

Kunzite leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees. "Doctor, do you think she's a spy? Does she present any kind of threat to national security?"

The doctor hesitated. "I don't think so."

"What makes you say that?" Nephrite asked.

"Spies and the like usually have some marks on their body to tell us of their line of work, usually scars, and she didn't have any."

"Maybe she's just young or she's a new recruit?" Jadeite wondered idly.

"She'd still have to undergo training, wouldn't she? And spies also usually have a firmly toned body, usually muscular or very toned arms and legs, and she didn't have that. Besides, if you're so worried about her being a spy, with the situation we're all in, she's not likely to be much of a threat to national security, especially with her amnesia, right? And if she really _is_ a spy, I'm sure you'll be able to deal with her accordingly when the time comes." The doctor smiled at them. "But if hanging around with you and being close to the such important personages in the kingdom has taught me anything, it's how to judge a person. And I think I can fairly say with utmost confidence that she's not a bad person. She's not a threat to national security _or_ to Endymion."

Kunzite merely shrugged indifferently. "Only time will tell."

Experience had taught them all that first impressions could be wrong and the most inconspicuous of people could turn out to be the best spies in the business, scars and body type notwithstanding.

----------

Very late that same night, the generals snuck back into Endymion's rooms after sneaking the doctor back into his home. Since the doctor gave his medical opinion that the woman didn't really need him, they all agreed that he could go back. The generals bundled him up once again, returned him to his home then headed back to the main palace and into Endymion's room.

"Well, what now?" Kunzite quietly asked.

Endymion was pacing the room, occasionally running his hands through his hair. "I need you guys to go around and try to find out who she is."

"Dr. Walters believes she's not dangerous," Nephrite volunteered.

"I believe him," Endymion said after a pause. "Not only because he's a great judge of character but also because… well, she doesn't really seem dangerous, does she? And the fact that she has amnesia renders her very vulnerable, don't you think? And if ever she proves to be dangerous, her close proximity to us would mean that we'd be able to do something about it immediately."

Nephrite nodded. "True. You don't think her amnesia's a rouse, though, do you?"

Endymion recalled her initial reaction. "Highly unlikely. _No one's_ that good an actress."

"So you really don't think she has any political strings attached?" Kunzite asked. Among the five, he was usually the last to pronounce judgment about a person's character but, as Kunzite always pointed out, when he finally _did_ pronounce judgment, he was usually a hundred percent right.

Endymion snorted. "'Zite, it's highly unlikely that she's a danger to any of us or the kingdom, especially right now. She doesn't know who I am and I think I've had enough experiences with females to know when someone is faking it or not and believe me, she wasn't faking it when she didn't recognize me. I think she's a local, your normal average Terran. Minus the whole prince-crazy thing," he added when he noticed Jadeite and Zoisite's skeptical looks.

"All right, I believe you," Kunzite declared, which settled the matter nicely.

Jadeite grinned. "But to be safe, we should keep her close, right?"

Zoisite shot a sharp assessing look at his blond friend. "As in, 'keep your friends close but your enemies closer'?"

"Yeah."

"And the fact that she's a really beautiful woman has absolutely nothing to do with the fact that you want to stick to her like glue?"

"Of course not. But it sure helps a lot." Jadeite grinned cheekily.

Endymion, used to this, ignored them and absently ran his hands through his hair. "Listen, going back to what I was saying, I need you guys to try and find out who she is."

"Well, we haven't heard anything about anyone looking for someone missing," Kunzite said thoughtfully. "Or _any_ news of anybody missing for that matter."

"Shouldn't someone have gone looking for her already?" Nephrite wondered. "I mean, she looks to be a noblewoman, part of the aristocracy, doesn't she? Why isn't anyone reporting her missing?"

"Exactly my point, Neph, 'Zite, and that's what's worrying me. It's been about twenty-four hours, why isn't anyone looking for her? Doesn't she have a family to protect and care for her? Where are they? Who is she?" Endymion sighed. "Anyway, that'll be your task. I still can't leave my rooms because of the rumor you guys started and, besides, she needs me here. She's still weak and can't really move around much. Once she's well, we can send her on her way – once you guys figure out exactly just where _her_ way is. Now, go."

"Yes, your Highness." The four saluted crisply before stealthily leaving the room and exiting the palace itself.


	6. Ladies And Gentlemen

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. It was made by a genius and I'm not that smart, though I might wish otherwise.

Author's Note: If the setting is the palace compound, I don't write the capital city, Manetheron, anymore. That's 'cause, on Earth, the palace is not considered part of the city. While it _is_ located in the center of Manetheron, the palace compound is _not_ considered part of the city but is a separate entity. Um… kind of how like Washington DC is not part of any other state and is a state all on itself? Something like that.

**Chapter Six: Ladies And Gentlemen**

_August 16, 2:25 pm_

_Prince Endymion's Rooms, Gaia Palace, Earth_

"This is just damn frustrating!" Nephrite groaned in frustration, plopping down on one of the stuffed chairs in Endymion's sitting room.

"It's like looking for a needle in a haystack." Kunzite rubbed his temples. "I can't _believe_ how many women are in this kingdom!"

"Believe it," Endymion dryly replied, for he, more than anyone, knew just how many women were in the kingdom for they all have, at one time or another, been pushed at him or pushed themselves at him.

It was a week and a half after Endymion charged his generals with trying to find the identity of the mysterious blond lady who lost her memory. Night and day, the generals (for the prince has not left his rooms since the night the woman fell on him) tried to search for the woman's identity, couching their questions in the broadest terms possible to avoid suspicion. They didn't want anyone to know that she's been with the prince all this time – in his bed, in his bedroom, in his private chambers, and without a chaperon – because it would raise hell and none of them wanted that.

"About the girl, any improvements?" Zoisite leaned back tiredly and closed his eyes.

"She's getting better physically, if that's what you mean. She still hasn't regained her memory, though, or anything close to it. Her headaches and occasional bouts of dizziness have lessened too," Endymion replied.

"Is she still shy and timid?" Jadeite grinned. Two days after the doctor's visit, the generals met with her to ask a few questions to help them get started on their search. She spent the entire time blushing and avoiding their eyes, apologizing profusely and assuring them constantly that nothing did and would ever happen between her and Endymion. She kept insisting that she wasn't attracted to Endymion at all and assured them that she "wouldn't like him even if he were the last man on this planet". They left feeling quite protective of her and thoroughly amused by her reactions.

"No," Endymion dryly replied; being stuck with her in close quarters made him know her quite well. "Quite the opposite, in fact."

"Did you finally tell her who you are?" Kunzite queried.

"No, there's no need for her to know, is there?" Endymion's answer was on the abrupt side and they all knew why. Every woman Endymion met knew he was the prince and acted accordingly. This was the first time Endymion could be with someone of the opposite sex without his royal lineage hanging over his head. As far as the lady was concerned, Endymion was just a rich man, not that it seemed to bother her at all and neither did she seem to notice that Endymion was a handsome man. And though he would never admit it out loud, Endymion enjoyed her company immensely for she looked at him and saw a Human Being and not a Prince or a Handsome Wealthy Man.

Nephrite spoke up, "Are you sure you want to call her Usagi for the time being?"

"Yes. We don't have any other choices, anyway, and it's rude to let her remain nameless for the time being. I mean, how are we supposed to call her?"

"'Mine'?" Jadeite joked.

"Oh, grow up, Jade," Nephrite reprimanded with a laugh.

"How did you come up the name 'Usagi', anyway?" Zoisite asked curiously.

Endymion's face broke into an affectionate smile and, since the prince wasn't looking at them anyway, his generals exchanged startled looks. "After her bath, she – "

"Did you watch?"

"Of course not!" Endymion flushed. "Get your mind out of the gutter, Jade! I left the room, of course!"

"Pity," Jade murmured, imagining the beautiful blond girl. No one took his comments seriously since everyone knew Jadeite was just joking with his slightly disrespectful off-hand comments and that, joking aside, he saw and treated 'Usagi' like the gently bred woman they all believe her to be – with respect and deference. Although in Jadeite's case, there was also a lot of flirting comments added in that; out of the five men, Jadeite was the biggest flirt.

"You were saying?" Kunzite prompted the prince.

"Right. She was humming and combing her hair then began fixing it in this weird style, high pigtails on each side of her head. She said she fixed it like that without even really thinking about it, that she was on automatic pilot and putting up her hair like that felt right, somehow. I told her it reminded me of bunnies and that she could be called Usagi for the time being, since we didn't know her real name."

Zoisite teased him, "How does it feel to be playing nursemaid, your Highness?"

"Quite fun, actually, as I've never catered to anyone before, but don't tell anyone I said that, especially not her. She yells and screams and acts like I'm her personal slave. Surprisingly, I enjoy it. She has a sizable temper that's very easy to prick and she's also so easy to tease."

"_Baka_!" came a distinct feminine yell from within the rooms.

Four pairs of eyebrows rose up as the prince just sighed. "Speaking of the, uh, angel. That's her way of letting me know she needs something. Can you imagine that?" Endymion had a stupid grin on his face. "She calls me '_baka_'. _Nobody_ ever tries to insult me, male or female. The men because they're afraid I might challenge them to a duel and the women because they want to be on my good side and yet here she is, calling me stupid and idiot with practically every breath she takes." He chuckled. "Of course, I insult her right back. It's quite fun, all around. Anyway, why don't you come in and see how she's doing? And so you can get the image of the shy, feminine girl you thought you knew out of your heads."

----------

"Well, it's about time, _baka_!" Usagi fumed once Endymion entered what she now considers _her_ bedroom, even though it was originally his and he sleeps in the couch across the room and he's free to go as he pleases while she's stuck to the bed.

"I'm hungry," she complained.

"You're always hungry, _odango_," Endymion responded, automatically, it seemed.

He glanced at the empty tray beside her and pulled a rope to call a maid. "Zoi, wait in the sitting room and give this to the maid." He handed Zoisite the empty tray. "Tell them I need more food."

"Why me?"

"Because you're the youngest and because I told you to."

"All right," Zoisite grumbled, hating to leave what promises to be a most interesting interaction between the prince and his patient.

"'_Odango_'?" Jadeite wondered out loud.

"He calls me that, can you believe it? He's so rude, don't you think? He thinks I'm a dumpling head! An _odango atama_! Imagine that! How can you guys _stand_ being with him?" she demanded of Jadeite.

"We kind of have to." Even the stern and serious Kunzite wasn't immune to her innocent charms, for his lips were twitching as he fought to remain a serious façade.

"Whatever for?" she demanded.

"How are you feeling?" Endymion smoothly interjected.

"Hungry and bored out of my wits. Why can't I leave my room?"

The eyebrows rose at her possessive wording. Endymion took it all in stride for he was well used to her. "You're here for your own safety."

"Oh, bother safety! I'm going crazy, locked inside like this! Why can't I go out? You all go out, why can't I?"

The three remaining generals looked to the prince to hear his reply.

"Because you can't."

The three remaining generals looked to Usagi to hear _her_ reply.

"That's it?" she shrieked. "That's all you can say? I can't go out simply because you told me to?"

Heads swung to look at Endymion.

"Yes."

Heads swung to look at Usagi. And so it went for the rest of the conversation…

"Of the two of us, who's the boss of me?"

"I am, until I decide you're well and ready to go out."

"When did you become a doctor and my keeper?"

"Since the doctor left me in charge of you."

"Where _is_ my doctor? I want him back! He's more reasonable than you can ever be!"

"He's busy elsewhere and trusts me to take care of you."

"Well, I don't trust you! I want to go out!"

"You can't."

"Who died and made you king?"

Kunzite cleared his throat and two heads swiveled to look at him, each with slightly surprised expressions that told him they forgot they had an audience. "If I may, your… er… Endymion, perhaps it won't be so bad if she _was_ allowed to go out."

"You're such a dear, dear man." Usagi beamed at him.

Jadeite, who was never one to let an opportunity to flirt pass him by, took a step forward and beamed at her. "And to assure your safety, I would be honored to be your escort."

"You're such a wonderful man," she gushed. "Where have you been all my life?"

"Right here, my lady, right here. I am fully ready and willing to take you wherever you may want to go. Whatever your pleasure, I am entirely and completely at your immediate disposal." Jadeite finished his (overdone) flowery speech with a low bow. Though seeming oblivious, he was well aware of Endymion's eyebrow ticking in frustrated anger. He enjoyed pricking Endymion's temper; Jadeite was like that sometimes.

"When can we leave? Right now?"

"No," Endymion interrupted.

"Oh, hush," she said peremptorily, causing Endymion to sputter in indignation. "I'm not talking to _you_, I'm talking to this really nice man who, for reasons beyond my comprehension, is your friend."

"Tomorrow, perhaps?" Jadeite questioningly looked at Endymion, who was still glaring at the impudent girl on his bed. "I'll come by before noon and we can go out then. We can shop, eat out, see the sights, and all that stuff."

"You're sooooo nice!" Usagi gushed. "You're such a dear, dear, _dear_ man! You can be sure I'll be ready by then."

----------

"Are you mad? Are you totally out of your mind?" Endymion roared at Jadeite in his private study.

When Zoisite entered with the food tray and Usagi attacked it with relish, Endymion gestured curtly for his generals to follow him to his private study. Rendered almost soundproof by the thick walls and numerous books lining the walls, Endymion knew he could shout to his heart's content without alarming Usagi, who was just next door.

"Of course not. Look, Endymion, I can understand how she feels, trapped in one place day in and day out. I'd go crazy too, if I were her. Besides, fresh air and a nice walk will probably do her good."

"It could also improve her disposition," Zoisite helpfully added. "And isn't that what you always complain about?"

"I don't _always_ complain," Endymion grumbled.

"Yes, you do. She's all you ever talk about," Kunzite disagreed.

Endymion shot him a dirty look. "Anyway, what if someone recognizes her?"

"Isn't that the point?" Jadeite calmly explained. "If we go out and someone recognizes her then it'll make things easier, won't it? We don't have to search the entire city looking for someone who knows her. And if you're worried about her being linked to you, then we can simply ask her to tell anyone who'd listen that she was with us and not with you."

Kunzite nodded. "Good thinking, Jade, that's a great plan. We should've thought about that before. I mean, since she has amnesia and we took care of her, she's probably grateful for what we've done so we can ask her to back us up when we tell everyone that she was found in the palace grounds and woke up in the garrison. We've got an in-house physician and lots of people in that place so she'll have no shortage of chaperones and her reputation will remain intact. Dr. Walters can also lie about it and your name won't even come up, so you'll be safe."

"And since the garrison is quite large, we can just say that we kept her in one wing so as not to be disturbed and that'll explain why the other knights and novices never knew she was there," Nephrite said.

"The maids might talk."

"We also have loyal maids in the garrison who have proven their worth, Endymion," Nephite reminded him. "Those who are close to us and whom we trust to be discreet, we'll assign them to Usagi, don't worry."

Endymion scowled.

The generals all smiled innocently at him, almost pitying him. There was nothing wrong with what they were asking, they had a perfectly logical argument and, try as he might, Endymion couldn't find anything wrong with it. He would never admit that he feared letting her out of his sight for her memories might return and with it, the knowledge that Endymion was prince and the most sought-after male in the land. The generals sympathized with him but they also knew that it was best for the girl to regain her memories – and they knew Endymion knew this as well. Also, deep inside them was the hope that Endymion had finally found someone he could like, for they, as the kingdom's loyal subjects and the prince's closest friends, also wanted to see their prince settled in and regain his rightful place as the Terran King.

And it really wouldn't do well for the future king to fall for a girl who didn't even know her own name.

----------

_August 16, 7:22 pm_

_Hikawa Shrine, Manetheron City_

That night, in the outskirts of the capital city of Manetheron, as far from the palace as was possible and still remain within the boundary of the capital city was a beautiful remote place called Hikawa Shrine. In the grounds, four ordinary Terran-looking girls were standing on the landing outside the room of a visiting Shrine Priestess from a far-away never-heard-of (and non-existent) province. The Priestess was named Rei Hino and she was with her three friends, who also came from the same province as she did…

"Any sign of her?" Minako Aino (AKA Sailor Venus) asked the rest of the girls.

"No, unfortunately not." Makoto Kino (AKA Sailor Jupiter) sighed. "I've met a lot of men and women, hear gossip I'm not supposed to, but nothing about a woman who came out of nowhere."

"Me neither." Rei Hino (AKA Sailor Mars) gloomily stared at the shadowy trees bordering the Shrine.

It was late in the evening and the shrine was closed. The main priest, who was the only other person in the temple compound, was sleeping and since the Shrine was normally empty even during the daytimes, so the girls had no fear of anyone eavesdropping. They were hanging outside in the grounds, enjoying the Terran night air and privately comparing it against what they were used to back in their homelands and on the Moon.

Rei continued, "I use my powers sporadically but to no avail. Of the few who visit the shrine, all I get are girls who are in love with, or think they're in love with guys and vice versa, people wanting things; the usual Shrine stuff, I suppose. No Lunarian auras or anything."

"The minds of debutantes are stupider than I thought. All they care about is fashion and the Prince," Ami Mizuno (AKA Sailor Mercury) said irritably. "And even if they were given the chance to learn more, they refuse to."

Rei looked in amusement at the thick book Ami was holding. "In all our time here, you have been the least complimentary of Terrans and yet you have no complaints about their literature?"

Sailor Mercury, who had always been a voracious leader with near-photographic memory (and who disliked persistent and unrepentant idiocy), was currently holding a book of Terran origin, the title of which the other Senshi couldn't see clearly. However, knowing Mercury as well as they did, it was a good bet that the book she held was about the latest Terran technology or information or history _or_ some local stories like myths and legends and the like.

Ami gave Rei a flat look, but otherwise ignored what her friend said as she continued, "_Any_way, based on how those girls talked, I'm beginning to think the man walks on water for the way those inane females talk. They discuss _His Royal Highness_," and Ami injected so much sarcasm in those three words that the three girls looked at her in surprised amusement, "exclusively, with occasionally forays into fashion and other women – usually in relation to His Royal Highness," again with that tone of voice. "I haven't even met the guy and I already hate him."

"He's actually pretty cute," Minako remarked.

"You've seen him?"

"Yeah, right, I wish." It went without saying that the Princess of Venus, the planet of Love and all that went with it, was not just boy-crazy, she was boy-obsessed down to her fingertips. "I work in the palace and a lot of the other maids have seen him. They gush about him constantly, saying that not only is he cute but he's extremely nice, too. They fight over who gets to clean his room and stuff. They're not allowed to talk about him with the commons ever since he hit puberty and became such a heartthrob. Apparently, there was one enterprising maid before who used to clean His Highness' room," she said, deliberately foregoing Ami's exotic pronunciation. "She stole some things and auctioned them off to the highest bidding female and sold any information she could get to the tabloids. Since then, they've been strict. Usually the only ones allowed inside the prince's rooms or the king's or any of the generals are those who have been in the staff for a long time, you know, those who have proven their worth. Anybody caught stealing, selling, or even sharing information about any of the High Command with someone outside the palace staff is fired. Of course, that doesn't stop some females from trying to install spies in palace to tell them what they can about the prince. I'm glad that the Queen asked you and Mer – uh, Ami." The girls were making an effort to get used to their aliases. "To work in tandem and if it weren't for Mar – er, Rei's power that makes us exude familiarity and trustworthiness and Ami fabricating our past using her Memory Device, I doubt I'd be able to get a job _in_ the palace itself."

"So you haven't seen the prince _at all_? Not even when he's walking around the castle?" Makoto asked curiously. Like all the girls, save Ami, she was quite boy-crazy.

"I'm not that high up in the servant's ladder, I'm afraid. Still stuck with the chores that keep me outside the main rooms of the palace – kitchen, mostly. I hear what's happening but I don't see it myself. And like I said," she pointedly reminded Makoto. "The only ones allowed inside the private rooms are those who've been on the staff for a long time and have gained the butler and housekeeper's trust. I suppose the Queen didn't think it important enough to enable me to clean the rooms of those Terrans and I'm kind of glad I don't have to. I mean, hello? I'm a Senshi, a Princess! What do I know about cleaning? In the kitchen, I mostly help out others in doing whatever tasks need doing, they tell me what to do and I (with a couple of other girls) do it." She sighed. "We're not even sure where Serenity is, if what we're doing is the right thing. So I guess it's all right and understandable that the Queen made me a kitchen maid and I'm most likely to remain so in our tenure here."

"Do you cook?" Makoto asked in surprise, for only she and Ami could make a decent meal. Although Minako was nowhere near as bad a cook as Serenity, who could probably burn water without even trying, her dishes never quite turn out the way they're supposed to.

"You've got to be kidding, right? I clean the place and wash the dishes and stuff, keeping my eyes and ears open for any tidbit of news that I can get. And, like I said, if ever anything needs to be done that _is_ related to cooking, because of the size of the staff and the number of mouths to feed, there's usually a few of us who are asked to do certain tasks. So don't worry, the dishes are safe from me," she assured Makoto.

Rei stared hard at their leader. "You really do kitchen duty?"

Makoto flushed. "Well, I try to. Most of the time, I just try to look busy and as if I know what I'm doing. There are too many of us anyway, so it's not like they notice what I'm doing. Or not doing."

"Well, what's the latest? Have you heard anything interesting?" Ami asked hopefully.

They all disliked having to live in disguise without their powers and, due to the long-standing indifference between Moon and Earth, they also didn't like having to live among a people they didn't care for.

Minako promptly reported, "The prince is staying in his rooms, where no one is allowed inside except for his generals. They say he's sick, which rarely happens, but the family doctor hasn't visited him yet and every food tray sent to him returns empty. And other than two trays sent consisting of broth and chicken soup, the rest of the food sent were all the usual kinds of food, which he polishes off. He now eats a lot, twice more than he normally does, according to an upstairs maid, and I don't think a sick person will have such a voracious appetite, right?"

"They will if she's Princess Serenity." Rei sighed. "She could be on death's door and still eat enough to feed an army. I have to admit I kind of miss her. I haven't teased anyone in ages, and her appetite was always good for a half-hour fight."

"He has four generals, doesn't he, Minako?"

"Yeah, the Terran High Command, they're called. Although loosely applied, that term also includes the prince and the king. We got briefed about them before we left. What about them, Makoto?"

"Two with blond hair, one of them short and one of them long, then one with red hair and the oldest one with white hair?"

"It's more silver than white, but yes, those are the description of his generals."

Makoto frowned. "I think they've been to my shop. They were going around and talking to my patrons, usually girls, and they asked some questions."

"Questions? What kind of questions? Is it such a bad thing for them to asking questions?"

"It's not the norm, according to some of the girls." Makoto shrugged. "I couldn't get too close to them and the girls I spoke with didn't really want to talk about what was asked, but I gather they were trying to look for a certain woman."

"What's the big deal, then?" Ami asked. "Half the women I tutor have mentioned that his generals are quite the playboys, fully content to have the prince's rejects."

"It's just weird that they're asking about a certain woman just when we're looking for a certain woman, too," Rei mused.

"Are you getting any Feelings, Rei?" Minako asked sharply. "Do you think our princess is somewhere near?"

Rei shook her head. "Because I can't fully use my powers, I can't get a clear view at what my intuition is telling me. I _do_ know that we're at the right place and that we're following the right track; that much I can tell."

Minako frowned, looking down as she scuffed one slipper against the rocky ground. "I've asked Artemis and Luna to check out the prince's private quarters. I don't think he's hiding anything but since he's acting so weirdly, it never hurts to be sure. Besides, if ever Earth's up to something, it might be in the best interest of the Moon and the rest of the Silver Alliance to know about it."

"Are cats allowed inside the palace?" Ami wondered.

Minako answered, "No, but they're cats, right? They're limber and agile and can climb up the windows and take a peek."

Makoto stretched as they all headed inside the room they shared. "You know, I'm sure glad the queen changed those two into cats. It was a brilliant idea."

"Artemis and Luna would have your hide if they heard you talk like that."

"Then we'll have to make sure they won't ever know I said that, right, Rei?"


	7. Out Of Seclusion

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. It was made by a genius and I'm not that smart, though I might wish otherwise.

**Chapter Seven: Out Of Seclusion**

_August 17, 10:45 am_

_Prince Endymion's Rooms, Gaia Palace, Earth_

"Usagi?" Jadeite called as he entered the room. He looked around, wondering where Endymion and Usagi were when his prince stepped out of the shadows, arms crossed and a scowl on his face.

"Hello, Endymion, good morning." Jadeite grinned, trying to diffuse the anger he knew was there.

"I don't like this," Endymion gritted out.

Jadeite looked at what he was wearing, pretending to have misunderstood. "What? Is what I'm wearing not appropriate for an afternoon out? Should I go and change?"

"Jade, shut up, you know what I mean."

Jadeite dropped his teasing mien. "I know. But, really, I think she needs this. I think you both do."

Endymion began sputtering. "What? What makes you think she needs this? That _I_ need this? That we both do?"

Jadeite answered in his most logical manner, "Well, she needs this because a person needs to go out every now and then and she's only seen your room for the past week and a half." He hesitated before adding, "And I think it'd be good for you to spend some time alone too. You haven't been alone since she fell on you, right? Not that I think you need to be alone or anything, but just that… Endymion, I just think it'd be nice to spend time separately, for a little while. The two of you have been together, day in and day out, all hours of the day, for a week! Aren't you both sick of each other?"

"No." Endymion scowled. Then looked startled at his admission.

"Oh." Jadeite had nothing to say to that since he couldn't imagine spending hours and hours with a woman for thirteen days without being driven insane.

Jadeite, like the rest of the generals, has never really had any serious relationships, or, indeed, any relationship that has lasted for more than a year. In fact, his only long-term relationship was when he was a Major, undergoing strenuous training directly under the command of the General who was the harshest and best military leader of all (who was, incidentally, Kunzite; Kunzite personally trained all High Command). Privately, Jadeite freely admits that the only reason that particular relationship lasted as long as it did was because he rarely saw her in the 9 months they were supposedly together.

Sure, the generals certainly _like_ the girls they've flirted with and had as mistresses presently and before, but they've never really fallen for someone or even _liked_ someone enough to imagine spending the rest of their lives with them. In fact, they usually grew tired of the women they were with after some time because they invariably became clingy or demanding or irritating and, well, basically, the generals just grew tired of them.

They've also never really had any female friends either, since, as Endymion once commented, there wasn't anybody interesting enough in Society for them to foster a friendship. It didn't help, of course, that women sometimes treated them as the generals they were (and were subsequently intimidated) or saw them as their ticket to getting close to Endymion.

So it was pretty hard for Jadeite to imagine ever liking someone enough, either romantically or otherwise, to be able to live with that person in close quarters on a daily basis and not end up wanting to kill each other. Although it might seem that the generals were against marriage, with a belief like that, it was not the case. The generals all wanted to marry one day but they also knew that they weren't ready. Each also privately hoped that they wouldn't _be_ ready for a long time yet. They enjoyed their bachelor status and so far, no woman has ever tempted them to give up their freedom.

Endymion's stand on marriage was a little more unpredictable. Unlike them, Endymion didn't really have the luxury of waiting to 'get ready' for marriage since the council has decreed that he needed to marry to ascend the throne. While the prince didn't really feel the need to rush (as mentioned, the current king was a good king), Endymion nonetheless felt the need to take his rightful place. It has been drilled into him from the day he was born that it was _his_ throne, _his_ kingdom, and, ultimately, _his_ responsibility. Though Endymion gave every appearance of not rushing into marriage, he still undoubtedly felt the pressure to marry, pressure brought about by his people, his council, and his own sense of responsibility to his duty.

In fact, last year Endymion told his uncle that he was seriously looking for a wife. In response, the king became more active socially and dutifully freed Endymion from the prince's other duties so that the he could attend more balls and soirées. But last year came and went and at the end of the year, the King, in desperation (for he disliked Society's entertainments) asked Endymion if he had been _really_ serious about looking for a wife or if he just liked seeing the king suffer. Endymion assured the king that he was but that looking for a wife was harder than he thought. He again promised his uncle that he would be serious _this_ year. The King threw his hands up in the air in defeat, sighed, and told Endymion to take his time and that the King will just emerge from his political duties to take care of the social niceties necessitated by an impending royal nuptial when Endymion finally decides on a wife. Of course, the king continued to give the balls he was required to give, this time extending invitations to _all_ eligible girls in the kingdom.

It should be noted that the entire populace was unaware of Endymion's serious search for a wife. It was agreed all around that, to help Endymion keep his sanity, the women of the kingdom should continue to believe that Endymion was not actively looking for the future queen. Otherwise, all hell would break lose.

----------

"Endymion, who're you talking to? Is Jadeite there already?" Usagi called from the bathing area, where she had been 'getting ready' for the past hour and a half.

By general consensus and unspoken agreement, none of the generals told Usagi about their titles. For all she knew, they were all just close friends who were on the rich side – it was kind of hard to hide their wealth when Usagi lived with them in the most expensive household on the planet.

Endymion gave in to the inevitable. "Yes, he's here."

From within, Usagi shrieked, "Why didn't you tell me?" There was a pattering of feet then the door flew open and Usagi beamed at Jadeite.

Jadeite's jaw dropped.

"Hi! Are you ready to go?"

Jadeite struggled to find his voice.

"Jadeite, are you all right?" Usagi peered at him.

_Ahem._ "Usagi. Hi. You look great."

She really did. He's never seen her in anything other than Endymion's pajamas or old clothes and seeing her in a dress…

"Really?" Usagi blushed and girlishly turned around to show off the light blue day dress she wore. Even though minute signs of alterations were obvious – slightly loose bodice and snug sleeves, but the skirt had been perfectly altered to her size – it didn't detract from the fact that the dress… looked _really_ good on her. Her hair was, as usual, fixed in what they now called 'the Usagi look' – long pigtails on both sides of the head. "I was quite surprised that it fit."

Jadeite leaned towards Endymion. "Where'd you get the dress?"

"I… uh… stole it…" Endymion replied in an undertone.

Jadeite shot Endymion a disbelieving look.

"Well, actually, Kunzite did," Endymion amended. "I'm not actually sure where he got it but he arrived early this morning to give it to me. Well, give it to her, actually. I, uh, kind of forgot that she needed clothes." Endymion looked embarrassed.

"Wow. Well, Kunzite sure has an eye for the female form. He guessed her size correctly." Still eyeing Usagi appreciatively, he repeated, this time in a normal tone of voice, "I still can't get over it, Usagi, you look _really_ good."

Usagi blushed prettily, giggling. "Thanks, Jadeite, you're sweet. I guess this is quite a change from Endymion's old clothes, eh? So, are we going?"

"Yes, we are, my lady." With an exaggerated bow, Jadeite offered her his hand. He was rewarded with another giggle.

"Don't be out too late, all right?" Endymion grumbled as he trailed behind the couple.

"Yes, father," Jadeite pointedly answered. "Was there anything else you want to tell me that I already knew?"

Endymion scowled.

"Aw, hush, Endymion, don't be such a grouchy bear. It's not like I'm a little girl in need of protection. Even if we stay out late, I'm sure I'll be safe with Jadeite." She beamed such an irrepressible grin at both of them that even Endymion, with his bad mood, wasn't immune to her happiness. Grudgingly, he smiled back.

"I'm so excited and I don't know even know why!" Usagi bubbled to Jadeite, laughing a little self-consciously. "Listen to me, why don't you? I sound like I've never shopped in my entire life!"

"Well, considering your amnesia, that's really understandable. I suppose you _do_ feel as if you've never shopped before in your life."

As the two went out the door, Endymion called out to Usagi.

"Yes?" she turned back, eyes shining with excitement.

"Take care of yourself, okay? And enjoy."

"Thank you." Disentangling herself from Jadeite, she went over to Endymion and reached out with both hands, which he automatically took with both his hands. She smiled at his surprised expression. "I know I'm not the best of patients but you've been really good to me all this time, really patient and nice and extremely sweet. You took care of me and pricked my temper when it needed pricking. Thank you so much for that. And I'm really happy you allowed me to go out. I'll be careful, I promise. So stop being Grouchy Bear, all right?" With a wink, she turned her heel and went back to Jadeite, leaving Endymion looking at them with a stunned look on his face. Jadeite gave his prince a quick wink before whisking Usagi out the room.

None of them saw the smile that spread across his face.

----------

"Well, Usa-baby, is there any special place you want to go to today?" Jadeite playfully asked once they were (finally) out of the palace walls.

From Endymion's room until they walked out the front door, Usagi did nothing but look around curiously with those wide sparkling blue eyes of hers and ask some questions about the house or a certain piece of art or furniture that caught her eye. Some questions were easy to answer, others not so much since Jadeite knew without being told that Endymion didn't want Usagi to find out just yet that he was the prince and that Usagi's been living in the royal palace the entire time.

It was such a nice day that Jadeite suggested they walk. Usagi agreed only after being assured that there were enough shops well within walking distance and that, should they get tired, there were plenty of hacks about to bring them back home.

"You're asking me?" Usagi laughed. "Jadeite, I don't know anything about this place. Or even if I did, I don't remember. You just lead and I'll follow." As they walked a few feet away from the walls that surrounded the palace, Usagi glanced back to appease her curiosity about the exterior of where she had been living.

"So this is Endymion's home?" She gave the very big palace and its' surrounding spacious compound a quick once-over before turning to Jadeite.

"Yep." Jadeite watched her closely, looking for the usual signs such as a greedy look, an impressed look, or the mental tinkle of coins. You know, just your everyday average normal woman who found out that Endymion was a _very_ rich man who lived in a _very_ big house, a property so big it was almost a city or a town in its own right. Which it actually was.

"It's great. The gardens are really pretty. Do you think maybe one day I could explore his house and grounds? And if Endymion's in a really good mood, maybe I can ask if he could show me around, what do you think? I mean, it is his house, right? It's only right that he show me around, right?" And with that, Usagi faced front. Just like that, easily dismissing the one home that all the women in the kingdom coveted.

"Er… is that it?" Jadeite was a little thrown off-balance by her matter-of-fact assessment.

"Is what it?"

"I mean… that's all you're going to say about his house?"

Usagi looked at him, slightly confused. "Well, what else is there to say? It's just a house, right? Should I gush a bit more about how beautiful it is? Was I not properly appreciative? Did I say something wrong? Insult him in some way?" She looked worried.

"Well, no, nothing like that. But, uh, isn't it… er… big?"

She glanced back at the house. "Well, yeah, I suppose so."

"And…?"

"And what?" Usagi looked confused.

With a shake of his head, Jadeite let out a surprised chuckle. "Nothing… just, nothing."

"Should I have said something?" Usagi asked worriedly. "I mean, were you expecting a certain reaction? Did I react wrong? I don't want to insult anybody, really."

"No." Jadeite reached out and playfully tugged one of her pigtails. It was a mannerism he was beginning to enjoy doing. "Your reaction's fine. It really is. I was just… surprised."

"Why? Aw, c'mon, Jadeite, tell me, tell me, tell me! Please!"

But Jadeite just laughed and refused to answer her question.

----------

_August 17, 5:59 pm_

_Endymion's Rooms, Gaia Palace, Earth_

Later that afternoon…

Kunzite raised an eyebrow as he watched Enymion pace a path on his carpet. "Excuse me, but why are you acting like this? Would you stop? You're beating a path in the carpet."

"Well, it's getting late, don't you think?" Endymion glanced worriedly at the clock.

"Endymion," Zoisite repeated, tiredly. "Even if you look at that clock, like, every five minutes, it won't make time go faster."

"Yeah, but… I'm just worried. What if she's tired? She shouldn't be out so long. She might tire easily."

Nephrite snorted. "Geez, Endymion, you sound like a jealous husband. Chill out, all right? Jade's perfectly capable of taking care of Usagi." One red eyebrow rose up meaningfully. "Or don't you trust him with her?"

"Of course I trust him," Endymion snapped back impatiently.

"Yeah, he does," Kunzite said in a droll voice very few people outside his close circle of friends heard. "Didn't you hear him yelling that a while ago, when I told him to stuff his maw because he was yakking too much on how late Jade and Usagi were and that he hopes Usagi is okay?"

"Oh, was that what all that noise was all about?" Zoisite absently played with a lock of his hair.

"Yeah…"

Endymion scowled at his men. "Why do I get the feeling that this is all amusing for you?"

"Well, you _do_ lose your cool so well," Zoisite replied.

Endymion threw himself on the couch. "You guys are hopeless."

"We do our best," Kunzite replied, unruffled.

Just then, the door burst open and in crashed Jadeite and Usagi, laughing so hard they were holding themselves up. Both were also carrying quite a number of shopping bags, with Jadeite carrying the bulk.

"And then… when she…" Usagi gasped. "I mean, you could've…"

"But the look on her face!" Jadeite laughed.

The three men took one look at the laughing couple and turned towards Endymion… who had an indescribable look on his face, happy, yet…

"Well, glad to see you're finally back," Nephrite remarked, leaning back on his chair with a small smile. "Endymion was – "

"Just talking about you," Endymion interrupted.

"Was that what we were doing?" Zoisite asked dryly. "I thought we were – "

"Talking about something else entirely and then, uh, Zoi wondered aloud where you guys were and in you guys came!" Endymion said cheerfully.

"I did?" Zoisite asked him.

"I don't quite recall it happening that way. 'Zite?" Nephrite asked deliberately, thoroughly enjoying their chance to tease Endymion.

"Well…"

"So!" Endymion interrupted once more, this time sounding slightly desperate. "How was your day?"

"Oh, it was great!" Usagi beamed at him. "Thank you so much for allowing me to go out. And Jade." She turned to her escort and grinned. "Thank you for accompanying me. I had the most wonderful time."

Knowing that Endymion was watching every move he made, he deliberately made his movements slow and purposeful as he lightly kissed Usagi's cheek, making it look like the kiss lasted a touch longer than normal. "Anytime, Usa-baby, anytime."

Usagi went pink with pleasure and laughed lightly. "You know, she was right, you really _are_ a flirt." She looked around at them. "I hope you guys don't mind but I think I'm a little beat so I'll just go to _my_ room and rest." She gave Endymion an impish grin. "And leave you boys to your business."

The boys watched her leave with mixed expressions of amusement and affection, there was just something about her that inspired affection…

She went in the room and before the door fully swung shut, she went out again, looking sheepish.

"Oh, I almost forgot." She rooted around one of the bags she was carrying. "I got you something, Endymion."

"What?"

Usagi didn't seem to notice Endymion's thunderstruck expression as she continued rooting in her bag. "I saw this and I thought of you so I got it 'cause I thought you might like it." She suddenly seemed to realize what she had done and became embarrassed. "I mean, it's just a little something I saw in a funny store. I suppose you could call it a sort-of thank you present or something. It doesn't, like, mean a lot or anything. Nor is it very pretty or anything like that. Nor is it very valuable or anything… er… anyway, I think I'll, uh, give it to you later… in the room."

"Oh, no, please don't, we're all curious as to what it is," Jadeite remarked from the doorway, where he had been putting down Usagi's purchases. "Especially since you refused to let me inside the store and God knows I tried." His lips twitched.

Usagi laughed but refused to explain to the others what the joke was.

"Can we all see what it is?" Zoisite called.

Usagi shook her head at him before turning to Endymion and smiling shyly at him, holding out a small box.

"Thanks." Endymion slowly opened it and looked inside. Then he glanced back up at Usagi then back down at the contents of the box then up again, looking slightly bewildered and lost.

Usagi moved closer to Endymion, unwittingly obstructing the general's view of her gift. She got the box from him and pulled out a very small figure, about four inches high, of a man in a tuxedo, complete with mask, cape, and top hat. "See how he looks so dignified and proper?"

"Yeah…" Endymion said slowly.

"Well, you're sometimes like that too. Prim, proper, so very controlled, mature, and all that. At least, the first time I got to know you. But then you have another side too, one which this little Tuxedo Mask guy also has. Here." And with that, she lightly nudged the middle of the figurine… and the figurine's hips promptly started swaying left and right.

Endymion let out a surprised laugh, simultaneously covering the figurine from his generals' gaze as the others all leaned around so they could see the gift.

"Did you see it?" Jadeite asked the others.

They all shook their heads.

"Come on, Endymion, show it."

"Hell no, Zoi, none of you are _ever_ seeing this" Endymion replied, still laughing and holding the figurine tightly in his hands. He grinned down at Usagi. "It's our secret. Thank you very much, Usagi." He placed the figurine safely back inside the box and gave the entire thing back to Usagi. "Here, put it somewhere where those guys won't be able to see, all right? My reputation will be totally ruined if they know I have one of those."

Usagi laughed. "No problem. But I'll put it in a place where you'll be certain to see it all the time, all right?"

"I'd like that," Endymion smiled at her tenderly. "Now, go back inside and get some rest. You just came from the sick bed, remember?"

"Yes, sir, right away, sir." Usagi turned and ran into 'their' room, pigtails flying.

The generals all watched with avid interest as Endymion watched Usagi go with a tender expression on his face that none of them have seen before.

----------

"Good news is, she enjoyed the outing tremendously," Jadeite announced a few seconds after Usagi disappeared into the bedroom and after all the generals had all settled in and were roughly sitting in a circle in Endymion's sitting room.

"So we saw," Endymion dryly remarked.

"Why do I get the feeling there's a bad news to that?"

Jadeite shrugged. "Depends on how you view it, Zoi. It's all about perspective. See, she enjoyed it so much she wants to go out more often and possibly even go to balls when I happened to mention them. We also bumped into some people and they extended invitations to the both of us. And, obviously, they asked about Endymion."

"So she knows who I am?" Endymion's face was bleak.

"Naw, don't worry about that, she still doesn't know anything. She questions the sanity of all the women we've met, by the way, as she can't figure out why you're such a heartthrob. Anyway, you can rest easy, your Highness, because every time someone was about to make a reference to your royal self, I interrupted. Ended up interrupting a lot of conversations due to that but it couldn't be helped. The good thing about this face of mine is that I look deceptively innocent and stupid. All I had to do was open my pretty blue eyes real wide and blab away."

"It's a wonder women like you," Zoisite remarked.

"Well, I lie a lot."

"You don't say?" Nephrite raised an eyebrow.

"Aw, come on, we all know that they just like the way I look and the power and influence I have, not my conversation."

"Very realistic view there, Jade."

"You have to admit, Neph, there are times when I tend to agree with our prince. Women of our land tend to care too much about the shallowest things. That's not to say there aren't any women of substance out there but it's just that, as a whole, debs nowadays seem to have some sort of special training to be as shallow and vain as they can possibly be. And that fact has never really been more obvious to me than today. Being with Usagi was just… different. She's a refreshing change from all the girls we know."

Zoisite peered at him. "Do you have a crush on her?"

Jadeite, in the middle of opening his mouth to say something, snapped it shut. "What! Are you crazy? What the hell made you think that?"

"Nothing, forget it."

Jadeite blinked at Zoisite. "No, seriously, what makes you think that?"

"You mean it's true?"

"Guys, guys," Kunzite interrupted. "Can we _at least_ pretend to be adults who've outgrown our gossiping days?"

"Yes, my lord general," Jadeite said mockingly.

Endymion ignored their bantering and sighed heavily. "Well at least she still doesn't know who I am." The Prince ran a hand through his hair worriedly. "Did anyone recognize her?"

"That's the weirdest thing, Endymion, no one we've met seems to have ever seen her before, like, _ever_."

"I thought you said that you were both invited to balls?"

"I think that was because she was with me. I mostly heard, 'you are invited to so-and-so ball tonight and you _must_ bring this lovely lady of yours'." Jadeite warily watched his prince. "And don't worry, I set them clear on that and said that Usagi and I were just friends."

Although Endymion was inwardly thankful that Jadeite cleared up his people's misconception regarding Usagi and Jadeite's relationship, he outwardly pretended to not know what Jadeite was talking about. Of course, he didn't really fool the four people who knew him so well.

Jadeite cleared his throat and hesitatingly added, "But, uh, since there was no way of avoiding it, I told people that Usagi's our ward, the Terran High Command's, that is. I couldn't think of anything else. I mean, I didn't have any other family to sponsor her and since she was seen with me and I've told everybody we're all just friends and she let slip that she knows the rest of us, I had to tell the people _some_thing or else they'll get the wrong idea about her. And though it rarely happens, the High Command _has_ had wards in the past."

Kunzite nodded his agreement. "Good thinking. We actually talked about it while you guys were out and that was one of the suggested stories. Anyway, back to the fact that nobody seems to know her… maybe she's never been out?" Kunzite suggested, though his tone indicated that he didn't really believe that.

Nephrite snorted. "Get real. The King throws balls for all the eligible – and some non-eligible – ladies in the kingdom, it's impossible that she's never even attended even _one_. Especially since this year, Endymion and his uncle both had that talk _again_ and he promised to be serious about looking for a wife _this_ Season. The King's been extending invitations to all the females in the kingdom above the age of fifteen."

"And, sometimes, I think, even younger, considering the attendance of our people in balls," Zoisite put in.

"Nah, his Majesty wouldn't do that," Nephrite disagreed. "The invited parents would, though."

"You're probably right," Zoisite conceded.

"Maybe she's a commoner?" Kunzite suggested.

Jadeite shook his head. "I took her to clothing shops and she _knows_ her fabrics."

"A lady's maid then?" Zoisite speculated.

Again Jadeite shook his head. "A lady's maid would know the fabrics, yes, but only a lady would be able to try them on and feel natural wearing them. Also, she doesn't know how to put on her own clothes; it's like she's used to dressing up with a maid."

"How would you know?" Endymion scowled threateningly.

Jadeite patiently explained, "Because I was sitting in the waiting room while Usagi and the shop proprietress were inside the changing room and I heard what they were saying, okay? Which reminds me, Endymion, who's paying for her purchases?"

"Since when did you have a problem with money?"

Jadeite shot Endymion a level look.

Endymion heaved a sigh. "All right, then. I'm guessing, me?"

"Great. Glad that's taken cared of. You have more money that I do, anyway, Endymion." Jadeite ignored Endymion's snort of disbelief. "You know, for someone who forgot everything about herself, she sure remembers how to shop. She racked up quite a bill." Jadeite rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Based on the time I've spent with her, I'm guessing she's a lady who's had a sheltered upbringing. She's also probably from a well-to-do family for she didn't even bat an eye at some of the prices of the clothes she bought. In fact, she didn't even seem to care or worry about money. There was also a joy in her, as she shopped and bought for clothes, almost as if she's never done it before and was enjoying her first time thoroughly. She's very…" he groped for a word, "innocent. Almost."

"What else did you learn about her? Personally, I mean," Endymion asked.

Eyes wide with innocence, Jadeite asked his prince for clarification.

"You know what I'm talking about, Jade. Did she like anything in particular? Does she enjoy any specific activity? What's her favorite color? I already know she eats a lot; does she have a particular favorite food? Anything that might, uh, you know, help us find out where she came from and, uh, give us a clue that her memory is returning." The last was an excuse everyone clearly saw through but nobody commented on.

"Hm… well, she mentioned experiencing quite a lot of new stuff and she says she enjoys them but adds that she can't remember ever experiencing those things before."

"Well?" Endymion patiently waited for more.

"Well, what?"

"What were those things she enjoyed?"

If possible, Jadeite's eyes widened even more. "Why ever would _that_ interest you, your Highness? I thought we only needed to know who she was and if anyone recognized her? After all, such passing details as what you're asking is not that important nor does it give us any real clue about the state of her amnesia."

Endymion scowled at him before abruptly standing and muttering darkly to himself. He went into his study and closed the door behind him a little harder than usual.

"Slick, Jade," Zoisite complimented.

"Thanks."

"When do you think he'll realize he likes her?" Kunzite wondered as he stared at the door Endymion exited.

Nephrite shrugged. "Probably as soon as he learns that we know he likes her."

"In the mean time, it's _so_ fun to rub it in his oblivious face." Jadeite grinned broadly at his friends.

"Better your neck than ours, I suppose."

"Thanks, Zoi, lots of comfort there."

"Anytime, Jade, anytime."

----------

Jadeite leaned back and was quieter than usual as the generals made small talk about the usual kingdom politics with a few forays in to Usagi's gift to Endymion. The latter because very few women have ever given Endymion a gift when there was no occasion and never has any woman given him anything that was not your usual run-of-the-mill gift (i.e. stuffed toys, neckties, etc).

After a day spent with her, Jadeite had made a few observations about his prince's houseguest (room guest?). One was that she was a very friendly and open person, there was nothing fake about her as her every emotion and thought was reflected in her eyes and facial expressions. He seriously didn't think she knew the meaning of deceit, trickery, or manipulation – which definitely backed up their hypothesis that was not a spy.

Two, she, like every other girl on the entire planet, _loved_ shopping but, unlike every other girl on the planet, she also _loved_ eating. A lot. Jadeite, who was known as the general with the biggest appetite and least picky stomach, could only watch in amazement as she matched him bite for bite and seemingly didn't even feel the effects of eating a lot. She could – and did – eat while walking, while shopping, while talking. She could eat cakes, pastries, and the sugary sweet bakery goods that Jadeite and the guys often called 'baked sugar'. Even _Jadeite_ stayed away from that for he could feel his brain cells dying with every bite. Usagi, though, _loved_ it. The sweeter it was, the more she liked it. And the more sweets she ate, the more hyper she became.

They had a blast – something that Jadeite didn't really expect. The more he got to know her, the more he liked her. There was just something so… pure and innocent about her. Everything around her seemed new and exciting and, without being told, Jadeite knew that it wasn't just because of her amnesia that she acted like that. That was who she really was – someone who loved and enjoyed life to the fullest and had a good heart.

She was also one of the most considerate people that Jadeite knew, often asking him if he was all right, if he was enjoying himself, if he was hungry (and he usually was; actually, they both usually were), and if there was something that he wanted to do while they were out. He had never been with a girl who was so concerned about the things _he_ wanted to do when they were supposedly out to do the things that _she_ wanted to do.

The one thing that struck him as being… off was that she seemed to have no concept of money. And by 'no concept' Jadeite did not mean that she had no idea what was expensive or not like how a daughter of rich parents would. Rather, by 'no concept', Jadeite meant it literally. Usagi, for some weird reason, had no idea what money was. She had no idea that one should pay for purchases and couldn't really understand why people didn't just give it freely. Jadeite tried to explain it but after a while, Usagi just smiled hesitatingly and shrugged and both dropped the subject by unspoken agreement.

She had asked him what the piece of paper he signed at every shop they went to was and didn't really understand his explanation that an account existed that had been agreed upon between the population who could afford it and all the shops. To pay, all he had to do was sign a slip of paper and the merchants would collect the payment from the Royal Treasury or any other bank. Those who wished to pay on credit had to set up an account with the bank, who would then give them a card as proof of the existence of their account. This card also served to inform the merchants that the account holder had a certain limit of maximum amount of money that they could spend that was written on the card.

However, in the case of the Terran High Command, they were automatically given a card-less account since everyone knew who they were, and likewise, the Terran High Command had no limit to their purchases. No other bank other than the Royal Treasury carried the accounts of the Terran High Command and each member, upon appointment as High General, deposited all their monetary funds to the Treasury. The Royal Treasury also held the money that the people paid as taxes, but the accounts of the kingdom and the Terran High Command were never confused or joined with the public's money, both accounts were different and the expenses of the Terran High Command came from _their_ money and not the kingdom's.

It is interesting to note, though, that, coincidentally, all who have been members of the Terran High Command were well-to-do and, upon death, usually gave a small percentage of their money to the kingdom's reserves while the rest went to their respective heirs and/or family. For those who died without issue (a rare occurrence), they usually willed their wealth to be shared equally among the Royal Children (or child), future High Command members, and the kingdom's reserves.

Majority of the Royal's (Prince Endymion and the king) money came from wealth amassed and inherited by their ancestors and a small percentage came from the kingdom's money, as in from taxes paid to the government.

When the system first began, only the monarchs (some municipalities had kings and queens that answered to the Terran King) and High Command could avail of it – to test it, somehow, and see how merchants would accept it. A few years back, it was extended to include all members of the aristocracy and banks also began to accept credit from the merchants. The ultimate goal was to make the system available to anyone who wished to have it and had enough money for the system to work. It was instigated to ensure the protection and well being of Terran citizens so that they could shop with no fear of being robbed since all they carried was a small card that had their picture on it for easy identification. Likewise, they wouldn't have to bring a huge amount of money whenever they went shopping.

Because he had no other way of explaining it, Jadeite attributed Usagi's lack of monetary understanding to her amnesia, placing it at the back of his head, where he could trot it out should the occasion present itself when he'd have more information to make sense out of her ignorance. He discarded the idea that she was, like a handful of women in the kingdom, too stupid to understand the concept since Usagi seemed quite intelligent. Besides, it _was_ possible that Usagi came from the province and that would explain her unfamiliarity with money and her familiarity with the barter system. It would also explain her ignorance of the credit system since it was a relatively new practice, a law placed into effect just a few years ago. Hardly any knew that it was Endymion's idea. So far, only the stores in the capital city had them but there were plans to normalize such a system throughout the kingdom, but these things took time.

And even if Jadeite was suspicions, he couldn't do anything and instinct told him it wasn't really important as of the present, so he just mentally filed the information for future reference.


	8. Before The Ball

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. It was made by a genius and I'm not that smart, though I might wish otherwise.

**Chapter Eight: Before The Ball**

_August 17, 7:00 pm_

_Hikawa Shrine, Manetheron, Earth_

Meanwhile, in Hikawa Shrine that same night at around the same time, the girls gathered in the Shrine once more, this time with the two cats in attendance.

Lord Artemis had been changed into a white cat while Lady Luna had been transformed into a blue-gray, almost black, cat. They had both wanted to choose certain breeds but the Queen decided that they would attract less attention if they were your average, alley-variety cats. Though no one was brave enough to admit it, it was actually a pretty good idea and the two could scour the city without anyone giving them a second glance.

Artemis shook his head at Minako's questioning look. "Only the prince was in his rooms this afternoon. We tried a couple of windows until we found the right one, one that looked into the prince's bedrooms. Unfortunately, it was closed, so even though we could see the entirety of his bedroom, we couldn't hear anything."

Luna continued, "Nothing much happened, anyway. The prince was just pacing his room when we arrived, looking very irritated, then he left his room and I suppose that meant someone entered. We tried to open the windows but to no avail." She critically lifted a blue-gray paw. "These weren't meant to manage window mechanisms."

Artemis took up the report, "After a while, the prince came back with the silver-haired general – General Kunzite, right? – then the prince began gesturing a lot; I gather he was complaining about something."

"We noticed something puzzling, though: his bed wasn't fixed and was obviously slept-in but so was a couch at the other end of the room. If it's _his_ room and he's supposedly alone, then why does it seem that two people are sleeping in separate beds?"

"Are you sure of what you saw, Lady Luna?" Rei intently stared at the cats.

"Of course." It was quite something to see Luna's long-suffering look on the face of a cat.

"This is it," Rei said with a great deal of relief. "I'm getting a strong vibe about this. I can't tell for certain, mind you, because I can't use my powers fully, but – "

"Oh, stop that," Makoto impatiently interrupted. "Stop moaning about the loss of your powers, we're all stripped of powers here. You're lucky you can even _use_ some of your powers, so stop complaining and just tell us what you Feel."

Rei sniffed in annoyance. "Well, if you really _must_ know, I'm getting a Feeling that this could be important. I can't be certain if it's because of the Princess or it has something to do with the Silver Alliance, though."

"That's good enough for me," Minako said with relief. "At least, we're getting _some_where. Our goal now is to find what the prince is hiding in his room. Rei, when's the next time you'll Contact the Queen?"

"Tomorrow night. She asked for weekly reports because it might be too dangerous if it were daily."

"Good. Let's all meet up here again. I'd like to ask the Queen permission to change plans."

"What have you got in mind?"

"It's simple, Makoto. If the Prince _is_ hiding something, we won't be able to figure it out as we are now, right? We'd have to change our disguises into something else – most likely, we'll have to be debutantes. We can then talk to the prince himself and get a feel of what he's hiding."

"There's only one problem there, Minako," Ami pointed out, surfacing from her reading, this time a different and thinner book from what she had been reading before. "Isn't he hiding in seclusion lately? What good is becoming a debutante when we won't be able to talk or see the prince anyway? And I doubt we'd be able to sneak into the palace. I've heard some girls say that those who sneak in are very firmly turned away and the prince tends to avoid them afterwards."

Minako deflated with disappointment.

"Hey, no problem," Makoto assured their leader. "His generals will still be in attendance, right? We can try to get some answers from them."

"Aren't they ferociously loyal to their prince?" Rei wondered.

"They probably are. But we'll just have to find a way around that, won't we, girls?" Minako said, determination stamped on her features.

----------

_August 17, 10:03 pm_

_Endymion's Rooms, Gaia Palace, Earth_

Back at the palace, later that same evening, two people, one a blond woman and the other a dark-haired man, were lying on opposite sides of the same room, talking about the events that happened to them that day. Both were lying down with their eyes closed and talking in the quiet voices of people who were kind of sleepy but who still wanted to talk right before they dozed off. It was almost a ritual for them, this pre-sleep conversation.

"So you really enjoyed yourself today?" Endymion asked softly.

"Oh, yes." Usagi hugged a big, white, incredibly soft stuffed teddy bear closer to her. "Jade's really fun to be with and – don't tell him I told you this – but I was kind of surprised that he asked me to call him Jade today. Surprised and flattered. I always thought 'Jade' was something that only few can call him since everyone we met today called him 'General Jadeite' or 'my lord General' or simply, 'my lord'. Is he _really_ a general? He seems kind of young."

Slightly guarded, Endymion answered, "Yeah, he's a general. One of the youngest and best, actually. You know, I still can't believe Jade survived shopping for one whole day. With a _girl_." He shook his head. "I mean, _one_ whole day. If he has to, he can usually manage a few hours, but almost a whole day? Unbelievable."

"Oh, c'mon, Endymion, shopping with a girl's not _that_ bad, is it? We're not hard to get along with, are we?" Usagi teased.

"You _know_ I'm not going to answer that. I have a feeling an honest answer will be hazardous to my health."

Usagi laughed softly, then propped her head up and looked across the room at Endymion's lying form. "Don't you think it's unfair for guys to be generalizing about women?"

"Well, I can't really say, Usagi. I've never shopped with a woman."

"Like ever?" Usagi sounded incredulous.

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"Well, why yes?" Endymion chuckled. "I mean, who'd I go with? Who'd I accompany?"

"Oh, I don't know." Usagi's voice took on a teasing sing-song quality. "Maybe one of the five hundred thousand girls who asked about you today?"

"Just five hundred thousand, eh? Last I checked, I was up to my first million," Endymion joked, which surprised him since he rarely joked about how popular he was with women, but with Usagi it seemed natural that he could joke about the one thing that irritated him the most.

"Well, I'm hoping the other half finally came to their senses."

Endymion chuckled. "You and me both."

Usagi snorted. "Yeah, right, I'll bet you say that all the time. Don't guys like being God's gift to women?"

Endymion smiled. "Not all."

"Yeah, right. I still think a lot of people would find it nice to be universally loved. You're really weird, you know that?" Usagi teased, earning her another chuckle.

Comfortable silence.

"Endymion?" Usagi called tentatively.

"Hm?" He opened his eyes and looked at Usagi's shadowy form on his bed.

"I was really happy today."

A heart beat of silence. "I know. I'm glad."

Silence.

"Endymion?"

Endymion chuckled slightly. "What now?"

"Thank you. For the stuffed toy, I mean."

"I never said it was from me."

"Are you blushing?"

"No!"

"Well you sure sound like it!"

"I am not!" Endymion was glad for the darkness so Usagi couldn't refute his lie.

Usagi giggled. "All right, I'll let you off the hook. Well, I knew it was from you 'cause no one else goes inside your room without you allowing it. Besides, who else would put such a big stuffed toy on the left side of the bed? You're the only one who knows how I like to sleep on the right side of the bed, away from the window. I imagine that if someone other than you would give me something like this, they'd put it in the middle of the bed."

"Looks like you got it all figured out." Endymion was not entirely unhappy that his anonymous gift wasn't so anonymous after all. "It's no big deal. Looks like we had the same idea today, since I got you that just as you were getting me this. Although how you could think this silly little thing reminded you of me is beyond me." He reached out a hand to nudge the little figurine and watched its shadowy form swing its hips from side to side. It really was the most ridiculous thing Endymion has ever seen and yet, somehow, it was funny and cute. As promised, Usagi had prominently placed the figurine on the window sill above the couch Endymion slept in; it being the first thing he'll see when he wakes up and the last thing he'll see before sleeping. She knew he had a habit of automatically looking out the window whenever he woke up and right before sleeping – it was one of the reasons why both his bed and couches were placed beside windows.

"Well, great minds think alike." Usagi grinned.

"Hah! I refuse to believe that your mind can _ever_ be as great as mine."

"Endymion!" Usagi laughingly threw a pillow at him. Like always, he caught it.

"How do you do that? Why do you always catch it? Couldn't you just let one pass, even just once?" Usagi complained.

"And have it hit my face? You've got to be joking, right?" Endymion laughingly threw the pillow back.

"Hmph," Usagi sniffed, returning the pillow beside her. She hugged the stuffed toy once more and, now serious, said again, "But, still, Endymion, thanks…"

"No big deal. And thank you too for this little figurine thing."

"His name's Tuxedo Mask and you'd best remember that. No, wait, his name's _Lord_ Tuxedo Mask."

"You named him? _You_ named _my_ gift?"

"Would you have named him?"

"Of course not!"

"I rest my case."

"I'm a man, Usagi. I can't be going around saying I have a little dancing figurine named Tuxedo Mask."

"That's _Lord_ Tuxedo Mask to you."

"Is there a difference?"

"Well, once a lord and the other's not."

Endymion chuckled. "Have you ever seen a lord shake his hips like this one does?" He nudged the figurine again. "If he were a real lord, he wouldn't be able to hold his head up with the other lords."

Usagi laughed. "True, I guess. All right, let's stick with Tuxedo Mask, how's that?"

"How about we don't name him at all? Let's just call him the Little Hippy Guy."

"And you question _my_ taste?" Usagi shook her head. "We have to name him and yours doesn't count. I mean, how's he going to hold his head up with the other Tuxedo Masks when he doesn't have a name?"

"Although this figurine is extremely bizarre-looking but strangely endearing, I'm somehow certain that there's no other quite like this."

"Possibly," Usagi admitted. "I found that in a store that had really unique stuff. I didn't ask if they had others like that. Come to think of it, from the merchandise I saw in that shop, all of them seem to be one of a kind."

"One of a kind, eh? All right, I'll give in. This little hip swayin' manly figurine is hereby named 'Tuxedo Mask'."

"Thank you." Usagi smiled, grinning at Endymion's slightly disgusted tone.

"So what about the bear? Will you name him?"

"Yeah."

"That's such a girly thing to do."

"Well, I _am_ a girl."

"Really? I hadn't noticed." Endymion laughed. "So, what's his name?"

A beat of silence, then in a quiet voice, Usagi answered, "Endy."

Endymion smiled in the silence that followed.

"Good night Endymion."

"G'night, Usagi, sweet dreams."

----------

_August 19, 1:23pm_

_Prince Endymion's Rooms, Gaia Palace, Earth_

"I suppose it _is_ time for her to start going out. She's physically healed already and she really enjoyed herself the other day, with Jade. It's not like there's anything stopping her."

"Huh? Who?" The generals all exchanged looks. They were in Endymion's study and had been discussing kingdom-related policies when Endymion, who had been brooding in silence throughout the discussion, suddenly spoke up.

"Usagi," Endymion answered, still staring out his window.

It took a while for the generals to shift their thoughts.

"Er… would it really be so bad if she finds out you're the prince?" Kunzite finally asked.

"Well, I kind of like that she doesn't know. She looks at me and knows me for who I am. She isn't intimidated by me or anything. She insults me. Imagine that. _She_ insults _me_. I insult her right back, of course, and she gives as good as she gets. I've never enjoyed myself so much with a female before."

Jadeite stared at him. "You're ecstatic because a beautiful woman constantly insults you? You _are_ a man, right?"

"I'm as normal a man as anyone."

Zoisite choked on his drink.

Endymion shot him an irritated look. "Stop that. I really am, but it gets very tiring when every woman I meet does everything she can to catch my attention, and not even for myself. Usagi's the only one who doesn't care that she _does_ have my undivided attention. She's the _only_ one who doesn't do everything she can to bait me. We were eating once and she chewed with her mouth open, can you imagine that? She said she's trying to disgust me enough so that I'll either leave her in peace or kick her out."

"So, basically, what you're trying to tell us is that you like her because she's a bad mannered chit?" Jadeite was mystified.

"I like her because she's so _normal_! And she treats me like a normal human being."

"What did you say?" Zoisite asked.

"I said I _like_ her because – "

"Well, finally!" Nephrite exclaimed in relief. "Took you long enough to admit you like her!"

Endymion was embarrassed. "Was I really that obvious?"

"Only to anyone with eyes and ears," Zoisite dryly remarked.

"I mean, you _do_ talk a lot about her," Kunzite allowed, with a small grin. "And you've managed to spend an inordinate amount of time with her and yet never once did you entertain the idea of having her moved out or you yourself moving out. I mean, this palace _does_ have two hundred and five rooms, right?"

Jadeite chuckled. "And even if half the words out of your mouth are complaints, it's all said in an appropriately affectionate manner. And we refuse to believe that the only interactions you two have are arguments. I mean, for two people to fight as well and as often as you two do, you guys would have to be good enough friends to be comfortable with each other."

"Ah," was all Endymion said.

"So when are you going to tell her you love her?"

Endymion stared at Nephrite in horror. "I don't love her!"

"What? What did you just say? I mean, _what_ were we just talking about? I'm lost." Nephrite looked thoroughly confused.

"I said I liked her! I liked spending time with her! Who said anything about loving her?"

"Loving who?" Usagi suddenly spoke up from the door, which she had just entered.

"Usagi!" they all exclaimed in surprise, staring at each other in horror as they wondered just _how_ much she heard.

"So, Usagi, guess what, all your dreams are about to come true," Jadeite said quickly, changing the subject when nobody seemed inclined to do so.

"And what would _you_ know about my dreams, General Jadeite?" Usagi asked with a teasing twinkle in her eye.

Jadeite just grinned back, refusing to rise to the bait. "There's a ball tonight and your jailer said you're free to go."

"Really?" Usagi's entire face lit up as she turned to look at Endymion.

"Yeah…" He was still staring at Nephrite.

Zoisite leaned towards Jadeite and whispered, "There's a ball tonight?"

Jadeite whispered back, "Isn't there always?"

"So whose ball are we going to?" Kunzite leaned towards the blonds.

Jadeite shrugged. "We'll just close our eyes and pick. The pile of invitations is near the front door, like always."

"Are you serious?" Usagi, who hadn't heard a word of the generals' exchange, asked Endymion again.

Endymion turned to look at her and laughed at her expression. "Yes. I've already said yes."

"You swear?"

"Cross my heart."

"Oh my, wow! That's going to be so great!" Usagi squealed, rushing towards Endymion and throwing her arms around him in an exuberant hug. Four pairs of eyebrows rose as high as they would go, watching the pair while, conversely, four jaws dropped as low as they could go.

Endymion, oblivious to his general's sky-high eyebrows and floor-reaching jaws, had his arms wrapped loosely around Usagi's waist and was laughing along with her. "Great. I'm glad you're happy."

"A ball! Oh, wow! Oh, wait, what am I going to wear? I have to find a dress! Where will I get a dress?"

Jadeite shook himself and strove to look and sound normal. "Your purchases arrived early this morning, while you were sleeping in, as usual, so I placed them in Endymion's study."

"Oh, wow, this is really great. My first ball!" Usagi twirled as she pranced out the door. "This is just… wow! I'll wear a dress! A really pretty one! I know just the one I want to wear! But you have to tell me if it's all right, okay? I'm not sure if I remember how to dress for these events. You'll help me, won't you?"

"Of course, I'd be happy to."

The generals, who had just regained their composure, promptly lost it again. _Endymion_, willing to look at _women's fashions_?

Endymion smiled at her departing back with an indulgent expression that has never before crossed his face before turning to face his shell-shocked generals. He blinked at them. "Hey, what's with the looks? Are you guys all right? Guys? Guys! Say something!"

But they couldn't even manage that.

----------

_August 19, 7:55 pm_

_East Wing, Terran Military Garrison, Gaia Palace Compound_

Early that evening in the Terran Military Garrison of Gaia Palace Compound…

"Endymion, I can't believe you. Just this morning, you agreed with us that it's something that's needed and it's allowed and then all of a sudden, you're doing an about-face?" Zoisite complained.

They had sneaked into the East Wing of the garrison, the least used part of the garrison, with Usagi in tow (and all the generals loaded with her things) that afternoon. They had all decided that it was high time for Endymion to be 'well' and for Usagi to be introduced (or re-introduced) to society. They prompted Usagi on the story they had all decided upon – that she woke up in a room inside the garrison two weeks ago with amnesia and has been attended to by the in-house physician and the generals. The garrison physician didn't know the truth but has been briefed and will stick to the story; he also did his own check-up to give his medical OK for Usagi to attend the ball. The generals, meanwhile, would tell anyone who asked that they saw an unconscious Usagi nearby when they were walking home on the night of Endymion's birthday bash. Because Usagi still could not remember anything, they had no choice but to leave her situation as mysterious as it currently is, but they endeavored to ensure that everyone understood that even though they did not know Usagi's origins or identity, she was under their care and should be treated as thus. They also called for the services of some of the maids from the palace to be Usagi's lady's maids to help prepare her for the ball for, as Jadeite noted before, Usagi did not know how dress. This, of course, strengthened their belief that she was a lady because majority of debutantes had maids to dress them up.

So that was where they were now, in the sitting room next to Usagi's bedroom; they gave her a suite of rooms at the end of the hall. Although none of the five would admit it, they were all pretty curious as to how she would look. Jadeite was only vaguely aware of what fabrics she picked but, in true male tradition, didn't really pay much attention to the rest of the details. The men were all dressed and ready but Endymion, who was pacing, kept pulling his tuxedo jacket and fiddling with his bow tie that he was worsening what his valet had fixed to perfection. His hair, likewise, was tousled for he kept running his hands through it.

"You _did_ agree to this, didn't you, Endymion?" Kunzite stared at Endymion's wrinkled appearance.

Endymion grunted, his scowl deepening.

"By the way, have you told her the truth?" Jadeite asked. "Women are so weird when they think they've been lied to."

"No," Endymion muttered.

The generals glanced at each other.

"Shouldn't you tell her soon?" Nephrite brought it up delicately, knowing Endymion's present brittle temper. "She's bound to find out during the ball."

"I didn't have the time."

"How hard can it be to say, 'Hey, Usagi, by the way, I'm the crown prince of the Earth'?" Zoisite tried to mimic Endymion's low voice.

"Do you want us to tell her?" Jadeite offered.

"No! I'll do it myself."

"Some time this night, I hope?" Nephrite raised an eyebrow.

"She'll need an escort tonight, won't she?" Endymion asked suddenly.

"Um… yeah…"

"Maybe I should ask her? It's only right, right? I can't believe I haven't. What was I thinking? She can't exactly go stag, not if she's our ward. She'd never get a moments peace that way."

The generals all avoided his looks.

"What? What's with you guys?"

Zoisite cleared his throat. "I kind of… sort of… asked her… this morning… to be her… you know… after we all dispersed from our meeting…"

Endymion stared at him.

"You took too long! And don't give me that look; they also wanted to ask her too," he said defensively. "But I was the first who asked, so she said yes to me. Although, I think they all still asked her too, hoping she'll change her mind." He shot glares at the other three.

Endymion passed a disbelieving stare at the four of them, which they sheepishly returned.


	9. The Ball

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. It was made by a genius and I'm not that smart, though I might wish otherwise.

Author's Note: I had to make up titles for the girls and all the other Terrans, so I drew upon books, friends, famous people, movies, and my own twisted imagination. Also, in the manga, Rei is the heartthrob of the group, always chased by guys even though she doesn't reciprocate so I decided to add that here, how Rei and Minako are always chased by guys with Rei discouraging her suitors while Minako encourages them. And don't bother to keep track of other locations in Manetheron, Earth because they're just random make-believe places I made up so that the Terrans will have locations for their balls. The only important places on Earth (that were mentioned so far) are Hikawa Shrine and Gaia Palace Compound.

**Chapter Nine: The Ball**

_August 19, 9:50 pm_

_Ballroom, St. James' Mansion, Manetheron, Earth_

The scowl never left the prince's face the entire night.

He stood near the columns of the ballroom inside the mansion where the party was being held that night, at the home of some lord or other and had a clear view of Usagi dancing with one of the many gentlemen littering the place.

She was wearing a simple halter-top flowing ecru gown with dainty floral designs embroidered in gold at the hem and neckline. Her hair was piled high on her head with curls and tendrils trailing delicately down her half-bare back. She was decidedly feminine and most men, if not all, were casting admiring glances at her. And if her flushed cheeks were anything to go by, she was thoroughly enjoying herself and _that_ attracted more appreciative looks from the males.

Meanwhile, Endymion had grown tired of mouthing "I don't want to tire myself out since I just came from the flu" that he had been forced to utter to avoid dancing with the many women present. And since news traveled fast, especially news concerning him, the ballroom that evening was filled with more women than men. His mood didn't improve in finding out that, once again, the female population somehow knew he'd be there that night. To think he and his generals only decided which ball to attend a few hours ago. Of course, there seemed to be more late arrivals than usual.

"She's quite popular, don't you think?" Kunzite commented in his quiet voice from the side. The generals had quietly joined their prince.

"I know." He glared at the offending pup currently bowing to Usagi as the next dance began. "Zoi, why aren't you with her? You're her escort, dammit, why are you letting other men dance with her?"

Zoisite stared at his 'date' and dryly countered, "Should I chain her to my side? Forbid her to talk to others? I mean, what exactly do you want me to do?"

Jadeite glanced around the ballroom and noted the interested male glances thrown Usagi's way and casually commented to Endymion, "It's kind of interesting, actually. All the males of our land tend to fade into the background whenever you're around. They all know that but they respect and like you enough so they don't complain when the women flock to your side and ignore them. Now, though, there's a new female on the scene and she, for all appearances, doesn't seem to care about you, not the way the other girls do. She's going to attract their interest because she's new blood but she's going to hold it because she's the only member of the opposite gender not drooling after you."

"Jade, you talk too much," Endymion said acidly.

"Yes," Jadeite agreed blandly, taking a sip of his champagne. "I've been told that before."

"Why don't _you_ ask her to dance, your Highness?" Zoisite slyly suggested. "I haven't seen you dance with anybody tonight. It's all nice to pretend that you're still recovering from your non-existent sickness but it still wouldn't do for the crown Prince to go to a ball and _not_ dance with anyone, would it? You have my permission to dance with her."

"If you insist."

"Actually, I _suggested_, not insisted."

But Endymion was already too far away to hear him.

----------

"I believe the next dance is mine," Endymion peremptorily announced when he reached Usagi's side. It was fortunate that the dance had just ended and the musicians were starting the second waltz of the evening, else it would have been rude for him to cut in like he did.

The man Usagi had been dancing looked up in surprise for the Prince never willingly offered himself as a dance partner. He usually gave the required first waltz to his hostess and danced occasionally with visiting dignitaries' wives or daughters; usually giving dances out of propriety, politeness, or politics, but never voluntarily going to the dance floor to claim a dance.

"As you wish, your Highness." The man bowed and left.

Endymion turned to Usagi. "Many men are looking at you. They wouldn't if you had picked another dress. That dress is too nice."

Usagi's pleased smile at seeing him froze at his words. She frowned. "Only you, _baka_, can turn what is supposed to be a compliment into an insult." She turned to leave.

He caught her arm. "Forgive me. I seem to have forgotten my manners. It was a very churlish and ungentlemanly thing to say. I truly do like your dress."

"Really?" She searched his face before finally believing him then girlishly turned around to show her dress off. "You said so earlier this afternoon when you agreed with my choice but it was difficult to find out if you liked it or not now that I'm wearing it since you were scowling throughout the ride here."

"Oh, that, well, um." Endymion fought the blush spreading but knew he was losing. He cleared his throat and pulled at his collar before absently running his fingers through his hair. "I was thinking of… something else."

"You know, I had worried that the color or the style didn't suit me and that's why you looked the way you did, but Zoi said not to worry and that I looked great and that your bad mood had nothing to do with me." Usagi studied him.

"Zoi was right. It had nothing to do with you."

Usagi hesitated for the barest of seconds, then… "Do you want to talk about it?"

As the orchestra struck the opening chord, Usagi curtsied and Endymion bowed. Nervously, Endymion held out his arms and Usagi walked into them. Unlike the other dances, the waltz actually allowed a dancing couple to talk and spend time with each other.

"No, I'm all right now." He smiled down at her, amused to see that she barely reached his shoulder, heels and all, and yet she somehow felt right in his arms. "Are you enjoying yourself so far?"

"Yes. Thank you very much for allowing me to go the ball."

"You're not mad that I've been so bossy with you?"

She shook her head. "I know you were just concerned. I just hate being trapped indoors for so long."

They danced for a few beats in silence.

"By the way… is there something you want to tell me?" Usagi stared at the folds of Endymion's jacket.

"What? Like… what? What are you talking about?"

Usagi's laugh was like the tinkling of a waterfall. "That's a defensive answer if I ever heard one."

Endymion smiled sheepishly.

"I'm talking about… people… well… they call you 'your Highness'…" she said as if that would explain everything.

Endymion tensed slightly yet answered in a light tone, "Yeah, I think they've call me that once or twice. Is there a problem with that?"

"They only call… well… princes and princesses are the only ones called that… right?" She looked unsure of herself.

"Yes."

"So… you're a prince…?"

"Well I don't think I'm a princess."

Usagi let out a startled laugh.

Although he was smiling down at her, Endymion was guarded when he answered her, "Yes, I'm a prince."

"Are there many of you or are you the only one?"

"There's only one of me, Usagi, unless you've seen other Endymions walking around this ballroom?" Endymion joked before he thought, making her laugh.

It was funny, he would later think when he'd look back on this conversation, that Usagi could make him laugh and joke about topics that normally made him uncomfortable. He enjoyed making her laugh so he usually ended up turning defensive statements into jokes. He smiled as he came to that realization.

There was a beat of silence after her laughter died down, then, tentatively, "I mean, are there other princes, but based on your reaction, I'm guessing you know what I meant. And from your reaction, also, I'm also assuming that you're the only one. So… why didn't you tell me?"

Endymion shrugged; himself unsure of what to tell her.

"Didn't you want me to know?"

Another shrug.

"Don't you trust me?"

"I don't really know you."

Usagi bit her lip and looked down, but not fast enough for Endymion to have missed her hurt eyes. Inwardly, Endymion winced and would have kicked himself if he could. After spending practically every minute of two weeks in close quarters with her, Usagi was one of the few girls (not to mention probably the _only_ girl near his age) he was comfortable with and could honestly consider a friend.

"I'm sorry." He used the tip of his finger to raise her chin so he could look into her eyes. Gently, he said, "I'm acting like a bear tonight and I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't tell you that I was a prince – and, yes, the only prince in the kingdom which, as I'm sure you've figured out, means I'm the heir – because I was hoping it wouldn't matter."

"It only matters because you didn't tell me, so now I'm thinking that it matters a lot to you."

"If you had found out before, would it have changed how you saw me? How you treated me?"

"Is that what you were afraid of? That just because you're a prince, I'd act differently around you?" Usagi frowned, trying to understand him.

Endymion tried to hide his surprise. "Most girls do."

"Well, they're not me."

"Obviously."

Usagi smiled at him. "It really doesn't matter, does it? Whether you're Prince Endymion or Endymion the rich merchant, you're still a _baka_."

Endymion let out a surprised chuckle. "Thanks. I think."

"No problem." She grinned then leaned closer, whispering in conspiracy, "A _baka_ with a 'hip shakin' Tuxedo Mask' beside his bed."

Endymion looked around. "Not so loud, my reputation is at stake here," he half-joked. "Can't let them hear that their prince has a hip-shakin' Tuxedo Mask figurine, least of all, one that's situated right beside where I sleep."

Usagi smiled and asked him, curious, "Is being a prince all that hateful? Underneath your jokes, I somehow get the feeling that you don't like being one. I would've thought it would be fun, except maybe when someone curtails your freedom." A fleeting look of sadness suddenly crossed her face, but it was so fast that Endymion wasn't sure if he did see it and Usagi wasn't certain that she did feel it.

Endymion shrugged and, for once in his life, answered the often-asked question honestly, "Being a prince and having duties as the heir is something that I don't mind. In fact, I like it. I like knowing that I can make a difference, that I can improve things and serve my people and give back to them. However, it's what goes along with being a prince that bothers me. Sometimes it's bearable and maybe if I were married, it'd be okay. But I'm single and available and the entire female population thinks that's a disease they've got to treat. You're the only one who doesn't run after me."

"Proof positive that I'm the only female here born with some sense," she dead-panned.

"I'll second that." Endymion laughed.

----------

"He _does_ know that if he keeps acting like that, people _are_ going to talk, right?" Nephrite commented to the other generals. They were all watching from the sidelines and saw everyone else – men, but mostly women – unobtrusively watching the couple on the dance floor. Women who were not dancing were busy whispering with each other, forming speculations, while women on the dance floor were trying to position themselves so they could eavesdrop. It was the weirdest sight – women trying to maneuver themselves near the prince while their partners tried to pull them away. Only Endymion and Usagi seemed oblivious to the chaos their innocent dance was causing. It was the first time the entire kingdom saw their prince acting this way and to say they were curious was a vast understatement.

Endymion laughed again.

"That's the third time he's laughed and he's _never_ laughed when with any other female, not in any of these balls. At least, not since he outgrew his wild days," Nephrite added, noting the dark glares being sent Usagi's way by the female population of the ballroom. "Not to mention, he's not exactly being proper in the way he dances with her, is he?" They all noted that Endymion looked more relaxed than he had ever looked while dancing and that he held Usagi slightly closer than was normal. Not to mention that he has touched Usagi's chin, stared deeply into her eyes, and lightly stroked her cheek, all within the first two minutes of the dance.

"Do we do anything about this?" Kunzite wondered aloud.

"Sure, oh glorious leader, just tell us and we'll be happy to do it," Jadeite replied.

The four generals exchanged looks.

"First things first, Zoi, I think you'd better dance with her and explain everything – how the females react to Endymion and all that," Nephrite suggested.

"I don't think it'll be of any help," Jadeite interjected. "I tried telling her about it when we were out but all I managed to do was exercise her abdominal muscles."

They looked at him blankly.

"Laugh. I made her laugh," Jadeite translated. "She just laughed as I told her about how women see our prince. She thought I was pulling her leg."

"Weird," Zoisite remarked. "I wonder why she sees him differently."

Kunzite stared thoughtfully at the dancing couple, seeing Usagi laugh as Endymion teased her. "Maybe because she's also beautiful?"

"In my experience, beautiful women are vain about themselves _and_ their partners. The more beautiful the woman is, the more they like men who equal them in looks," Nephrite disdainfully remarked.

Zoisite stared at her. "She's different. I know I haven't spent as much time with her as Jade did, but she strikes me as someone who's truly _nice_."

"You'd be right about that. I've never met a nicer person and she's really fun to be with too, always game for anything. I dared her to play tag in one of the parks and we did; most girls would be too dainty or pretending to be too mature or afraid of getting dirty but she just laughed, delighted," Jadeite shared.

Kunzite turned to his generals. "Okay, men, the moment of truth: do we all like her?"

"Sure."

Kunzite hesitated, then, "Do we like her enough to accept her as a possible future queen?"

"Whoa, wait a minute. Hold on for a bit. Is it _that_ serious already? I mean, Endymion has yet to figure out how he feels about her," Zoisite objected, paling at the thought of marriage – even if it wasn't his.

"Have you seen him act this way, feel this way, about anyone else before?" Nephrite demanded.

"Well, no, but…" Zoisite looked at each of his friends and noted their expressions. "Er… do you guys really think she could be the one?" he finally asked.

They all glanced again at the couple in question.

"All I know is I've never seen him like this with any woman before. Not even when he beat a path of broken hearts back in his wild days," Kunzite observed.

Nephrite nodded. "I, for one, wouldn't mind it if Endymion finally settled down. He's a prince and though he might run at the sight of women throwing themselves at him, he's never been as averse as us to settling down and marrying. Besides, he _has_ to marry before he can be crowned king." Although they kept their feelings carefully hidden, the generals were as irritated as Endymion with the council's ridiculous stipulation.

"True." They glanced back at their prince, who, even from a distance, was obviously enjoying himself.

Usagi threw back her head and laughed, which caused the men milling around the ballroom to turn to look at her and study her admiringly. This attention did not escape the women's notice and neither did it improve the ladies' disposition.

"Then again, I don't think it matters if we like her or not, its moot point that _he_ likes her. I doubt it matters, really, what we do and what we feel," Nephrite voiced out. "Although it would be better all around if we did accept her, willingly."

Zoisite and Jadeite shared a look then both shrugged. "I like her," Jadeite volunteered and Zoisite nodded his agreement.

"Yeah, me too, I guess," Nephrite added.

"But you guys see it too, don't you?" Kunzite studied the dancing couple. "Our prince cares for her. A lot, it seems. In all honesty, I wouldn't mind having her as a queen. She's very nice and such a down-to-earth person. She's good for our prince, for she'll never flatter his vanity like the others."

"Of course, our prince is very vain, yes?"

"Stow it, Jade, you know what I mean. All right, moment of truth…" He turned back to his generals. "Are we all agreed that we like her? That, if the situation arises, we will do what we can, what we should, in easing her acceptance into our world?"

"Of course." They all nodded.

"Do we also agree that we believe that Endymion likes her, possibly more than likes?"

Three heads nodded.

"Then… are we going to help them get together or stay out of it and let them work it out?"

They all avoided looking at each other until Zoisite, unable to help himself, burst out, "Endymion? Woo a girl? You've got to be joking, right? I mean, _seriously_. We've got to help him out; he'll probably ruin the entire thing. He's never had to court a woman in his entire life; I don't think he'd even know where to begin! He's had it too easy for years. I don't think he even knows what it's like to chase after a girl."

"He's not stupid." Kunzite frowned.

"I'm not saying he is." Zoisite waved a hand dismissively. "He's just never had to experience chasing after a woman. Women go to him; always did, always will. Usagi's a refreshing change from that. Personally, I'm not entirely sure he knows what to do."

Kunzite stared at the younger general. "Zoi, pretend for one minute that _you're_ the one who's out to woo a girl, would you _not_ know how to do it? Surely you can somehow devise a means of courtship using that intellect of yours that I know is in your head somewhere."

Zoisite frowned. "All right, point taken, I suppose we all know how to woo a girl, if needed. But we're the generals, we're not the prince! Compared to him, we have to work slightly to get our women. 'Zite, you've known him longest, tell me, in your recollection, did Endymion _ever_ have to seduce a woman in his entire life?"

Jadeite interrupted, "Look, guys, why are we even obsessing about all this? Knowing Endymion, he'd probably take a while to start his courtship or whatever." He jerked his head to Kunzite. "The two of you are alike, always planning things in advance and making sure every detail is accounted for. Can you imagine Endymion just going full-steam at this courtship of his? Of course not. He'll make like Kunzite and plod along until we're all screaming with impatience. He'd probably court Usagi like he'd plan a battle – study her defenses, find a way to break through them, lay siege, and storm the keep. So how about we just play it by ear?"

"I am not _that_ bad!" Kunzite defended. "And neither is Endmion. Geez, Jade, you make us sound so boring. We do _not_ treat women like that. Besides, say we _do_ woo a woman like you say we do, what is so wrong with it? What's wrong with planning your line of attack before courting a woman? It ensures success."

"A woman is not a battle to be planned and fought," Jadeite reminded him.

Kunzite tried to explain, "It is when your heart is on the line. You've just never been there, Jade. To you, women are all fun; I doubt you've ever cared enough about one of them to make them stand out in your head. If you cared, really and truly cared, about a woman, you wouldn't be so cavalier about the outcome of your courtship."

"Oh, right, as if you've _ever_ been in love before," Jadeite said sarcastically. Kunzite shot him a look of warning that they all knew and Jadeite immediately backed down. "All right, all right, my bad. So you've cared about women, or a woman, and I haven't. Big deal. I'd like to think that when I finally found the girl I liked, I wouldn't have to 'beat down her defenses and lay siege to her heart' or anything like that."

Zoisite studied Jadeite. "Because, of course, you'll be sure to pick someone who'd chase _you_ and not the other way around?"

"Hell, yeah. Courting hard-to-get women are so passé."

Nephrite snorted. "Lazy, aren't we?"

Jadeite sighed. "Guys, stop giving me grief. Why are you all ganging up on me? Is it something I did? And we've totally gone off the topic and into one that isn't even going to be applicable until, hopefully, years and years from now when I'm old and gray and my eyesight is going. I have no intention of settling down until I'm as boring and predictable as Kunzite and Endymion."

"You? Never!" Kunzite grinned.

Nephrite interjected, "But he does have point. We _were_ talking about Endymion and Usagi."

"So we'll all for them, right?" Kunzite asked.

They all nodded.

"We'll play it by ear." Kunzite shot Jadeite a meaningful look. "_But_ if he needs help, we'll give it. Are we all agreed?"

"Obviously."

Kunzite nodded. "All right, then. Let the courtship of Prince Enydmion commence."

They all looked at him weirdly.

"Or something," Kunzite hurriedly added.

"Of course," Jadeite remarked as he glanced at Endymion and Usagi who were bowing to each other at the end of the dance. "It'd be nice if we knew just _who_ Usagi is and what her real name was. Can you imagine bowing to 'Queen Bunny'?"

----------

_August 19, 9:55 pm_

_Ballroom, St. James' Mansion, Manetheron, Earth_

"This really isn't fair," Ami muttered angrily, following her three friends inside the ballroom.

"Mercury, hush," Minako scolded.

"Well, it really isn't!" she insisted. "You girls get to be debutantes and I'm still going to be a tutor!"

Rei tried to cheer her up. "But you got promoted, Ami. You're not only girls' tutor, you're now our companion, and, er, our governess, somehow." Rei passed a disdainful glance around the ballroom as they stood at the entrance.

"Rei, could you be a little less snobbish?" Minako said sarcastically. "We're supposed to be debutantes who are excited to attend this stupid ball."

They were late, but they only changed their disguises that afternoon and it took a while for those sorts of things. They had discussed whether or not they were going to attend a ball that night or the next night when they decided they may as well get it over with. They had secretly used some, a _teeny_ tiny bit, of Rei's premonition power to figure out which ball would have the most chances of having some results. _Anything_ to get them off the planet ASAP.

"Oh, that's a comfort," Ami replied sarcastically. "Now, I'm not _just_ a tutor of a gaggle of inane girls but rather, I'm your _companion_. I'm now a freaking spinster in addition to all my other duties!"

"I'm sorry," Rei apologized to her. "But unlike the others who can pretty much disappear from the scene, you can't. Those 'inane girls' of yours will certainly question your sudden disappearance so you'll have to slowly let them go or something, if you really want to get rid of them. Besides, you're not the only one. I still have to be a Shrine Maiden, too, and, unlike you, I can't just let that go."

"Oh, a lot of work _that_ is." Ami was still riding her sarcasm horse. "You, what, stand around and look pretty and listen to prayers and use your powers? How hard can that be?"

Makoto stared at their normally very easy-going friend and bluntly asked, "What's up? Why are you so cranky?"

"I'm an old maid, Jupiter!" Ami was answered by sharp hushing noises from her three friends. She obligingly lowered her voice to hiss at Jupiter, "Makoto! You turned me into an old maid! I wouldn't have minded being older than the usual debs in my disguise as a tutor, but now, as a companion, I'm an old maid! You just _had_ to go and make me older! In our old disguises you and Minako were at least around my age, but now, I'm the only old one! And to think, I'm not _that_ old! I'm one of the youngest of the four of us!"

"You don't look that old, Ami," Makoto assured her.

"You're right, I'm not. I'm just, what, ten, fifteen years older than you guys are?"

"And you're not the youngest among us," Rei calmly clarified, having rearranged her facial expression into something more acceptable. "You're the second oldest, next to me."

"What's the big deal, anyway, Ami? We'll just be here long enough to find our princess. Once we do, we're out of here. You don't have to care too much about the impression you make among these people." Minako smiled at a young lady who glanced their way. The young lady returned the smile with a hesitant one of her own. "Looks like our disguises are working," she told Rei in an effort to change the subject.

"Of course, did you have any doubt?"

"Not really, but it's nice to get confirmation. They don't know who we are but we look familiar, right?"

"Yes. Do you all remember your new names?"

"Yeah, Rei, don't worry. It's still what was given to us, only with titles, right? Piece of cake. They're just titles, anyway, I don't think it'll matter if we forget or anything."

"I don't think so," Ami disagreed, trying to throw off her bad mood to return to the business at hand. It did not help that she was irritated that she was in a bad mood since she was the most even-tempered of all the girls and she rarely, if ever, had a temper. She took a deep breath and tried to push away all emotions and concentrate on the business at hand. "I read up on Earth's customs and they care more about titles than they do about their right arms."

"That bad, eh?" Makoto wondered.

Just then a few gentlemen neared them. One of them approached Minako with a confident smile. Ami, used to this and, in fact, expecting this, deliberately placed herself in his path so that he'd bump into her and, in the midst of the commotion, Makoto, who was also expecting this, dragged Minako away.

"Why'd you do that?" Minako hissed at Makoto, who had an iron grip on her arm and was dragging her away.

"Because we have to concentrate on finding Serenity and we don't need you practicing your flirting."

"I don't need to practice flirting! I'm a Venusian, I was _born_ knowing how!" Minako said in the tone of voice of the severely affronted. "And why don't you do the same with Rei? Some of those guys were for her too."

Makoto snorted. "Oh, please, like she needs _our_ help and intervention. She can make guys crash and burn all by her lovely self. You, on the other hand, are a completely different story."

Minako was about to protest but, thinking about it somewhat, decided that Makoto _may_ be a tad right.

Speaking of Rei…

She kept her eye on Makoto and Minako as they left, following a few feet behind them at the same time ignoring the men who were nearing her, trying to use her speed to throw them off.

One of them, unfortunately, made it to her side.

"Good evening," he said confidently; some young pup believing himself to be the leader of the pack.

"Good evening," Rei said back, not warmly and not coldly either, eyes still tracking Makoto's brown head that was slightly heads above the rest. _Not again_, she thought with a mental sigh, _here we go…_

He began, "Would you - ?"

"No."

"How about – ?"

"No."

"But - "

"_No_."

Without a backward glance, she plunged into the crowd after her two friends, making sure her expression didn't betray her irritation. Did she have to wear a sign on her face that said '_so_ not interested'?

----------

The girls reconvened on one side of the ballroom, away and slightly hidden from the others. There were a few groups of people milling around but, as a whole, the girls were inconspicuous. They all breathe sighs of relief.

"I guess some things never change," Rei said irritably, making sure to position herself in such a way that Ami blocked her view of the ballroom. Or, to be more precise, blocked the ballroom's view of her.

"It's sort of comforting to know that, no matter the race, men all over the galaxy are more or less the same," Makoto remarked dryly.

Ami, however, was frowning.

"What is it?" Minako asked her, hiding slightly behind Makoto – not that she had any choice since Makoto had placed herself firmly between Minako and the ballroom.

"I don't understand," Ami said. "Rei and I both toned down your auras and changed the way you both looked, so why did this happen?"

"We still kind of look like we really do, right? Can we help it if we're really gorgeous?" Minako tossed her hair back, leaning slightly to the side in the hopes that she'll be seen from the ballroom. Without missing a beat, Makoto also shifted, successfully hiding Minako. Rei gave Minako a disproving look since a Venusian tossing her hair back tended to attract men like iron fillings to a magnet.

It wasn't that Venus was so boy-crazy that she would allow herself to be distracted from her mission or that she thought flirting and catching the attention of men was more important than finding Serenity. It was simply because she was Venusian. And the existence of males is pretty much the only reason any Venusian need to explain any of their actions. The other girls knew it would be useless to try and talk her out of it since Venus did it all unconsciously. The girls had once hypothesized that it was drilled into the very genes, the very aura, the very minute cells of every single Venusian to try and attract males (not that they had to try very hard) whether they wanted to or not. It was just their in nature.

"What? Oh, heavens, don't give me that look, Rei. I'm not doing this to attract guys. It's a _habit_ and it's not like I can change it overnight. And you also do it! Besides, I'm not a Venusian right now. I'm a Terran for all looks and purposes. And, lastly, they can't see me anyway," Minako said defensively to Rei.

Ami frowned. "I think this complicates things slightly."

"What do you mean?"

"How can we go through the population unobtrusively when the both of you are attracting attention like you usually do?"

"Hey, it's not _my_ fault. I was actually looking forward to being in a ball without guys trying to hit on me and then they do," Rei complained.

"Maybe we can turn this to our advantage?" Minako suggested.

Rei gave her a dirty look.

"Don't give me that look, Rei. Do you want to get off this planet or not? If we can't stop them from approaching us, then we should use it to our advantage. Maybe we can sort of entertain some of the men who'll ask us to dance and we can then ask them about strange women. We can use them as a source of information."

Rei rolled her eyes. "Are you a Venusian or what? Have you forgotten all those Venusian things you knew when you were made to resemble a Terran? Minako, whenever have you seen a guy _talk_ about another girl to a girl he's interested in?"

Minako frowned. "Well… it's a challenge to be sure, but I think we're up to it, don't you think?"

"I don't care if I'm up to it or not, Minako." Rei crossed her arms. "I don't want to talk to guys, especially not Terran guys. That's your kind of thing. Venusians would probably to talk to any male, regardless of race."

"Okay, first of all, _hey_, don't take your temper out on me and my people, all right? And second, can we just forget for one second that I'm Venusian and the reputation of my people as man-baiters? I'm speaking as your leader here, okay? All I'm saying is that we have to use this to our advantage since we have no choice." She continued before Rei could interrupt, "Rei, think about it. We can't stop the guys from asking us to dance. We have no control over that. We _have_ to say yes."

"We can say no," Rei said sullenly.

Minako sighed. "Mercury – sorry, Ami, if you please, explain."

"She's right, Rei, you can't say no." She looked thoughtful. "I think I see where Minako's going with this. Rei, debutantes in this planet attend balls and such to try and snag husbands. Balls are for dancing and mingling. It's expected and assumed that girls come to balls to dance with guys, looking for potential husbands and vice versa. If guys ask you to dance and you keep turning them down, it would look weird and we'd draw unwanted attention to ourselves."

"You mean we can't say no _at all_?" Rei demanded.

Ami frowned, thinking of all she'd learned about Terran customs. "I guess you can say no to _some_, if you really want to. Since dancing with one guy for a long amount of time, that is to say, more than one or two dances, is considered unseemly, you don't have to spend more than one dance with one guy. Since there's no way we can stop or prevent guys asking you to dance, we might as well use the opportunity to try and gather what information we can."

Minako shot Rei an I-told-you-so look.

"Fine." Rei tossed back her hair irritably. Although she was also a bit on the boy-crazy side, she was really picky with her guys and never enjoyed the way guys would just randomly come up to her and ask her to dance and all that.

"Great." Minako also tossed back her head.

Mars' philosophy about men was pretty much: nice to look at and nothing else. Venus' philosophy, on the other hand, was: the more, the merrier; as well as, collect and collect then select and select. Mercury was a bit apathetic about men while Jupiter was a hopeless romantic who, unfortunately, intimidated most men, as was characteristic of her race.

"You know, maybe we should've made ourselves butt-ugly."

"No way! Bite your tongue!" Minako immediately snapped at Rei's sullen suggestion.

Makoto shook her head. "And we can't do that, Rei. Don't you remember? We have to look somewhat familiar so that if Serenity sees us, she can come to us. I mean, what if she's trapped here?"

"All right, all right." Rei knew when she had to give in, but that didn't always mean she gave in gracefully.

----------

After their little talk, they decided to make the rounds and see who was present in the ball, making sure to avoid eye contact with the men present. Just because they all agreed to accept some invitations to dance didn't mean they had to start _now_. It helped, of course, that Makoto and Ami made sure to keep Minako and Rei between them.

"Oh, wow, those guys are _cute_!"

"Can we focus on the job here?" Ami stared hard at Minako, but it was wasted for she was too busy staring.

"Where?" Rei and Makoto asked, craning their necks to see. Ami sighed in defeat. Looks like Rei and Minako got over their bickering.

"Those men standing there near the balcony exit right across ours, the only ones not wearing tuxedos. They look like military men." Minako nodded in their direction.

"How can you tell if they're cute or not?" Makoto wondered. "I can barely see them and I'm taller than you guys." She was still feeling a bit down about that. Jovian people were the tallest in the galaxy and she had hoped to go down to the other girls' heights when they went in disguise on Earth but, as the Queen told them, they had to retain most of their looks in order to be recognizable to Serenity, so there she was, a few inches shorter than her original height but still the tallest. And, from the looks of things, she was also taller than majority of Terran women. Makoto inwardly sighed.

"I'm Venusian, of course I can tell."

"You're not supposed to use your powers," Rei admonished.

"I'm not, don't worry. I can't help it if some things are inherent with me."

"Like, say, tossing your hair?"

"Oh, hush, Rei. Even if I didn't toss my hair, you know as well as I do that guys would still be attracted to me."

"You're so very modest, aren't you?" Rei commented in a voice so bland as to be sarcastic.

Minako snorted. "Oh, please, get over it. We both know guys go after the both of us. You turn them down and I don't. It's as simple as that. I'm not saying I'm pretty just to brag, I'm saying it because others believe it. And puh-lease! Don't accuse me of being vain since you spend the same amount of time in front of mirrors as I do! And _you_ sometimes toss your hair more often than I do!"

"You do, you know," Makoto interrupted when Rei was about to defend herself.

"At least I do it in irritation and she does it for attention," Rei snapped defensively.

"The fact of the matter is that you do it at all," Minako snapped back. "Regardless of reason, the results are the same."

Rei scowled.

Makoto gave Rei a half-exasperated look. The friends knew each other too well. "Is this how it's going to be the entire time we're on Earth, Mars? Just because Serenity's not around to fight with, are you going to unleash your temper on the rest of us?"

Rei sulked. "Not really. Well, maybe some of the time. I do enjoy a good fight."

Minako rolled her eyes. "But fighting with us is not as enjoyable or as satisfying as fighting with Serenity, right? We don't rise up to your bait unlike she does."

"Well, your voices don't get as high or as loud or as shrill as hers does, that's for sure. And you guys never stick your tongue out and blow raspberries. And you're far more mature than she can ever be, so, yeah, it's not as fun. But I miss arguing with someone." Rei sighed.

Makoto turned to Minako and reprimanded her, "And you! You know very well what she's doing, Venus, so why rise up to her baits? You're making it worse!"

Ignoring her friends' bickering, which she was used to, Ami pushed her glasses up her nose and held them there.

Viewing Glasses, one of the two things of Mercurian technology the queen had allowed her to bring/wear looked like ordinary Terran bifocals, sometimes called eyeglasses, which she wore all the time while on Earth. They could magnify images, see through objects, and had enough power for basic analysis of whatever she was looking at. She missed her handy computer very much but hadn't been allowed to bring it for no one in Earth had anything like it nor could it pass for anything Terran-made.

Bracing herself slightly, for sudden changes in the images caused dizziness and Mercury wasn't used to them yet, she fingered the minute controls. She actually owned the latest model – an eye visor that appeared at the touch of an earring that was linked to her mini super computer – and this particular one was about five models older. She waited for the images to magnify and clear, hating the slowness of her contraption. Then again, perhaps she should be grateful that she was allowed to bring this, at least.

"Venus, they're the Terran generals," Ami whispered to them, glad to note that the bickering had stopped. And from the expressions on her friends' faces, all was forgotten and forgiven.

She lightly touched another part of her Glasses so the image she saw returned to normal.

"You don't say? I kind of imagined them to be old and ugly." Minako, her curiosity piqued, tried to get a closer look.

"Didn't Ami say they were playboys? That they took the prince's rejects? Wouldn't that sort of mean that they'd at least be marginally good looking?" Rei wondered.

"Yes, but they're _so_ much better looking than I thought."

"Ami, can you find the prince anywhere?" Makoto looked around as they slowly drifted to a more visible area.

"I thought he was sick and wasn't attending parties?"

"Oh, right. I forgot about that."

"Hello." Minako smiled at the group of three girls nearest them, attempting to make conversation. If they were in disguise, they might as well use it to the fullest. Besides, it was another way to avoid the men who looked like they were just gathering their courage to ask them to dance.

"Hi." One of them, a girl about a year or two younger than they were and with her black hair up in an elegant coiffure, studied them curiously. She was with a pair of girls her own age who were obviously identical twins, both blond with blue-green eyes, one wearing a dark blue gown and the other dark green.

The girls, outwardly calm, were quite nervous for this was the test of their disguises. This was not like their original disguises, wherein they just had brief, meaningless contacts with the Terrans and weren't even important in the grand scheme of social lives. This time they _had_ to interact with the locals. Mars' powers gave them an aura that exuded familiarity but since, in reality, no one knew them and vice versa, it was still questionable how they were to be received by the locals.

Dressed in the latest fashion, the girls retained _most_ of their original looks. Per their agreement with the Queen, their original striking looks had to be toned down, made Terran-ized, if you will, so that they would be recognizable to Serenity if she saw them or if someone described them to her.

Venus, still at 5'6", retained her thick blond hair but had to shorten her originally hip-long hair into a more normal shoulder-length style; her sparkling cornflower blue eyes were darkened to a more ordinary Terran blue.

Jupiter was still the tallest of the four at 5'8" but was shorter than her original height of 6' ½ because no Terran woman was as tall as she was. Her long thick brown hair was already waist-length so it didn't have to be cut but her bright emerald green eyes was, like Venus, toned down to an acceptable dark blue-green Terran color.

Retaining her natural height, which was the same as Venus', Mars' hip-long black hair had to be cut the same length as Venus' and her natural fiery crimson eyes had to be changed to a more acceptable dark brown.

Mercury had to change her midnight blue hair to an acceptable dark brown and though she still had her deep, dark blue eyes, which could somehow pass for Terran black, one rarely noticed it behind the glasses she wore. She also retained her original height of 5'6" ½.

It didn't really bother them to make the alterations since they used magic to don their disguises so the minute they shed their disguises, everything will return to how it was. Also, the girls, originally the Terran equivalent of about eighteen to nineteen, were made to look slightly younger, at the Terran age bracket of fifteen to sixteen while Mercury, in her guise as tutor and companion, was made to look like an early to mid thirty-year-old. She had flatly refused to look any older. Compared to the others, she was not at all vain, but she did have her limits.

"I'm sorry, I can't seem to recall your names even though you all look familiar and I'm sure we've met before," the black-haired girl apologized to them. "Would you mind terribly introducing yourselves?"

Breathing easier, they all smiled at the girl.

"That's all right," Minako assured her. "We're all pretty bad at names and faces ourselves. I'm Minako Aino, Countess Havenhurst. These are my cousins, Baroness Makoto Kino of Claymore and Lady Rei Hino of Claremont. This is our aunt – youngest sister of our parents – Ami Mizuno, Marchioness of Langston. And, I'm sorry, you are…?"

The searching of titles took a little work. They had to be of places that were so provincial as to be unheard of while at the same time, of enough worth that they could pretty much be welcome anywhere they desired in Society but not too high as to draw attention.

The black-haired girl curtsied and introduced herself (Lady Guinevere) and her friends (Lady Amelia in blue and Lady Amanda in green). Unobtrusively, the three friends joined the group, with Ami standing a little apart as a good companion would.

"Forgive us," Makoto smiled shyly. "But we have been long away from the city, what's the latest news?"

And, like a dam breaking, the three girls quickly filled the others on the latest happenings – for most debs enjoyed being the first to share gossip.

"The prince is here, really? Where?" Rei asked intently.

"He's over there." Amanda gestured vaguely to the dance floor.

"He's dancing with some mysterious blond woman," Amelia jealously informed the Senshi.

"Mysterious?" The Senshi's ears pricked up. "Why so mysterious?"

Guinevere shrugged. "None of us have seen her before but she's caught the eye of practically every man in here. And the prince – in a very rare move so unlike him – actually sought a dance with her!"

"_And_ he laughed while dancing with her! It's, like, so obvious that whoever she is, they're probably close."

"My gosh… do you think he likes her? Do you think he'll marry her? Oh, I hope not!"

"Are you sure no one has seen her before?" Makoto inquired, struggling to keep her voice only mildly curious.

The three girls looked at each other.

"I know I haven't," Guinevere replied. "And nobody I've talked with knows or recognizes her either."

The Senshi glanced at each other as Ami casually asked, "Would you mind terribly pointing her out to us? Perhaps we might know her." For to ask about the prince would've been too obvious that they were not of the Earth since _every_ female knew the prince by sight.

"There." Amanda pointed discreetly. "She's the blond dancing with General Kunzite."

The four girls tiptoed to get a better look but couldn't get a clear view of the woman or the general. When they still couldn't see clearly, Minako pretended to see some other friends from across the ballroom so the Senshi could excuse themselves from the company of the three girls.

"There." Ami pointed at a relatively less-crowded area on one side of the ballroom that would give them space to stand while looking at the dance floor. They made their way as casually as they could

"Can you see her yet?" Rei asked, craning her neck every now and then at the dance floor while at the same time trying to maneuver her way across the crowded ballroom.

"No," Makoto replied. "I get glimpses of a silver head, which I think is General Kunzite, but I can't clearly see who he's dancing with."

Rei, who was in front of Makoto and a few feet behind Ami, abruptly stopped and when they all stepped back, they realized that it was because she had bumped into another guest.

Rei's temper, which wasn't really sedate to begin with, simmered. "Watch where you're going!" she snapped. "Idiot."

"Excuse me, but I believe my friend stopped and it was _you_ who plowed right into him," a male voice mildly said.

"Just apologize and get this over with, Rei!" Minako hissed from behind.

Rei glowered at the men but did as her leader instructed. Grudgingly, she apologized, "I'm sorry."

"Rei!" Minako hissed.

"I wasn't looking where I was going," Rei gritted out.

"No problem," another easy-going male voice replied.

With that, the four girls hastily excused themselves and headed quickly to their destination.

----------

"Do you know her?" Nephrite asked Jadeite as the four girls left.

Jadeite shrugged. "Nope, don't remember seeing her, or them, before."

"Weird, though, I thought we knew everyone?" Zoisite remarked as the three generals walked.

"Not _everyone_, surely."

"But the female half, yes," Zoisite told Nephrite.

On account of being close friends of the heartthrob prince, the generals were quite familiar with most, if not all, the women in the land, regardless of age since women of all ages believed themselves to be an acceptable age for the prince. The generals usually knew females by name or face or both, either because one of them had offered the rebuffed women comfort or vice versa, _or_ because they were asked by the Prince to keep the said woman away from him. It was also part of their job to keep track of all eligible (and non-eligible) women in the kingdom for Endymion's sake.

"So who were those girls?" Jadeite asked, glancing behind him for a glimpse of the black-haired woman who bumped into him. "Any ideas?"

"None. They look familiar though," Nephrite mused. "Why so curious?"

"She's really cute. Didn't you see her, Neph?"

"Who? The brown-haired one?"

"No, the black-haired one who bumped into me. She's cute."

Zoisite moved slightly aside to allow another guest to pass, then fell into step next to Jadeite. "She called you an idiot, Jade, how can you like her?"

"So fiery, so passionate; how can you _not_ like her?"

Zoisite shrugged. "I like my women calm and serene, brains over heart and all that. Nothing's sexier than a woman with brains. That way, I'm the only one who sees all her passion in the privacy of my bedchamber."

Nephrite made a disgusted face. "Did anyone just go to a scary visual place?"

"Hell yeah." Jadeite turned to Zoisite. "If that's what you want then explain to me, Zoi, why do you bed women who are stupid? About half the women you bed probably couldn't even tell you… well, couldn't carry a decent conversation."

Dryly, Zoisite told his friend, "Because I'm not after intellectual conversations with them, Jade. If I wanted a long-term girl and a woman who'll catch and maintain my interest for a long period of time, she'd have to be smart."

"I suppose that makes sense," Nephrite observed. "You're kind of smart-sy yourself, so I guess it's only logical you'd want someone who's at least your intellectual equal."

"How about you, Neph? What was it about the brown-haired girl you liked? I assume you meant the younger one."

Nephrite shrugged. "I'm not sure. She just drew me."

Zoisite remarked, "Not to be picky about my title or anything since I never really cared much about it, but did anybody notice that none of them called us by our titles?"

"Perhaps they don't know us?" Nephrite suggested. Jadeite and Zoisite shot him disbelieving looks. "Er… right."

Like the prince, every single Terran knew the generals or, at least, knew _of_ them. Even if someone came from the farthest reaches of the planet, they would have heard of the High Command and even if they were not familiar with general's identities, they would be sure to recognize the military uniforms.

"Well maybe they barely noticed it. I mean, it's not like we all stood together and talked for a long amount of time, you know. I mean, do _you_ remember what they were wearing?" Zoisite suggested.

Nephrite shrugged. "I'm a guy. I'm not supposed to pay attention to stuff like that. I just remember if a dress looks good on a woman and that's pretty much it."

Jadeite, however, was thoughtfully tapping his chin with his index finger.

"What is it, Jade? I know that look."

"I don't know, Zoi. Now that you've mentioned it, there's something's odd with them, I've just got this weird feeling about those girls… are you sure we don't know them?"

"I assume we know them but I can't quite remember their names. Like I said, they looked familiar." But Zoisite's doubtful face showed that his thoughts were following the same path as Jadeite's.

"I know what you mean," Nephrite agreed. "But with so many girls in the kingdom, are we really expected to remember each and every single one at a single glance?"

----------

"Can you see them?" Minako asked Ami, still craning her neck to peek above the heads of everyone in the ballroom. The girls were in position and Ami was using her Glasses to scan the area.

"Rei, anything?" Makoto asked. Although she was still the tallest of the four girls, her new height couldn't see past heads of most of the men present, who were about the same height as she was.

"No." Rei shook her head. "There are too many people. I can't get a clear Reading of any auras."

"And there are too many people blocking the way," Ami murmured, her fingers never leaving the rim of her Glasses.

"Can't you see _through_ them?" Minako asked impatiently. "We have to see if this mysterious unknown woman is Princess Serenity or not. Goddess, I can't wait to get off this dump of a planet."

"This isn't exactly the latest technology, Minako. It takes a while for it to do anything and I _am_ trying…" Ami concentrated, her fingers nimbly touching on the minute controls found along the rim. "Ah… there…"

"Well?"

"I can see General Kunzite… but not who he's dancing with, his back is facing me… wait a minute… I just have to… wait, they're turning… wait… there… almost… ah, there…" from behind her lens, Ami's eyes widened.

"Well? Is it the princess?"

"I thought Kunzite was dancing with a blond woman?" Ami asked Minako.

"Yes. Why?"

Disappointed, Ami ran a finger around the rim of her glasses one last time before turning to Minako and saying, "He's dancing with a black-haired woman now, Lady Guinevere, the one we just met." She hesitated. "Not that it matters or anything, but from the looks of things, he's not happy about dancing with her. He's hiding it well but, I dunno, I can tell. Guys, I think we missed the 'mysterious blond woman'."

"Oh Goddess." Makoto looking at the crush inside the ballroom with a horrified expression on her face, knowing that they had to try and catch a glimpse of the mysterious woman.

Rei groaned. "Do you know how many people are in here? We've got to find her, somehow. I don't want to have to go back tomorrow night for another round with all these Terrans!"

Minako and Ami were busily scanning the ballroom and its surroundings.

Minako pointed. "There, up on the balcony, we'll have an unobtrusive view of the entire ballroom. We can look for her there."

"When I get my hands on Serenity, she is _so_ getting it! I cannot believe she's putting us through this torture! No reason is good enough that I've had to give up my powers _and_ mingle with these peasants," Rei fumed as she followed the girls to the said balcony.

"If we're lucky, we'll find her tonight and be out by tomorrow. For all her flightiness, she knows her responsibilities. She _has_ to go back. She knows that," Makoto said.

"Maybe she just wanted a few hours of freedom," Ami suggested to the others. "After all, she _is_ the princess and she's treated as such on the Moon. Perhaps she ran off because here, no one knows her."

"Whatever the reason, once we find her, I'll definitely bring her back, whether willingly or kicking and screaming as she goes, I don't care," Rei vowed darkly. "I dislike Terrans, we all do, and she knows that! She also knows that we'll follow her wherever she goes."

"Rei, control your temper," Minako warned.

"She may be the princess but she's still our friend," Rei insisted. The candle lights near the girls began flickering, even though there was no discernible wind. The girls turned to Rei in alarm, who continued, oblivious. "As the princess' personal guards, I agree that we should treat her as such, but as her friend… I want to give her a piece of my mind! It was very irresponsible of her to pull a stunt like this! Not only that, but she's worrying everyone! Us, her parents, everyone! And I'm really worried. It's not like Serenity to just run off without a word to anyone. She has a Communicator, doesn't she (although she always misplaces it, her being so careless about her things and all)? Why doesn't she contact us if only to tell us she's fine? If she doesn't want to go back, then fine, but the least she could do is tell _us_ where she is and if she's doing fine. We're her best friends!"

Ami cleared her throat. "Rei, please control your emotions. The candles are reflecting your agitation."

Rei glanced around in surprise, noting the candles that were flickering and some which had grown slightly brighter than normal, then obligingly reined in her emotions. The girls all breathe sighs of relief when the candles returned to normal.

It was Mars' one weakness. Although she usually had a very good control of her emotions and was not as passionate as, say, Serenity, there were times when her passions got the best of her. Unfortunately, when it did, her emotions were usually reflected in whatever existing fire was nearest her.

Makoto frowned as they went back to their original topic. "I agree. It's not like Serenity to completely forget. She's normally very considerate of others." She hesitated before voicing out what was in everyone's thoughts, "You don't think… something's happened to her, do you?"

"No," Minako said shortly, in a voice designed to assure them all, including herself. "The Transformation Pen would disguise and protect her. Nobody knows she's the Lunarian Princess, especially not here on Earth, so she'll be safe. And if someone tried to harm her, she knows the basics of self-defense, you made sure of that."

"But what if –"

"Enough, Makoto," Ami gently said. "We're all worried enough as it is. Let's stop worrying about 'what ifs' and just concentrate on our task at hand and what we _do_ know. We _have_ to find the Princess; once we have her, then we can shout at her all we want and demand all the answers that she can give."

"I get to her first," Rei insisted.

----------

The girls sneaked up the balcony (for none of the other guests were there) and hid behind one of the voluminous curtains and leafy plants set beside the huge floor-to-ceiling glass windows.

"At least there are only a few blondes around," Makoto commented from their hidden post. "And we can discount the two blonds we met earlier."

"That's assuming she retained her blond hair when she Transformed," Ami reminded her. "And hopefully, for her protection, she also toned down her original looks like we had to with ours."

"Oh, yeah, I forgot about that. If she's blond, at least it'll narrow down our search somewhat. And I'm kind of two minds about her toning down her original looks. I mean, if she retained it, then we'll have an easier time of finding her – after all, just look after the most sought after and eye-catching woman you can find and we've got her. But if she _did_ tone down her looks… she'll look like a normal Terran… how will we start finding her?"

The girls were not really bragging about their original looks, more like stating facts, for while their races had its own specific striking looks, the girls had their races' most beautiful character traits in abundance – a sort of bonus since they were the crown princesses of their land, but mostly because they were the Senshi. Their finely honed and well-used powers tended to augment their auras. And even if it were dimmed, as it was now, it still made them strike out in a crowd no matter what.

"Let's just start with the blondes," Minako suggested. "It's easier that way. Then, if we can't find her, we'll look at the others. Besides, didn't what's-her-name say that the mysterious new girl was a blond?"

"Amelia," Ami reminded Minako.

"Right, her," Minako said without much interest.

Ami patiently reminded their leader, "Minako, we've got to make the effort to remember those we meet. If we can't find the princess tonight, we'll have to try on other nights and it won't do to never remember the people we're introduced to."

"I guess I didn't think of that. I just can't wait to get off this planet."

"There… I'm getting a familiar aura." Rei was staring intently at the crowded ballroom. "Or, at least, it's not your usual Terran aura."

"Where?" The girls looked around.

"I'm trying to pinpoint the location," Rei murmured, concentrating.

-----------

The generals had all accompanied their prince out on the balcony. He was, as usual, hiding from the wily females of the ball so they helped him sneak out and find a deserted area… which just happened to be the terrace right outside the balcony where our four Senshi were hiding in.

Suddenly, the five men stopped and looked around with their eyebrows furrowed.

"I'm getting a very weird feeling." Jadeite looked at his friends. "Or is it just me?"

"No." Zoisite was busy looking around. "It's not just you. It's also me… there's something… odd."

Kunzite frowned. "Like… I… hear something."

"But it's not quite noise, is it?" Nephrite agreed. "It's at the edge of my awareness and yet… not."

----------

"Rei! Not too much! Your powers might draw the Attention of the High Command," Ami warned as they watched their friend use her psychic powers to scan the crowd.

"Sorry, I got all excited," Rei said sheepishly and they Felt her retract her powers and then let it out in a controlled dribble that was barely perceptible. "How's this?"

"Better," Makoto said. "I can't Hear a thing."

Although Rei was the most powerful and most developed of the four, the others also had psychic powers to a certain extent and could definitely Sense it if someone were using it.

-----------

"Weird. It's gone," Nephrite commented. He looked at the others questioningly.

"Maybe it was just our imagination?" Endymion suggested uncertainly.

"All five of us?" Zoisite asked skeptically. "I didn't know we all thought in practically the same way."

Jadeite groaned. "I knew it! We've been spending _way_ too much time with each other."

"Must be the night air," Zoisite remarked, brushing the experience aside with a toss of his long blond hair. "Anyway, with your permission, your Highness, we'll return to the ball and tell everyone that you've gone back wherever to rest. Rigors of the ball and all."

"All right, thanks, Zoi. Don't forget to tell my coachman to bring the carriage 'round. Tell him to bring it to the corner of the street outside. I don't want anyone to see me get into my carriage and possibly follow me back home."

"Yes, of course," Jadeite said. "Is there anything else you'd like to tell us that we already knew?"

"It's not like we haven't done this an umpteenth million times," Zoisite added dryly.

Endymion smiled at them. "Sorry. By the way, if Usagi wants to leave, tell her to come up here in the next ten to fifteen minutes and we'll leave. I'll wait for her."

"Ah," Kunzite began delicately. "Your Highness, I think it would be best if she rode home with us. After all, she's supposedly staying in the garrison."

Endymion frowned, wanting somehow to spend more time with Usagi and yet knowing no other way of denying his general's request. He had gotten used to his outspoken bedroom guest and he kind of… missed her. Not that he would ever admit it.

"All right. But you guys are leaving later in the evening, aren't you? She might want to leave early, so tell her about my offer nonetheless."

"Yes, your Highness." The generals hid their smiles.

"Same way we went in?" Jadeite asked them, his hand on one of the glass doors that led back.

"Yes, we can hide behind the curtains like we did," Kunzite agreed.

----------

"There she is!" Rei's ecstatic whisper caught them by surprise.

"Where?"

"The blond standing to one side, the one who's talking to those two older gentlemen, she still looks like she always has, minus her golden crescent moon, and her looks are toned down slightly, like ours, although she still kind of stands out and her hair looks like its shorter than before but still kind of long. Er… basically, she just looks like she always did, except, uh, more Terran-ish and less Lunarian-ish."

"You know, weirdly enough, that actually made sense," Ami muttered.

The Senshi searched her out and found her.

"To think, all this time, we were worried we wouldn't be able to recognized and find her." Makoto was mystified that their princess ran away yet retained every aspect of how she originally looked like, except, as Rei pointed out, her Lunarian aura and golden crescent moon – which marked her as a member of the Lunarian royal family. It was almost too easy. Surely, their princess wasn't _that_ stupid. She was far too easy to spot, especially with her trademark hair – the ridiculously long blond hair that was usually fixed up in pigtails. At present, her hair wasn't in the pigtail version, but, based on what they saw, was still ridiculously long and only slightly unchanged.

"That is a _really_ nice dress," Minako admired. "And she's so popular with the guys! Wow! I mean, look at that! Look at all the admiring looks the guys are sending her way!"

"Don't you think your opinion's a bit out of place right now?" Ami shot her a sharp look.

"Not really, after all – " but Minako never finished what she was about to say for what they thought was the floor-to-ceiling glass window behind them was apparently a floor-to-ceiling glass _door_.

It was pulled outward, causing the curtains to billow out and envelope them, which caused _them_ to lose their balance and sight, which resulted in an instinctive desperate scramble to free themselves from the curtains. They floundered and waved their hands uselessly until Rei tripped, which caused the curtains to pull on the other girls, which caused all the girls to fall ungracefully on the terrace floor just outside the balcony doors.

"Get your butt off my face!"

"And whose butt is that? I can't tell. Is it mine?" Makoto wondered.

"Someone's foot is poking my back!"

"Is this it?" Ami gingerly tapped her foot on whatever soft surface it had landed on.

"Ow! That's _my_ stomach!"

They were a bundle of sprawled limbs and feet and heads and lots of hair and yards of fabric as they scrambled to figure out which limb belonged to whom and where parts of their anatomy were, as well as trying to disentangle themselves from their voluminous gowns and curtains.

"Well, well, well," a familiar voice spoke up. Trembling, the four girls slowly looked up to see who the voice belonged to.

It was the blond man whom Rei had bumped a few minutes ago inside the ballroom. With him where his two male companions, whom the girls also saw a while ago, and a few feet back, a silver-haired man was standing beside a black-haired man. They were all looking at the girls in surprise.

Rei smiled weakly at them.

Jadeite bent down so he was eye-level with Rei. The girls' hearts sank as they noted that he obviously recognized them. And, from the look on his face, was not about to let them off lightly.

Amused, he carefully pulled a piece of lint off Rei's messed-up hair. "Well, this should prove interesting." He was referring to fact that they were in a place where none of the other guests were allowed.


	10. Of Senshi And Generals

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. It was made by a genius and I'm not that smart, though I might wish otherwise.

**Chapter Ten: Of Senshi And Generals**

_August 19, 11:00 pm_

_Ballroom Terrace, St. James' Mansion, Manetheron, Earth_

Scrambling, the four women stood up and righted themselves, trying without much success to regain some of their dignity.

"We could ask the same of you," Ami retorted defensively, running a hand through her (thankfully) short hair, ignoring the way her friends frantically tried to arrange their gowns and hairs to look… neater. "I thought none of the guests were allowed here."

The red-haired man was too surprise to hide his expression. "We can go anywhere we please." He took a closer look at the blank faces of the girls. "Er… don't you recognize us?"

"Why? Does it matter?" Makoto said pugnaciously.

The five men looked at her, again too surprised to hide what they felt, although they remained outwardly calm; as military men, they instinctively hid their emotions when in new situations.

Ami's eyes widened as she took in their looks and what they wore. "The Generals! They're the Terran generals!" she hissed to her friends.

"Um, forgive us," Makoto squeaked, horrified that they didn't recognize the Generals. Anyone with half a Terran brain would've known them immediately. "We were… surprised to see you… men… here. We're sorry we didn't recognize you immediately." She noted their expectant expressions and belatedly remembered what she was missing. She hastily added, "My lord Generals."

"I don't know whether to be flattered or insulted," the longhaired blond, whom they recognize from description as General Zoisite, remarked.

"Flattered, definitely flattered," Rei blurted out.

All the girls were appalled that they lost themselves so much as to forget how the generals looked. Then again, one does not go into disguise and sneak inside a ball and act like a Terran and expect to see the Terran High Command at the most ignominious of manners. So, yes, one could say that the girls were caught unawares.

"Really?" The man with short blond hair, whom they now recognized as General Jadeite, was amused. "How so?"

"What are you doing here?" General Kunzite demanded.

Minako blurted out the first thing that came to her mind. "Prince! The Prince! We were looking for the prince!"

The four generals looked at each other in resigned amusement then Jadeite gestured behind him and wryly announced, "Well, today's your lucky day, ladies, you actually managed to find him."

The four girls looked at Jadeite with uncomprehending expressions on their faces. The four generals looked at each other once more then turned to look at their prince for his reaction. Although obvious that the girls didn't recognize him on sight, the prince had such an impassive look on his face that his generals knew he was warily studying them and noting everything about them. There was also something about them that… wasn't right, somehow. Although he's only had a few seconds to observe the girls, his instincts were screaming that things weren't what they seemed.

"The prince? You wanted to see the prince?" Jadeite reminded them, trying to nudge their memories.

This was a very weird situation they were all in. Everyone in the kingdom, especially women, recognize the prince on sight since his picture has been on every newspaper and magazine (and even some posters) spread throughout the land. Not to mention, he _was_ their Prince and Heir.

The generals took a closer look at the four girls, who looked familiar, and were currently racking their brains, trying to recall the girls' identities. Like the prince, their instincts were telling them that something was… _off_ with the four girls.

The girls followed the generals' gaze and stared uncomprehendingly at Prince Endymion. One of the brown-haired girls – the older one – wrinkled her nose and, although her whisper was meant only for her friends, the generals nonetheless heard her say, "Is that him?"

The blond seemingly elbowed her friends and the four girls immediately dropped into graceful curtsies.

"Forgive us, your Highness," one of them said; they didn't know who for all their faces were downcast. "We didn't recognize you immediately."

"The pictures don't you justice, your Highness. You are far cuter than we ever thought possible," one of them complimented in a fawning voice. Unfortunately, the Prince, used to such tactics, wasn't affected in the least.

The prince merely tilted his head. "Thank you." He said in a polite tone of voice that gave nothing away. As though only mildly curious, he inquired in that same polite tone, "Now that you've found me, how can I be of help?"

Although it was not obvious to anybody who was not his closest friend, the prince had actually been thrown off guard and was panicked at being in a private place with what was apparently four prince-crazy girls. But good manners had been drilled to him until it was second nature to him so he was usually polite, even in the face of the most persistent woman. Besides, he was with his four generals and he knew he could count on them to help him out, if it ever came to that.

"Er… to be able to gaze at your princely countenance is fine with us," one of them said. The four still had their heads bent down.

"Surely you also want some conversation?" Jadeite tilted his head, curious.

"And I'd like to know how you can gaze at his princely countenance with your heads bent like that. Don't you want to look up?" Zoisite looked amused.

"No, no, no. We're fine. Really. Truly. We'll go back now. Thank you."

How they managed to shuffle back, the men would never know, for they were still half-crouched in a curtsy with their heads downcast.

"Wait," Kunzite called, puzzled at the girls' behavior. "The prince, and us, haven't given you leave to, well, leave. You can't just go out."

Even though their heads were bent, the generals could see them glance at each other before shuffling slightly forward.

"You can stand up now. While it _is_ customary to curtsy in the prince's presence, you can stand up normally after doing so." Zoisite continued to remain outwardly amused but inside, he was suspicious. A quick glance at his friends showed that they felt the same way, even though their facial expressions were mildly amused (except for Kunzite, who was impassive, but that was Kunzite's normal facial expression anyway). They studied the girls intently, hiding their suspicion, for their instincts were still screaming at them that something was off with the girls.

Slowly, the four girls straightened and looked at the prince.

"Forgive us," the blond apologized, slightly red-faced. The generals didn't know if it was because the blond was embarrassed or because most of her blood had gone to her face while she was bowing. "We completely lost our heads. Surprise at seeing you and all that, you know."

The short brown-haired woman nudged the blond.

"Your Highness," she added belatedly.

The generals stared at the women with renewed interest.

The girls, meanwhile, could've kicked themselves if they could somehow manage to do so without letting the generals see. How could they have been so _stupid_? How could they have completely forgotten how the generals and the prince looked like? The only excuse they could give was that meeting the Terran High Command was a surprise and they lost what little sense they had when they all fell to the floor.

"I swear I thought I knew every woman in the kingdom, especially the beautiful ones," Jadeite commented, looking closely at each of their faces. "But why is it that I can't recall your names?"

The girls shared panicked glances. They wanted more than anything to just get out and look for Princess Serenity and hightail out of the blasted planet and be forgotten forever but, as General Kunzite pointed out, one did not leave the presence of royalty unless given leave to do so. What added to their irritation was that the same rules applied to their Society and was second nature to them yet they forgot it.

"Er," Ami thought quickly, "we're from far away… and rarely go to these functions. Perhaps that's why you don't remember us…"

Zoisite's tone was doubtful. "Perhaps. Refresh our memory then, if you will, ladies."

Minako spoke up, "I'm Venu – very, that is, _very_ pleased to, um, meet you," she hastily amended, so flustered she almost gave away her true identity. "I'm Minako Aino. Um… a female… uh…"

"Yes, we can see that," Jadeite said, amused, as he gave her an admiring once-over meant to fluster her.

He succeeded. Minako flushed a bright red. "That is to say, a, uh, lady… ah…"

"Countess," Ami jumped in, throwing the thoroughly flustered Minako a reprimanding glare. "She's Countess of Havenhurst. This is Makoto Kino, the Baroness of Claymore; Lady Rei Hino of Claremont; I'm Ami Mizuno, Duchess of Langston. We're all pleased to meet you."

"Pleasure is all ours," Zoisite automatically replied, looking closely at Ami as he bowed over her hand. She was nearest him so it was her hand he reached for at the end of her introduction. His lips twitched slightly as he noted her flustered appearance and how her fingers twitched slightly, as if she couldn't wait to pull away from him. It was perhaps because of this reaction that had him perversely holding on to her hand a second longer than necessary.

He then mildly remarked to the prince, "Your Highness, I think you're getting better at being attractive. Apparently, you can also now attract the more mature crowd."

Ami turned red. "I am the girls' _companion_, my lord," she grated out, snatching her hand back. "I'm _not_ interested in the prince at all!"

Zoisite looked surprise. "I'm so sorry, are you offended? I know one does not ask a lady's age, but since I refrained from guessing your age, I didn't think – " but what he didn't think was never said for Jadeite clamped a hand over his mouth. "Zoi, my man, that's right, you _didn't_ think."

"You'll have to forgive my fellow general here. He tends to eat his foot on a regular basis," Nephrite informed them.

Kunzite was still staring at them. "From what land did you say you came from?"

"We didn't," Minako sweetly answered him, having regained her equilibrium and natural spirit. "If you'll excuse us, your Highness, my lord Generals; we don't mean to be rude and leave your presence, but the night air is quite chilly and we don't want to catch a cold."

The generals weren't quite ready to let them go for there seemed to be many questions left unanswered and things that didn't pile up right, but what else could they do? It would be ungallant of them to keep the women against their wish. So they murmured their ascent, bowed slightly to them, and watched them enter the ballroom once again.

----------

"There's something about those girls that just doesn't _seem_ right," Endymion mused.

"Spies?" Nephrite suggested.

"Then they'd know what we all look like, right?" Zoisite reminded him.

Kunzite was frowning. "Let's just keep a watch on them and gather information about them. My instincts also tell me that something's off with those girls. Neph could be right – "

"You don't say? That's a first," Jadeite interrupted.

"Shut up," Nephrite said.

Kunzite shot them a sharp look. "As I was saying, they _might_ be spies or something."

"All right. No problem. _I_ certainly wouldn't mind getting close to them." Jadeite walked towards the doors and, through the glass, looked at the girls admiringly.

"Likewise." Zoisite followed Jadeite and stayed on the other side of the door.

"Zoi?" They looked at him in surprise. Zoisite rarely acted on impulse when liking a woman nor did he ever decide he wanted a woman within minutes of meeting her.

"What? I said I was between women right now. I can like them, can't I? It's not like I'm taken or anything."

"Fine." Kunzite sighed in defeat then turned to the Prince. "What do you think? My instincts are also telling me something's off."

Endymion was frowning thoughtfully at the door the weird girls just disappeared into. "I think all our instincts are pointing to the fact that there's something about them that just doesn't seem right."

"And we usually go into action even if only one of us thinks there's something off about anything or anyone," Kunzite continued, knowing what was in the prince's mind.

"I still don't think they're dangerous, though," Nephrite commented, looking at the agreeing faces of his friends.

"Still, it won't hurt to keep an eye on them." Endymion absently ran a hand through his hair. "And get ready for a closer inspection if or when the time comes that it's needed."

The four generals neared the glass door and looked inside the ballroom, trying to find the four girls they just met.

"Dibs on the black-haired one," Jadeite lazily informed his friends with the air of a man who was already contemplating victory.

"I get the older brunette," Zoisite announced, grinning wickedly.

Nephrite slanted a look at Kunzite. "I guess mine's the young brunette then?"

Kunzite shrugged. "That leaves the blond with me."

Endymion stared at each of his men. "You do know, of course, that you cannot dally with well-born ladies, right? Especially virgins. You can't just do that."

"That's not what we meant," Nephrite quickly assured him. "We'll stick by the Code; we always have, haven't we? Don't insult us now by thinking we won't. You know us better than that, Endymion."

"I know, sorry. You guys just took me a little by surprise with the way you decided on things. I'm more used to hearing you talk like that with women who, well, are more acceptable as mistresses."

-----------

The Terran High Command had a certain Code they all followed, codes of honor that they did not, under any circumstances, break. They were:

1. Treat _all_ women, regardless of standing, with respect. Even if the woman in question was a prostitute or mistress, they are to be respected.

2. Never dally with a virgin or sully an innocent's name. Else, they were expected to do the right thing and marry her. A since marriage was a fate they all feared, they rarely knew any marriageable – that is, innocent – ladies well enough to call them friends. They also steered clear of scandal.

3. Never fight over a woman. Friendship and loyalty to one another always comes first.

4. Never have a relationship with a woman who has been in a relationship with any of the Terran High Command.

5. While inquiring of others' relationships with women is not favorable, telling the others when a relationship has started and ended is expected but not required.

6. Never be the first lover of a married woman. Married women are to be avoided until and unless her adultery has been proven, her husband doesn't mind (or, most like, also has an affair of his own), and is discreet.

7. Never kiss and tell. In fact, never say anything about any relationship, past, present, or future, with anyone. (Although never been proved, Society as a whole believed that this edict was only for anyone who was not of the Terran High Command.)

This Code and the High Command's adherence to it was widely known and if the Generals knew of any male acquaintance who broke the General's code and who refused to accept the consequences were sure to expect a visit from one of the Generals to… remind them of their responsibilities. The most sensitive was rule 2 and, to a lesser extent, rule 1 (since what happens in the privacy of a gentleman's mistress' home was rarely known publicly). It was well known that they will defend a woman's honor, regardless of the standing of woman in question.

The existence of the Code began with the current High Command. While members of the Terran High Command have, generally speaking, been honorable men and have strictly kept to the unspoken rules of gentlemanly behavior, the current High Command formalized the Code the night before Endymion and Kunzite graduated from military school. The specific details were never known, but it _is_ known that the generals wrote the Code while half-drunk, signed by all five and witnessed and upheld and supported (those were the words used; remember, they _were_ half-drunk) by Prince Endymion and the King. It was also one of the few activities of the High Command that was made known to the public by the High Command themselves and was encouraged to be spread far and wide. They made it known that they would adhere to the Code and others were strongly encouraged to do the same, whether you are a titled gentleman or otherwise.

Although many hypothesized that High Command would create or amend laws to hold to the Code, no such activity ever came about. Others also thought that there was more to the Code than those seven rules but nobody has ever seen the original document.

-----------

"I think _I_ can. After all, she's a spinster aunt, right? Older and more mature and, most likely, experienced too. Of course, I have to check first if she's a widow or a spinster, which is part of what I really have to do anyway. If she's the former, a relationship would be all right by Society's standards and ours as well, right?" Zoisite grinned. He was talking about rule 2, of course and the exceptions to that rule.

"But if she's the latter?" Kunzite raised an eyebrow.

Zoisite shrugged. "Spinsters have always been a gray area, haven't they? I mean, they're not exactly marriageable, right? Sure, they _can_ marry, but most of the rules that Society has for 'marriageable' ladies are relaxed where they are concerned." He caught their looks. "Oh, don't give me that. I'll stick by the Code; always have, always will. Damn. If you were anybody else, I'd have demanded satisfaction for questioning my honor."

"We're not questioning your honor, we're just making sure. As you said, spinsters are a gray area," Nephrite pointed out then he grinned. "It would be fun, though, to see how you'd handle this. This is a first for all of us, I think."

Zoisite grinned back. "As always, I'll stick to my own sense of honor, thank you very much."

Endymion sighed, knowing that whatever he said won't make much of a difference and that his men would not act dishonorably anyway, no matter what. The Prince just reminded his generals tiredly, "Try, if you will, not to mix too much pleasure with business, all right?"

"Of course not." Jadeite grinned cheekily.

"Don't you know us?" Zoisite winked.

Endymion sighed again. "That's what I'm afraid of." But his tone of voice was resignedly amused rather than disappointed.

----------

"That was close," Makoto sighed once they were clear of the Generals and in the midst of the crowded ballroom.

"Did we lose them?" Ami glanced behind them.

"Stop that!" Rei hissed, also fighting the compulsion to keep looking around the ballroom to see where the High Command was and to check if they were able to leave unscathed.

Minako, unbelievably, began giggling. The three girls stared at their leader in disbelief.

"Oh, stop that," she told them. "I haven't lost my head. It's just… I've missed the fun of sneaking and skulking around and stuff. And you gotta admit that getting caught by the generals _was_ kind of funny."

"It's not funny," Rei sniffed. "Something bad could've happened."

"I know!" Minako laughed harder. "Kind of like the time we sneaked out of our rooms late at night because we were absolutely certain that the Northeastern Gardens were haunted and we had to see for ourselves?"

Makoto's lips began twitching. "I'll never forget how loud Serenity began screaming when that owl began hooting out of nowhere."

"I don't recall _you_ being so calm either." Minako grinned. "If I recall, you ran to the nearest tree."

"You always were the best and fastest tree-climber of us all," Ami dead-panned.

Rei gave in to her laughter. "Oh, the look on your face when the owl flew right over your head!"

"I've still got the scar on my butt from when I fell down," Makoto admitted.

The girls all shared smiles as they reminisced, then Minako reminded them of their duty and they looked around for the mysterious girl they were now sure was their princess.

"There she is." Ami pointed towards the buffet table.

"Where else but near the food?" Rei rolled her eyes.

----------

"Hello, Usagi," General Kunzite approached her from behind, permitting himself a half-smile at her surprised expression.

"You surprised me!"

"Sorry, didn't mean to."

She rolled her eyes. "Right. You just enjoy sneaking around for the fun of it, eh?"

"Well, I wouldn't be a good general if I couldn't sneak around without anyone knowing it, right?"

"True." Usagi laughed then went back to devouring what was on her plate.

"Don't we feed you enough at the palace?" Zoisite appeared beside Kunzite. Flanking him were Jadeite and Nephrite.

"Sure," she mumbled with her mouth full of hors d'oeuvre. "But I'm a growing girl."

The generals stared at her in fascination.

"What are you looking at?" she asked the stupefied men after swallowing.

"You." Nephrite shook out of it and looked at her in amusement. "I don't think we've ever seen any well-born lady eat as much as you do."

She laughed, unashamedly and a little self-deprecatory; inwardly glad she knew the Generals well enough to be comfortable in their presence. "I suppose you're right. Most of the women I've met – when they aren't glaring at me for being so close to the lot of you – don't seem to eat at all. I don't think I could last."

"I think they believe that men don't get attracted to women who stuff themselves like horses." Zoisite watched in fascination as she stuffed a full pastry into her mouth. Who would've thought that such a dainty girl like her would have such a big mouth?

"Do you?"

"What?" they asked.

Usagi patiently repeated, "Do you guys not like women who have a healthy appetite?"

They actually all thought about it before Kunzite finally replied, answering for all of them, "We never really noticed so I guess it doesn't really matter."

"I, for one, don't think I'd like it if a man judged me for my appetite. If a man were to like me, I'd want him to like me for who I was. I mean, I can't spend the rest of my life surviving on one biscuit and a few drinks, right?" She chewed thoughtfully. "And I guess I'd like for him to eat healthy too, like me, so we can go out on dates where we'd eat and eat and eat and eat."

They all turned to look at Jadeite.

"What are you looking at me for?"

"You spent a day with her," Zoisite reminded him. "Did you guys eat a lot?"

"Hell yeah." Jadeite laughed. "She's a bottomless pit when it comes to eating. I think we both ate about the same amount of food."

The men looked at Usagi with admiration for, of all of them, Jadeite _always_ ate the most. He was known for it.

She swallowed. "By the way, Zoi, what's a horse?"

----------

"Oh, my God," Makoto fretted. "She's with the generals."

Ami studied Serenity, who was eating (as usual) surrounded by the Terran Generals (not usual). "They seem to be close."

Minako nervously chewed on a fingernail. "What do we do? What do we do?"

"Why would she do something like that?" Rei was mystified. "They're part of the Terran High Command; why'd she be friends with them? She knows she's not supposed to."

"She also knows she's not supposed to run off from the palace like she did," Makoto reminded them.

"Well, she's always been the friendliest person around," Ami remarked.

"Right," Minako agreed. She was looking around the five-some as she sought for a place where they could hide and eavesdrop.

"No need," Ami whispered, knowing Minako well enough to know what the other was thinking. She touched one of the beads of the delicate pearl bracelet she wore; the others took a closer look and recognized Mercury's old Mercurian Auditory Extensions, an old model of one of Mercury's many Senshi gadgets. "I managed to sneak this out with my other gadgets," she whispered to her friends as they crowded around her.

Ami fiddled with certain beads then angled her arm to point towards where Serenity and the generals were. After a while, whispers they could clearly understand drifted up.

" – so if you want to go home with his Highness, you can," a male voice said.

"He's really leaving? Now? Why?" Serenity's voice sounded surprise.

"He's running away from all those women, what else?" The girls didn't know the generals well enough to be able to recognize the voices of each.

"I think it's really weird, all those women chasing after Endymion." The Senshi's eyebrows all rose at the apparent closeness of their Princess with the Terran Prince for her to call him by name. "He's just a man."

"He's the crown prince, Usagi."

"So? He's still a man."

"Usagi, you really _are_ unique."

The Senshi looked at each other, wondering why the generals apparently knew Serenity as Usagi. Perhaps it was her alias on Earth?

"Thanks. I think. So, what does his royal _baka_-ness want of me?" It sounded like Serenity had something in her mouth while she was talking. The four girls rolled their eyes for their princess often ate with her mouth open when with friends.

It took a while for that to dawn on the girls. That her eating with her mouth full probably meant that _their _princess – the Lunarian crown Princess, the future Silver Alliance Head, the Hereditary Guardian of the Silver Crystal; _that_ Princess – was close enough to be very comfortable with the Terran High Command.

"He offered you a ride home, in case you want to."

"Well, I guess I am a little tired…" Serenity admitted.

"You probably shouldn't exert yourself overly much, Usagi. After all, you've just come from the sick bed."

"Am I supposed to tire easily then, Zoi?"

"I don't know," they heard Zoisite admit. "I really don't know much about amnesia, so I can't say."

"However, I think that anyone who just came from being sick and recovering would tire easily because they _were_ sick for a while," a male voice added. "Regardless of what the illness was."

"Really? So you guys think I should go home and rest?"

"Yes. I know I'm not your doctor, but I do care about you."

"Thanks, Kunzite. You're a really sweet and considerate guy, you know."

"Don't spread that around. It would ruin my reputation. No man wants to be known as sweet. We prefer dashing, dangerous, smoldering. But never sweet."

Princess Serenity laughed, causing the Senshi to smile affectionately, for they missed their Princess' laughter for the past weeks.

"All right, then, I'll make my excuses then leave." They heard the sound of a plate being put down on a table.

"I'll go with you."

"It's not necessary, Zoi," Serenity said.

"Actually, it is."

"Er, why?"

"You're my date, supposedly."

"Supposedly?" Usagi sounded amused.

"You are my date," Zoisite corrected. "If you just leave and the prince disappears, the overly jealous women in this room will come up with all sorts of inappropriate things about you and Endymion, regardless of what's the truth. This way, I can disappear for a while, make it appear as if I dropped you home, then come back here after, for my friends. Nobody will even care that the prince is gone either."

When she replied, Serenity continued to sound amused, "Won't that mean that they'd come up with all sorts of inappropriate things about you and me, as well?"

The Senshi scowled at the possible slight/s against their Princess' reputation.

Zoisite laughed. "Hardly. Nobody cares (much) what we generals do and who we escort. We're just what they talk about when they don't have anything new to report on the prince. Believe me, as long as it doesn't concern the prince, either directly or indirectly, those women won't even care. Besides, we have certain codes of honor that everyone's aware of and since we all spread the word that you're our ward, the _ton_'ll know what to make of that and it won't have any negative impact on your reputation, trust me."

"Really? What kind of codes? Oh, and by the way, I just remembered, do you really get all the prince's rejects?" Serenity asked curiously. "I'm hearing all sorts of rumors regarding that. Also, some girls have actually asked me about it. As if I would know!" Serenity laughed.

"No," the tone of the male who spoke clearly said without words that they weren't going to talk about it.

"Surely you can tell me, 'Zite." The girls choked back giggles for Serenity never really cared much about propriety when with friends. And she was blessed with a curiosity that was the bane of their existence.

"Gentlemen don't discuss such things with ladies."

"I didn't know you were a gentleman, Neph," Serenity teased, causing the Senshi to grin. It was their Princess all right.

"Enough," a male voice laughed. "We'll see you tomorrow, Usagi."

"Great. I love when you drop by." The Senshi were hoping that Serenity'll say where she's staying.

"Not likely. If anybody's going to be dropping by anywhere, then the prince would be dropping by the garrison."

_The garrison?_

"I'm sorry?"

"You're staying with us starting tonight. Well, not really _with_ us, but in the building _with_ us."

_Living with the _generals_!_

"Really?" The girls knew her well enough to know that Serenity was disappointed but hiding it well. "Did Endymion agree to this?"

"He didn't really have a choice, Usagi. He knows as well as we do that protecting you is our primary duty," a male voice reminded her gently.

"Protecting _me_? Against what?"

"Rumors. Slights against your reputation. Petty jealousies of women with nothing better to do with their lives."

"Oh." The Senshi could imagine Serenity chewing on her bottom lip. "Will it be that bad?"

"You have no idea."

"I thought you had codes and that your honor was unquestionable?"

"There will still be annoying females with nothing better to do. And while nobody would believe such rumors, we'd all prefer not to have any kind of rumor regarding you spread."

"Well, all right. I guess I really do have to go home early, then, since I still need to pack." It sounded like Serenity was frowning in thought.

"No need," a male voice assured her. "Endymion left word to your lady's maids that the rest of your things were to be moved to the garrison, to the room you used earlier this evening."

"Enough, Ami, I think we've heard enough," Minako said, covering Ami's wrist with her hand. Ami nodded and pressed another bead on her bracelet and the voices abruptly stopped.

The girls all looked at each other, chagrined. They've learned much from eavesdropping and none of it good.

"So that's why Serenity hasn't Contacted any of us," Rei exclaimed. "She's got amnesia!"

"Amnesia isn't really the problem here, at least, not the main one." Minako was studying the cluster of four men and blond lady. "It's not going to be easy to get to her when she's right in the middle of the Terran garrison. I've heard it's located in the main palace compound, which is heavily guarded."

Makoto was shaking her head in disbelief. "Geez, _only_ Serenity would've ran off to the Earth, have amnesia, become close with the Terran Prince, be close friends with all the Terran Generals, _and_ live in the main palace – the center of Terran rule."

"Look on the bright side," Rei lightly told her friend. "We've got the only Princess who's stupid enough and, at the same time, smart enough to have gone and done the absolute one thing that _nobody_ else in the _entire_ solar system is allowed to do, nor would it _ever_ cross their minds to do it."

"What will we do then?" Makoto turned to Minako, who was looking at Serenity, deep in thought.

"Well? Venus?" Ami waited.

Minako squared her shoulders. "We do what we were sent to do. We've done at least part of it: finding her. Although it won't be easy, we've _got_ to find a way to get to her and bring her back home."

"How?"

"We'll try sneaking into the palace compound first, Makoto, before we try another way."

"Oh, shoot!" Rei slapped her forehead.

"What?"

"I forgot I'm supposed to Call the Queen tomorrow; what do I say?"

"You just Talked to her yesterday, I thought you said you were only supposed to Call on her once a week?" Makoto asked.

"She said she wanted to hear how we did in our new disguises. Oh, and this time, we all have to be there. She wants to See and Talk to us all."

"Oh." The girls all looked at each other. Obviously, no one wanted to tell the Lunarian Queen that her one and only daughter was on first name basis with the Terran Prince _and_ living with the Terran Generals, right smack in the center of the Terran Kingdom.

"Why do we have to tell her anything?" Minako quietly suggested.

"Are you crazy?" Rei looked at Minako in shock. "You want me to _lie_ to the Queen?"

"No," Minako patiently explained. "Just… 'forget' to tell her about the whereabouts of her daughter. You can say that we've had leads and we'll follow up on those leads."

"Isn't that lying?" Rei looked disapprovingly at her friend.

"Well… technically speaking, no." Ami pushed her Glasses up her nose. "Everything we tell her _will_ be the truth, it just won't be the _entire_ truth. After all, we _do_ have a lead on the Princess – she's living with the Terran High Command. We'll give her a general view, but keep the specifics to ourselves."

"I agree," Makoto said.

"That's still lying and you guys know it. I don't want to lie to her."

"Rei…" Ami began in a pleading voice but Makoto interrupted her.

"Fine," Makoto sweetly told Rei. "Then _you_ can look forward to all the joys of telling her Majesty all about her beloved daughter's plight here on Terran soil."

"Well, when you put it that way…"


	11. Senshi Stuff

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. It was made by a genius and I'm not that smart, though I might wish otherwise.

**Chapter Eleven: Senshi Stuff**

_August 20, 6:30 am_

_Rei's Rooms, Hikawa Shrine, Manetheron, Earth_

It was the morning of the next day and the Senshi were gathered in a private altar in the Hikawa Shrine. The compound was deserted since it was early, an hour before the Shrine opened, and the old man who owned and ran the place was meditating in the main Temple, something he did every day.

Rei was sitting in front of an unlit brazier, with legs crossed, lotus-style, and eyes closed. She was concentrating, preparing herself for what was needed. The other three girls were double-checking the surroundings for anybody – not that there ever was – who might be at the wrong place at the wrong time. After making sure the coast was clear, the three girls returned inside, grabbed a few cushions, and sat in a line a few feet behind Rei, imitating her position, and began their preparations as well.

Rei's private 3-room cottage (bedroom, dining/sitting/meeting room, altar room) was ideal for there were no other buildings nearby and the surrounding trees had thin enough trunks that a human being could not hide among them without being seen. All the other girls also lived with her and they all slept in the biggest room, ate meals and had their meetings in the middle-sized room while the smallest room had been converted into their private altar. The main priest approved of this since the girls led him to believe that they practiced the same religion as the priest and meditated every morning as well. While they _did_ meditate almost every morning (save for mornings when they had to Contact the Queen – that was a different kind of 'meditation'), their meditation was of an entirely different 'religion' (for lack of a better word) than what Terrans were used to.

Closing their eyes, they began to meditate, concentrating on helping Mars augment her powers and, at the same time, creating a Psi Cover Shield which was a psychic shield that covered the room so that no one with psychic abilities would be able to Feel them. If a person with psychic ability were Looking for them, they'd probably Find the Shield but would not be able to penetrate it and it would alert them on the fact that someone was Looking for them. On the other hand, if a psychic person wasn't Looking and didn't know about them, they wouldn't be able to Feel a thing even if they were standing right outside the door. The augmentation of Mars' power was so that everything that happened in the room would come from the concerted powers of the four – and it was also done so that all four could See and Talk to the Queen. Mars acted as a conduit for all the powers combined.

Mars took a deep breath, held it for a second, and slowly, easily, let it out, pacing her exhalation. As she slowly exhaled, the pieces of wood within the brazier caught spark, flared slightly, and a lick of flame began to burn. At first, a weak and sickly flame; the girls all took deep breaths and followed Mars' lead and the flame grew until it was a healthy blaze that heated up and lit the entire room. There was nothing special with the fire, it was just your average ordinary fire, except that it was born of psychic powers and, though controlled by the wood and oxygen it burned, the flame's life was wholly dependent on the four women directing it.

Mars opened her eyes, held her hands in front of her and began a series of gestures, the accompaniment of the Summoning spell. In equal measures and cadences, she intoned, "Rin pyo tou sha kai jin retsu zai zen."

The flame grew higher for a second, a sheet of yellow-red that lighted the entire room and yet, somehow, didn't give off the expected heat a flame that big would've given.

Behind Mars, the other girls opened their eyes. They looked at the fire with intense looks on their faces.

Beginning as a glimmer, a spark of light at the center of each of the girls' foreheads intensified coalescence, solidified then dimmed, until a silvery shiny mark was left – the mark of their planets.

The flame dimmed… its heat lessened… then without warning, it roared up again, yellow flames dancing, undulating, then suddenly freezing. It was like looking into a clear, yellow pane of glass. Within the yellow now-frozen flames, hazy and indistinct at first but soon becoming clearer, came the face of Queen Serenity.

"Queen Serenity." The four placed all fingers of both hands on the ground and bent to touch their forehead to the ground, between their hands. After a heartbeat, they straightened.

"Hello, girls," the Queen greeted kindly. "How have you been?"

Taking their cue from the relaxed Queen – which meant that the Queen was alone wherever she was and they could talk freely – the girls dropped their formal mien.

"I hate this place," Mars grumbled.

"All these primitive Terrans," Jupiter sighed. "_Why_ do they live this way?"

"Be nice," Mercury murmured. "They haven't had the benefit of being in contact with civilized people."

"You mean us, right?" Venus asked.

Mercury smirked at her leader and friend. "I was talking more about _my_ people but I suppose you guys can count too."

The Queen smiled affectionately at them. "I've missed your bantering. The palace has been so quiet without you and the Princess around."

Venus spoke up, "Have the Outer Senshi arrived, your Majesty?"

"Yes. After searching their planets, they arrived to tell me that Serenity wasn't there either." The Queen sighed. "Not that we were expecting she'd travel all the way to their lands. I've sent the Outer Senshi to your lands to double check and they arrived yesterday empty-handed as well. We're all certain now that the Princess is there."

"Yes, well, we saw her yesterday," Mars offered.

The Queen stared at her. "You _saw_ her? Yesterday? Why didn't you say so! Where is she? Tell us so we can have you all Teleported back immediately."

Venus cleared her throat. As the leader, she knew it was her duty to impart the bad news, but Mars beat her to it, speaking quickly as she hastily amended what she said, per their agreement the night before to 'lie' to the Queen, "I didn't mean 'see' as in 'saw with our own eyes'. We just _heard_, yes, we heard. That is to say, we've got a _very_ strong lead on where we think she is and it seems that it _is_ her, based on what we've _heard_ and heard alone, and it's a _very_ strong lead. Er… did I mention it was a strong lead?"

The girls schooled their expressions carefully, knowing that they could not give anything away that would make the Queen think they were hiding something. They _really_ didn't want the Queen to know the truth about her daughter.

Even if Mars bungled her explanation royally.

"Are you certain it's her?" the Queen demanded. Obviously her worry for her daughter made her miss Mars' poor explanation.

Venus decided to interrupt Mars' babbling. "Quite. It could be no other." She began ticking off the 'proofs', "The girl in question is unknown to everyone here; she seemingly appeared out of nowhere to, um, live among them; she basically, uh, has no past." With her amnesia, Serenity certainly didn't have a past she remembered. "We think that she, well, used the Transformation Pen to disguise herself but, well, we're certain that, once we see her, Mars here will be able to discern if she's Lunarian or not by Checking the mysterious' woman's aura."

The Queen looked relieved. "That's great. That's the best news we've heard so far." She looked thoughtfully at them. "Do you need extra help? The Outer Senshi are all here and – "

"NO!"

The Queen looked startled at their shouted denial.

"That is to say, we've already been able to, um, fit in with the locals. If we introduce more strangers, they might start to suspect something," Jupiter quickly said.

"Mars can make them exude familiarity like she did with all of you and Mercury can fill in the blanks."

"Yes," Jupiter agreed, thinking fast. "But familiarity can only take us so far. We're debutantes now; we go to balls and mingle with the titled locals. It'll be harder to fit in if there were six or seven of us who looked familiar but nobody could remember our names."

Venus added, "Besides, with the popularity of balls nowadays, all the teenage girls all know each other. Or at least, have met each other at least once or twice. We had quite a trying time of it just last night trying to make it so that we can fit in. It'll be hard for our sister Senshi to penetrate the local customs."

"They could be merchants like Makoto was, or even tutors or additional non-titled persons," the Queen suggested though there was doubt in her voice.

"Yes, but it really wouldn't do any good," Mars quickly said. "The lady we spoke with said that the woman we sought was part of the aristocracy. Being part of the non-titled locals wouldn't really affect anything."

"Yes, I understand." The Queen sighed. "But you know how your older sisters are, especially Uranus. I've had to ask Neptune for help to hold her back and to calm her. She was perfectly willing to march to the Earth and search through every nook and cranny until she's found the Princess. I had to remind her that such an act could very well start a war."

The Inners, as they were sometimes called, could only smile weakly at the queen.

Though they loved their older Senshi sisters (aka Outer Senshi or Outers) dearly, they knew that Uranus was _very_ fond of the princess and was protective to the extreme. Neptune and Pluto were protective too, even overly sometimes, but Uranus tended to put the whole protect-the-Princess-and-the-younger-Inner-Senshi to the extreme. She seemed to have internalized the whole protective-older-sister role. Many a suitor of the girls were firmly persuaded to settle their affections elsewhere if Uranus found them unacceptable, not that she found _any_ acceptable. And a boy once played a trick on Venus and broke her heart – Uranus' reaction to _that_ still made men quail in their boots. That was a good thing, actually, because of what Uranus did (the specifics of which, the girls never knew), the only males who approached the girls had pure intentions and nothing else. Of course, those men usually quailed under Uranus' watchful gaze (and, as Neptune once let slip accidentally, get-to-know-you questions) and usually gave up before even starting to seriously court.

On a good day, the girls would joke with Uranus saying that she was scaring off all their guys. While on not-so-good days, the girls would complain to Neptune that Uranus was scaring off all their guys and how were they to have boyfriends at all if she acted the way she did?

Still, Uranus had her good points. She helped teach the girls to fight, managed to teach Princess Serenity how to climb a tree (the Princess was terrified of heights… and practically everything else, come to think of it) and some rudimentary defensive fighting moves, gave them their first pets, and accompanied them all to their first ball.

In a way, Uranus was instrumental in helping make the girls a cohesive force and a power to reckon with. While they were already a few of the best warriors, Uranus simply made them _the_ best. After all, that was part of being Senshi. Other planets had warriors, generals, leaders, military geniuses, but only seven women in the entire solar system became Senshi – Sailor Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto. They have occasionally heard rumors of the much-feared Sailor Saturn but other than being told that she exists and her existence was a warning to all, they don't know anything else about her. Although a Senshi by birth (all royal children took Senshi training when they came of age), it took quite a bit of time and a _lot_ of training before they could officially _be_ Senshi and be worthy of that name.

The others, Neptune and Pluto, were of help also, but Pluto's duties as the Guardian of the Time Gate occupied most of her time and she was only called upon when needed. On the other hand, Neptune, who was rarely apart from Uranus, also taught and protected the girls to a lesser extent. In fact, she was usually the one who held Uranus back if the latter went too far in her 'guard duties' and the girls could tell Neptune things that they couldn't tell Uranus for Uranus' temper was quite explosive. Especially concerning the girls' happiness and well-being.

Something suddenly occurred to Venus. "Your majesty, if I may ask, has the Silver Crystal been doing anything… with regards to Serenity's disappearance?"

The queen frowned, absentmindedly lightly rubbing the center of her chest. "Not… really. Why?"

Venus shrugged. "I just wondered. After all, the Bearer is here on Earth, far removed from the Crystal."

"That's a good point, Venus. But in all honesty, though is still a bit about the Crystal that we don't know. And for all that Serenity is a Bearer… Well, unless something bad would happen to her, I don't think the Crystal would give any sign."

"So it's a good sign, then, that the Crystal is quiescent."

"Yes…" The queen looked thoughtful. "It is."

There was a sound of a door opening and closing.

"Are you talking to our younger sister-Senshi, your Majesty?" they heard a familiar voice ask and the girls looked at each other nervously.

"Why, yes, Uranus. We were just talking about you."

"Mars," Uranus called from outside their Sight in the glassy fire. "Move the Call to me; I want to Talk with you girls."

Nervous, but with no other alternative, the girls closed their eyes and shifted the focus of their Attention, seeking and finding the familiar aura of Uranus and subsequently Feeling her Acceptance. When they opened their eyes, it was to see the beautiful golden-eyed face of Uranus fixed in a black scowl. Her short wavy blond hair was, as usual, cut short in her trademark boyish style.

"It's not our fault!" Venus automatically said defensively.

Uranus' scowl flickered and she cast an affectionate glance at the four. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way. I know it's not your fault. I'm just very worried about the Princess." Her dark blond brows drew together. "You've found her, I assume?"

The girls all nodded. Quickly.

"Then take her home. I've got a few choice words I'd like to say to her."

"Pick a number," Mars dryly said, causing Uranus' lips to twitch but her scowl remained.

"Tell her I'm very worried about her and that she's disappointed me. Tell her that, to make me happy, she'd better not leave my sight for _at least_ a year when she returns."

Venus raised an eyebrow at Uranus. "Do we want her to go back or are we trying to keep her away?"

Uranus laughed. "You're right. Telling her that would probably cause her to stubbornly refuse to go back, right? Then _I'll_ be the one to tell her once you return."

"Uranus," Neptune mildly reprimanded. It sounded like she was standing near Uranus but since the girls hadn't Thought of her, she wasn't in the glassy fire.

"She worried and scared the hell out me. You know I _hate_ those emotions." Uranus was obviously speaking to Neptune off-view.

"Nonetheless, I'm sure she had her reasons."

"Where's Pluto?" Jupiter wondered.

"She went back to her duties," Neptune replied. "You know she can't be away for more than a little while. She wants to be told when the Princess returns, though, or if anything of importance comes up."

"Can she See anything about what will happen to the Princess?" Mars nervously asked. If Pluto could See into time, she might tell the Queen about what _really _happened to the Princess.

Uranus shook her head. "You know she's forbidden to Look. Or even if she has Seen, she can't tell us unless it would greatly affect the Alliance. No matter how worried she is about our Princess, she'd never do anything to endanger Time and the Time Line itself."

"Duh," Venus muttered under her breath.

"Well," Mars said, beginning to feel the Fatigue that accompanied these Calls. "We'd better go. We've got a whole day to work on our plans in order to find the Princess."

"Good luck, then," Uranus and Neptune told the girls.

"Oh, girls?" Uranus called before they began the Closing spell. Uranus smiled at them sweetly, causing them to fidget nervously, for Uranus _rarely_ smiled sweetly. "I love you all like sisters and the events happening now doesn't change that; but if Serenity isn't back home in a week, I _will_ be going there. And I'm sure we all want to see what kind of a reunion that's going to be, right?"

The girls smiled weakly as Uranus' image wavered in the glass-like aspect of the fire until it became hazy and indistinct. The glassy characteristic of the flame flared out, the fire blazed once then lowered to a few sickly flames until it completely went out. The lighted planetary symbols on their foreheads flared once, in time with the flames, then went out as the girls slouched in Fatigue _and_ fatigue.

Rei turned to face the others. "I call first dibs on getting my hands on our wayward Princess once we finally have her in custody."

"I'm the leader, I should have her first," Minako countered.

"Oh, that's not fair. Take a number like the rest of us, Venus," Ami said waspishly.

"Let's draw straws, all right?" Makoto suggested.

A polite knock had all girls' heads swiveling to the entrance.

The girls fixed themselves in more comfortable and Terran-like cross-legged positions as Rei cleared her throat and called out, "Come in."

An old man, small, bald, and with kind eyes, peeked inside.

"Grandfather," Rei greeted respectfully. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry to bother you and your friends, but it's almost time for us to open. Would you mind lighting up the smaller holy fires within the Temple?"

Rei looked at the old man in surprise then glanced outside at the brightness of the sun. "Wow, is it that late already? I'm very sorry, grandfather, we must've lost track of the time. I'll light up the fires, don't worry."

"Thank you." He turned to the Rei's friends. "Girls, would you like to help out again today in the Shrine?"

The girls glanced at each other before agreeing. They had nothing else planned for the day, anyway, and break times would give them a chance to be able to talk and plan.

'Grandfather' was a term Terrans used for old men to denoted respect and affection. The girls automatically called the Head Priest of Hikawa that. They had used Mars' powers and Mercury's Memory Device to convince the man that Rei was his blood granddaughter, whom he hasn't seen in a while, and who had come to visit with her friends for an indefinite amount of time.

_August 20, 8:00 am_

_Solar, Silver Millennium Palace, Moon_

"That was a good point that Venus brought up," the king commented to the queen in mild tones.

"Hm?" she replied, still distracted, as she had been ever since the Call to the Senshi.

"Did the Crystal really not do anything with regards to Serenity's disappearance?"

The queen frowned. "I've been trying to figure that out as well. I mean, as long as Serenity's life is not in danger, the Crystal certainly wouldn't made a fuss but… the Bearers have never been that far from the Crystal ever since, I would've thought that it'd make a sign or something."

"You didn't feel anything from it? Ever since Serenity's disappearance?"

"I would say no, but now that it was brought up… I seem to recall feeling a sort of jolt when Luna told us Serenity had disappeared. I originally thought it was just me, I mean what parent would want to hear that their child was gone? Not to mention that it was overlaid by the fact that I'm also a queen? But now… I'm not sure. Maybe it was normal parental concerns or just a queen reacting to the disappearance of her most important subject… or the Crystal? I really wouldn't know. Physically, though, there has been no change or no sign from the crystal, so… I really can't say."

Warning: Do not try this at home.

Author's Note: It was fun to plan this, to imagine it and stuff… and afterwards, I had a burning desire to grab three friends and try it out to see if it actually works. See, theoretically, it's supposed to, but one never knows unless one tries, right? And I'm not suggesting that you do try it since I certainly don't want to be responsible for any possible injuries sustained and neither do I want any of you to get hurt. Also, I know the girls have different heights in the manga and anime, and that sticking to the manga would be more 'true' since the manga is the original version, right? But I decided to stick with the anime version. It's much easier that way and I think more of us are more familiar with the anime version than the manga, yes? Anyway, here goes the girls' innovation:

_August 21, 1:56 am_

_Northwest Wall, Gaia Palace Compound, Earth_

That night, in a deserted area somewhere around the outermost palace wall, four girls in nondescript black clothing were lurking.

"Remind me again, _why_ are we skulking around?" Mars grumbled in annoyance.

"So we can go in, find Serenity, and hightail outta here," Jupiter replied in a whisper.

Mercury reminded them, "You _do_ know that the palace grounds are probably heavily guarded?"

"We'll have to chance it," Venus murmured. "We have got to get our Princess out of here and back home."

"And we've got her amnesia to worry about too." Mercury bit her lip.

Mars rubbed her fist. "Don't worry. I'll just hit her again and again until she remembers everything."

"What a novel practical treatment to a medical mystery that has baffled doctors for quite some time."

"Stow it, Ami." Mars scowled at her. "I don't need your sarcasm."

Venus sharply hissed at them to be quiet. They were near the walls and silence was imperative at this point.

The four girls studied the wall. It was quite tall, taller even than Jupiter and she was a full head taller than the other girls. Just for this night, the girls, Jupiter especially, reverted to their true height since it would be easier that way. Also, they relaxed some of the hold they had on their disguise, still keeping the way they looked (except for height) but returning some of their innate powers back. Nothing too extreme like their attack powers, but they certainly weren't as normal as Terrans that night. They brought no rope, no gadgets, because if they were caught, they would not be able to lie their way out of it. Besides, scaling walls was something of a, shall we say, hobby with them and they had all worked out a systematic method for going above and over _any_ wall.

The palace wall was one of the easier types of wall to breach for while it was tall, it was also perhaps about a foot thick. That would mean that the girls could rest on the top before proceeding to the other side.

After ascertaining that no one was around and they couldn't Hear or hear a thing from across the wall, they began.

Jupiter walked forward until she was perhaps a foot or two away from the wall. She spread her legs and braced herself against the wall. Mercury and Mars took places behind Jupiter's back, standing to one side each, prepared to catch Venus if she fell. Carefully, Venus put her hands on Jupiter's shoulder for balance as she lifted her right foot and placed it at the bend Jupiter's torso and leg made. She lifted herself up then slung her other leg on Jupiter's shoulder, using that to haul herself up until she was sitting on Jupiter's shoulders. After a beat of ensuring she had and Jupiter had their balance, she placed one hand on Jupiter's head and the other against the wall and carefully climbed up so she could stand on Jupiter's shoulder. She planted her hands flat on the wall for balance then reached up and grasped the top of the wall.

"Who said that sneaking out back home was a complete waste of time?" Mars' smile flashed white in the night. "That's the only time we learn useful skills such as this."

Mercury absently hushed her, watching closely as Venus pull herself up and, with her hands settled on top of the wall and arms straightened, looked around on the other side of the tall wall. "Anything?" she asked Venus.

"None that I can see," Venus murmured, bending her elbows slightly and giving back Jupiter some of her weight. With a muffled grunt, she basically jumped up, her feet clearing off Jupiter's shoulders. She swung slightly, hooking her leg on top of the wall and pushed herself up until she was straddling the wall. She squinted in the darkness then glanced back down to nod at Mercury that all was clear.

Mars moved, putting her back against Jupiter's back, she spread her legs and bent down, forming a right angle with her knee joint and her thighs parallel to the ground. She lifted her arms in a mirror-image form of her legs, braced her weight, and nodded to Mercury that she was ready. Mercury reached and grabbed Mars' hands, took a deep breath, and used Mars as a ladder to climb up Jupiter's shoulders.

They looked a lot like cheer dancers forming a pyramid.

With their hands clasped, Mercury placed her right foot firmly on Mars' left leg, at the point where leg met torso, then hauled herself up and placed her foot on Mars' left shoulder. Then she swung the other leg and settled herself sitting on Jupiter's shoulders. Venus settled her weight more firmly on the wall then bent down to help Mercury. Clasping hands, Mercury slowly stood on Jupiter's shoulder and, once balanced, she slowly let go of Venus' hands and reached for the wall, lifting herself up in imitation Venus a while ago. She ended up straddling the wall and facing Venus. They shared grins, thoroughly enjoying the excitement of what they were doing.

Jupiter turned from the wall and faced Rei, who had dropped her stance and was facing the wall.

"Your turn, Mars," she said.

With one foot flush against the wall, she braced the other in front of her in a frozen lunge position, knee bent perpendicularly with her thigh paralleling the ground. She clasp her hands out in front of her, laying it in front of her, where leg met torso, and nodded at Mars that she was ready.

Mars took a deep breath then went forward. Her climb would have to be a bit faster than the other two since her climb depended more on speed and agility than on balance. She placed her right foot near Jupiter's knee at the same time that Jupiter raised her clasped hands slightly, just in time to catch Mars' other foot as she stepped on Jupiter's intertwined fingers. As if climbing a strange human staircase, she then put her right foot on Jupiter's shoulders, simultaneously reaching out to grasp both Venus and Mercury's arm. The two hauled Mars up until she was standing on Jupiter's shoulders. After a beat where Jupiter made sure was steady, Mercury and Venus grabbed Mars' arms and hauled her up the wall. She straddled it, rested for a while then nodded to Mercury and Venus. The two girls held on to Mars' arms and helped her climb back down until she was hanging on the wall by her hands. Mercury and Venus had shuffled closer so that they could get a firmer grip on Mars' arms, ready to catch her if she fell. Their positions secure, Mars bent her knees in a right angle and waited, her fingers tightening on the wall top as she readied herself for Jupiter's weight.

Mercury and Venus watched from where they were perched to see Jupiter take a few steps back, inhale deeply, and do a perfectly positioned handstand so that her legs would hit Mars' bent knees. Hooking her ankles on the angle Mars' knees formed, Jupiter lifted her hands off the ground and did an unbelievable abdominal crunch, hauling her upper body up until she could grasp Mars' legs and pulled herself up higher. Mars grunted and winced at the weight, but held on. Mercury leaned forward so that she could grip the hand Venus was holding and, once done, Venus let go of Mars and bent down, bracing her weight and reaching out for Jupiter. Their hands met in a strong clasp and, once the girls were firmly grasping hands, Mars straightened her legs and climbed back up with Mercury's help. She quickly shuffled to the side to give Jupiter some room, then bent down, grasp Jupiter's shirt and helped Venus pull Jupiter up. They let go when Jupiter was lying on her stomach on the foot-wide wall top. They shuffled backwards to allow Jupiter space to swing her legs and hook it on the wall. She pulled herself up and ended up sitting with her back to the outside and facing the inner wall.

The four girls shared grins, exhilarated.

"What a work-out, eh?" Jupiter grinned.

The girls turned to the next stage. Peering down in the darkness, they tried to guess at the height, for some walls had different heights from within and without. From what they could see, it was the same height as from the outside, which made things relatively easier.

Jupiter twisted and dropped until she was hanging on the wall by her hands, like Mars was when she climbed up. She made sure she was settled firmly on the wall then nodded at Venus.

Venus grasped Jupiter's body and legs and used those as a makeshift ladder to slide down. Using both hands to hold on to Jupiter's feet, she hung there suspended for a second before letting go and falling to the ground, which was just a few feet away, on quiet feet.

Eyes and ears alert, she took a quick look around and ascertained that no one was around, then looked up at her friends and nodded. They imitated her in going down, first Mars, then Mercury. When Jupiter was the only one up, the three girls did a quick check again with Mars using her powers minimally to Search out if anybody was around while Jupiter sat again on the wall for a breather. At Mars' nod, the girls quickly went to position.

Mars and Venus, because they were almost of the same height, stood against the wall, shoulder to shoulder. They braced themselves and nodded at Mercury, who looked up at Jupiter and gave her the thumbs-up. Jupiter squinted down and adjusted her position. Then she twisted until she was hanging on the wall with her hands and her feet landed on Mars and Venus' shoulders and she slowly let go of the wall. With her holding on to the wall, balancing her weight, she felt Mars and Venus take a few steps forward. Slowly, she let go but ran her hands along the wall for balance as she slowly bent down until she could reach the girls' heads with her hands. Bracing her hands against the tops of the girls' heads, she jumped off their shoulders and landed on silent feet. At this point, Mercury had her back turned for she was constantly looking around for anybody who might be around.

"I kind of miss Serenity," Mars admitted as she brushed off her shoulders and ran a hand through her hair.

"Yeah, it's easier to do this if there were five of us," Venus replied.

Mars looked sheepish. "Actually, I miss Serenity because she never stops complaining. We've never scaled a wall this quietly before."

"Where to now?" Jupiter asked, looking around. The girls had gone deeper inside the palace compound until they reached a groove of trees where they could hide so they could plan what to do.

"Well… do any of you know where the Imperial Garrison is?" Venus chewed on her lower lip.

Mars stared incredulously at the blond. "Let me get this straight. We climbed up a 10-foot wall that was supposedly heavily guarded but we were lucky enough and managed to get over it just fine. We sneaked inside, deeper in the palace compound where, with each step we take, our chances of getting captured increases as we near the heart of the Earth Kingdom, and _now_, oh glorious leader, _you_ tell _us_ that you do _not_ know where the garrison is?"

"Sh," Mercury hissed, tilting her head to the side as she tried to listen. They did not know where the garrison was or how close they were to it, but using their powers at this point was chancy. If the generals were close enough, they would be able to Hear the Senshi since untrained psychic power were usually more sensitive when the person was sleeping.

"What is it?" the girls all nervously asked, looking around worriedly.

"I think I heard something but it could just be a bird."

Jupiter sighed. "I miss the familiar sights and sounds of the Moon. Or even our own homelands."

"Don't worry," Venus assured them. "All we have to do is get in, get her, and get out. In and out, that's it. No problem, right?"

"Oh, I wouldn't say that."

The girls froze as a definitely _male_ voice spoke up from behind. Trembling with trepidation, the four slowly turned around to look.

A dark male figure detached itself from the huddle of trees nearby and his shadow approached the girls. "You see, there's a wee bit of a problem with the fact that you're not supposed to be here but I'm sure you'll be able to explain yourselves very well, won't you, girls?"


	12. Changes

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. It was made by a genius and I'm not that smart, though I might wish otherwise.

**Chapter Twelve: Changes**

_August 21, 2:05 am_

_Southern Gardens, Gaia Palace Compound_

Miles away from our caught Senshi, in the Southernmost part of the compound, near the Southern Gardens, the object of their intentions was twisting and turning in her spacious bed, inside her new room within the garrison. Unwilling to admit to herself that she missed the prince's presence inside her chambers and that she missed their nightly talks before they both drifted off, she punched her pillows a few times and laid back down. She was trying to get comfortable, even though she knew it was useless since she's been lying down for more than an hour and was still wide awake.

She remained lying for a while, lost in thought, and it was a while before she realized that she was looking out her window, at the perfectly shaped, perfectly yellow-white full moon outside. Inexplicably, her eyes filled with tears and they spilled on her pillow.

On silent feet, she got out of bed and walked towards the window, never taking her gaze of the silent mystical orb. Somehow, touched by emotions she couldn't understand, the moon awoke in her a feeling of yearning. Perhaps all women, who feel some degree of attachment to the moon, feel the way she does. Perhaps it's because, since she awoke in the Prince's bed, she's never really been able to look out the night sky and this was the first time. The moon was so beautiful.

A desperate need almost filled her, an unnamed yearning, and she pulled back the curtain and pushed the windows open, letting the moon's rays wash over her face. She closed her eyes, inhaling the Earth's air, finding comfort in it even though a deeper part of her was telling her that it was a scent she was not used to. She stayed a while like that, unexplained tears silently flowing down her face as she leaned on the windowpane with her upturned face towards the moon's light and inhaling the night air. It was enough and yet wasn't. It was all so familiar and yet it wasn't.

It was only by chance that she happened to glance down and catch some movement in the woods near the garrison. She wiped her face and studied the figure closely, trying to ascertain his (for it walked like a man) identity… a shaft of moonlight that passed through the treetops and briefly highlighted the man's features identified him, as there were only a handful of redhead men in the garrison and Usagi highly doubted that someone of lower rank would be freely walking the grounds at night. She stepped back from the window and, after hesitating only a moment, grabbed a robe and a dark cloak (for it was quite cool outside) then quietly opened her door and sneaked out.

----------

Usagi was almost afraid that she had lost him as she searched the place where she saw him last. She was wearing a shirt that used to belong to Endymion since she had not been able to buy any night clothes when she shopped, and her robe was tightly wrapped around her. The black cloak she wore blended with the shadows and she wore the cowl up, so as to hide her conspicuous blond hair. She carefully picked her way among the upturned roots and dried leaves littering the forest floor, picking the path of least resistance and the quietest way.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, hands grabbed her from behind, one of them wrapping tightly around her waist and the other snaked around her and covered her mouth to cut off her startled scream.

Usagi tried to kick and claw her way out, so filled with panic that her every movement was instinctive. In trying to hit the man's face with the back of her head, she missed and her cloak fell back, revealing her blond hair – tied in her trademark hairstyle.

"Usagi?" a surprised male voice spoke from right behind her and suddenly, the arms that held her let go. Usagi lost her balance and fell. Blinking in befuddlement, she looked up.

"Nephrite! You scared me!"

"_You_ surprised _me_!" The red-haired general bent down to offer Usagi a hand.

Usagi reached for it. "What were you doing?" she exclaimed, brushing her clothes off and trying to right herself.

"I could ask you the same thing," he countered dryly, reaching over to pull her cowl back over her head, brushing her hair back as he did so. "Don't do that again, okay? I thought you were some intruder out and about in the palace grounds." He shook his head in disbelief.

"I was, well, looking for you," she said defensively. They happened to catch each other's eye and what started as a twitch of their lips suddenly became full-blown laughter, born out of relief and the silly situation they found themselves in. Usagi was laughing so hard that she was gripping her sides and hanging onto Nephrite and he was laughing just as hard and holding onto her.

"Well this is just the silliest thing ever." Usagi wiped tears off her face and took a step back from him.

"Tell me about it," Nephrite chuckled.

"What are you doing out here?"

"Again, I could ask you the same thing."

Usagi smiled at him then linked her arm around his as they began to walk. The laughter they shared made them feel very comfortable with each other. She admitted, "Well, I couldn't sleep so I was looking out my window, at the night sky, then I saw you, and I just wanted to go out and be with you for a while. Is that okay?"

"Of course." Nephrite looked at her, amused.

"Now, your turn."

Nephrite shoved his hands in his pockets. "I was just out taking a walk. I sometimes do that since the stars interest me."

"Really? How come?"

Nephrite shrugged. "I suppose I ask the same thing anybody else asks: what exactly are stars? Where do they come from?"

Usagi raised an eyebrow. "You think all _that_ whenever you look at the night sky?"

"Sure. How about you?"

"I was just kind of marveling at how nice a night it is tonight."

Nephrite laughed. "Well sometimes I think that too."

"Only sometimes?" Usagi teased.

"I think that more often than the questions, actually." Nephrite joked, "I just told you I thought all those deep thoughts because it seemed more in keeping with my deep and intellectual reputation."

Usagi burst out laughing. "I know of no such reputation! _Zoisite_ might get away with such but not so much you."

Nephrite clapped a hand to his heart dramatically. "You wound me. I _am_ deep and intellectual! Just ask anyone!"

Usagi grinned cheekily. "No, no. I may have only been moving around in your circles lately, but I have certainly heard enough to know that Jade is the charming flirt, Zoi's the not-so-serious intellectual, 'Zite's the stern strict leader, and _you're_ the mysterious silent type."

Nephrite smiled at the often-heard summation of the High Command's personality. "And Endymion?"

Usagi rolled her eyes. "He's The Prince. Does he need any other description? Or, rather, with the numerous extravagantly complimentary descriptions spread around, it's kind of hard to nail him down to a 'type'." Usagi looked around interestedly then took a deep breath. "It's a nice night, isn't it?"

"Yes, indeed." But Nephrite was looking appreciatively at an oblivious Usagi. His prince was lucky to fall for such a beautiful woman. If she wasn't taken… he suddenly grinned at the thought of the four of them fighting over her. Although it has never happened before, he could easily imagine that Usagi just might be that one girl they would all end up liking.

Usagi tilted her head up and marveled at the twinkling stars and endless black sky. "Look at it, Neph, so beautiful. Like patches of light and dark against a shadowed canopy."

Nephrite chuckled. "Well, you never told us you've got a soul of a poet."

Embarrassed, Usagi said, "No, I'm certainly not that. It just sort of came out."

Nephrite grinned and decided to follow instinct. "Hey, Usagi, come with me, I want to show you something."

"Really? Sounds like a secret."

"Not _quite_ a secret. The others know about it but they don't bother to go there. They consider it 'my' place and I suppose it kind of is. When I feel like being alone, I go there, and sometimes, on nights like this, I also go there." And by the 'others' and 'they', he was pertaining to his four friends.

Usagi looked intrigued. "It sounds very special and private. Are you sure you don't mind me coming with you?"

"Of course I don't. I invited you, didn't I?"

Usagi's smile was like the sun rising. "Thank you. It means a lot to me."

"Wait until you see it. You'll love it." Nephrite grinned, happy at being able to find someone who seemed to enjoy the night sky as much as he did.

----------

"Wow," Usagi breathe, taking it all in.

Nephrite had led her deeper into the forest until they opened up into a small glade. The surrounding trees made it a very private little slice of heaven. The canopy of tree leaves left a circular opening in the center of the tree-less glade. The area devoid of trees was perhaps about as big as the prince's bedroom. Usagi walked forward until she was at the center and glanced up. She gasped. Above her, spread like a black velvet blanket sprinkled with silvery dust, was the brilliant expanse of the evening sky.

"Like it?" It was a rhetorical question for the delight in Usagi's face answered his question more clearly than anything she could have said.

"I love it." Usagi looked at him, his expectant expression, and smiled softly. And somehow, the image she presented at that moment forever emblazoned itself in his mind.

He returned her smile and walked towards her, taking off his black cloak as he went. "Here, we can lie down here." He spread his cloak on the ground, picking a flat area and clearing it of small pebbles. He sat down and held out his hand to Usagi, which she took. She sat beside him and tilted her head up, still enamored of the view.

Nephrite tapped her shoulder and, when she looked at him, he nodded his head towards the cloak and gently pushed her down. "Unless you enjoy getting a crick in your neck, you'll see better and easier when you're lying down," he suggested kindly and Usagi, trusting him with her life, lied down. Nephrite reclined next to her.

Their shoulders and arms touching, a comfortable silence enveloping them, they stayed there, watching the night sky with Nephrite occasionally pointing out constellations and the stories behind them… they talked about nothing in particular, shallow and meaningless conversations borne out of the random thoughts that crossed their minds.

Perhaps others would think it very odd for two people of the opposite sex to spend the night together in such a private and romantic place. Perhaps others still, upon hearing of it, would think that something untoward happened. Yet that wasn't the case. Nephrite and Usagi did end up loving each other, and perhaps it all began there, in that little glade of theirs, but their love was the strictly the platonic kind. Never, not even once, did any romantic thoughts cross their minds.

Although it can be argued that Jadeite and Zoisite possibly felt the same for her and cared about her in the same way. Even though both spent time with her and gotten to know her quite well, and liked what they knew of her, none of them ever fostered friendships as deep as the comfortable silence that enveloped the two this night. After all, a good close friend is someone you can talk to about anything but, more importantly, a good friend is someone whom you can spend a long amount of time with in comfortable silence.

It probably had more to do with the General's different personalities as well, with Nephrite being the type of person who would consider a close friend someone he could trust and be with even in silence. Jadeite, who was an outgoing flirtatious guy, flirted outrageously with Usagi and fostered a friendship based mostly on teasing. On the other hand, Zoisite, who liked to talk about various things, shared a friendship with Usagi that was mostly based on the things they had in common and conversations, as her opinions intrigued him since it was not like anything he'd heard from his other friends, and especially not from girls. Kunzite, who at this point, had not yet spent quite enough time with Usagi to call her a friend, saw her as a sort of younger sister and someone who was, most definitely, Endymion's; and somehow, a friend by connection since she was close to all his other friends.

Nephrite and Usagi's conversation was sporadic and spontaneous as they said whatever was in their minds. Their voices were quiet for to speak in a louder tone of voice seemed somehow destructive to the peace that pervaded the night. Their initial eager conversation slowly dwindled… until there was silence.

And the trees stood their guard, watching over the red-haired man and the blond-haired woman lying on a man's cloak and blanketed by a woman's cloak… until the stars twinkled out one by one… and the once black velvet sky streaked gray… and then a light pink.

----------

_August 21, 5:40 am_

_Kunzite's Rooms, Terran Military Garrison, Gaia Palace Compound_

_Very_ early that morning, basically a few hours after Nephrite and Usagi fell asleep, heavy double oak doors burst inward and, by instinct and training, Kunzite jumped out of his bed and had his sword – which was always located beside his bed – out of its scabbard, armed and ready to fight before belatedly realizing that it was his prince who had entered his bedroom.

He blinked at Endymion.

Endymion scowled back.

"Well?" The prince's foot was tapping a rapid staccato on the stone floor.

"Well, what? Good morning?" Kunzite was mystified.

Endymion's scowl grew. "Where is she?"

"Where is who?"

"Usagi. Where the hell is she? She isn't in her room."

Kunzite looked at his prince and shook his head, trying to make sense of the events unfolding. "What?"

The prince studied his just-woken general. "I told the others to meet me in your study in five minutes. Be there." The prince stalked out.

Kunzite looked around for his clothes and hurriedly wore them. It was a good thing the prince had mentioned Usagi else Kunzite would've thought that some state emergency like war suddenly came up.

----------

Exactly four minutes and thirty-three seconds later (Endymion timed it) Kunzite entered his study with a tousled head and blinking sleepily. As he was trying to stop himself from yawning, he saw he wasn't the only one roused from bed for Jadeite and Zoiste looked quite the same. He immediately went to the cupboard on one corner and poured coffee for everyone. The prince was sitting on Kunzite's chair behind his table. Kunzite didn't mind, for whenever the prince was in the room, he took Kunzite's chair. The prince waited as patiently as he could for he knew his generals wouldn't be sensible unless they have had their caffeine fix.

"Well?" Zoisite asked finally after drinking some coffee. "What's the big emergency?"

"I can't find Usagi."

"_That's_ an emergency?" Zoisite tried to stare incredulously at Endymion but the effect was ruined by a large yawn.

"Did you try her rooms?" Jadeite blinked sleepily. Of all of them, his system reacted slowest to caffeine.

"Yes."

Kunzite looked at him in surprise. "So early in the morning? Do you really think it wise?"

"What do you mean?"

"Reputations and propriety and all that, chap."

Endymion impatiently explained, "This is a military house, Zoi, 'Zite, filled with military people loyal to me and my Kingdom. What happens here never gets out; it's not supposed to."

"Sorry, you just startled me is all," Kunzite apologized. He glanced at the clock and saw that it was not quite six. He stared at the prince in awe. "Is that true? Were you actually up at five?"

"Couldn't sleep," Endymion muttered, embarrassed. The prince usually woke up at about seven or eight in the morning.

"To wake our prince up at dawn, Usagi must be really special." Jadeite poured himself another cup of coffee.

Endymion looked offended. "It's nothing like that. I just worry about her. Just a few weeks ago, she suffered from amnesia and that's always a confusing thing to deal with, then, a few days ago, she was moved here. Everything that she's been familiar with was in my private chambers. Can you imagine how confused and out of place she might feel?"

Zoisite stood up to also get a coffee refill. "Actually, I'm amazed at Usagi's spirit. If it weren't for the fact that two doctors gave their medical diagnosis and I didn't see for myself that she has no idea who she is, I'd have thought that she doesn't have amnesia. She's very cheerful and optimistic, such a cheery outlook in life."

"She's affected, actually," Endymion hesitatingly started. "Before, when she was still staying with me, at night, when she thinks I'm asleep, she cries."

The men exchanged surprised but sympathetic looks.

Endymion continued, "I admire her for that, you know? Her world's been turned upside down and she doesn't even know anything about herself, and yet, she's still so happy and perky. She's making the best of it all and being optimistic that, one day, she'll regain her memory. She's also so strong, not wanting others to see her weak."

Jadeite and Zoisite looked knowingly at the prince, knowing exactly what Endymion was thinking. They could have confirmed what he was saying for that was also their impression of Usagi.

"I know that during her first ball, she'd be looking around curiously, staring at everything and everyone with a wistful and hopeful look in her eyes. I think she was trying to see if she could recall anything," Zoisite remembered. "Still, she remained positive and fun to be with. She's also very concerned and sweet, isn't she?" He turned to Jadeite. "She was always asking if I was all right and having fun."

"Oh, yeah, she's really like that," Jadeite agreed.

A polite knock sounded and four heads swiveled to see Nephrite enter. Apparently, he spent the night again in 'his' place because he was still wearing his clothes from last night and it was rumpled, his hair was tousled and there was a small leaf among the scarlet locks. His cloak was dusty and there were bits of twig stuck to it.

"One of our men told me that the prince roused all the generals and called a meeting of the Terran High Command here." He headed towards the cupboard and poured himself a cup of coffee. "I have to say, though, that the men outside think it has something to do with the four women caught sneaking around last night." He looked around for the sugar and cream. "They think the women were spies or something and that they were going to be berated for letting them go."

"What women?" echoed the others.

Nephrite looked up in surprise. "The four women caught last night. They were those girls who fell on us in the balcony at the ball the other night, the St. James' ball, remember them? Makoto, Minako, Ami, and Rei, I believe their names were. The guards patrolling the grounds last night caught them in the forest on the other side of the palace compound, near the North wall. They claimed to be looking for Endymion so the guards gave them the usual 'don't do this again' and 'this is your first warning' bit, scared them a little with 'threats to national security' and 'respecting the privacy of the prince' and sent them off. They followed the S.O.P. but now they're worried that the women could've been more than they thought which is why Endymion called this meeting so early in the morning." He looked around at the blank faces. "Isn't that what this is all about?"

The four shook their heads as Nephrite drank his coffee.

"We were talking about Usagi," Jadeite offered.

"Marvelous girl. What about her?"

"We don't know where she is," Endymion replied.

Puzzled, Nephrite looked at his prince. "Where she is? She's in her bed, sleeping, where else would she be?"

Endymion shook his head. "I just checked in on her – just to make sure she's fine and adjusting well to moving here," he added defensively, even though nobody said anything and no one's expressions changed. "Anyway, she's not in her room."

"Well, of course not. I just carried her to bed before coming here."

"WHAT!"

Nephrite blinked at them all.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Endymion roared. "What do you mean, you _carried_ her to her _bed_!"

"Just that." Nephrite couldn't understand Endymion's violent reaction. "We took a walk last night and fell asleep in my place. This morning, when I woke up, I carried her back here. She's still sleeping, by the way; she's a very sound sleeper."

Endymion stood and slammed his palms on the table in front of him. "General Nephrite, explain yourself!"

Startled, and yet knowing he did nothing wrong, Nephrite told them what transpired.

"You spent the night with her!" An indescribable expression was on Endymion's face, a mixture of jealousy, pain, worry, and anger.

"It's not like we planned it!" Nephrite said defensively, for Endymion's tone was accusatory. "We were talking and stuff and didn't realize we'd already drifted off to sleep."

"Nephrite, did anything happen?"

"Of course not! Don't be an idiot, 'Zite! Usagi's a great girl, but I don't think of her like _that_! I don't even like her _like_ that! She's the last person on Earth I'd like _like_ that!"

"Why? Is there something wrong with her?" Endymion's grated through clenched jaws.

Nephrite waved his hand dismissively. "No, nothing like that. She's a lovely girl. I'm just not attracted to her, not really."

Noting Endymions clenched jaws and fisted hands, the generals exchanged sly looks and began speaking in deceptively mild tones.

"You're right, Neph. What the hell was I thinking? The girl's a child, you couldn't possibly like her in _that_ way," Kunzite threw the first toss.

Zoisite followed. "I got to know her quite well, though, when she was my date to the ball. Although she seems young, she's very passionate, isn't she? All that innocence and passion are quite an aphrodisiac."

"It's really sad that she lost her memory," Jadeite sighed. "Do you think she's still a virgin? If she wasn't, I guess I wouldn't mind conducting an affair, but if she's still a virgin, then she's basically untouchable."

"For Usagi, though, I might rescind that whole no-virgins rule of mine," Nephrite grinned. "Of course, because she deserves so much more, Usagi would probably expect a marriage proposal."

"SILENCE!" Endymion roared, so enraged he was actually shaking. "You will _not_ talk about her like that in my presence or even outside of my presence, is that understood?" And since Kunzite was the nearest, Endymion grabbed his general's collar, shook him, and belligerently demanded of them all, "She will be treated with utmost honor and respect. Do _not_, under _any_ circumstances talk about her like that." Then he shouted blistering curses at his generals – and that went on for quite some time until he was repeating himself – ending with, "By God, I'm going to skewer you all right now, in the practice field! Get your damn weapons! I demand satisfaction!"

"Your Highness," Jadeite mildly asked. "Are you challenging _us_ to a duel?"

"YES!"

"All of us? All four of us?"

"YES!"

"All this over Usagi's honor?" Zoisite put in.

"YES!"

"You'd be willing to fight, and die, for her?" Nephrite wondered.

"YES!"

"Why?" Kunzite inquired.

Endymion's reply could probably be heard throughout the entire military compound. "Because she's a wonderful woman! Because she's a lady of the first order! Because she deserves respect more than anyone! Because she's the woman who could possibly, maybe, one day be your Queen so you _must_ honor her!"

"So you love her?" Nephrite interrupted in a quiet voice.

"Of course! Are you blind? What the hell do you think this is all about?"

Endymion froze as he realized everything he had just said while his four generals smiled beatifically at him.

"So when's the wedding?" Jadeite smirked.

"Immediately after the proposal or after the pre-honeymoon?" Zoisite grinned wickedly. "Unless you're so full of honor you'll be able to wait _that_ long even though she's easily within reach and you know very well nobody would care if you _did_ sleep with her."

Endymion flushed.

"Are we still going to fight?" Kunzite curiously asked his prince

Nephrite added, "Because, you know, while you _are_ the best, we're second best to you. If it's four against one, I think you'd lose… but then we certainly can't hurt our future king, can we? I think you've got the unfair advantage of being born royal."

"Shut up."

"Aw, c'mon, your Highness, being in love's not _that_ bad, is it?" Jadeite teased.

"I wouldn't know." Endymion's face had a greenish cast to it. "I just found out now."

He fell to his chair but, after a second, shot up again and began pacing, occasionally running his fingers through his hair. "This can't be, you know, this just can't. I barely know her!"

"Sure you do," Nephrite grinned. "And I have a feeling you like her because she's the one sane woman who remains sane in your presence."

Endymion was too caught up in his thoughts that he barely heard Nephrite. "I don't know her! I don't even know her real name!"

"Doesn't seem to matter a blessed lot, does it?" Zoisite murmured.

He stared blindly at Zoisite. "Doesn't matter? Well… not really, I guess. Her identity doesn't really mean overly much to me, but I know it'll matter to my people. And… and… I can't be in love with her, can I? It's much too soon, happened too fast."

"There's no set chronological pattern to falling in love, your Highness," Nephrite explained.

"But I don't know her that well yet, do I?"

"You're asking us?" Kunzite raised an eyebrow. "Your Highness, it's this simple: do you like her or not? Do you think you love her or not? If you're still all confused, then the simplest thing to do is to spend time with her and make sure of your emotions. And stop asking us questions about _your_ feelings. How the hell would we know the answer?"

There was a momentary pause, then "Do you think she likes me back?" Endymion asked timidly.

-----------

_August 22, 6:00 pm_

_The King's Study, Gaia Palace, Earth_

The next evening, Endymion entered his uncle's study and presented himself to the king, as ordered. "Uncle," the prince greeted.

Although everyone called him the king and endowed him with the title 'your Majesty', the king has never been formally crowned and throughout his reign, his name is never to be mentioned, either by himself or anybody in the kingdom. He had a name, of course, but it was never said during his reign. This was done to avoid giving his office any sort of personal glory that might tempt him to take over the crown and call himself the true king of the kingdom. He was an Interim King, nothing else.

He also rarely used the throne room to avoid worrying his subjects about usurping the power his nephew would soon have once crowned king. His 'throne room' was his study. When an occasional visiting dignitary necessitated a royal welcome, only then would he use the throne room and sit on a chair placed on the landing below the raised dais of the actual thrones. Ever since the death of Endymion's parents, the thrones have stood empty.

"Endymion," his uncle acknowledged absently, holding up his hand as he finished reading the document in front of him. Endymion patiently waited, standing, studying the king.

The king had the same black hair that his older brother, Endymion's father, Endymion II, had, but as the years passed and he had to deal with the numerous royal problems, the king's hair was now streaked with gray. His blue eyes were a shade lighter than his older brother's with the areas around slightly wrinkled with age but not so obvious underneath the pair of glasses he usually wore. While his older brother had the fit body of a warrior, with broad shoulders, slightly dark sun-kissed skin, and a body trimmed by countless training hours, the king had the slightly stooped shoulders, lean body, and slightly pale complexion that were more a mark of a scholar who preferred staying indoors.

Before the untimely death of his older brother, the current king preferred books, mostly of history, to people, and was only conned into attending balls when his older brother blackmailed him into going. After being declared interim king, he put aside his books to deal with the many details required to run a kingdom but still avoided going to balls unless he absolutely needed to. Endymion's uncle looked like a distinguished gentleman king and Endymion knew that many a woman admired the present king but, for some reason, the king never indicated any interest back. Endymion used to wonder why his uncle never married but as he grew, he realized that his uncle was simply a confirmed bachelor who enjoyed his status and preferred the company of books to people.

"I'm, I'm, I'm almost done." The king signed the document, put it aside then sat back to contemplate his nephew. He tended to repeat things or stutter slightly when talking. Surprisingly, the habit disappeared when making public speeches. Endymion had teased his uncle more than once that instead of stuttering when nervous, being nervous actually improved the king's speech.

"You called for me, uncle?"

"Y-yes. I t-talked with your generals a while ago and t-they told me you, you f-f-fancied a girl?"

Endymion rolled his eyes. "'_Fancied_ a girl', uncle? 'Fancied'? What kind of word is that?"

The king laughed. "Would you prefer 'enamored'? 'S-s-smitten'? 'Enchanted'?" He noticed Endymion had not taken a seat and waved him to a seat. "Please, sit down. You, you, you know I dislike standing on formality when, when, when we're together."

"I know. I just wanted to see how long you'll make me stand there before you noticed." Endymion pulled out a chair and sat comfortably across the table from his uncle. Shaking his head, he confided, "Those men gossip worse than women."

"That's G-G-God's own truth," the king admitted.

"So what did my men tattle to you?"

The king's eyes sparkled with humor. "That, that, that you liked a particularly beautiful woman a-and wanted to marry her."

"They exaggerate."

"T-they always do. W-w-what did they exaggerate about, about this time?"

"I don't want to marry her. At least, I don't think so, not just yet."

"Ah, b-b-but you _do_ like, like her?"

"You know, for a bachelor king, you sure like to meddle," Endymion dryly told him.

The king chuckled. "I j-j-just worry about you. After, after being chased by every woman in the land, you, you fall for someone who calls you '_b-b-b-baka_'."

Endymion had a pained look on his face. "They really _did_ tell you _every_thing, didn't they?"

"Well I _am_ the k-k-king and they _are_ m-my subordinates." The king grinned. "But, but as we know those f-f-f-four so well, I didn't even have to d-d-do anything. They freely told me about, about it. So, so, so what's the problem t-then, Endymion? Why d-d-d-don't you marry her? You, you, you like her more than you liked all the other women, d-d-don't you?"

"Well, yes… but… I dunno… I mean, she has amnesia and all."

"Is the loss of m-m-m-memory really that b-b-big a d-d-d-deterrent?"

"Not really. It doesn't matter to me at all. But it might matter to my people."

"So why d-d-don't you ask her to m-marry you?"

"What? Just pop the question out of nowhere?" Endymion looked shocked.

"Er… why, why, why not?"

Endymion patiently explained, not for the first time wishing his uncle was more in touch with humanity than with his beloved books, "One just does not ask a woman to marry him, uncle. It's just not done."

"T-t-then how d-d-do couples get married?" His uncle truly looked puzzled.

Endymion looked slightly puzzled as well. "Er… the couple first finds out if they like each other and if they'll suit, then I suppose, at the appropriate time, the guy pops the question."

"Then why d-d-d-don't you?"

"Um…" Endymion was at lost for words. "Uncle, you make it sound like it's as simple as… as… as ordering the day's special at our favorite restaurant or something. It's not that simple."

"W-why not? J-j-just ask her."

"That's… just not done."

"Really? W-w-why not?"

"Um… well… um…" Endymion shifted, suddenly sublimely uncomfortable. "I'm sure that… well, do you remember my parent's courtship? I'm sure it wasn't that easy."

A spasm of pain flitted across his uncle's face. "Right. I, I, I think I remember theirs."

Although he knew it was a painful subject for his uncle – for both of them, actually – Endymion was curious about his parents' love story, especially now that he has found the woman he wants as wife and queen. So far as he knew, his parents met in a ball and that his uncle was, surprisingly, present, for it was he who introduced his parents to each other.

Endymion hesitated before asking, "How _did_ my parents conduct their courtship?"

His uncle pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, the glass' reflection hiding his eyes. "The usual way, I imagine. I, I, I, I rarely went out, you know me."

With that answer, Endymion knew his uncle won't be saying anything more about the subject, possibly since his uncle normally didn't pay any attention to those sorts of things and it was quite possible his uncle really had no idea what happened. He probably read a book the entire time. Endymion suddenly grinned at the thought of his uncle starting to read a book after his parents were introduced and then, once finished with the book, he probably resurfaced just in time to join the wedding celebration.

"Anyway, your, your courtship might not be so hard, especially with your g-generals helping you out."

"What?" Endymion stilled.

"Your, your, your generals," the king repeated, surprised that Endymion didn't seem to know. "They, they, they said they were going to help you out, out."

Endymion's midnight blue eyes glinted. "They did, did they?"

The king stared in confusion at Endymion's reaction. "Why are you looking like that? Was it something I said?"

"No, uncle, it's nothing you said."

As usual, his uncle was a little slow on the uptake. "I shouldn't have told you about your g-g-g-general's plans to help you, eh?"

"I'm glad you did, uncle."

The king sighed. "Bu, but, but I'm sure your generals won't be."

"I can imagine they won't be," Endymion dryly replied as he stood. "If you'll excuse me, uncle, I have to talk with my men."

"Care to share your p-p-plans with me?"

Endymion ran a hand through his hair and gave his uncle and impish smile. "It's very simple uncle, they'll just do their duty."

"I beg, beg, beg your pardon?"

"There are these girls, see, that somehow have things about them that don't pile up right. They made us suspicious, made all our instincts ring bells. So I'm simply going to make them deal with those girls, which is, after all, their duty as members of the Terran High Command blah-blah, leaving me free to do as I wish. So… I think I'll go and take care of that right now, uncle."

"All right. Good luck, I guess." His uncle gave a resigned sigh and bent his head down to continue reading the stack of documents on his desk.

When he reached the door, Endymion turned and studied his uncle with a thoughtful look on his face. "Uncle?"

The king raised his head.

"Do you hate being made king?"

The man seated behind the desk holding all the power of the entire Golden Kingdom of Earth looked at his nephew and answered honestly, "It is something I was not prepared to take and I much prefer not to. I'd rather have my brother back than all this." He waved a hand to encompass the study and all it represented then glanced at the books lining his study. "I do also miss my books… But I know I'll go back to them after this is all done, when you take your rightful place. But… things happened the way they did and nothing can change that. I may not be as great a king as your father was but I am trying my best. I'm doing this because it's my responsibility."

"So it's a burden?"

"No." He gave Endymion a gentle smile. "No, nephew, never that. It is a _responsibility_ and there's a world of difference between those two. One day, when you will be king, you will know that difference."

Endymion looked thoughtfully back. "I think I understand. Thank you."

"Now, g-go and g-get married so I can return to my b-books."

"As soon as I can, your Majesty." With a mischievous grin, Endymion mockingly bowed low to his uncle – for they were never formal – before leaving the room.

----------

_August 23, 6:30 pm_

_The King's Study, Gaia Palace, Earth_

The next night at about the same time…

"This must be my lucky week, uncle, you've called for me for two days in a row," Endymion greeted with a grin as he entered his uncle's study, heading straight to the chair across his uncle's table. "If this is about the little misunderstanding with my generals – you know, because they're insisting on putting their noses in my business with regards to Usagi? – then don't worry, we've talked it over. Well, I talked and they listened and nodded at the appropriate times; I didn't exactly give them a chance to talk but the bottom line is that they'll leave the two of us alone." He grinned wickedly. "Lots of times. And that is the extent of their meddling. They are not to talk to Usagi or give any hint of my feelings and intentions. And they are to watch over the girls I mentioned to you and investigate them like good generals would."

"That, that, that's nice. B-b-but… yes, well, that, that, that wasn't exactly why I called you h-here." The king nervously pushed his glasses up his nose.

"Oh, it isn't?" Endymion replied easily, slouching in his chair, stretching out his legs and crossing them at the ankles. "What's up, then?"

The king hesitated before replying slowly, as though unsure of how Endymion would react, "Something, something, something came up." The king looked mystified.

"Why? What's the problem? Is it about the kingdom?" Endymion was immediately worried.

"No, not that." The king blinked at him, unsure how to proceed. "This isn't my fault," he began, which caused Endymion to raise an eyebrow. A sentence that began with those words was never good. "I, I, I never told anyone anything. Well, at least, not, not anybody outside of the p-p-people who _need_ to know. I mean, that _is_ my d-d-d-duty, r-r-right?"

"Uncle," Endymion said mildly and they both understood it was his nice way of saying 'what's your point?'

"Well… the, the, the, uh, well, the… the women, Endymion, they're… well… they're, they're, they're unhappy. To, to, to put it mildly. _Very_ m-m-m-mildly."

Endymion sighed and slouched deeper into his chair.

----------

A half-hour later, Endymion walked out of his uncle's study with an indescribable expression on his face. He turned to one of the guards standing guard outside the door. "I've been told that the yellow parlor is, er, full?"

"Yes, your Highess." The guard's lips twitched as he fought to keep a straight face. "Letters and notes from the parents and guardians of your many admirers."

Endymion dryly continued, "Those women are the bane of my existence. First they insist on getting rid of my bachelor status and now that there _are_ rumors circulating that I _might_ get hitched, they complain to my uncle that I'm getting married _far_ too young and too fast and never gave them a chance to catch my eye." Endymion sighed. "Have the letters carried out by footmen, to be used as fire fuel for the palace; might as well get some use out of them."

"Are you sure you don't want to read them, your highness? Each and every single one of the two hundred twenty-three letters?" the guard asked mildly, eyes glinting with humor.

Endymion raised his eyes to the ceiling as though praying for patience. "What's the point? They all say the same thing anyway, right? Just burn them, all right? Or use them for something else, something useful. Just empty out the damn yellow parlor."

"Yes, your Highness." The guard saluted, grinning openly this time.

----------

_August 23, 7:30 pm_

_Game Room, Terran Military Garrison, Gaia Palace Compound, Earth_

"Endymion, what a surprise," Zoisite dryly remarked when Endymion entered the garrison's game room, which was for the private use of the generals, and wandered aimlessly around. He had just come from his audience with the king.

"Yes, _why_ are you here so often?" Jadeite asked innocently.

"Are you going to give another lecture?" Zoisite asked, also innocently.

"We had a discussion," Endymion corrected absently.

"Sure. A 'discussion' wherein you talked and we listened, right? And anybody who opened his mouth was subjected to – "

"Zoi, shut up. Where did Usagi and Kunzite go?"

"Aw, c'mon, can't we tease you some more?"

Endymion gave Jadeite a look that spoke volumes.

"I think she wanted to see the palace grounds and asked Kunzite to show her around," Nephrite finally replied, lining up a shot on the billiard's table

"She could have asked me." Endymion looked hurt.

"You weren't here; 'Zite was, though." Zoisite studied Nephrite's shot and frowned when Nephrite's ball went in.

Endymion scowled. "Does she go out with whoever's available?"

Jadeite looked up from watching the other two. "No. She picks any one of us only when you're not around."

"Oh."

"Feel better, your Highness?" Nephrite grinned.

"Loads." Endymion laughed, walking towards his friends and leaning against the wall to watching their game. "Are you almost done? Can I join you?"

"Hello, gents," Kunzite greeted as he opened the double doors and entered with Usagi beside him. They were both pink-cheeked and tousled-head.

"Endymion." Usagi smiled at him brightly. "How nice to see you."

"Great to see you too." Endymion straightened and went towards her to take off her cloak. "Did you enjoy the tour?" He held out his hands but Usagi shook her head, keeping her cloak with her as she answered, "Yes, but I had some trouble with the horse at first. They're kind of big and weird-looking, aren't they?"

"Haven't you seen a horse before?" Zoisite choked back laughter at her description. 'Weird-looking', indeed.

"No. Although I'm not sure if I don't remember because I haven't seen one or because I have amnesia."

"I wouldn't know so don't bother to look at me and ask," Kunzite spoke up before the others could look at him for clarification, which is what they usually did when someone had questions about amnesia. Kunzite proudly announced, "Even though it was her first time, she did well for a beginner – after all the kicking and screaming and I'd-rather-die-than-ride speeches. Of course, after she got used to it, all she'd say was 'doesn't this go any faster?'." Kunzite rolled his eyes.

Usagi laughed. "I have to admit it was quite intimidating at first but I'm really glad you convinced me to ride, 'Zite. And I did well because I had a great teacher, one who was very patient and a great rider," she complimented him with a grin. "Even though he insisted I ride side-saddle. I tried it the so-called 'male' way and it's so much more convenient that way. Anyway, I just wanted to drop by and say hi to all of you guys." She turned to leave. "I'll come back after I've changed – I smell like horses. 'Zite, aren't you going to change?"

"I'm a man, Usagi, I'm _supposed_ to smell like horses and sweat."

"All right, if you say so. I suppose that means that later, when I come back, you'll just have to leave the room. After all, I'm a lady and I'm supposed to have a delicate sense of smell." She smiled at him sweetly.

Kunzite sighed, giving up. "Fine, I guess I'll go change too."

"Thank you, 'Zite, you're such a sweet guy."

Kunzite turned helplessly to his friends and commented, "Notice how she's so sweet once she gets her way?"

"One should always be gracious when one wins; nobody likes a braggart," Usagi announced before flouncing out of the room with the men grinning at her back affectionately.

"So, what did the king want?" Jadeite asked once Kunzite and Usagi left the room. He was lining up for the last few shot of the game.

"What else? The women of the kingdom are complaining when they heard rumors that I might marry."

"How'd they hear that?" Jadeite wondered.

"Council," Endymion replied shortly. "Uncle gave out feelers on how they would take it if I marry and all the legal stuff attached to a royal courtship and marriage, etc. He was also trying to find out how and when the appropriate time is to transfer the ruling power back to me. Unfortunately, it was during a Council session when some of the wives were in attendance, watching the proceedings. Even though my uncle just gave out feelers, they took off with it and made their own conclusions."

Nephrite looked up, confused. "I thought they'd be happy? I mean, weren't they complaining before that you were taking too long to make your choice?"

"Apparently they're now complaining because I never gave them a chance to catch my eye and sustain my attention. They complain that I'm too reticent and never danced with any of the girls so how could I possibly know that I like one girl?" he explained in a resigned tone of voice. "They're insisting that I postpone the unannounced and nonexistent engagement and 'get to know' the rest of the women, i.e. their daughters or any of their marriageable female relatives."

"What did your uncle say to that?" Zoisite was amused.

"What could he say? The women threatened to exert their power. Damn it."

"What kind of power would that be?" Jadeite wondered.

"They're going to whine and complain and nag, especially to their husbands, the council members."

"Oooh." The three men winced. No man can stand _that_ for very long.

Endymion sighed and told them the most irritating edict of all, "That's not all. In order to appease our people, the king has ordered that I entertain every single bloody inane, babbling, aggressively flirty, and extremely forward _female_," Endymion said in disdain, "who approaches me. And be friendly with one and all to show the world that I _am_ accessible to the women and that I _did_ try to get to know the bloody lot of them before making my choice."

"And the women speak." Jadeite began laughing, Zoisite and Nephrite followed suit.

Endymion scowled. "I'm _so_ glad my predicament is amusing you."

"God speed, my man!" Zoisite clapped a hand on Endymion's shoulder, snorting with laughter.

"Be brave. Remember, what doesn't kill you only makes you stronger," Nephrite said between guffaws.

"Oh, this will be _fun_," Jadeite said with relish.

"What will be fun?" Usagi entered followed by Kunzite.

"Er…" The three men stared at her, not really knowing what to say and only Nephrite was able to reply, with a straight face, "Endymion was ordered by the king to, um, entertain his ardent admirers."

"Why?" Kunzite asked curiously.

Zoisite scratched his head. "How do we say this? Certain members of the opposite gender have expressed their worry that our prince is not enjoying himself to the fullest and is rushing into things that should not be rushed."

The two looked blank, although Kunzite looked like he was just missing a few missing pieces of the whole and was trying to figure them out.

Jadeite cheerfully translated, "Every single woman, and their parents or guardians, found out that Endymion likes U… ah… a particular girl." He slanted a meaningful look at Usagi that Kunzite understood and Usagi didn't notice. "So they're complaining to the king that Endymion never gave the other women a chance and they refuse to give up without a fight, so to speak."

Zoisite continued, "So to save the council and king future complaints regarding Endymion's civil status, the king ordered that Endymion entertain all his suitors."

Kunzite's eyes began to sparkle mischievously. "That's a royal edict, isn't it?"

"Yup." Zoisite grinned widely.

"So our prince can't even ask _us_ for help now, can he? He _has_ to stay and hang out with the females, doesn't he?"

"Yep," Zoisite gleefully answered.

"It's such a comfort to have friends," Endymion sighed to the ceiling.

Before she could help herself, Usagi asked, "Who's this woman Endymion likes? Is she the same one whom you said he was in love with before?"

"You mean the conversation you overheard us having?" Jadeite dryly reminded.

"I didn't overhear it," Usagi said defensively. "You were talking so loudly, you didn't hear me enter. It's not like I heard it, or overheard it, on purpose. So, is it the same woman? The woman whose name you refuse to tell me?"

Endymion gave her an intent look. "Yes."

Usagi tried to look at him without exactly looking at him, which was a hard thing to do when one was short and trying to ignore a tall man. She settled for looking at his forehead, forcing herself to act like she didn't care, and airily continued, "So, you're telling me that all those crazy women out there who delude themselves into thinking they want you leg-shackled are now mad because you _are_ getting leg-shackled? Even though it's not even formal and I haven't heard that you even proposed to the girl. Nor do I even know or heard any rumors on who the girl is."

"Something like that." Zoisite leaned on a wall and crossed his arms over his chest, still looking at Endymion in amusement.

"'Leg-shackled'?" Endymion looked at his men questioningly.

Jadeite raised a hand. "Sorry, my influence. You know I live in perpetual fear of someone dragging me to the altar."

"It'll happen one day, you know," Nephrite predicted.

Jadeite shuddered. "God forbid. I can still run faster than any female alive."

The men's attention then turned towards the billiards game which Nephrite, Jadeite, and Zoisite just finished. Endymion and Kunzite were going to join for the next round.

Usagi watched them for a while, unobtrusively watching Endymion as they went about picking cues and sharpening them. He was a nice guy and she knew liked him but she wasn't sure if she liked him because she really did or because he was the first guy she felt really comfortable with after waking up in his bed. His generals were all nice men, but… they did not give her that weird feeling inside of her. And it _was_ weird. Or rather, a feeling she is sure she has never felt before so she was still uncertain what it was. It was a feeling of comfort and yet sudden heightened awareness, like he became her whole world whenever he was around yet she was more aware of her surroundings as well. She didn't think she'd ever felt that way before but, having amnesia, she wasn't sure, so she couldn't compare and couldn't figure out her feelings. She felt so confused about him.

When she first woke up in his bed, she had been terrified that something bad might have happened while she was unconscious and had reacted before she could think (she's since learned that her personality was really like that). As the doctor choked back his laughter, Endymion sat in his chair with a funny look on his face, half-insulted and half-confused, as if he didn't like what he was hearing and had no idea how she came up with such an absurd idea. Initially she hadn't liked sharing a room with him and in the first few days of their confinement, they acted like strangers. Then one day, she wasn't sure who started it, but someone picked on the other and that's when all the teasing started. As time passed, they became more and more comfortable with each other as the name-calling became more outrageous.

She's been called 'dumpling head', 'fluff head', and 'airhead' when she didn't know something that he did; she replied with names like '_baka_', 'egotistical jerk', and 'big head'. He has labeled her 'bottomless pit', 'gluttonous pig', 'black-hole mouth', and 'the void' when commenting on her appetite; she thus designated him 'ungentlemanly', 'weak boy', and 'having an appetite a girl would disdain'. Whenever she would become affected by his teasing and seem on the verge of tears, he changed tactics and mocked her with 'pastry heart', 'onion-eyes', and 'red-faced rabbit'. This pricked her temper and never failed to stop her tears as she complained that he was 'cold', 'unfeeling', and 'totally insensitive'. Of course, she has long since learned that his teasing had a lot of affection behind it and didn't mean anything negative, so it didn't make her feel hurt anymore. Their bantering made her forget that she had an entire past she couldn't remember and she only remembered it late at night, when he was sleeping and the tears would fall as she felt so lost and alone. Although he never mentioned it, he was probably aware of her nightly crying sessions as she knew without being told that the gift he 'anonymously' left her on her bed while out with Jadeite was his own way of trying to comfort her when he himself couldn't. She slept hugging the stuffed toy every night since then and especially now that she transferred rooms. The rooms she had all to herself felt so big now that she wasn't sharing it with him. She knew without being told that he was glad she appreciated his gift and kept it close to her. Somehow, holding it at night didn't make her feel so lost and alone. Every time she looked at it, held it, she remembered him. She also liked that they somehow understood each other so well without having to say everything they thought and felt.

Watching him now, wearing a black turtleneck shirt and green jacket with dark brown slacks, she marveled at the ease with which he carried himself. Unlike her (and she's since learned this about her personality too), who could trip while walking on flat paved roads, he exuded an aura of poised confidence, never losing his cool, never losing his grace. He entire bearing said he knew he belonged. He was confident as only an extremely capable and secure man could be. He knew his place in the world. It was such a comfort to be with him, to be with someone who somehow knew he owned the world (or could do anything he wanted or put his mind to) but was very humble and normal about it. After finding out he was the prince, she was filled with amusement to remember how he used to act like her servant and catered to her every whim (earning her the affectionate nickname 'brat'). He did everything he could to make her stay comfortable – even as he complained about it each step of the way. In her case, because their bantering amused her to no end (and gave her something to do during her forced confinement), she sometimes tried to come up with all sorts of impossible demands then sat back to watch as he blustered and complained, yet still scoured the entire palace looking for what she had asked for. He was extremely sweet and disliked disappointing her.

Watching him, she wondered about the woman he said he loved… if she was worth him, if she could make him laugh. And wondered, too, if being with the woman he loved would make him forget all about her. She felt a twinge of jealousy that she refused to acknowledge.

"Usagi, are you okay?" Nephrite called, slightly concerned. The generals all knew her well by now and knew, too, that she was rarely quiet for long periods of time.

"Hm?"

"Usagi?" Endymion walked towards her and Usagi snapped to attention. "What, sorry?"

"Are you okay?" He used his index finger to tilt her head up so he could look into her eyes. "You got all quiet all of a sudden. And you looked a little lost."

"Just… just… lost in thought is all."

"A penny for them?" Endymion brushed back her hair.

Midnight blue eyes stared into cornflower blue ones… And all of a sudden, Usagi's world narrowed down to him, forgetting the others, forgetting where they were, forgetting everything else. She was suddenly aware of something deep inside her that was missing, something that was vital to who she was. Amidst the midnight blue of his eyes, Usagi suddenly saw an orb of white light so bright in its brilliance that she couldn't see within it. It was calling to her and she wanted so badly to answer, to touch, yet at the same time she was afraid and she didn't feel as if she was ready to do so. It felt like something familiar and yet not.

"Usagi?"

Usagi jerked back, blinking, suddenly disoriented to find herself in an ordinary room with the other guys. She shook herself and wondered briefly at the vision she had, if that was indeed what she saw, although it was quickly fading from her memory.

"Usagi, are you all right?" Endymion frowned, worried.

Usagi looked back at him, almost afraid, and when her eyes met his, she lost all memory of the vision. "I'm sorry. I just… I just… Did you say something?"

Jadeite drawled, "We asked if you knew how to play billiards and if you wanted to join us?"

"No, but sure. Is it very hard?" Usagi headed towards the table but stopped when Endymion touched her shoulder. She looked back questioningly.

"Are you really all right?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" Usagi looked puzzled at his worry.

"You just…" Endymion trailed off as he studied her face. He must have seen something that showed him she was all right, or at least, back to normal. He let her go. "Nothing. I just thought… nothing, never mind." He shook his head. While staring into her eyes a moment ago, Endymion had… felt (for lack of a better word) something inside Usagi shift, become empty, and then she came back. It happened so fast and what he felt was so weird that he himself wasn't sure what the heck happened.

Before returning to his men and their game he, out of habit, glanced outside and the full moon immediately caught his attention…

"Endymion, it's your turn," Kunzite called.

Endymion turned at the sound of his name, all memories of that weird moment with Usagi gone. "Are you _that_ excited to getting your butt kicked in the game?" he called back with a grin.


	13. Under Siege

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. It was made by a genius and I'm not that smart, though I might wish otherwise.

**Chapter Thirteen: Under Siege**

_August 23, 8:50 pm_

_Crystal Room, Silver Millennium Palace, Moon_

Meanwhile, located millions of miles away from our heroes, is perhaps the most important room in the entire galaxy. About 12 feet in diameter, the circular room was made entirely of white marble and was surrounded by 10 equally spaced slim marble columns of different colors. Two steps led down into the room, which was filled with a silvery liquid-like substance of unknown consistency.

There were four guards who stood at the periphery of this room, who were members of the Silver, the second most elite guard force (first being the Senshi, of course) and whose only job was to guard and protect the content of this room, the Guinzuishou, AKA the Silver Crystal. On the rare occasion when the Crystal was brought out of the room, the four guards remained at their posts, with two facing the periphery and two facing the interior of the room. And, on the much rarer occasion that someone other than the Bearer would need to enter the room, he/she would only be able to enter until the first step, for if anyone other than the Bearer touched the liquid-like substance, they would… well, as it has never happened before and nobody has dared tried it, so nobody really knew exactly _what_ would happen but all figured that it would not be pleasant at all.

In the center of the room was a fountain-like structure about two feet high and above that, floating about half a foot high, was the Guinzuishou. There were no handles, no bars, and no glass covering for the Crystal. It was just… there.

The structure that was located below the Crystal seemed to be the endless source of the liquid-like substance in the room. It flowed like how a fountain would but was much steadier than any fountain could ever be. The liquid-like substance would sometimes be so calm as to seem a silvery floor that one could step into and would sometimes ripple and wave like an unsettled storm. There seemed no rhyme or reason to the liquid's calmness/agitation and if there really _was_ a reason, then only the Bearers knew. The guards, whose job also included reporting any unusual activity by, to, within, or around the Crystal, were used to the liquid's capriciousness. They were also used to the Crystal's light, which was usually a calm, steady white glow but would sometimes pulsate or sparkle or vary in brightness – from a blinding light (at which point, the guards facing the interior would face outward; it was safe to assume that nothing and no one could enter the room when the crystal flared that brightly anyway) to a pinpoint prickle of light – for no apparent reason either. The guards were also used to this. It was also said that the Crystal had, on a number of occasions, as written in their history, changed its light from the usual white to red or blue or orange or gold; basically, flaring to a light that coincided with an Alliance member's color. This change, which happened very rarely indeed, did not bode well for it signified trouble with whoever's color the Crystal glowed.

However, what they were _not_ used to was seeing the Crystal glint pink, float higher then spin quickly once, twice, glint a blue-green color, before floating back down and going back to normal. It happened so fast that anybody who was not watching would completely miss it. Luckily, the two guards who had been facing the interior were trained for _any_ and _all_ changes in the Crystal. Immediately after it happened, the two glanced at each other, as if to assure themselves that what they did see really _did_ happen. That done, the one located nearest the Throne Room did a quick survey to ensure that all else was secure/safe, then she tapped a transmitter on her coat, one that told the other members of the Silver that she was going to leave her post.

Then she sprinted like crazy towards the Throne Room.

----------

"Your Majesties!" The Silver Guard gasped to the Royals as she entered the solar, where they usually stayed, without knocking (this was expected, even required, when such events came to pass) and without further ado, immediately closed the doors and locked them.

The Royal Couple, who had been relaxing on one of the couches along the side of the room with Sailor Uranus and Neptune, shot up in alarm at the sight of a Silver Guard entering the room. The Guard ran towards them then dropped down on one knee. Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune leaped over the couches and stood on opposite sides of the Royals, holding their weapons at the ready. After one sweep of the room that noted everything, they fixed the Guard with their gaze.

"What? What happened? Is it the Guinzuishou?" The Queen grabbed her chest, wildly wondering what could have happened without her knowing. The Crystal was closely linked to the Queen and her bloodline, so close that one could not live without the other. Whenever the Queen was in any intense emotion or danger, the Crystal could and did reflect that. Likewise, whenever something happened to the Crystal, the Crystal always let its Bearer/s know.

The Guard took one deep breath, then reported, "At approximately 40 seconds ago, the Crystal glinted pink, floated 5 inches up, spun rapidly twice, glinted blue-green, then floated back to its old location and Normalized."

The King looked to his wife in horrified disbelief. The Queen on the other hand, who still had one hand on her chest, looked in disbelief at the Guard. "Glinted _pink_? Then _blue-green_? Are you _sure_?"

"Yes, your Majesty."

"Glinted pink, you say?"

"Yes, your Majesty."

The King and Queen looked at each other and, in that one long look, seemed to have some sort of mental understanding.

The King glanced back at the Guard. "The Crystal went back to Normal after?"

The Guard glanced down at her ring, which not only signified that she was a member of the Silver Guard but also had a small stone that was rigged to reflect the Crystal so that if anything happened to the Crystal, all the Guards would know no matter where they were. The jewel was clear. "Yes your Majesty."

"And it only happened once?" The Queen demanded.

"Yes, your Majesty."

The Royals looked at each other again. "Very well," the Queen pronounced, sounding much calmer and in control of herself once more. "Since it only happened once and nothing untoward happened – not to mention that I don't feel any different – I guess…" she hesitated slightly, the continued, "Let's just observe the Crystal for a while. Perhaps it is something new…"

"As you wish, your Majesty." Taking the Queen's words as the dismissal and assurance that it was, the Guard stood and turned to leave.

The Outers waited until the Guard had safely left the room and closed the door behind her before turning to the King and Queen. Sailor Uranus slipped her Space Sword into her scabbard as Sailor Neptune slipped her Aqua Mirror into its own case on her belt.

"Glinted _pink_?" Sailor Uranus raised an eyebrow at the Royal Couple. Partly because the Outers were older and, in a way, slightly exempt from the Lunarian couple's direct reign, the Outers shared a relationship with the Lunarian Royal Couple (and other Alliance Rulers) that was more on a equal basis as compared to their Sister-Senshi, the Inners, who clearly had a subordinate relationship (when in formal occasions, at least).

"Is that supposed to mean something?" Uranus noted the two's wide-eyed faux-innocent looks.

Neptune sat back down and got the small harp she had dropped when the Guard entered. Absently strumming it, she remarked, "I know the blue-green stands for Earth, but what about the pink?"

"No Alliance member, or any planet we know, exudes the color pink. So what's the pink all about?" Uranus insisted.

"I really would not know," the Queen answered primly. "I'm as lost as you are."

Uranus tapped her chin thoughtfully. "See, I'd believe that if I didn't hear Pluto tell you to keep an eye out for time the 'Crystal glints colors for the first time' before she left."

The Queen raised an eyebrow. "I was under the impression that Pluto gave that advice in a private conversation."

Uranus shrugged, unconcerned. "Even though Pluto spoke in a whisper to the both of you, we were still nearby and Pluto knows how sharp our hearing is."

Neptune added, "We usually take that to mean that Pluto wanted us to know whatever it was that she said since if it really _was_ a private conversation, she knows us well enough not to conduct such in our presence."

The Queen raised an eyebrow. "And Pluto _knows_ this, you say?"

Neptune looked slightly abashed, but Uranus suffered no such thing. "Yep."

The King sighed. "I don't suppose there's any chance you'd drop it, would you?"

Neptune strummed out a mocking tune as she told the Royals, her aqua eyes sparkling mischievously, "Well, it's not like we have a lot of things to do here, really. Nothing's happening within and without the galaxy."

"Our sisters are on Earth, on their own, with our princess," Uranus continued, not completely successfully at hiding her irritation at being told to leave the Inners alone to do their duty. "Serenity's suitors are en route but will not arrive until a couple of days or weeks from now. And even if they were coming here soon, we're the Outers and our presence is not really necessary for politics' sake. So, really, we have nothing to do here."

Neptune sighed dramatically. "All that free time, Uranus, what do you think can we do to fill it up?"

Uranus grinned at the chagrined King and Queen. "We can ask them about the pink and blue-green glinting of the Crystal and what Pluto meant."

Neptune stood up beside Uranus. "If it helps any, your Majesties, before she left, Pluto told us that we should be prepared to go back to Earth when the Crystal glints the Earth's color again."

The Queen eyed them. "She told you that?"

The Outers nodded.

"What else did she tell you?"

The Outers shrugged. "Just that, really. You know how Pluto can get sometimes." Neptune slated a glance at Uranus then added, "She also repeated your command to Uranus that she stays out of the Senshi's plans."

The King looked at Uranus, enlightenment dawning in his eyes. "So _that's_ why you followed us when we told you to let the Inners be! And here I thought that once, just once, you'd do as you were told."

Uranus scowled. "I am _not_ rebellious! I do follow your orders! All the time!" She took a deep breath and admitted through clenched teeth. "I just do not always follow… happily. But I _do_ follow."

The Queen smiled at the two, pride shining in her eyes. "Oh, the two of you remind me so much of the Inners." She chuckled. "I know you give them the impression – not intentionally, I'm sure – of being more responsible and worldly and serious but sometimes, you're just so much alike."

Uranus grinned. "Which is how I know they're awesome Senshi! And why _I_ trust them to be able to do their duty successfully." She shot a meaningful glance at the King.

The Queen raised an eyebrow. "And without any interference from you?"

Neptune smiled easily, confidently. "Of course. We trained them, we know them, we trust them. They're our sisters and as much a Senshi as we are."

"Uranus?"

Grudgingly, "No interference from us."

"Even if Pluto told you that you were to go to Earth when it glints blue-green? You will follow our orders?"

Uranus and Neptune shared a look then Uranus answered for the both of them. "We are the Senshi of the Silver Alliance. We go where you tell us to, where you need us to be. That is the Oath we swore as Senshi and that is the oath we fulfill."

The King chuckled. "Why so serious all of a sudden?"

Neptune closed her eyes and tilted her head. Of the two, she was the more intuitive. She took a deep breath and spoke clearly, casually, even though all in the room could Sense that she was Elsewhere. "The tides are shifting… in a world of change, it is sometimes nice to reiterate Oaths made and kept, to remind us of the things that will never change."

In the pregnant silence that followed, Uranus turned to the Royals and remarked, "I have no idea what she just said, but I agree with all that."

"Uranus!" Neptune protested laughingly, the serious mood broken.

----------

_August 24, 8:50 am_

_Dining Room, Terran Military Garrison, Gaia Palace, Earth_

Usagi felt some sickly emotion within the vicinity of her stomach that she refused to acknowledge. It began last night when she heard what Endymion was being asked to do and the reasons behind it. She refused to dwell on it and spent the better part of last night lying in her bed adamantly denying that she was thinking about it at all or that her not-thinking it was keeping her up all night.

So she was not quite her usual cheerful self when she entered the dining room that morning, especially when she saw that the High Command, prince included, were lingering over their breakfast, for once not having anything they needed to do that early in the morning. She had deliberately gone down later than normal in the hopes of avoiding them since the latest time they left for training was usually around half past eight.

"Morning, Usagi," Nephrite greeted, standing up and pulling out a chair for her. He was the one standing nearest the door.

She immediately smiled and faked a cheerful mien. "And what are we talking this morning? I would've thought you'd be out training this morning, like you usually do."

Kunzite shrugged. "We decided to take a break."

Zoisite added, "One of the perks of being the top generals is that when we don't feel like training, we _can_ take a break."

"Oh, but if you're here, who's out making the trainees' lives miserable?" Usagi joked then smile her thanks as Jadeite place a plate piled high with food. Whenever she joined them for breakfast, the men usually fixed her a plate for no other reason that they found it such a novel experience to pile a lady's plate with food. They also derived some sort of perverse pleasure trying to see if they could ever give her an amount that she wouldn't be able to finish – which has never happened. No matter how high or what food they piled on it, she always finished it off.

Endymion burst out laughing. "Wherever do you hear such things?"

Usagi grinned. "The walls have ears. And I have very good hearing." She glanced around.

Jadeite pulled up a chair across from Usagi and likewise put down a plate piled as high as Usagi's. In fact, as far as she could tell, it contained the same amount of food as hers did. She raised an eyebrow at Jadeite but didn't say anything. Jadeite, for some reason, had challenged himself (well _she_ certainly wasn't challenged or affected, whatever he did) to match her bite for bite whenever she ate in his presence. After the third or fourth time, she has ceased commenting on it or nagging Jadeite as to his reasons. Besides, after his umpteenth thousand repetition of his persistently vague answer (which he swears is the truth and makes perfect sense to him), she had thrown up her hands and swore never to ask again. She has so far kept her promise. And Jadeite has, so far, matched her bite for bite.

"So, what are we gossiping about today?"

"We do _not_ gossip!" Jadeite looked affronted, spoon frozen halfway towards his mouth.

Usagi waved her fork around dismissively. "Whatever. Who or what are we talking about today then? And is it factual or not?"

Kunzite, upholding Usagi's image of him being the most serious of the group, replied, "Actually, we're still discussing the royal edict Endymion has to follow."

Usagi raised an eyebrow at Endymion. "What's to discuss?" She ignored the weird unsettled feeling in her chest. She was just hungry. It was nothing. As if to test it to herself, she took a big bite of the pancake and resolutely told her chest to stuff it.

Endymion leaned back against his chair and casually ran his hands through his hair. "You have to understand, Usagi, that majority of the balls we've all been through have included escape routes and such. Not just for me, but for them as well."

Usagi looked at Endymion askance, "All this trouble to avoid some girls?"

Kunzite shook his head. "Not just girls, although that sort of became its purpose later on, and that use was really not what it was intended for. The 'escape routes' – for lack of a better term – were for the prince's or king's safety. If the area became unsafe for any reason, we had devised ways to be able to protect the king or prince. When Endymion's popularity with women became irritating, those escape plans were modified so that we could help him outmaneuver them." He glanced at Endymion. "Although those maneuvering were initially irritating because it seemed to be such a senseless use for what is supposed to be an important and serious procedure, it later became a way for us to practice our skills."

"Or so we convinced ourselves, at least," Zoisite dryly corrected.

Nephrite rolled his eyes. "C'mon, Zoi, considering the fact that our kingdom's a really peaceful one, aren't you glad to be able to practice your skills on a regular basis? Sure, it's a really ridiculous reason to employ a little of what we have trained for, but at least it's better than nothing, right?"

Usagi looked at each of the men. "Why is it so important to practice such things? It seems like a big bother to me."

Endymion leaned forward, caught Usagi's eye and smiled at her. "We just decided to look at it that way. In all honesty, that was the pitch I gave to them when I reached the point of desperation and wanted to find a way around it." He grinned at his men before turning back to Usagi. "At first, they didn't believe me and I have to admit, if I were them, I also wouldn't. But I was desperate and willing to try anything. As a prince, I have an image to uphold, a certain responsibility to maintain, part of which is to show my people proper decorum and behavior befitting my station. And there were only a few ways and a few times that I could rebuff the women without giving offense."

Usagi turned to Kunzite when he continued, "We knew very well Endymion was just trying to get us to help him so we didn't really take him seriously but, since he _was_ our prince and leader, we _had_ to pretend to give his request some consideration." He grinned at Endymion to show he meant no offense. "And to our surprise, the women _were_ a little aggressive in chasing Endymion. Certainly not as bad as now, but it can be damn difficult when you did not want all that attention in the first place."

Usagi looked back at Endymion. "Sometimes I don't understand you."

"I'm sorry?"

"I don't understand why you go to all this trouble. Couldn't you just announce to them that you don't like being put on show? Couldn't you ask them politely to leave you alone? Why do you pretend so many things for the sake of your people?"

Endymion looked taken aback. "Because I'm the prince."

Usagi frowned. "So because you're the prince, you have to give up your life for them? Sacrifice so much?"

Jadeite suddenly stood up with his plate and announced, "This discussion is far too serious, not to mention political and most likely philosophical, knowing Endymion, so early in the morning. I'm going over there before you two ruin my appetite." He pointed a few seats down the table to where the other generals were then made a wide gesture that included his chair and those beside Usagi. "Endymion, sit here, nearer Usagi, so you can explain it better."

"I do _not_ take that long to explain stuff like this!" Endymion shot Jadeite a half-irritated, half-frustrated, but mostly resigned, look before doing as suggested and sitting across from Usagi (that was the nearest chair). "Anyway, Usagi, it's just that… look, I'm the prince, okay? Sure, I was born to privilege, but I also have responsibilities to the very people who gave my birth the worth they believe it deserves. Do you really and honestly think that I can just throw away all those hopes and dreams and expectations just to satisfy a few selfish wants?"

Usagi stared at him. "But what about yourself? What about your life? Doing the things that _you_ want?"

Endymion chuckled. "I've not had to sacrifice a whole lot really, what ever gave you the idea that I'm suffering unduly from the constraints my position gives me?"

Usagi looked embarrassed, which Endymion immediately noticed. "Oh, geez, Usagi, I didn't mean it in that way! All I meant is just that…" he hesitated, as if searching for the right words. "There is always a compromise between my wants and what my people want. There is always a way to make sure that what my people want will be something that I will want as well."

Usagi, with understanding dawning in her eyes, suddenly said impishly, "Like being required to marry but picking a bride _you_ like and getting married at a time _you_ pick?"

Endymion looked at her for a moment, eyes glinting mysteriously, before chuckling. "Exactly."

----------

_August 24, 7:30 pm_

_Rei's Rooms, Hikawa Shrine, Manetheron, Earth_

"This is perfect!" Minako crowed as the girls were readying for the ball that night.

"What is?" Makoto asked, fixing her dress.

"Ami told me that she heard from someone who heard it from someone who heard it from someone else that Endymion's been ordered by the king to make an effort to get to know _all_ the women of the land. We can now work ourselves to be close to him with no one the wiser."

"That's a lot of 'someones'," Makoto noted.

Rei looked confused. "He's supposed to get to know _all_ the women? That's a lot of women. Why would he want to that? I thought he didn't like mingling with them? And besides, doesn't he already know them?"

Minako waved an indifferent hand at Rei. "Don't know, don't care. Does it really matter _why_? The important thing is that he was given such an edict! We can approach him and it'll be expected."

"What, are we supposed to try and catch his attention?" Rei wondered.

Minako waved indifferently again. "It would help but it's not really important. We just have to get close to him and his generals and hope we get introduced to Serenity. We've already tried getting close to her but she's never far from the generals and the prince."

"So… we _will_ have to try and engage the prince's affections, is that it? So he'll give in when we ask him for favors?" Ami asked unhappily.

"Yes," Minako said, exhilarated. Of all of them, she was confident she could twist any man around her finger since she was, after all, a Venusian Princess. Granted, she's never really _tried_ since her sum experience has been to a bit of flirting to get her way around whomever male she happened to come across. She has never really _tried_ to make someone like her, still she was confident she could get Endymion to like her. She was Venusian, for heaven's sake! It was in her blood. She couldn't possibly fail.

While it might seem that Venus was being a tad, er, over-confident in her thoughts, it was mostly because she was very nervous but refused to admit it. And Venus' personality was such that she never admitted insecurities (not that there were many). As a Crown Princess of her planet, she felt pressured to succeed even though she had not had any practical experience… even if she _did_ get training in such as part of their years training as Senshi (as mentioned, Senshi training _did_ include ALL strengths of each race).

"Oh, yay," Rei remarked bitterly. "We get to try to engage a man we don't even like, the leader of a people we care nothing about. I am _so_ going to kill Serenity."

"It's all for the glory of the Silver Alliance. We're just doing our Senshi duties." Minako blew a kiss at her mirror reflection. The blond was in high spirits for this, at least, was something she felt confident she could do (do you think that she dost thou insist too much?). "At least the Terran High Command are all cute." She winked at the dispirited girls. "Come on, girls, let's go break hearts."

"Bye, Luna, Artemis," Ami called as they left the room.

"Have fun and take care. Oh, and be home at a decent hour, all right?" Luna called before the door closed. The two cats listened carefully, making sure that the girls were well away before turning to each other.

"Do you really think it wise to leave those four to their own devices?" Artemis asked Luna as he jumped from the table to pace the carpeted floor.

Luna rested her chin on her paws and watched him pace back and forth. She was lying on her stomach on Ami's bed. "It was the Queen's decision." To her way of thinking that made it final but for some reason, and a bit unlike her, she decided to elaborate. "This is, after all, the Senshi's first assignment. They have to learn how to _become_ Senshi. Training and simulated attacks are all very good but they have yet to have a practical test. This is it."

"I know and understand that," Artemis said a bit impatiently. "But this is important and a very delicate mission. And they're still young!"

"They are of age already," Luna reminded him. "While I have some reservations, I do understand the queen's decision. Besides, they are considered adults already in our world and that means they are plenty old enough to finally complete their training. After all, Uranus and Neptune attained the full rank of Senshi – are _actually_ Senshi and all that it signified – when they were slightly younger than our girls."

Artemis argued, "But that's different. They guard the Outer Rim; it's much more dangerous there. It's because of them that the Inners haven't had to deal with anything that meant they had to use their training."

"Do you not trust the girls and our Queen?"

Artemis stopped pacing and sighed. While he hated whenever she used that argument, he had to admit that she had a point. "Of course I do, Luna. I just worry about them. I think I'd feel better if the girls didn't have to go against Terran men – seasoned warriors who have had more training, more experience in life, and are older than they are and, most importantly, are well-known rakes. It just spells trouble for them on so many levels. And I don't think I'm comfortable in knowing that their first mission is to look for our missing princess, the second most important person in the solar system, next to our Queen."

Luna's light gray eyes stared into Artermis' dark gray ones. "I'm not entirely happy myself, they are far too innocent and naïve, no matter what they think. And the generals, I believe, have had too much experience with women. But we have to trust in them, in how we raised them, in how the Outers have trained them, but most of all, in what the Queen believes."

Artemis sat and mused wistfully, "I guess some part of me will always see them as little girls."

"They have to grow up," Luna remarked, although not without sympathy for she understood what Artemis was going through. After all, she felt the same way and she felt worse knowing that _her_ charge (strictly speaking Artemis was the Guardian of the Inners while Luna was the Princess' Guardian) disappeared while supposedly under her care. "And I guess it is now or never. At least in this way, we can keep an eye on them even though we are not allowed to tamper."

Artemis' ears pricked forward. "You _did_ mention that we _can_ keep an eye on them, right?" He turned around.

Luna nimbly jumped down and ran in front of Artemis, blocking him on his way out. "_Enough_," she said firmly. "Stop following them every time they go out. I feel the same way as you do but we _have_ to let them go. They _are_ growing up, fulfilling their destiny as Senshi and doing their duty to the Silver Alliance. The Queen has ordered that we are to assist and watch over them and _nothing_ more. If they ask us to do something, we will, and do it to the best of our abilities, but otherwise, we are to let them go. This is _their_ mission, not ours."

"It's just hard," Artemis grumbled as he grudgingly acquiesced to what Luna was saying. He did not want to argue with Luna or have his ear talked off by Luna _or_ the Queen. "I've always watched over Venus and watched her watch over the other girls. I'm her guardian and, by extension, the other girls'. I feel like I should be doing a lot more than what we're doing now."

"I'm Serenity's guardian as well and, to a lesser extent, the other girls' too," Luna reminded him. "It's a job we both freely accepted and fulfilled. But it is a job we _have_ fulfilled. We helped raise them and it is about time we did the 'guarding' part of our 'guardian' duties."

"How can you be so accepting about this? And it's Serenity who disappeared, _your_ charge!" Artemis said the last not as an accusation but more of, wondering how Luna could be so calm when it was _her_ personal charge that was lost. After all, Venus was still in a place where Artemis could watch over her.

Luna understood all this and could not help but let out a startled laugh at Artemis' misconception. "I am not. Not really. And it really doesn't help that I can't even see Serenity like you can Venus. She may have disappointed me, sometimes, but on the whole, I am proud of the person she has turned out to be. I miss her. How could I not?" It was a bit weird to see a cat shrug, but Luna managed to pull it off. "I love her like a daughter even if she is not mine and even if I know that, one day, out roles will be reversed and I will become the inferior and her, the leader, the Queen. Like you, I _really_ want to go out and watch over the girls and help them every way I can. But we have to stop acting like that. I am trying, very hard, to let my mind rule my heart and do what is best for everyone involved. Our little girls are growing up, Artemis, and we have to let them." She looked at him pleadingly.

Artemis sighed, knowing that Luna was right. He jumped up on Minako's bed and Luna followed him. They lied down, facing the door, and placed their chin on their paws. In silence and grudging acceptance, they proceeded to wait for their charges.

----------

_August 25, 10:00 pm_

_Ballroom, Duke Marsters' Home, Manetheron, Earth_

Endymion looked around frantically, trying to find a means of escape. His gaze caught Kunzite's and the latter, recognizing the prince's trapped expression, simply raised an eyebrow and tilted his champagne flute, telling him without words that Endymion would have to suck it in.

The prince was in agony.

"And then, for summer, I must have gowns of dimity, lawn, and chambray. For winter, I prefer cashmere, merino, brocade, and velvet," Lady Suzanne, the Marchioness of Burnsborough, prattled on. She had an unhealthy love of her own voice, which Endymion had noticed five minutes in her company the first time he had met her months before. He has told his generals that he didn't like her because she talked too much and it seems she hasn't changed a bit. , she went on and on and on. He couldn't believe he was talking about fashion to him. Fashion! A real man had no interest in such feminine things!

His gaze strayed to Usagi. Standing at a distance, he admired the lilac dress she wore as it shimmered and clung to her as she danced in the arms of Nephrite, her escort for that night. The fitted bodice had a heart-shaped neckline and the whole look enhanced her beauty so much that Endymion couldn't stop staring at her throughout the ride here. He didn't know whether he should grab a jacket and hide her or stop and stare at the way a prefect dress can enhance the beauty of an already perfect woman. With just a hint of bosom, her gown was modest and the full skirt swirled around as Nephrite twirled her on the dance floor.

He frowned.

Nephrite's dark red hair was contrasting beautifully with Usagi's lilac gown. They looked good together.

Endymion' frown deepened.

"Your Highness?" Lady Suzanne called.

"Hm?"

"Don't you like my dress?"

Endymion tore his gaze away from the sight of _his_ woman dancing with _his_ general to stare down at the girl who was gripping his arm so tight, he was half-afraid his fingers have lost their blood supply. His midnight blue eyes stared into brown ones completely devoid of thought.

"Your dress?" he asked blankly. He didn't care if she was wearing brown or blue or a burlap sack.

"Yes, my dress, your Highness." She preened slightly. "It's specially made for me and it's made of – "

"Would you like to dance?" Endymion interrupted desperately. Perhaps if they were dancing, she wouldn't talk so much.

"I'd be delighted, your Highness." She glowed with pleasure, with triumph. "Since my dress has been made with dancing _especially_ in mind. Do you know that this material, called…"

----------

Endymion looked left and right as he hid behind one of the banisters of the ballroom. He had just escaped Lady Suzanne and was savoring his few minutes of solitude. And silence. Blessed, blessed silence.

He was very jumpy that night and all of his generals were making it a point to leave him alone and were in fact staying as far away from him as the ballroom allowed, which everyone noted.

He hated it.

He never realized how much he owed his generals for winnowing through the women who approached him and for helping him avoid the women he wanted to avoid. He supposed he should thank them one day, when he got over being irked at them for presently leaving him alone with all these women around free to hunt him down – which would be in, oh, ten or twenty years from now. Heck, maybe in ten years; after all, he _was_ grateful that they were keeping Usagi company thus making her unavailable for the rest of the men present. Endymion was sure his generals noticed the many admiring stares sent her way. His included.

"Nyihihihihee."

Endymion winced at the distinct hyena-like laugh of Lady Mariah.

"Oh, really?" she simpered to her escort and let out that horrendously high-pitched ear-splitting bark-like laugh.

Peeking from behind the banister, he spotted the lady in question and her escort, who was concealing a pained expression on his face as the woman continued to laugh. Lady Mariah's eyes were constantly roving around, no doubt searching out the wayward prince. The prince stepped back, nervously hiding before suddenly whirling around at the tell-tale sound of rustling skirts.

"Your Highness!" Countess Kathleen thrilled. "Fancy seeing you here! And _all alone_!"

Endymion almost yelped in surprised. He could have sworn that he was alone and that his hiding place wasn't visible from the rest of the crowd.

The Countess' eyes ran hungrily over the entire length of his person. He felt stripped of clothes. Patting his body to make sure every item of clothing was still in place, he cleared his throat and mumbled a greeting while his eyes flitted left and right, desperately looking for an escape route.

"I'm _so_ glad you're all right," she breathed as she neared him. "I was _so_ worried when I heard you were sick. As I mentioned in my note, I've had _some_ medical instruction. I'd like to see for _myself_ if you're all right."

Endymion tore his gaze away from his surroundings to stare in horror as the top button of his jacket came undone and her busy hands were working on the second button… and third button…

He backed off hastily, beating her 'concerned' hands away. "Yes, yes, very fine. Epitome of health. Strong as a horse. Doctor with MD gave his OK. Am feeling great now. Have to go. Bye."

He practically ran to the other side of the ballroom.

----------

"How's our man doing?" Jadeite asked Zoisite as the two stood on one side, watching Endymion in his – what can only be described as – panicked flight across the ballroom. It seemed he had been hiding but must have been found out by one of the many women for him to rush across the ballroom like he did. Unfortunately, his flight made him pass through the dance floor, making him visible to everyone. As one, the crowd of women pushed towards him.

To the people watching him, of course, to the people who did not know him as well as the Generals and Usagi, Endymion's walk might have been a tad faster than was normal but nobody would correctly interpret it or the expression on his face – which was becoming more and more stoic as the night progressed – as panic. For some reason, as Usagi was soon learning to notice, the High Command's facial expression became more and more indifferent and bored the stronger they felt an inappropriate emotion.

"He's getting nearer that altar every second that passes."

"That bad, eh?" Jadeite and Zoisite watched with ill-concealed amusement as Endymion stared in horror at the sea of women surrounding him.

"Checkmate, wouldn't you say?" Nephrite commented when he joined them. He too was staring at their prince, who had a resigned look on his trapped face as he bowed to one of the women and escorted her to the dance floor. They say Endymion's gaze flicking – again! – through the crowd to finally rest on Usagi, who, at this time, was dancing with Kunzite.

"Those girls are good," Jadeite said admiringly. "They've got their offense all planned and executed with remarkable accuracy, taking account battle contingencies and planning accordingly. Do you think they'll work for us if ever war breaks out?"

Nephrite chuckled. "Only if Endymion asks and you know he'd rather surrender and submit himself to torture rather than give those women free reign inside the palace."

"It's a wonder those women don't notice the fact that he keeps looking at her," Zoisite remarked, as the prince positioned himself and his dancing partner so that he could still watch Usagi. Although the prince's partner was looking up at him in adoration, the prince was barely looking at her. Usagi, oblivious to all this, was smiling up at Kunzite.

"They're too busy trying to attract his attention," Jadeite dryly replied.

"And they're too busy seeing only what they want to see." Nephrite studied the gaggle of women lining the sides of the dance floor, faking casualness as they waited for the prince to finish his dance so they could descend on him once more. "If those women wanted to avoid the one thing that would make Endymion rush to the altar, they should have just let him be. The news that Endymion was given a royal edict to welcome any woman who comes to him made them all aggressive and impossibly forward. If this keeps up, he's going to be running away from them for years."

"So, when do you think the wedding's going to be?" Jadeite asked gleefully.

Zoisite and Nephrite looked around the ballroom, seeing every female eye cast upon the prince, seeing the calculated looks in their eyes, the determined expressions on their faces, the intricate maneuverings they were doing to be in a prime position for the prince to notice them.

Then they turned to each other.

Zoisite joked, "Oh, he should be running to the nearest Church and up the shortest aisle to the first available altar with Usagi in tow by, say, tomorrow morning?" They burst out laughing.

----------

"How's Usagi?" Endymion asked Nehprite during one of the few breaks he had. He had a haggard look on his face that could be attributed to either having been dancing non-stop since arriving or from trying to avoid the many women in the room who were aggressively tracking him down for dancing. Or, most likely, both.

"She's fine," Nephrite replied, tilting his champagne flute towards the blond woman in question who was in one corner with Jadeite, both eating from a shared plate and talking animatedly. The advantage of Endymion's edict, and the fact that the generals were spending equal amounts of time with Usagi, was that women who had been jealous of Usagi before were paying little to no attention to her now.

"Why are they sharing a plate?"

"I know sharing a plate is not exactly proper and denotes an intimacy that doesn't exist between Jade and Usagi but Jade thought it'd be better if the rest of the world didn't know how large an appetite Usagi had." Nephrite chuckled. "And we all agreed with him."

"Why would it matter what others think?"

"Well… I don't know if you've noticed, your Highness, but Usagi's quite a hit with the men of our land and we _do_ want her accepted, don't we? We have to admit that it's really quite _fascinating_ to see how people react to us, the so-called Playboy Rake Generals, being guardians to someone like her."

Endymion frowned. "Is her reputation intact?"

"Of course," Kunzite said from behind, where he had been standing silently until now. "Not that anyone would dare imply that anything improper is happening between any of us and Usagi, but they just find it amusing to think of us so close to someone like her and yet not touching her."

Nephrite frowned. "Somehow, I'm not sure I should be flattered or insulted. I mean, I know we've somewhat earned our reputations as rakes, but, really, we've never taken virgins for lovers. We've always been honorable, we've always stood by the Code."

Kunzite merely raised an eyebrow and silently sipped his drink.

"Well you know our people," Zoisite spoke up from the other side of Endymion. "They do enjoy their gossip."

Endymion sighed. "I know. Speaking of which, what gossip have you heard surrounding Usagi?"

The three exchanged looks and shrugged at the prince.

"Nothing much," Zoisite answered. "There's a bit of gossip surrounding her past, who they think she is since we said she has amnesia. Some have come forward, pretending to know her but when we ask for more information, they can't give any. By the way – and I hope you don't mind – but we've all decided not to leave her alone for too long and to closely watch who she dances and talks to."

"Why?"

"Endymion, it's no secret that she's our ward and it's no secret that she's close to the Terran High Command and that you, er, kind of like her…"

Endymion looked at his men, panicked. "They know I like her?"

"No, not like _that_. Zoi, I think, used the wrong word," Kunzite assured him.

Zoisite apologized, "Right, sorry. I didn't mean 'like' as in you're, uh, 'in like' with her, but 'like' in that she's one of the few women in the kingdom whom you don't mind talking to or dancing with."

"What do you mean, 'one of the few women in the kingdom', isn't she the only woman?" Nephrite joked.

"Shut up, Neph," Endymion said good-naturedly. "You know very well that there _are_ a few out there whose company doesn't set my teeth on edge."

"Anyway, we decided to keep a very close watch on her for protection. She…" Zoisite hesitated before continuing, "She doesn't really seem to understand how dangerous it can be to be friends with us. It's, like, she doesn't really have a concept of deceit, of trickery. She believes the good in everyone and trusts others. In case you haven't noticed, she's very friendly and that could be quite dangerous for all concerned. We can't let her befriend just anyone, not only for our protection but for hers as well. Like I said, she's quite popular and there are some men out there who won't hesitate to take advantage of her vulnerability, especially with her not remembering anything of her past."

Endymion frowned at Usagi, privately beating himself over the head for not realizing the danger she was in and the danger she could pose for them.

"Let it go." Kunzite, who knew him so well, placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "You were busy with the Royal Edict. And besides, we know our duties. And if it weren't for duty, sheer affection would compel us to take care of her."

Endymion looked at them and smiled. "Thank you. I know I should've thought of it before but it just never occurred to me."

Zoisite coughed a little in embarrassment. "We really can't take all that much credit. It actually didn't really occur to any of us either until Baron Almsford managed to get her to dance with him and, uh, invited her out to the balcony."

"What!"

Baron Almsford, who was thrice Endymion's age, was a lechery old man who ran after anybody in skirts. Females of all ages usually gave him a wide berth or dealt with him with utmost caution. The only reason he was invited to _ton_ functions because his heir and nephew, Lord Davenport, was well-liked, well-loved, and one magazine listed him as number 24 on the Top 50 List Of Potential Ideal Son-in-laws (obviously, the Terran High Command comprised the top 5). Any member of that list was sure to receive invitations to any and all _ton_ events and was sure to be eyed by the marriageable females of the land. And invitations to those belonging to the list were also extended to members of their family, for politeness' sake.

"Don't worry, Kunzite saw them about to leave and went to intercept them," Zoisite assured Endymion. "Then I warned her about Almsford."

"Where is he?"

Kunzite, who, as mentioned, knew Endymion well, sharply reminded him, "And what are you going to do, Endymion, attack him for no reason? Technically, he hadn't done anything dishonorable. Yet."

Endymion turned to him. "So, what, you just let him go?"

Kunzite gave Endymion a pointed look. "Are you trying to insult me? Of course I didn't just 'let him go'. I told Usagi Zoi was looking for her and then told Almsford in no uncertain terms that Usagi was under our protection and he was not to even breathe the same air as she does."

"Thank you."

"No need. Usagi _is_ a friend of ours too, you know."

Endymion looked closely at his friends then dryly remarked, "Well, well. Do my eyes deceive me? Has a woman finally won the hearts of my so-called cold, heartless, cynical rake generals?"

They flushed with embarrassment.

"Well, she's a very sweet girl," Zoisite defended.

"I can understand your attraction to her," Kunzite admitted.

"Of course, she's all yours. We don't like her in _that_ way," Nephrite hurriedly assured him.

Endymion looked at their faces. "Why do I have a sneaking suspicion that you've all talked about this already?"

His generals all gave him blank innocent looks that didn't fool him one bit.

"Hello, gents," Jadeite walked over to them.

"Where's Usagi?" Endymion immediately asked, more worried after hearing about how Baron Almsford wanted _his_ woman.

"Over there." Jadeite pointed to the dance floor where Usagi was dancing with a young man.

"Who is he?"

Jadeite rolled his eyes at Endymions suspicious tone of voice. "Jeez, Endymion, get a grip. That's Edward Jackson. You know him. He's that rich foreign merchant who's occasionally in Manetheron for business. He's an okay guy, don't worry." He turned to his friends. "Let me guess, you've told him about the Almsford incidence?"

They nodded.

"Anyway, since my date duties seem to not be needed, I think I'll just go out for a while for a breath of fresh air," Nephrite suddenly cut in. "Jade…?"

"Got it covered." Jadeite assured him. They meant, of course, that Jade would take over Nephrite's 'date duties' for the time being that he was outside.

The generals were all used to Nephrite seeking solitude every now and then, especially during balls where he usually went out for a breather once or twice in one evening. He enjoyed being alone and sometimes, when with people for an overly long amount of time, he craved solitude and sought it periodically.

----------

Nephrite walked alone in the gardens of the home of the Duke of Marsters', taking deep breaths of the night air. It wasn't that he hated crowds it was just that he needed a breather every now and then and he was grateful his closest friends all understood that. Then again, perhaps he shouldn't be so surprised. He was lucky for Jadeite, Zoisite, Kunzite, and Endymion. They were friends, yes, but they were also sometimes closer than brothers and understood each other perfectly and if there was anybody in the world who he trusted to be there for him, it was those four, plus his brother, Glaucophane. For all their teasing and riling of each other's tempers, he knew that he wouldn't find any other more decent and honorable men than the rest of the Terran High Command.

Nephrite suddenly glanced up at the night sky, frowning. There was a sudden certain stillness in the air… like the kind of stillness that preceded lightning strikes… but the sky was clear and there was no sign of rain. Besides, the stillness was somehow… different.

He was so deep in thought that he wasn't really paying attention to where he was going and it was then, with his eyes on the sky and feet moving automatically, that he accidentally stepped on someone's foot.

"Ouch!" a feminine voice yelped in the darkness.

Nephrite blinked in surprise, turning to see the shadow of a seated lady with waist-length hair flowing over her shoulders. In the darkened garden, even though he could only discern her silhouette, for some weird reason, Nephrite felt as if he knew this woman.

Said woman had withdrawn her feet near her and was rubbing her left foot painfully.

"I'm very sorry, I didn't really see you there," Nephrite apologized.

"No problem. I guess I should be careful where I put these big things." The lady laughed self-consciously as she gestured to her feet.

"They're not that big," he automatically assured her, barely sparing a glance at her feet.

"Oh, please, you don't have to be so nice about it." She looked critically at her feet and some dim light from the ballroom penetrated their little corner of the garden enough so that Neprhite could see really sexy feet encased in strappy green sandals. "I know they're big. Well, bigger than others, anyway. I used to get teased a lot about it, but it's all right. They're big enough that they can carry my weight and isn't that what's important?" Her friendly grin flashed white in the night.

"I suppose so. I guess I shouldn't be one to judge. I know my feet aren't exactly dainty," Nephrite admitted while absently wondering if there was a more inappropriate topic of conversation than feet with someone he didn't even know.

"Yeah, but you're a guy. It's all right for you to have big feet. Women here are supposed to be dainty and lady-like and all that." The girl sighed.

Nephrite's mouth tugged in an unconscious grin. "Well then, you know what you're supposed to do when that happens don't you? Just stomp on their feet to show them who's boss."

The lady let out a tinkling of laughter that was as lady-like as anything that Nephrite has heard in his life. "I'll bet that's what you do."

Nephrite let out a startled laugh and joked, "Embarrassingly, yes, when I was younger, and I'll have you know it was quite effective."

"Unfortunately, I don't think I can pretend I'm still young enough to pull that off." The lady said with a soft laugh as she stood.

Nephrite blinked, surprised to see that she came close to his height, which was rare. It was pure coincidence that all four generals of the Terran High Command were tall. Kunzite and Endymion were the tallest at 6'1", with Nephrite following at a flat 6' and Zoisite and Jadeite at 5'11" ½. When they were younger and still in Military school, they were often teased as the Terran High Trees for being the tallest in class and reaching their adult height at a young age, compared to their peers.

This lady was, perhaps, one of the tallest he's ever seen, only a few inches shorter than he was. And yet, for her height, there was something decidedly feminine about the way she moved. Nephrite had a feeling that if it were any other girl, the height would make her seem awkward, but on her… it suited her. It didn't lessen her femininity at all.

"Well, I guess I must be going. My friends might be wondering where I am as I've been here for quite some time already. If you'll excuse me?"

"Of course." Nephrite bowed then moved aside, following the lady with his eyes as she walked away. Since she hadn't given any indication that she knew or recognized him, Nephrite wondered if he should tell the lady his identity or if he should ask hers since it felt slightly ungentlemanly that they had such a weird yet intimate (who talks about _feet_ in polite conversations, anyway?) conversation yet were ignorant of each other's identities. But by the time he had come to that conclusion, she was halfway towards the ballroom doors and Nephrite felt that, compared to having a conversation with an unknown person, yelling across the quiet garden at night would be much, much ruder. So, he waited patiently, making sure he was in the shadows, as he watched the lady walk towards the balcony doors. A part of him, for reasons unknown, wanted her to look back, to show some sign that she wanted to know who he was.

There was something about her that just struck him, something that just touched him. And he, somehow, wanted to believe that she also felt it. _Just look back once,_ Nephrite silently willed her, _who are you?_ As if she heard him, the lady turned to look, her brown hair swinging and her dark green gown fluttering slightly in the breeze as she searched out where he was. Nephrite saw her face and inhaled sharply.

Then he noticed her peering into the darkness, as if looking for him and, without thought, almost instinctively, he took one small step forward, just enough that some light would hit him and she'd see him. When he saw the shocked look on her face as she recognized him, he gave her a small smile and a little bow, before backing up into the shadows once more, well away from her sight, yet he continued to watch her as she stared in shocked silence at where he had been standing before suddenly glancing around quickly, then whirling around to hurry in.

_Life_, Nephrite suddenly thought, _just got interesting._

He put his hands in his pockets and continued on his walk, whistling all the while with a small smile on his face.

----------

"Makoto, where the hell have you been? We were worried!" Minako asked once Makoto joined her friends inside the ballroom.

"Huh?"

"Makoto? Yoohoo, anyone in there?" Rei knocked Makoto's forehead.

"What?"

"Makoto, are you all right?" Ami asked worriedly. "We were just waiting for you before leaving."

"Leaving? Oh, all right, let's leave."

The girls made their way to the exit.

"Makoto?" Ami asked anxiously as the tall girl still had a blank look on her face. "Are you all right?"

Makoto seemed to snap out of it then giggled self-consciously. "Oh, I'm fine. I'm just fine, really. I was a little, uh, absent-minded a while ago, I guess. Don't worry about me."

"Well, if you say so." Ami gave her friend a long look before entering their carriage.

Makoto smiled weakly before following Ami inside, glad of the darkness within the carriage that would hide her face. She wondered briefly if it was wrong of her not to share with her friends her very weird conversation with General Nephrite but then again, how could a conversation about big feet be so important to them? Yet it didn't explain the very weird feeling right before he accidentally stepped on her foot, a feeling she usually associated whenever she was about to use her power, the preparation and silence, the stillness, as she gathered her will. In remembering the feeling, she suddenly felt a shift in her Psi-Shield (which the girls instilled in their mind extra firmly to keep most of their Psychic and Senshi powers locked for their Terran transformation), her power reacting to her remembrance of the feeling of stillness, which was usually how she Called her power. But before she was able to re-strengthen her PsiShield...

Rei glanced at Makoto, frowning slightly. "Jupiter? Is that you? Your Psi-Shield's going down slightly, I think."

The other girls looked at her in surprise and simultaneously checked. Jupiter, however, did not need the other Senshi to tell her what she already knew and was well on her way to completing the ReShielding before her friends were done Checking.

Even in the dark, Jupiter somehow felt Ami frown. "Why did your PsiShield – "

A sudden glare of lightning flashed, momentarily blinding them all, which was immediately followed by a sharp crack of thunder, which momentarily deafened them and made everyone's attention shift away from Jupiter.

"Oh, so that's what they look like," Ami commented when their vision and hearing had more or less returned to normal. Makoto saw Ami open the curtains and peer out. "The sky seems clear. It must be a kind of freak lightning – positive lightning, as opposed to negative lightning, I think it's called, that I once read in a Terran book. It doesn't mean a storm's coming or anything, only that there's an unusual concentration of positive charges in one area and a flash of lightning evens things out. It's supposedly rare, but not unusual."

"They have those?" Makoto asked, suddenly distracted from worrying about her PsiShield and sudden weirdness of her power. As can be inferred from her power, Jupiter had the most lightning storms of all the planets in the galaxy.

"Of course," Ami replied matter-of-fact. "Their weather, at least the lightning part of it, is also controlled by electricity like in our planets." Nobody had anything else to say afterwards and the rest of the trip passed in comfortable silence.

_Life_, Jupiter suddenly thought, although she wasn't sure of the reason, only the certainty, _just got interesting._


	14. The Battle Plan Using Feminine Wiles

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. It was made by a genius and I'm not that smart, though I might wish otherwise.

Author's Note: Happy New Year everyone! :) and lots and lots of thanks go to those who reviewed. Your words have remained an inspiration to continue writing :) and it is always nice to hear that you enjoy reading my story as much as I enjoy writing it. So far, I have been good at sticking with my monthly updates although a busy season is coming up - which really sucks - but I'll do my best to continue to write. I like to let a chapter stew for a while before posting, just so I'm sure that it's all right but with this chapter, though, I am not quite _that_ satisfied with how I ended it, but I can't think of any improvements to be made in the past few days I've let it stew. So for now, it'll remain as is. Still, it feels kind of right even though I wish it could be better. Feel free to read and review :) Hope you enjoy.

**Chapter Fourteen: The Battle Plan Using Feminine Wiles**

_August 26, 7:00 pm_

_Rei's Rooms, Hikawa Shrine, Manetheron, Earth_

"All right, I have to admit, last night's ball wasn't so good," Minako admitted in their 'meeting room' in Hikawa Shrine, acting like the general she was as she paced back and forth across the table. She was holding a long stick to serve as pointer and was tapping it against her palm to emphasize what she was saying.

Luna and Artemis were lying down on the couch behind Minako, looking only mildly interested in the events going on around the rectangular table in the middle of the room, the setting of which Minako rearranged before this meeting. The chairs were now along the longer side, where the rest of the Senshi sat so that their leader could pace in the opposite side, free of chairs. In the middle of the table was a rolled-up parchment, the contents of which none dared asked even though they all wondered; the classroom setting reminded them of previous Senshi lessons and they knew Minako well enough to know that she was in one of her moods and that she'd bite the head off the first person who opened her mouth.

Minako suddenly slammed her pointer down the center of the table, to emphasize her point. "But this is unacceptable! Last night was not a success and we cannot accept failure! Do you agree?"

Quick nods all around. Minako tossed her hair back in irritation then scowled at the unoffending parchment, as if it had somehow offended her. When Minako didn't say anything for a while, the girls felt it safe to talk.

Makoto (because, really, who would fight _her_?) began with a tentative but puzzled, "I really don't understand why the women acted the way they did…"

When Minako remained calm and did not comment, the others relaxed.

"I told you," Ami patiently tried to explain. Again. "The women of this planet think he's the Goddess' gift to Earth or something."

"But… but… they were good!" Rei exclaimed, awed despite herself. "He never went anywhere where they didn't follow; he couldn't escape them at all."

"His generals are leaving him to handle it." Ami remembered how his generals were furthest away from Prince Endymion, unlike in past balls where one or two or all them would always be near the prince.

"That's the good news; we can then get to the prince alone," Minako declared suddenly. "The bad news is that his generals are sticking close to Serenity and making her inaccessible to us."

"So what do we do now?" Makoto stretched as she slouched comfortably in her chair.

Minako opened the parchment. "This is tonight's agenda. Everyone, I want you to gather around the table."

Shooting questioningly looks at each other, the Senshi shrugged then did as they were told, noisily shoving and/or scuttling their chairs nearer to get a better view. Venus' closed her eyes, as if in pain, but allowed the noise to continue unremarked and only opened her eyes when they were positioned (and the room was quiet).

"This morning I asked Luna and Artemis to get a layout of the ballroom for tonight's ball, the one the generals have already promised to attend," Minako explained as the parchment revealed lines and diagrams of what they soon recognized was a blueprint of a ballroom. "We _must_ get close to the prince. With the royal edict, his generals have stopped winnowing through the women surrounding him, so we'll have to deal with the prince himself."

"Do we _really_ have to do this?" Rei complained.

The other girls looked at her. "If you have a better plan, we're all ears," Ami said.

They waited a beat.

Rei sighed. "All right, Venus, what's the plan?"

"Mars." She pointed to various corners of the ballroom with her pointer as she called their names. "You'll stay here. Jupiter, over there. Mercury, there, and I'll be here. When Endymion nears any of our locations, we've _got_ to stick to him. Talk to him, introduce yourselves, make an impression, dance with him, flirt with him, _anything_ to make him stay with you. Hopefully, whoever approaches him can get him to dance. While dancing, we've got to see which general Serenity's dancing with and stay in a place near them. Once we know, the rest of us will converge here, the buffet table. Undoubtedly, Serenity'll head here after dancing. You know how she is." The pointer made a distinct rapping sound as she tapped it on the various locations. "Lead the prince here and we can have him to ourselves; at the same time, keep an eye out for Serenity and whoever she's dancing with or, if she's not dancing, just take note of where she is and who she's with. Give a few flattering words, mouth a bunch of lies, anything; we've got to get _him_ to introduce _us_ to whichever general is with Serenity. Courtesy dictates that he'll have to introduce us to Serenity as well."

"That sounds easier said that done." Rei remarked, causing Minako to give her a dirty look for interrupting her. "Sorry," she apologized quickly.

Minako went on for a bit more, elaborating on what they needed to do. "If there are a lot of people around the buffet table or if Serenity's dancing away from the buffet table, we'll have to converge to a point nearest where Serenity is. The important thing is just to get close to Serenity with the prince in hand. It'd be so much easier if the generals were accessible to us, but everyone knows that unless _they_ make the first move, we can't approach them."

"Why is that?" Rei turned to Ami, this time ignoring the dirty look Minako shot her for interrupting.

Ami answered, "I'm not sure entirely sure about the reasons but it's sort of their tradition. The generals are the prince's or king's personal guards, his royal envoy, his friends. Technically speaking, they're a part of Society but since their primary duty and reason for being present is to protect their royal charge, they basically go to balls for business, not pleasure." The other girls, except Minako, raised eyebrows in disbelief at that and Ami clarified, "Obviously, they also derive _some_ pleasure from the entire thing, but formally, they're not there as guests. They're there as, well, the prince's entourage. On Earth, to ask these generals, who are supposedly present on business, to dance or talk or mingle, is deemed socially improper. But if the generals are the ones who start mingling, then it's a different thing. Supposedly, they mingle to ascertain to safety of the prince or king in the crowd. But if they attend a ball without the prince, then it is assumed that they are there for pleasure and one can approach them with no problem. Does that make sense?"

Makoto shook her head in disbelief. "That's the silliest thing I've ever heard. A ball is a celebration for everyone and everyone should enjoy themselves, regardless of blood stature. That's how it was at home, at least, and to think _our_ society has to worry about worse things than whatever Terran society worries about."

"The Silver Alliance has the Senshi, both Outer and Inner," Rei answered, without conceit, just stating facts. "Not to mention the Silver Crystal. We may have to worry about worse and more powerful enemies but our Society is also more protected than theirs."

While the other girls mulled this over, Minako decided it was time to return to the plan at hand. "Well, their lives are different than ours; their culture is their own problem. It's not our fault they're so stuffy and backward. Okay, back to tonight's ball, did everyone understand what they're supposed to do?"

"Aye, aye, captain," the girls replied dryly.

Minako frowned. "Shut up. This is serious."

"Yes, oh, glorious leader."

"I'll ignore that. Now, get dressed." She pointed imperiously at the bedroom.

"Slave driver," Rei mouthed to Ami and Makoto, who choked back giggles. The girls had their back to Minako.

"I heard that!" Minako called out.

"I didn't say a thing!" Rei protested.

Minako stood in the doorway of their bedroom, hands akimbo and scowled at Rei. "I _know_ you and I know that you probably mouthed something out to the others!"

The other girls decided not to dignify that statement with a comment.

-----

_August 26, 8:30 pm_

_Ballroom, Davenport Residence, Manetheron, Earth_

"Ready, Endymion?" Kunzite asked.

"Courage, your Highness," Zoisite encouraged.

"Brace yourself," Nephrite murmured before opening the double doors.

"Remember, you carry the fate of us all," Jadeited tossed in.

It was perhaps due to the general's remarks that Endymion entered the house with a scowl on his face. There were a few guests milling about. The ball itself was situated in the ballroom but some people walked around the front hall with champagne flutes and having quiet conversation with their respective companions. When Endymion entered, everyone turned to look and, as the Terran High Command moved deeper into the house, the women followed at a discreet distance to make sure that they were near him when he entered the ballroom.

Another Terran tradition is that the prince (or king) is not to be approached unless and until he has been announced. Only when he has been announced is it said that the prince/king has 'arrived'. This was done in case the prince had some business with the owner of the house while a ball was in session and wished not to be disturbed so that he could conclude his business efficiently and without having to make polite conversation with most of the people attending.

"Endymion, your face is like a thundercloud, you _must_ smile. Remember the royal edict," Usagi sweetly reminded him under her breath. After last night, she had joined the general's glee in watching Endymion's predicament. She was walking arm in arm with Kunzite, her date that night, beside Endymion, who was trying to ignore the throng of women behind him.

Endymion looked down at her, at her upturned face and the fetching hairstyle she wore. Her hair had been intricately braided and pinned at the back of her head, with some braids trailing down to her bare back. Her sky blue gown had very thin straps that left her shoulders and upper back bare while the flowing skirt reaching the floor. Unconsciously, he grinned at her and, behind his back, his generals exchanged looks.

"Yes, ma'am, but it's heartless of you to leave me at the tender mercies of aggressive women."

Usagi giggled at his beleaguered expression and Endymion absently noted gratefully that it wasn't high-pitched or fake or, worse, identical to any animal known to man.

She gently reminded him, "You're the prince, the supposedly mature older man. It's not so hard to just be nice to them, is it? Smile, nod, pretend to listen, at least. They _are_ your people and were you not the man who kept telling me about his responsibility to his people? This is one of it, isn't it? Be nice. Just go and at least try to enjoy yourself, all right? Try to find some nice thing about the women you'll talk to, all right? Surely they'll have _at least_ one."

With her looking at him like that, he'd jump tall buildings in a single bound, stop the sun, slay a dragon, and dance with every blasted single woman in the kingdom. "I will do all that on one condition."

"Sure. What?"

"Dance with me."

"What?"

Endymion chuckled at her stunned expression. "Dance with me. The waltz – since that's the one dance where talking is permitted and they expect me to. And after my experience yesterday with Lady Krischelle, Lady Suzanne, Countess Kathleen, and numerous others, I'd rather die than dance the waltz with anyone else other than you."

Usagi laughed. "You'll have to ask my date, won't you?"

"No, I won't," Endymion grinned amiably at Kunzite, who was grinning back. "He gets all your other dances; it's only fair I get the waltzes."

"Not all," Kunzite reminded him. Another of those etiquette rules that someone made up generations ago – a couple may not dance more than a few dances together unless engaged or married else the female would be ruined. Dancing more than a few dances with the same person showed partiality to that person and would signify a much deeper relationship that mere friendship.

"Yes, of course," Endymion quickly assured. "I'll adhere to the Code. As always."

Usagi remarked, "One day, I'd really like to get my hands on a copy of the original Code."

The generals were spared a reply since it was at that moment that they reached the entrance of the ballroom. "His Royal Highness, Prince Endymion. The Terran High Command, the Generals: Lord Kunzite, Lord Jadeite, Lord Nephrite, and Lord Zoisite. The honorable Miss Usagi," the butler announced.

"Usagi?" Endymion prodded, knowing they were going to be separated once inside the ballroom.

"I promised Kunzite a few dances, but the rest that are allowed by your Code are yours." Usagi's smile was the last thing Endymion saw before being whisked away by their hostess. Endymion took a deep breath, affixed a pleasant expression on his face, and got ready to do battle – figuratively speaking.

-----

His host intercepted him to (re-)introduce his daughter to the prince. "Your Highness, may I present my youngest daughter, Lady Robin. Quite a pretty thing and not yet married." The girl in question blushed prettily as she curtsied.

The youngest daughter of Viscount Raddinghall was someone Endymion had observed 'talked too little'. He did a quick scan of the nearest women before offering his arm to Lady Robin. After all, with limited choices, he might as well get the lesser evil. Lady Robin might be quiet and getting her to talk was a work of miracle but Endymion much preferred silence to the persistent chatter, which was just a pain to the ear.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" he asked politely, making small talk. Perhaps it was because he was now looking forward to dancing with Usagi, but he realized that the task before him wasn't too bad.

Lady Robin nodded. Endymion racked his head for questions that didn't require a nod or shake of head as replies. Courtesy and politeness had been drummed into him since babyhood, so he tended to observe the niceties as much as possible. And one of them was to make polite small talk with your partner, which was nothing short of a miracle to try to do with the reticent Lady Robin by his side.

"That dress is very pretty; it suits you," he complimented, watching in fascination as blood slowly crept into her face.

As he cast about for another topic, he noticed Kunzite and Usagi dancing, with Kunzite grinning openly at Usagi. A slight frown marred his brow as he realized that Usagi had been spending a lot of time with Kunzite lately… and this was _Kunzite_, his one general who rarely opened up to anyone or let anything past his dignified mien and almost-a-trademark impassive facial expression. Putting the matter at the back of his head – after all, Usagi was one of the friendliest and nicest people around, she could probably make a rock smile – Endymion turned his attention to the present. Finally deciding to settle for the amiable silence between the two of them, Endymion and Lady Robin walked around the ballroom with Endymion occasionally inclining his head to those who greeted him and pointedly bowling through women who were approaching him.

However, there was one barrier he couldn't cross, right in the middle of their path and since both sides were filled with people he had no choice but to stop.

He inclined his head politely. "Good evening, Marchioness Katherine."

One of his people's choices as a possible future queen, Marchioness Katherine was beautiful, poised, with impeccable lineage and beautiful manners. Feeling the political need to satisfy his people (and entertained the idea that she might be a candidate for a wife), he danced and spent time with her before concluding that they would never suit. She had this weird way of talking that made if sound like every question was a statement and every statement was a question. It drove him crazy trying to figure out everything she said – whether she required an answer or not.

She curtsied. "Hello, Prince Endymion? Lady Robin, wonderful party? Are you enjoying yourself so far."

Lady Robin mumbled something that was supposed to be a reply and Endymion fought a sigh; Lady Robin's shy and quiet personality hasn't improved any.

"The food and music are great? Your parents certainly know how to throw a ball?"

"Oh, if you'll excuse us, Marchioness Katherine, I see an acquaintance of mine I must talk to," Endymion lied.

"Certainly? We'll talk more later, yes." She tilted her head.

_Not if I can help it?_ Endymion thought, mimicking her manner of speaking. With Lady Robin holding on to the crook of his elbow, he continued walking. However, a few feet away, there was another barrier in the middle of the way and since both sides were again filled with people, he again had no choice but to stop.

He inclined his head once more. "Lady Minako, good evening."

"Prince Endymion," she gushed as she curtsied. "Lady Robin, I've been looking all over for you, your parents are looking for you. I believe they want to introduce someone to you."

Lady Robin bobbed a quick curtsy in Endymion's direction before mumbling her farewell, blushing all the while. Endymion watched Robin leave then turned to Minako, Countess of Havenhurst, remembering her from the balcony and the night she and her friends tried to sneak into the palace. As before, his instincts were telling him that something was… off with this girl. Knowing that what she told Lady Robin was just an excuse, he merely waited to see what she'd do.

"Are you enjoying yourself so far, your Highness?" She flashed him a bright, confident smile.

"Yes. And you?" Since she seemed intent on a lengthy conversation, he offered her his arm.

"I enjoy balls." She gaily announced, lightly resting her hand on his arm. On another life, Endymion might've found her pretty and would've possibly entertained the thought of getting to know her better to ascertain if they would suit but he was already in love with Usagi and other females, no matter how nice or pretty they might seem, held no interest for him anymore. With an impartial eye, Endymion was aware of the way the candlelight made her blond hair shine in the night and noticed, too, that he wasn't the only one noticing.

Minako hid her nervousness behind a bright smile and cheerful conversation. She was doing all she could to make him like her, but for some reason, it wasn't working. He appreciated her, she knew that, but otherwise, it wasn't affecting him. She noticed plenty of men looking her way, appreciating the way she looked and giving her interested looks. But Endymion was… just… nothing. She didn't need her Venusian instincts or psychic powers to know deep within her that Endymion was, well, _taken_. She guessed the rumors must be really true.

"I love this song." She waited a beat for Endymion to take the hint.

"Would you like to dance, then?" He sounded resigned, which didn't do much for Venus' confidence, which wasn't exactly soaring high this evening. She allowed him to lead her to the floor as her mind quickly went through her impressions of the Terran Prince: he was polite and nothing more, he was courteous and nothing less; he was nice but not overly so, he was accommodating but did not flirt.

_Damn_, Venus thought, knowing deep within her that the man was in love and treated her (and every girl present, most likely) with nothing more than polite tolerance. He _would_ go through the motions until he has satisfied his people then marry the girl he had planned to marry. There was nothing to it. Privately, she admired him, a man who cared so much for his people that he would do what he could in his power to satisfy their wants, even if it meant putting his own happiness on hold, but she also sensed a layer of steel beneath his princely veneer. Venus instinctively knew that while he would do what he could to make his people happy, in the end, he _will_ choose who he wanted and marry her. And if he somehow lost his patience in trying to please his people, he had will and political experience enough to be able to ensure that his upcoming nuptials would become acceptable to his people.

As Endymion led them to a part of the dance floor that wasn't too crowded, Venus continued her ruminations. It wasn't that Venus cared one way or another who Endymion loved… it was just that, if he could become interested in her (or any of the Senshi), it would make it easier for them to get close to Serenity. He didn't need to be in love with any of them, of course, but being interested at the least would be nice. Besides, it was her first time to actively try and snag a guy's interest – sans powers – and she couldn't help but feel deprived of the chance since the emotions of guy she's supposed to flirt with were already engaged and he couldn't possibly care anything about her or anyone else.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the other three girls scour the dance floor, then look at her and nodded to one side of the ballroom. She made a casual sweep of the area, catching sight of Princess Serenity's familiar blond hair before ascertaining the path of dancing that she and Endymion should take.

She curtsied; he bowed. And they were swept up in the crowd of the dance floor. As delicately as possible (since it was the males who were supposed to lead in dancing), she tried to lead Endymion this way and that, as, inch by inch, she led him to where her other friends were. It was then that she caught sight of Endymion looking at her with an amused expression on his face, making her sweat slightly. She began to worry if he saw through her guise, if he had could figure out what she was doing, if he had any idea of the thoughts going through her head. The Queen had mentioned that the Terran royal family had _some_ psychic abilities, but how much did they have? Were they _really_ sure that they were unTrained? She couldn't Check because if she did and they _were_ Trained, they'd Know immediately.

Thoroughly flustered, she began to babble, "This really is a great ball. The designs of the ballroom are wonderful. I've always liked the color mauve. It seems like such a royal color."

"Then it's really too bad that their motif is blue," Endymion replied.

"Er… right. That's okay. Mauve and blue, they're all the same, right? They both look good on me." Inwardly, Venus winced. She knew enough of Prince Endymion (the Senshi _did_ do some preliminary research when they found that Princess Serenity was close to the Terran High Command) to know that he disliked women who cared too much about fashion. Or themselves. And it was also highly unlike her to be so… well… like that.

She wildly cast about for a topic and ended up playfully swatting his shoulder. "I've been hearing all sorts of rumors about your upcoming engagement, is it true?"

"What rumors are those?"

"Rumors that you've finally found a woman who you want to marry. Is that true?"

Endymion merely tilted his head as he twirled her around and replied when he pulled her back, "You really shouldn't listen too much to gossip."

Minako flushed, embarrassed at the slightly reprimanding tone she heard in the undercurrents. To cover up, she tried to explain disjointedly, "It's not that. It's just that… well, the others… the girls say… that is… _everybody_ says that… well… "

His mild expression belied his wary suspicion of the girl called Minako Aino. As a trained warrior, he trusted his instincts and his instincts were telling him that 'Minako Aino' wasn't what she seemed. He had to admire her, though, for the suave way she was leading him around. He indulged her, wanting to see where this would all lead. Besides since she wasn't doing anything alarming or outright suspicious, he didn't have much choice but to sit back and watch as whatever she was planning unfolded. It was also obvious that he was making her feel flustered and confused (and maybe even panicked) as she jumped from topic to topic with no real sense. He listened and made the right noises and she continued to babble. It was kind of interesting to watch.

When the dance ended, Endymion and Minako were a few feet away from the rest of her friends who were casually sipping drinks at the edge of the dance floor.

"Oh, look," the girl in his arms said in surprise (which he'd bet was all an act), "My friends are there. Shall we go and say hi to them?"

"Why not?" Endymion escorted her to her friends.

Once he reached them, they shot quick glances at the blond by his side before the tall one – Baroness Makoto of Claymore, if his memory serves him right – casually commented (which made Endymion raise his guard all the more since it sounded scripted), "Your Highness, you… er… look great."

"Thank you." He inclined his head; his expression schooled to give nothing away. "So do you all, ladies." He bent and kissed the hands of each as they curtsied to him. Once again, his instincts, honed by years of training, told him that the all girls were somehow nervous and it was not just because they were with the prince.

"Oh, look." Makoto casually remarked pointing at the dance floor. "Isn't that, um, your general on the dance floor?"

Dutifully, he followed her finger and saw Kunzite and Usagi who were both laughing. "Yes."

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the girls exchange looks.

"Your Highness, might we inquire as to the identity of the woman who is dancing with General Kunzite?" Ami inquired politely.

He sidestepped the question, not trusting them enough to share Usagi's name. Or, rather, the name he gave her. "She's a friend of ours. Why do you ask?" He had had to dodge questions about Usagi by some girls who had noticed that she was close to the Terran High Command. After getting his hopes up and then dashing them at the chance of being able to meet someone who knew Usagi, he grew tired of it and got quite adept at answering girls' questions without giving out a whole lot of information. He wasn't interested in giving information that would only inflame rumors between the two of them (just _how_ close is Usagi to Endymion?) as well as the rumors surrounding Usagi (who is she? Why is she the High Command's ward? Just how close is she to the Terran High Command? What is she to the generals and the prince?). Plus there was the security issue as well.

And yet… perhaps this was a chance to figure out Usagi's _real_ identity. These four weird (in a good way, sort of) girls might actually know something about Usagi. After all, the four seem to be as mysterious as Usagi was to him and he was really hoping that, when they married, he'd say his vows with Usagi's real name tacked on. Maybe that's why the girls were nervous, perhaps they knew Usagi? As he sorted through his thoughts and listen to his instincts, he had a feeling that the four girls had a connection with Usagi. He inwardly frowned as he tried to figure out where that feeling came from. It wasn't instinct, not really, just a vague… feeling. Still, even if he _did_ trust his instincts/feeling, he wasn't about to allow the woman he loved any contact with the four women spied upon by his men until he had some proof of their trustworthiness.

"No real reason," Makoto assured him. "She looks familiar. We think we know her."

Endymion debated slightly on what to tell them and how much truth to reveal before deciding to tell them the story he and his generals had fabricated; besides it wasn't like they wouldn't hear the same story from elsewhere. "She's actually our ward. We found her unconscious a few weeks back and doctors have diagnosed her with amnesia. Do you really know her?"

The Senshi had to consciously tell themselves to breathe evenly, keep their expressions detached, their emotions calm. It was hard. They were _thisclose_ to their Princess and they couldn't mess it up. Everything rested on this… and they could tell, even without their psychic powers, that he was very suspicious of them.

Ami hedged, "Well, I'm not so sure. I mean she looks familiar." Minako could've rolled her eyes. Of all of them, Mercury was the least suited to lying and acting. She _sounded_ like she was trying hard to be casual. "Maybe if we meet her…?"

Endymion looked at her funny but obligingly turned to where Usagi and Kunzite were to call to them. Unfortunately, while Usagi and Kunzite _were_ off the dance floor, they had walked towards the other side to where Jadeite and Nephrite were.

"I'm afraid they're on the other side of the ballroom; perhaps next time?" Endymion prepared to take his leave, wanting to share his suspicions with his generals and perhaps devise a plan. Just as he took a step back, Makoto suddenly blurted out, "Would you like to dance?"

Endymion quirked a surprised eyebrow but could not hide the smile on his face. He was somehow unwittingly charmed by their daring and the way they defied convention (Minako leading the waltz, Makoto asking him to dance). It reminded him slightly – only slightly! – of Usagi, although Usagi was certainly more polite than these girls.

Meanwhile, the other girls looked anywhere but at Makoto and the prince. Ami had drilled them on Earth customs, part of which included how girls _never_ asked guys for dances. Basically, girls are rarely allowed to do anything and they are especially not to do anything that could be construed as 'aggressive' or the 'first move'; they can hint as much as they want, but to ask point-blank was not allowed. Besides, Endymion hated aggressive women.

Venus did a 2-hour rant when she heard that (since Venusians are the very first feminist group – seeing as how eight out of ten Venusians are women and they had a matriarchal society) but the Senshi really had no choice but to follow the rules. They all knew Makoto had committed a serious gaffe but they really couldn't do anything about it. Besides, they _had_ to meet Serenity.

"Sure, why not?" Endymion mildly replied, holding out his arm for Makoto. Makoto accepted then _she_ pulled _him_ out to the dance floor.

-----

Once the two were out of earshot, the rest of the girls groaned and sort of sagged with disappointment.

"Oh my God, why did she _do_ that?" Ami complained.

"What else could she have done to make sure the prince remained with us?" Minako worriedly chewed on a fingernail.

"We could've chained him to our side," Rei dryly suggested. "It's less conspicuous that way."

"So, Minako, how did it go with the prince?" Ami turned to Minako.

Minako turned red and muttered something unintelligible.

"Good Godess, you didn't actually _fail_ did you? _You_? A pure-bred Venusian? A member of the royal family? _You_ weren't even able to snag a Terran?!" Rei exclaimed – _loudly_ – in disbelief.

"Shout that a little louder, Rei, they didn't hear Minako's race over on the other side of the ballroom," Ami dryly commented.

"I was… off my game," Minako growled between gritted teeth.

"You _had_ a game?" Rei raised an eyebrow mockingly.

"Shut up."

"Why should I? Weren't you the cocky one who said this would be a breeze?"

"Why are we fighting?" Ami asked timidly.

"I wanna get off this god-forsaken planet," Rei and Minako muttered darkly.

"Well… it's just a little bit more time, right?"

Rei and Minako glowered at each other but remained silent. Ami inwardly breathe a sigh of relief. She didn't think her nerves were up to trying to be the voice of reason with her two friends.

"May I have this dance?" a male voice suddenly asked from behind Ami.

The girls whirled around to face General Zoisite, who bowed.

"Er…," Ami said, flustered, before she finally regained her cool and smiled indulgently (looking a bit forced on her can't-act-to-save-her-life face) like a good companion would. "Sure, feel free to ask." She gestured to her two friends.

"I thought I just did?" Zoisite offered his hand.

To Ami.

"Huh?" Ami stared at his hand uncomprehendingly.

Zoisite reached out and gently enfolded Ami's hand in his own. Ami stared at him in stupefied disbelief and followed the movements of their hands as if it belonged on another plane of reality.

Zoisite lightly explained, "My friends, the other generals, haven't stopped railing on me for being so rude to you before. If you'd please, my lady, I'd like to make up for it."

"Me?"

"I _am_ holding your hand, aren't I?" Zoisite smiled at her, unleashing his considerable charm at the hapless and innocent Ami, aka Sailor Mercury who, out of all the Senshi, had the least experience with men.

"Um."

"Ladies." He bowed low to the two remaining girls. "If you'll excuse us, I'd like to dance with your delightful companion."

"Sure, go ahead." The two barely hid their grins. Sure, Zoisite was a Terran, but he was still a cute guy, right? It was about time Ami was admired by the opposite sex and not just for her brains.

Zoisite pulled along a still-mystified Ami – who stumbled with shock – to the dance floor.

-----

"Wonder how Makoto's doing?" Minako scanned the dance floor for their friend after convincing herself that Ami would be fine with Zoisite. Minako was not worried for Ami usually had the coolest head on her shoulders and was much smarter than any guy alive, Terran or otherwise.

"Hopefully, a lot better than you did," Rei muttered.

"It's not that easy," Minako defended. "He's… intense, somehow."

"Oh, really?"

"Shut up. I can't wait to see _you_ try."

Rei flashed Minako a confident smile.

-----

"No, of course not, hand-to-hand combat requires more skill than any other fighting style," Makoto was insisting to the prince. "There's more risk, more variations. The human body is extremely flexible."

"You're familiar with the different fighting styles?" The prince fought to keep his expression bland. Like Minako, Makoto was also flustered. Flustered women weren't new to him but it was the first time that he felt that their fluster was not due to the fact that he was their prince. He briefly wondered if all the girls would act this way around him.

"Er…" Makoto tried valiantly to remember the things Ami said about what was allowed and what wasn't on Earth. Not recalling anything and squirming under Endymion's intense gaze, she blurted out, "It's for self-defense. A woman can't be too careful, you know."

"Yes, of course, but I'm sure there are men who would love to be your escort and defend you."

"Ah yes, but sometimes, there will be times when there are times wherein I'll be alone during times where no man is around times."

"Ah, yes," Endymion gravely agreed, "those times."

Makoto smiled weakly and tried to shut her mouth. But, somehow, for someone who wasn't much of a talker, Makoto found herself mouthing out a lot of nonsense because the prince could make a silence so pointed it practically stung.

Like right now.

_Anything_ to get rid of the silence. A silence filled with innuendo, with wary suspicion, with (and she could swear to this!) amused tolerance. She felt like he was toying with her, playing her. Like he was mentally dissecting her and she _had_ to detract his attention. _Anything_ to break the silence.

"The fighting techniques of the samurai and ninja, for instance, are…"

-----

"_What_ is she _doing_?" Rei hissed at Minako as they watched Makoto dancing with Endymion.

"Talking," came the unhelpful replied.

"Ya think? Could she talk _less_?!"

Rei and Minako watched their friend on the dance floor, aware of how the women around them were gushing because Endymion looked so seductive. The non-Terran girls, however, thought he was looking at Makoto in a suspicious manner and was seemingly dissecting all her secrets.

It also looked like he wasn't listening to a word she was saying. But that could be just them.

While Minako wasn't happy with what was going on, she also couldn't blame Makoto for acting that way. She dryly told Rei, "I told you. There's something weird about him. I am _so_ insisting he dance with you after. _Then_ we can see you make a fool of yourself over him."

-----

By the time they reached the dance floor, Ami got over her shock. Forming the hypothesis that Zoisite was probably only dancing with her to add to his list of conquests, she comforted herself with the knowledge that men like Zoisite rarely found her interesting enough to merit a second glance. When they finally bowed and curtsied to each other, Ami was mentally reviewing all she knew of the general in front of her.

She knew he was charming, but that was a given, wasn't it? All the generals had to have at least _some_ charm to be able to seduce majority of seducible women in the kingdom. It was also said that Zoisite graduated top of his class but as hardly anyone could attest to his intellect, majority of the _ton_ credited this to rumor and ignored such a fact. Ami was of two minds about that because Zoisite, at twenty-two years of age, was one of the youngest men (Jadeite was the other) ever to reach the title of High Lord General, a General who is a member of the Terran High Command. She highly doubted he got to where he was purely on his good looks or connections.

"I would like to apologize for the last time we met," Zoisite began when he took Ami into his arms for the dance. "I was quite insensitive and rude." He smiled at her confidently, no doubt expecting to be forgiven so easily, so readily. "I do so hope you'll accept my apologies."

Ami frowned. Although the tone and voice were all apologetic, there was something in his face, his eyes, that said that he was just going through the motions and was not at all as sorry as he was making out to be.

Seeing her face, Zoisite quickly added, "I beg your pardon, did I say something wrong once more? It would not do to insult such a beautiful woman such as yourself." He bent his head slightly and looked at her from underneath his eyelashes; a look Zoisite perfected to melt the heart of any woman.

But it was that look, along with his tone of voice, a silky smooth tone overlying a tone that somehow indicated Zoisite did not really care about her reaction, that made Ami snap coldly, "My lord general, I would rather you keep your apology if you do not mean it at all, and likewise with your compliments."

"But, my lady, I can assure you that I mean every word." Again with that tone of voice. And face.

Ami frowned, deciding she has had enough. It may be one thing to ask her to dance to stroke his ego but she would not stand by and watch as he insulted her intelligence by lying to her. Or being so obvious with his flirting that Ami could only conclude that he thought she would be such an easy mark that he was not even exerting much effort in trying to seduce her.

Ami angrily quoted without thought, "'Better to be silent and be thought a fool than to speak out and remove all doubt'."

At that, Zoisite was so surprised he actually missed a beat in the dance as he stared at Ami with renewed interest. "My word, but did you just call me a fool? And tell me to shut up?"

"What?"

"And not only that, but I do believe you actually correctly quoted Thomas Jefferson."

Ami gaped at him. _This_ was their planet's finest? "It was Abraham Lincoln."

Zoisite thought a while, then, with a slow smile unlike anything she's ever seen on his face before, delightedly remarked, "Well, well, well, a woman who can quote from one of the ancient philosophers. I cannot believe I finally met a woman who has read the books on the ancients."

Ami's heart sank as she realized she just committed a social gaffe, quite a big one based on Zoisite's stunned reaction. Gently bred ladies very rarely got their hands on ancient philosophical texts, much less remembered and understood words mentioned by the philosophers.

Ami tried to backtrack. Fast. "I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about, my lord general." Ami looked at the other dancers as she tried to remember how to behave like an elderly Terran matron.

He chided her, "Come now, don't be shy. After calling me a fool to my face _and_ telling me to shut up, you can't tell me you're shy."

Ami decided to obliquely answer Zoisite's unasked question. "I used to be, I mean, I _am_ a tutor to some of the ladies in the _ton_."

"Since when was philosophy taught to gently bred ladies?"

Ami frowned. The sexist topic pricked her temper like it always did whenever she thought about the unfairness of Terran education. It was with effort that she remembered her role. _I am here to look for Serenity_, she reminded herself sternly, _not start a protest against inequality between the sexes. Or how education should be made available for all. Or how education is a right freely given and not a privilege for only a few._

"I do not teach philosophy to my students, my lord General, but I have read some books on the topic."

"And?" Zoisite waited.

Ami deliberately tried to look at him expectantly without looking at him at all.

Zoisite gave in and continued, "And did you understand – wait a minute, what am I asking? Of _course_ you understood! You just quoted a line to me in its correct context. My lady, what I actually meant was did you like what you read? _What_ have you read?"

"Uh…" _What was a correct answer to that?_ Ami wondered wildly. She decided to play it safe. "Some. I suppose."

Zoisite gave her a veiled look and Ami began to feel nervous about what that veiled look hid. She fervently hoped that the music would soon end so she could leave and forget this ever happened. And next time, she would actively avoid all contact with General Zoisite.

"'A little learning is a dangerous thing'," he said suddenly.

Ami frowned, there was something challenging in his tone of voice… "Alexander Pope."

Zoisite tilted his head. "Very good, but I do mean it as well."

"Oh." Ami vowed not to say another word to him unless she absolutely _had_ to. There was something about him that pricked her temper. He had already made an unflattering commented on her age (in her disguise), questioned her intellect (which she hated; no Mercurian did), and then had the gall to test her to check if her intellect was what he thought it was. Would his insults never end? And to add insult to injury, she knew very well that, from his point of view, he wasn't even being insulting!

Mercury knew she was not the most beautiful of Senshi, knew that she was not good with flirting and all that, and knew, too, that guys never saw her in a romantic light. But if it was one thing Mercury knew she was, indeed it was something she was damn proud of, was that she was smart. Her intellect, in her whole lifetime, has never been called into question. Questioning a Mercurian's intellect was like being in doubt that Venusians were a hundred thousand percent female – both were insults of one the highest order to their respective race. And here he went, questioning it. Even if Ami decided to cut him some slack for being an ignorant Terran, she still hated the fact that he made his judgments based on _sex_! How sexist can one be?

Zoisite stared at her, keeping his thoughts veiled and facial expression guarded. His instincts were telling him that there was much behind Ami's façade and that if he prodded too much – and he really _did_ want to – she'd clam up and he could say goodbye to any future conversations with her. Inwardly, he grinned. This was _exactly_ the sort challenge he had always wanted and one he would never in a million years pass up. If Ami knew what he was thinking at that moment, she would probably run as fast as she could and hide in the farthest reaches of the kingdom. Ami, in his arms and ignoring him (or trying to) for much of the dance, was a challenge he could not resist. It was not just because, for the first time in his life, he found someone who quoted philosophers at him and insulted him to his face; it was also because, with just the few words he knew Ami was profoundly regretting, she showed herself to actually _possess_ a brain.

Women came easy to him and that was the problem. He had planned to go through the motions of apologizing to Ami and seducing her into his bed within the week but that idea was shot when Ami frowned after his first volley. He altered his course and was still shot down. Just when he was about to go into another of his apologetic speeches, Ami snapped back with a quote from a philosopher that took him aback. Reading ancient philosophical texts and their teachings and being able to remember and understand them well enough to quote them back in the right context was quite a feat. It was something he struggled with for years and something he had never really seen anybody do, except for the King, who had made it his life's work to read and study any and all books in existence. And for this little slip of a girl to know…

Unfortunately for Ami, the quotation was the very _one_ thing she could have said that would have assured that Zoisite would never _ever_ forget her and would, indeed, do all he could to learn more about her and get to know her.

Faced with a new prospect, one in which his usual tactics could not be used, was a novel experience Zoisite was looking forward to. In the meantime… he decided to be a trifle blunt, just to see how she'd react. "Marchioness Ami, are you afraid of me? You've avoided my gaze for past minute or so."

Ami's gaze snapped to his. She thought about what he said then decided that her looking into his eyes was answer enough and remained silent.

But those eyes were looking at her like… like… well, she's certainly never been looked _at_ in the way Zoisite was looking at her at that moment. She was thankful – very, very thankful – that the orchestra was ending the waltz. As the last beat played and held, Ami quickly stepped back, flashed a quick smile of thanks, curtsied, and was well on her way to run back to her friends when a firm hand held her by the elbow.

"May I escort you back to your friends?"

With no other choice, Ami nodded stiffly. As they neared Makoto, Minako, and Rei, Ami barely registered the fact that Endymion was just leaving them; her whole attention focused on mentally repelling the man beside her. When they finally reached her circle of friends, Zoisite lifted her hand to lips and lightly brushed his lips over her knuckles. Although she sought to be unaffected by his actions, her other hand curled into a fist as she hid them in the folds of her skirt. It was only when he straightened that she remembered to breathe.

In a quiet, promise-filled voice that didn't reach her friends, Zoisite said, "_Veritatem dies aperit_. Good night and farewell, Ami Mizuno, Marchioness of Langston, until next time."

Zoisite looked up and was openly amused when he saw the reaction he had been expecting. Ami stared at the blond general with a horror she could not hide. '_Veritatem dies aperit'_ translates into 'Time discovers truth'. Zoisite had just, in his own oblique way, promised Ami that their conversation will _definitely_ continue.

Once Zoisite left, Minako decreed the night a loss and announced that they were to return to Hikawa Shrine. Ami followed wordlessly, head still reeling with Zoisite's promise and glad that her friends had been too busy watching Endymion's departing back to see her interaction with the blond.

-----

_August 27, 12:15 am_

_Rei's Rooms, Hikawa Shrine, Manetheron, Earth_

"I don't understand!" Rei yelled angrily as they entered their room in Hikawa Shrine. The two cats jumped in surprise as Rei stormed in, angrily yanking off her hair ribbon and simultaneously giving her head a vigorous shake, causing thick jet black hair to suddenly flow loose. Every single candle in their cottage sparked into life. "He's just a man! And a Terran at that! Why do we turn into bumbling idiots when he's around?"

"We don't turn into idiots when he's around; we turn into idiots when we're alone with him. Or, rather, you guys do," Ami clarified, absently playing around with her Auditory Bracelet. She heard enough on the way back to the Shrine to understand Rei's temper.

"Whatever! That's just it! Why him? What's wrong with him?" Rei continued to rant, the candles flaring unnaturally and unevenly throughout her tirade. Of course, it never occurred to them to wonder if there was anything wrong with _them_. Self-flagellation was never one of their favorite hobbies.

"Ami hasn't had her try yet." Minako sat on her bed and absently toyed with the ends of her hair while at the same time keeping a close watch on the candles nearest her.

"What are you talking about? I don't want to! You're supposed to be the debutantes, not me! I'm too old to dance with him!" Ami protested, taking her gaze of the candle at the corner of her bedside which was flaring dangerously close to her lampshade.

"Lucky you," Makoto sighed then reached over to adjust the candle on her bedside so there was more space between the candle and her curtains. Rei's tantrum wasn't quite over just yet though the raven beauty was now just standing in the middle of the room, hands fisted at the sides, as she strove to calm her temper. The girls all began to breathe easier (of course none of them showed this to Rei) as the candles slowly returned to normal.

Ami smiled weakly. "Yeah… lucky…" None of them took note of Ami's tone of voice as they all worried about the impressions they had made with Endymion and wondered how he'd react during the next ball and wondered too how to proceed after this.

"It's really not fair, Rei, that you didn't get a chance to dance with him." Minako yawned.

"I think it's enough that she talked to him," Makoto muttered, holding back her laughter.

"Or tried to," Minako snorted with laughter.

Rei scowled at them. She _hated_ looking stupid. When Endymion returned Makoto to them, Rei walked up to the prince, smiled confidently, and opened her mouth to talk… but that was when the prince turned his gaze to her and she – the one Senshi who _did_ talked a lot – could not say a thing.

It was the most absurdly funny thing the girls have ever seen. Rei was rarely without words and the girls usually had bets on who could talk the most: Rei or Serenity, for truly, those two could jab up a storm. They watched in fascination as Rei opened and closed her mouth a few times, cleared her throat once or twice, but never once spoke or even managed to form a complete word. All the while, Endymion was looking at her as he waited for whatever it was that she was going to say – _if_ she was going to say anything at all. Finally, unable to hide his amusement and yet (the girls had to admire him for this) still being the personification of politeness, he expressed his pleasure at being able to dance and spend time with them then excused himself.

The girls, except for Rei and Ami, who had been on her way back from dancing with General Zoisite at that time, all watched him leave while fighting back laugher. Figuring that the night was a loss and unwilling to suffer more humiliation, they waited until Ami was returned to them before leaving.

-----

After all the other girls were asleep, Ami found herself unable to sleep and irritated to have been lying down for what seemed like hours (more likely, it was only about 1-2 hours) and still remain wide awake. With a sigh, she slowly got out of bed and quietly made her way outside, walking a few feet away before leaning a tree trunk and looking up at the sky. Though it was not her first choice as a topic, she found herself thinking about Zoisite…

When they first danced, she felt so flustered and unsure of herself and it was probably due to these emotions that her temper, which was the most sedate of all the Senshi, riled so easily. After all, anger seemed a much safer and more comfortable emotion than uncertainty. Although her uncertainty was something she was used to, for while they, the Senshi, did have admirers back home, the men who liked her never really made any romantic moves because, as Venus once told her, Mercury's brain intimidated them. And since Mercury gave the impression that she wasn't interested in romance and that she preferred books to the male-related frivolities her friends enjoyed, men back home usually gave her the wide birth. Unless they were scholars, men rarely approached Mercury. This never really bothered Mercury since she believed that she wasn't really interested in boys and not as ready for relationships as her friends were. But Zoisite was… different, somehow.

And although she disliked every moment she had to spend with him, she sensed depths to him, a maturity he hid from the world, a side of him that was just below the surface but he never let anyone see. And it was driving her insane! The fact that his academic reputation was so at odds with his High Command reputation; how can someone rumored to be that smart be so, well, flighty? Like a problematic mathematical equation, her Mercurian side could not help but pick at this discrepancy.

Although they only talked (argued?) for one waltz, he left her flustered and aware in a way she never wanted to be with another person, least of all a Terran she was fooling with her disguise. Lying and deceit were the few things a Senshi had to do that she was not completely comfortable with, although she could easily and competently use them should the occasion arise. Mercurians, known for their technology and advance scientific knowledge, were also deeply steeped on honor and truth. The rest of the Silver Alliance attributed that to the regular scientific discoveries that Mercurians made and the papers they published on their findings – papers that were honor-bound to relate every single aspect of the finding, the experiments conducted and all the results obtained, as well as any errors committed. This honesty spilled over to all aspects of life and it was said that Mercurians equaled Lunarians when it came to honor.

Ami wistfully studied the moon and the Terran night sky and easily identified the star that was her home planet. Yearning for the familiarity of her home, both in Mercury and the moon, she stayed outside for a few more minutes, not really knowing why, for the first time in her life, she felt a little lonely.

-----

Zoisite, meanwhile, in his room in Gaia Palace, had a very vivid dream, the details of which he will immediately forget come morning, but the emotions of which (happiness, contentment) will remain with him throughout the day. In this dream, Zoisite was in a world of mist… blue mist that looked cold but was not, and in front of him, silhouette barely visible through the thick mist, but he knew enough (besides, in dreams didn't the dreamer just _know_ things?) to know it was a female. He couldn't see her, couldn't touch her, couldn't hear her (not that he'd know if she was talking or not), yet the sight of her... completed him. And somehow, also, he knew the thick mist was there for a reason.


	15. Progress Is A Good Thing

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. It was made by a genius and I'm not that smart, though I might wish otherwise.

Author's Note: Just a little time check/recap, coz I also need one LOL So… Usagi fell on Endymion August 4 (very, _very_ early on that day)… the Senshi sneaked into Earth August 6, infiltrated Society and made contact with the High Command on August 19, which was also the same day Usagi was presented to Society as the High Command's ward. August 23 the Crystal pink-ed and blue-green-ed. August 24, the Royal Edict went into effect and on August 25, Endymion first experienced the consequences of said Edict. Also on that date, Nephrite and Jupiter both thought life was interesting. August 26, Zoisite flustered Ami, which he liked and she didn't. And finally, today is August 29 (in the story, I mean). Did I miss anything? Also, thanks so much for those who reviewed, it means a lot :) replies to some reviewers are on my profile page. Hope you like the latest.

**Chapter Fifteen: Progress Is A Good Thing**

_August 29, 9:00 am_

_Gaia Palace Compounds_

Near the end of August found Endymion in the garrison game room, tossing a small basketball into an equally small hoop set up on one wall. Endymion had just dunked a shot when the door opened.

"Endymion!" Usagi exclaimed, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." He smiled crookedly. Post-Edict (which was how the High Command was starting to call the differences in their lives before and after the Edict came to be), Endymion has not been able to spend as much time as he usually did with Usagi and it was not until this moment that he realized just how much he had missed her.

Usagi shrugged. "I didn't have anything else to do. Your generals are all in the training field, taking this chance to work, which they've barely been able to do post-Edict." She tilted her head. "Am I to assume you might be doing the same thing? I think this is the first time in the past few days you've been home, or at least within the palace compound."

"Sad but true." Around three days ago, Endymion decided to accept his fate – or so he told Usagi to explain his change of heart regarding the Edict. In a sharp about-face, he has now made himself available to his people (the marriageable ones of the female variety, anyway) in such a way that he has never been and, most likely, never will be again.

Even though the prince has long since accepted that Usagi was the one for him and though he wishes that he could start showing her how he feels, it was much more important to him that Usagi, when the time came, would be accepted by his people. He _was_ the future king, and Usagi his future queen, and everything would be so much easier for everyone concerned if his people easily accepted that. So he indulged his people's wishes. Besides, it wasn't too bad. Even though he wanted to begin pressing his suit for Usagi's hand, he wasn't quite so sure that he'd want to do so in the eyes of his entire kingdom. Of course, it was a foregone conclusion that his every move would be noted when he _did_ start his courtship, but to do so at the height of the Season and in the main city of Manetheron seemed more attention-prone than necessary.

So since he was biding his time anyway, he smiled at, danced with, ate alongside, and conversed with more women this past week than he probably has in his entire life. And if the newspapers and magazines were anything to go by, he was successful in his goal as they all gushed on how great he was to take heart the Edict and how he was getting to know each and every single unattached female in the kingdom and fulfilling his duty. In addition to all that he did during balls, he has also spent the past few days being seen as much as possible in the Capital during day time, lounging at popular _ton_ locations and making himself as accessible as possible, even going so far as making his destinations public knowledge through word of mouth even before he went there. Jadeite joked that women now have to wake up early in order to catch him since he was usually out before lunch and came back only to prepare for the night's frivolities. His people now had no complaints and he was really glad for that; it took a load off his shoulders.

His people's attention to the Edict also benefited Usagi and his generals as people became less interested in her and the High Command. Even if Endymion always danced at least one dance with her at every ball, people assumed it was a 'duty dance' since the rest of the High Command did the same and his people somehow considered her an exception to the rule of the Edict. As one magazine estimated in passing (all High Command and _ton_ news that were non-Endymion were now 'in passing') all members of the High Command spent equal amounts of time with "the honorable Lady Usagi" because she was their ward, but nobody really paid attention to the close camaraderie the six shared. Additionally, since the Usagi _was_ the High Command's ward, people assumed that none of the men would be romantically interested in her since, while not quite dishonorable, guardians who marry their wards are generally looked down upon – something about marrying the individual you're supposed to be displaying as someone else's future spouse. Not to mention, there usually was a significant age/position gap between the two that their marriage is almost a scandal.

Of course, none of the High Command pointed out that, based on practice and law, when the High Command had a ward then he/she was under the generals and _not_ the royals, since the royals were not allowed to have wards (too politically complicated) and the current situation was unique because, unlike previous wards of the High Command, Usagi was close in age to the men and the entire High Command were currently still bachelors and 'on the market' like their ward.

"Why the sudden change of heart, by the way? Was it _really_ because you decided to resign yourself to fulfilling your people's wishes?" Usagi asked suspiciously, sitting down on a nearby couch.

Endymion shrugged, a little self-consciously. "It _was_ partly that, but it was also just… well 'Zite was the one who pointed it out to me in all its truthful glory, if you really must know." He returned the ball to its stand then sat beside Usagi. "I know that the women all think I'm to marry, and marry soon, but in reality it's not yet a sure thing." He shot her a quick sideways glance. "'Zite pointed out that unless I prove to my people that I _was_ following my uncle's Edict, my people might find fault with me and cause problems when the time comes that I _do_ choose someone, which was the very reason the Edict came to be in the first place, to avoid all that. After I talked with the rest of them, we hatched a workable plan that would allow me to follow the Edict." He nodded to the day's newspaper lying at a nearby table. "Although it's only been a few days, I've been pretty successful in doing what they've wanted and my people have no complaints. I was also careful and made sure that I showed no partiality to anyone because it might be mistaken as interest as well and apparently, I was successful with that too."

"Really?" Usagi reached for the paper but Endymion grabbed her hand to stop her. In a self-deprecatory tone, he admitted, "Don't bother to read it. Or at least, don't read it while I'm here."

Usagi raised a questioning eyebrow.

"The, um, article talks a little too much about and mentions, by name, practically all the girls that I've danced with or spent time with," he explained with an embarrassed cough. "The, uh, resulting list is actually more than I ever expected. Anyway, the article also mentions that while the general population is happy that I've been accessible and have indeed gotten to know my people, they conclude that I, uh, seem to still be inclined to maintain my bachelor status, at least for a little while longer. They hypothesize, though, that my bachelor status probably won't last a year because they think that some girl will catch my attention and hold it at some point in time. Or so they all hope."

"That's the… entirety?"

Endymion thought about the list of girls that comprised almost one whole page, and even (he had to admire the writer) the estimated amount of time he has spent with each girl, what he did with her, and whether the time spent was possibly meaningful or not. At the end, the writer also chose about ten girls who were widely believed and generally accepted as Endymion's top choices, including delineating the lady's suitability to the throne and even ranking them based on suitability and what possible advantages or disadvantages she'd have as a queen.

To the writer's credit, Endymion had to admit that the ten mentioned were the ones he found… nice; girls whose personalities he genuinely found nice and whom he would not mind getting to know better, which probably accounted for why he spent just a tad more time with them. Unfortunately, especially at this time with the Edict in effect and his people on alert for any lady he might pay extra attention to, he still couldn't show partiality or spend the time he wanted to get to know them better else they might take it the wrong way. Even though Endymion would bet that about half those girls also had no romantic aspirations towards him, he still didn't want to raise their families' hopes or even mistakenly lead the girl on.

"Pretty much, yeah," he finally replied.

Usagi, though she did not make a move to reach for the newspaper again, did glance it and was suddenly reminded of something. "By the way, why are you here again? I thought you had an interview, or press release or whatever it's called, this morning?"

"A press release," he confirmed. "I did, but I finished earlier than expected so I came here."

"Is this the first you've given? The generals all found it amusing that you were 'so far gone as to give an interview'," she quoted.

Endymion let out a chuckle. "Yes, well, I don't like getting interviewed, much."

"Why not?"

He shrugged. "I usually schedule interviews or press releases when I have some kingdom policy or some kingdom-related thing to tell my people but unfortunately the press usually seems more interested in my love life than in politics. I mean, sure, they'll ask a few pertinent questions then they segue into personal stuff, even though I have explicitly stated time and again that I do not discuss my personal life to any form of media. The final article will end up making passing mention to whatever project or issue I had originally wished to discuss then the rest will go on about… non-kingdom stuff. So I let the kingdom officials or Council members do it instead. They get the point across without the press' curiosity about their personal lives getting in the way."

Usagi said, in mock sympathy, "Oh, poor you, how you suffer so."

Endymion laughed and affectionately ruffled her hair. "Well, enough about me, what about you? How have you been keeping busy these past few days?"

Usagi sighed as she leaned back then curled her legs under her, in a more comfortable position. The change in position also brought her closer to Endymion's hands, which were stretched across the back of the couch, with him slanted slightly to face her and her, in her new position, facing him more fully. "I can't believe I'm going to say this, but… I think I'm beginning to get tired of balls."

"_Seriously_?"

Usagi playfully hit his arm. "You don't have to sound so shocked! If you go to balls night after night after night, seeing the same people and making the same polite conversation, it gets boring after awhile. I mean, sure, I like dancing and the clothes are always fun to wear and the food is usually good, but…" Her gaze took on a faraway look. "There's a part of me that wonders, is this all there is?"

Endymion began absently playing with Usagi's hair, the few locks that he could reach with his arm in its current position. So familiar where they with each other, and quite affectionate (though both would deny it if anyone noticed) that such casual touches had become the norm with them. Although each time Endymion did it and Usagi realized it, her heart would speed up; but it was a nice kind of speeding up, without all the nervousness or awkwardness that she imagined would accompany such things. It was just their way, Endymion's way. She couldn't recall when he started being affectionate in an almost absent-minded manner but, looking back, it was a gradual thing.

She slated a sideways glance at him, feeling, as always, the comfort his presence brought her.

"In all honesty, I never thought about it. I mean, without the balls, I always had other things to do, kingdom stuff. I never thought about what the others did, though. I know aristocrats had duties to their lands but not everyone's serious about it and not many had lands that really needed to be managed. Council sessions occurred about once or twice a week only, which leaves quite a bit of free time, really, but I never wondered what they did." He turned to look at her. "If you're really tired of the balls, it's all right if you don't want to go. I know you might feel like it's expected since we all go, but if you want to rest, it really is all right."

Usagi smiled. "It's not that bad yet. Or at least I haven't yet reached the point where I don't want to attend. Besides, there are a few non-High Command people that I don't mind seeing and talking to, and I only see them during balls."

"What about going out during the day time? Are you able to do so?"

Usagi shook her head. "I've been out a couple of times before, with Jade or Zoi usually, but not so much lately. What with them trailing after you, they need what free time they have left to do their duties or rest. I would've gone out alone but it's no fun that way and Neph advised that I don't go out with any of the people I've met, male or female, because, as your ward, it's a little too dangerous, for security reasons."

Something about her tone of voice might have gotten to Endymion and he asked, gently, "Does that bother you?

Usagi's eyebrows drew down as she thought about it. "I guess I understand it, though I might wish otherwise. But, again, out of everyone I've met, even though I've met others who were really nice and whom I wouldn't mind getting to know, the only people I'm really comfortable with and whom I can truly be myself is you guys. So it's no fun going out without any of you."

"This doesn't bother you?"

Usagi got another faraway look in her eyes. "It feels… all right. No big deal, really."

"I'm glad." Endymion smiled at her, which she returned.

The High Command's role in all of this was to accompany the prince on each and every single expedition, since their primary duty _was_ his safety. Usagi wondered once _why_ it had to be the High Command and it was Kunzite who explained that the High Command were members of Society and were on equal footing with them so they could guard Endymion at the same time move freely about, which an ordinary soldier or palace guard couldn't do. This also made _ton_ members feel more comfortable around Endymion which they would not be if Endymion was accompanied by someone they would see as their social inferior. And besides, while the High Command can get by with one or two members guarding the Heir, a soldier or palace guard would required at least four people (to equal the skills of the Generals) and that's just a little too many people guarding Endymion for so many reasons.

So the past few days saw two High Command members remaining at the garrison or palace grounds to oversee the High Command's duties (and to keep Usagi company if time/duty permitted) while one or two accompanied the prince (the number depended on where he went and how long he was expected to be out) while the remaining general did what he could to try and gather information on the Ladies Minako, Rei, Ami, and Makoto – though _that_ wasn't going anywhere at all these past few days. They had never seen the girls out in the city and lately, had noted the ladies' absence at balls. The generals had all speculated on their sudden absence and wondered how come nobody they (discretely) asked knew where the girls were. So far, though, they were still unable to gather enough information on the girls.

Because of this reorganization of the top main men of the kingdom, all members of the High Command, especially Endymion, have had to delegate and/or postpone some of their work to make things more manageable. Still, they had no complaints because they understood the reasons and even approved of it. In fact when Endymion dryly commented on the surprising lack of complaints from his friends', especially since it was a bit of trouble for them as well, Nephrite had explained that complying with the people's request _now_ would mean they would have little to no trouble when Endymion finally officially courted Usagi (the High Command all knew and accepted that Usagi would be their next queen); after all, any negative reaction of the kingdom's population to their future queen was going to be a problem they would have to deal with because, when the King married, the Queen became a sort of adjunct member of the Command; becoming part of their protecting duties yet not having the exact same job or kingdom function that the Command had.

Endymion grinned and suddenly stood up, holding out a hand for Usagi. "Well, since you've been deprived of sunshine and air for the past few days, want to go out for a walk? It's a nice day and it seems a shame to waste it indoors."

"Out?" Usagi warily eyed Endymion's hand doubtfully. "You want to go out?" She knew enough from the generals' stories to know that post-Edict, girls usually flocked to wherever Endymion was whenever he went out, so much so that even _Jadeite_ was heard to comment (though it was not _quite_ a complaint yet) about his over-exposure to females.

Endymion chuckled, reading her expression correctly. "Well I don't mean, out, out. I just meant, like, out, within the palace compound. _That_ kind of out."

Usagi flashed him a dazzling smile before putting her hand in his. "Oh, that's all right then."

----------

"Your Highness?" Kunzite looked at them in surprise. Since the garrison was surrounded on all sides by training fields, one could hardly leave the building without passing through one of them. It just so happened that Kunzite was overseeing the particular training field Endymion and Usagi were passing through.

"Just out for a walk, 'Zite, carry on." Endymion grinned, one hand around Usagi's waist as he escorted her down the steps.

"Out for a walk _within_ the palace grounds?" Kunzite asked warily, wondering if he'd have to pull out one of his generals from their duties to accompany the Prince and Usagi, and also mentally ascertaining which of his men he could spare at the moment. As this was the only time in a long while (with jobs like theirs, three days really was a long time) that the generals could go about their duties, Kunzite was understandably apprehensive.

"Within the palace," Usagi assured him. "He promised me as well."

Kunzite visibly relaxed. "And this afternoon?"

Endymion shrugged carelessly. "I'm still going to the park, like I have been these past few days, but this time I think I'll go towards Gloucester Road, which is nearer the palace than the riding circuit area. The _ton_ likes to hang out near the lake so I'll stay there for a while. Besides, I've been at common _ton_ park locations except that, so I figure that'll be a good spot."

Kunzite got that look on his face that Usagi recognized was his expression for when he was thinking of all possible security risks. His 'High Command Highest Ranking General' face, as she liked to tease him.

Endymion continued, "There are a few bookstores nearby and I figured Zoi – if you could spare him, that is – could come. I know very well that this is a chore for you guys so I figured Zoi could at least do something he's interested in while I do my duty."

Kunzite nodded slowly, considering. "All right, that's not too bad a place and you'll only need one of us for that. I can spare Zoi as well though I'll need the rest to oversee the trainees. Its nearing the end of August and we'll need to assess them soon." He glanced at the field behind him, where the trainees were busy.

"I also have some work that's waiting for me so I don't think I'll be out too long. We're lucky that it's been a tradition that the High Command remain within the palace grounds two days and nights before we leave for Glyden, else we'll never be able to finish our jobs."

Kunzite chuckled. "That's God's own truth. Even without the Edict, we have enough to keep us busy prior to leaving."

Glyden Vale was home to the Terran High Command and the hometown of the royal family. More than a half a days' ride from Manetheron, it was located at one of the most picturesque rural areas of the kingdom, surrounded by mountains on three sides (the fourth side 'opened up' to Manetheron), forests of trees, and clear blue lakes; it was a paradise where the king and his family, along with the High Command generals, came home to. If Manetheron was the capital city for the kingdom then Glyden Vale was the capital rural retreat.

It was also a popular retreat for the rich and titled but, unlike in Manetheron where the _ton_ all lived within travelling distance of each other and gave out gatherings practically every night, in Glyden the families stayed mostly in their homes, spending quality time together. Of course, some members of the aristocracy had homes elsewhere in the kingdom, but majority of the nobles lived in Glyden, which was a much bigger locality than Manetheron, so even if they all lived there did not mean they all lived within travelling distance of each other.

The entire High Command, plus the king, was looking forward to going home, as they did every year. As tradition decreed, the High Command would not be attending any balls or any social gathering two days and evenings prior to their departure – this was so that they could finish whatever remaining kingdom business they had left to do and so they could pack and prepare for their departure, which would also include quite an entourage of their household, some who would be going home to their families in Glyden as well.

And everyone knew and accepted that the attendance of the Royals to any social gathering in Glyden Vale was likewise sporadic, except for a handful of balls which the Royals, by tradition, attended without fail. The end of August also signified the end of the Season and the start of the Little Season, which meant fewer balls and social gatherings with even fewer attendees – depending on where you lived – and where attendance and Society rules were not as strictly followed.

Although definitely not as grand or populous as during the Season, there were still parties and balls during the Little Season but generally, it was a time for the _ton_ to wind down and rest. Although courtship and such were usually done during the Season, for the past couple of years, during Endymion's age-wise ready-to-wed years, the Little Season saw most of the aristocracy pairing off and marrying rather than during the Season. This was due to the fact that Endymion rarely attended balls, preferring to stay at home, during the Little Season so the rest of his people were free to pair up without the distraction of his presence.

"Are you serious? You're going to be here for two whole days before we leave?" Usagi asked with a pleased smile. She had missed being able to hang out with them these past few days.

Kunzite saw her pleased expression and smiled. "Yes."

"That's great! I've missed hanging out with you guys."

Both men avoided looking at each other because though they _did_ want to spend time with Usagi, they _were_ serious when they said that they had duties they needed to finish. But Usagi had apparently gotten to know them well enough in the month since she's known them for she caught their expressions and added, understandingly, "I mean, I know you guys are going to be busy and all and I'll certainly not bother you or anything, but if it's something where I can accompany you or be with you without too much trouble, may I?"

"Do you really want to spend one whole day watching men sweat?"

Usagi didn't know whether to chuckle or make a face at Kunzite surprised question; she ended up doing the latter. "Ew. When you put it that way… uh… no. But I don't mind watching the training and sometimes I do so from up there." She gestured to the upper floors of the garrison and the windows facing the training grounds.

"You do?" Although Kunzite wasn't really sure of what Usagi did with her time when the generals were otherwise busy, he was surprised to learn that she was interested in the training sessions.

Usagi shrugged. "It's something to do. And it's also a bit interesting, really. Although I wouldn't claim to know or understand the different styles you use, there's a rhythm to the training, to the mock fights, and that's what I find interesting."

"Really?" Kunzite imbued the word with so much disbelief that Endymion and Usagi burst out laughing.

"Oh come on, 'Zite, I thought I had broken you and the others of this whole 'women should only be doing certain things and be interested in only those' belief."

Kunzite laughed. "That you did, when it pertains to you at least, though I have to admit, you still sometimes manage to surprise me." He turned to Endymion, who continued to smile at Usagi affectionately and, Kunzite noted, a bit of pride. It was an expression the generals had gotten used to seeing on Endymion's face whenever he looked at Usagi lately. "By the way, Endymion, how was the interview?"

Endymion looked pleased. "Fairly fruitful."

Unknown to Usagi, that morning's interview, which was the annual Final Report before the end of the Season, actually had a dual purpose: to keep his people updated of the government's accomplishments and future plans _and_ to assess the general feeling of the population regarding the Edict. It was a political move through and through which Endymion knew was necessary though he didn't always enjoy the intricate maneuvering that politics required.

It was the first time Endymion himself gave the interview and neither Endymion nor any member of his staff informed the press of the change in interviewee (had there been warning, the press room would've been a media jungle). There was a slight furor when his name was announced and because of the surprise of the press, the press was taken aback and all questions were spontaneous. It also gave the entire interview a more casual, relaxed atmosphere than the usual routine (boring) business feel it had. And _because_ there was no initial warning and the palace made it seem as if it was just routine, the press would conclude – and Endymion did nothing to discourage this – that the Edict made Endymion begin to take _those_ little Steps that would soon make him king.

For his part, Endymion did the interview so he could gauge his people's reaction towards him and the Edict based on how the reporters reacted, what questions they asked him, and whatever comments they had. He made sure to conduct the interview in his most relaxed manner, positively _inviting_ the press to ask whatever they wanted. As expected, after he had summarized his kingdom's projects in the past year and expressed his hopes in the coming year, the press began delving into more personal questions, all couched in a concerned manner to give the outward impression that it was still related to the kingdom policies Endymion had just finished discussing. This time, Endymion obliged them, smiling in a relaxed manner all the while, joking with them on occasion and giving them oblique answers that was open to interpretation but said in such a way that Endymion knew exactly what interpretation they would make. With regards to the Edict, though, he was very careful and made sure to refrain from mentioning any particular lady while at the same time, gaving enough praise and compliments to the "gracious and wonderful women of his kingdom, who are extremely nice and friendly". He concluded the press release with the admission that was he was "thankful to have been given the opportunity to spend time with my people and get to know them. Getting to know my people and the ladies of my kingdom in such relaxed settings has brought home to me the importance of my people and my duty to them."

Which, taken by itself, was a statement open to interpretation as well but he knew _exactly_ what interpretation his people would make, with the Edict and his full cooperation to it fresh in their minds.

He was now waiting for tomorrow's newspapers and magazines with some impatience so he could know his people's opinions. He was hoping that he had satisfied his people enough because one of the reasons Endymion agreed to comply with the Edict fully was with the stipulation that if his people were still unsatisfied, Endymion would continue following the Edict for a few days, a week or two at most, in Glyden Vale, but that was all the additional time he was willing to give and his uncle fully agreed with him. He had hoped that by the time they reached Glyden, the furor over the Edict would have died down and his people would have accepted that he _did_ do his duty so he could get on with his life.

He did all he could to satisfy his people because Endymion had every intention to begin to seriously court Usagi – or at least, make progress towards that end – in Glyden, where the attention would be less and where he would be in a place that felt more his home than Manetheron, especially when trying to romance a girl for the first time. He also wanted to show Usagi his childhood home and spend time with her in a more relaxed setting where their every move would not be catalogued and examined under a microscope.

"Well," Kunzite began, shooting another look at his trainees. "I guess I've kept you from your walk long enough."

Usagi, who did not miss Kunzite's occasional glances at the training field, smirked. "Really? Or maybe you just miss making the lives of your trainees miserable?"

Kunzite raised a superior eyebrow. "I do have a reputation to uphold."

Usagi burst out laughing and Kunzite shot another look at the trainees who were, thankfully, still busy. "Endymion, make her go away, please, before the trainees have their break after this round. It would ruin my reputation to be seen laughing and relaxing."

Usagi continued to laugh. "Get get 'em, tiger. Lemme see your," she lowered her voice threateningly, "'I Am The Lord General Of Your Worst Nightmare' face."

Endymion and Usagi grinned as Kunzite assumed said expression which, really, meant his usual impassive face but with his eyebrows drawn slightly together; many a trainee knew that the strenuous level of his exercise depended entirely on the distance between those two eyebrows. And if Kunzite's lips ever moved, usually in a downward direction, that's when the trainees began to quake.

----------

Usagi tilted her head up to the sun and inhaled deeply. They were in the North Gardens, the gardens opposite the training field Kunzite had been overseeing. Without any real destination in mind, they meandered through the paths and somehow ended up there.

"You really have a beautiful place."

Endymion watched her wistful face with a feeling of contentment like never before. He never dreamed he would find someone where simply being with her was enough.

"My ancestors and I thank you. My great grandfather, King Manetheron I, built all this, including Glyden Hall Palace in Glyden Vale, named after his wife, Queen Glyden."

Usagi asked curiously, "Is that why the capital city and rural province is named Manetheron and Glyden?" At Endymion's nod, she continued, "It seems kind of a short amount of time to be able to built this much. I mean, you're Endymion the…"

He supplied, "The III. King Manetheron's son, my grandfather, is Endymion I." He shrugged. "My bloodline seems to be blessed with a long life span. In fact, my father was the youngest king ever to die and that was due to a freak accident. Otherwise, my forbearers have lived beyond the average so they were able to accomplish much. I suppose we're kind of lucky that way, and so is the kingdom."

There was a lull in the conversation as Usagi leaned against a tree trunk, head tilted back and with a happy smile on her face as she inhaled the air around them and just listened to the sounds of nature. Endymion stood in front of her, looking at her affectionately, just happy to be with her.

"Endymion, are you happy?"

"Sorry?" The serious question took Endymion aback.

"Are you really happy? With… With everything, I mean, with who you are and who you were born as."

Endymion thought about it for a while, as it was a question that never entered his mind. "I'm not unhappy…"

"But if you had a choice, would you choose all this or be someone else?"

Endymion looked around them, at the trees surrounding them, making it seem like they were in the middle of a peaceful forest with no other soul around. He thought about the question before answering, as honestly as he could, "I never really thought about it. I'm not _un_happy with it, not really. Sure there are times when I wish certain things weren't so but I don't think I'm not satisfied with my position." He ran a hand through his hair. "I do it because I was born to do it and I know no other way to be. Sure, I know I didn't _choose_ it, didn't choose to become a prince and deal with all the responsibilities that came with it, but I am and I have studied to the best of my abilities to become the best king I can possibly be. While I know that many might jump at the chance to be king, can I honestly say that they are going to serve the people and not their own whims and desires? Many a kingdom has fallen because the current ruler cared more for his pleasures than his people. I know I'm lucky that my parents, and now my uncle, raised me the right way, to care more for my people than any personal glory I might derive from the throne. It may be a burden to be bound to serve a people when there are times when I wish I could be as irresponsible as the next person, but at the same time… I know I can make a difference. I know I can care for my people in the way that they need to be cared for. I have so many ideas to be able to help them, improve their lives; how can I say no to that? How can I turn my back on being able to help so many people? So I'd have to say no. I've never seriously considered or wished I could be anybody else because somehow, I know that I have the best interest of my people at heart and I can't honestly say the same about others."

Usagi looked thoughtful. "I suppose I never thought about it that way. But to sacrifice so much, wouldn't that mean that you've have to have at least something left for yourself? I don't think anybody can give everything they are to a cause and not leave something for themselves."

"I have my friends, my family. And right now, I have you."

Usagi tried to lighten the moment. "Really? However did you survive without me in your life?"

Endymion, well aware of her ploy, nevertheless dropped the topic because first of all, he wasn't quite ready to start the 'serious courting' thing and, he felt, neither was Usagi. There were certain rhythms, certain moments in relationships where the next step was inevitable, and Endymion was just learning all that and appreciating it. He followed his heart and his instincts and knew that if he voiced what he really wanted to say, Usagi might not be so comfortable with it at the moment.

Instead, he asked her, "What about you? What do you want to do with your life? Even with your amnesia and all, have you ever wished to, well, be someone you're not?"

Usagi looked startled. "I… don't know. I'm not sure I ever really thought about it. I always thought I'd try to find out the truth about myself first before deciding something like that."

"But what if your memory never returns?" Endymion asked gently.

Usagi answered honestly, "I don't know. I never really entertain the idea that my memory might not come back, but if it doesn't… I suppose I'll do what majority of the women I've met has done. I'll find some man I could love and marry him. I don't know what else to do, really."

"Is that all you want in life?"

"Right now? Finding someone to love and marry and spend the rest of my life with doesn't seem too bad."

"So you just want a husband, a home, and a family?"

Usagi went silent for a little while, looking past Endymion's shoulder with a reflective look on her face. "I'm a girl with simple wants. Yes, I would like to marry and have a family but after what you just said… well if I was in your position, I can't honestly say that I would feel the same way, but I do agree with you that being able to help others is a worthy endeavor. I wouldn't mind that." She brightened suddenly as an idea began to take hold. Endymion, who noticed all the signs, braced himself. It was a sight Endymion and the generals rarely saw from Usagi but the sight of it usually signified that she was about to plow straight through an idea that came out of nowhere and may or may not have any connection with the current conversation.

It also meant that she would, intentionally or not, drag them through it as well.

"I know! I'd fight for the rights of women to enter the university."

It was a good thing Endymion had braced himself else he would have lost his balance in his shock. "I beg your pardon?"

"Oh, come on, with all your talk and the general's talk of innovation and moving to the future and doing something productive, did it ever occur to you that women might want to go to school as well to further their education? To be treated equally as the men?" Endymion watched half in horror, half in awe, as Usagi warmed up to her 'cause'. Although in the past few days, he had missed the energy and passion she displayed in everything she did, this was not quite what he had in mind.

She nodded so emphatically her blond pigtails bobbed wildly. "Yes, I think that's what I'll do. Women should be allowed the same level of education as men. If they want to be scholars, they should be allowed to! If they want to learn how to fight, let them do so! But we'll start with the education system then head to the army thing." She walked off, caught up in her own excitement. "What do you think, Endymion? How should I go about changing the world?"

"But –"

"I'll ask the generals to help me as well. The more people working on this, the faster it can come to pass, right? But we'll start with something small and not make it compulsory for women to enter schools. Let's just say that we'll open the schools and university…"

"Wait, Usagi – "

"But before we can do that, we'll have to convince the deans and heads of those schools…"

Endymion threw his hands up in defeat before jogging over to where Usagi was briskly walking back towards the garrison.

----------

_August 29, 4:00 pm_

_Rosewood Park, Gloucester Road, Manetheron, Earth_

Ami was walking out a bookstore, peering into her bags as she double checked to make sure they were arranged properly, when she felt someone fall into step beside her.

"Good day, Lady Ami," Zoisite greeted. He glanced at her bags. "A fine day for shopping, don't you think?"

Ami's eyes widened in surprise. And dismay. "Lord Zoisite! What… how… what are you doing here?" If Ami had been inclined to curse, she would have done so. The one time – one time! – she thought it safe to leave the Shrine and _he's_ here. _Why_ was she so unlucky?

Zoisite nodded across the street at a crowded park. "Prince Endymion's over there."

Ami stared at the congregation of multicolored shawls, hats, and parasols and had to believe Zoisite's casual statement since the park was not usually _that_ crowded.

"I was checking out some book shops when I saw you enter this shop a while ago so I headed here. I've been waiting for you outside ever since. My Lady Ami, may I help you with your purchases?"

Ami, who wanted nothing more than for Zoisite to leave, tried to find a polite way to say no and in her moment of indecision, Zoisite grabbed the bags. Unless she wanted to engage in a public tug-of-war, she reluctantly let them go, failing to notice Zoisite's amused expression, as if he knew exactly what she was thinking.

Zoisite lifted the bags slightly, noting its weight, before casually commenting, "I wonder what books are in here."

"I'm sorry, my Lord General?" Ami finally said, for lack of anything to say. Ami, out of all the Senshi, was shy and obvious about it (unlike Jupiter, who was shy but hid it well) and her shyness was usually worse when talking with males regarding topics that were… un-intellectual.

He tilted his head and studied her, frank interest in his gaze, causing Ami to blush. "Here you are, Lady Ami, a student of philosophy. I wonder what books catches your fancy. Are these philosophy books? Or do you have other interests such as the sciences, history, or anything related to the academics? Or perhaps these contain something completely frivolous, like one of those half penny or horrid novels popular with the general public? Or perhaps even a mixture of both?"

"They're not that frivolous," Ami muttered then, in a normal tone of voice, "No offense, my lord, but what does it matter to you?"

"I'd like to know what interests you."

"_Why_?" Ami was truly mystified.

Zoisite smiled slowly, a sly little smile, and drawled, "Well, there's a question for you."

"Are you _flirting_ with me?" Ami was so surprised she stopped in the middle of the sidewalk.

Zoisite, still with that amused look on his face, obediently stopped beside Ami. "I'd have to say yes, although I'm not normally so bad at it that the woman in question is uncertain that I'm doing it. Normally, they just kind of enjoy it and go with the flow."

Ami flushed.

"Are you always this blunt?" Zoisite asked curiously.

Ami suddenly started walking again – fast – in an effort to avoid him and his gazes and his questions and… and him. She was frustrated, irritated, and all because Zoisite made her feel so frustrated and irritated and so… so… so un-Mercury-like that she was torn between running away from him or staying so she could try to figure out why he affected her like that. If Sailor Mercury was a Venusian who was young and still ignorant of men (a very, very, very young Venusian), then Sailor Mercury would probably choose the former because she was not used to handling men. However, Mercurians are scientific to the tips of their fingers and thus, cannot simply accept facts (or feelings) but _had_ to find the 'why' behind it, so she, against her better judgment but coinciding with her nature, chose the latter.

"Lady Ami," Zoisite began when he fell into step, which happened far too soon for Ami's peace of mind. "Do you really want to leave your purchases with me?"

Ami reluctantly slowed down.

So did he.

_Drat_.

"So how have you been, my lady?" Zoisite asked conversationally, seemingly undisturbed by the abrupt changes in the speed of their walk. "I've not seen you around, much."

Ami, a Mercurian (see bit about having to find out the reasons behind things) to the core, decided to stay and continue the conversation even though she really wanted out of it but she decided, for the sake of her sanity, to try to get rid of him at least once. "Lord Zoisite, shouldn't you be with Prince Endymion?" she asked almost desperately.

"Getting rid of me already, Lady Ami? You really know how to burst a man's ego, don't you?"

Ami was so concentrated on the man beside her that she barely noticed Zoisite leading her around a corner and walking a different path than where she wanted to go.

"Well, it's not that, my Lord General. Not really. I mean, no. No. It's not that at all. I was just… worried about… Prince Endymion… I mean, isn't it your duty to guard him. Or protect. Or something like that? To be with the prince is what you do, right?"

Zoisite shrugged. "As his highness is surrounded by the usual gaggle of girls all intent on him, he is probably more protected now than when the entire garrison is watching over him." He slated a curious look at her. "Are _you_ interested in Prince Endymion?"

Ami so forgot herself that she snorted with contempt, recalling how the infatuated debutants acted around and about the prince. "Oh please, as if!" Then froze, suddenly recalling who she was talking to. "I mean, I don't mean – I didn't mean any offense! Seriously! He's just… not my type, my lord."

With Ami's attention on him, Zoisite looked both ways then crossed the street, his hand gently but firmly (so she couldn't escape so easily) holding Ami's arm. He noticed Ami about to look around at where they were and since he wanted her attention on him and not where they were going, which wasn't any place he was sure she wanted to go, he asked, "So what is _your_ type?"

It worked.

"I don't… I mean… I… I don't see that it's any of your business," she stuttered.

For some reason, Ami's answer pleased Zoisite considerably which, in turn, made her disconcerted because she _really_ did not understand why. And the Mercurian in her (which was, well, everything in her) did not like that.

"I like you, Lady Ami." Zoisite casually but gently reached out and fingered a tendril of hair beside Ami's cheek.

"I… I… I beg your pardon?" Ami felt her jaw slacken, barely aware of his hand.

"I like you." Zoisite said it as if he had just formulated a hypothesis, conducted numerous experiments, and had reached a conclusion that was unquestionable.

Ami blurted the first thing that came to her mind, "Oh, I really wish you wouldn't."

He let out a startled laugh. "And why not?"

She began wringing her hands. "Because… because… because I just really wish you wouldn't!"

He tilted his head to the side, those green eyes studying her intently. "Am I not _your_ type?"

Ami heard the words but was so flustered she did not really hear his half-teasing, half-serious tone, only the question and his expectation that she'd answer. She was speechless for a few heartbeats, then, hoarsely, "My lord, why are you doing this? Why me? Is your ego that affected because I didn't react like your other women the last time we talked? Am I some sort of challenge you can't let go?"

Zoisite stopped for a while (since Ami stopped as well) and thought about it, looking for all the world as if the conversation they were having was completely normal.

In truth, Zoisite had never spoken to a woman like the way he was speaking to Ami. And Ami has never really had a conversation with a man that did not involve science or technology.

"Perhaps it started that way," Zoisite admitted honestly, which Ami had to give him credit for and made her slightly irritated at her race's stress on the value of honesty. _Why_ was _Zoisite_ triggering everything Mercurian in her?

He continued, "Now I just find that you intrigue me in a way I don't think I've ever been. I have to be honest and admit, though, that I do value a challenge. It makes the fight more worthwhile."

"'That which costs little is less valued'," Ami muttered, almost absently, still reeling from everything he said.

"As you, and Miguel De Cervantes, say." Zoisite nodded, correctly citing the source of Ami's quote. He continued, "You interest me."

Ami didn't know whether to be irritated or flattered that he kept saying that.

"You are a conundrum."

Well at least he didn't say she was weird. Or odd. Or eccentric.

"You quote philosophical texts like a true academic yet you like the silly novels so popular with the general public."

At this, Ami _had_ to speak, "I don't –"

Zoisite interrupted her with a shake of his head and an understanding smile. "I heard you mutter that they were 'not frivolous'; the words and tone of voice led me to believe that you bought a copy."

"Why don't you just look at my bags to check then?" Ami muttered, annoyed and not really knowing why.

He smiled, in a slightly crooked manner that Ami refused to find endearing.

"Because I like the idea of you being mysterious, I suppose. It gives a man something to dream about."

She had no idea what to say to that. A man wanted to dream about _her_? Or about what she read (she realized that Zoisite's words could be interpreted either way)? Why would _anybody_ want to do that? She didn't know if it was because he was a male or a Terran or both that he was acting so weird. She didn't know if it was the disguise or the Terran air but _something_ was certainly causing her to be suddenly aware of her faster than normal heart rate.

"Besides, I was waiting for you outside the shop, remember? I saw you pay for your purchases through the window. I couldn't see the titles but I'm familiar enough with how the books look."

"Oh." Why did she sound so deflated?

"But there is still a lot about you that would make a man dream, Lady Ami."

Ami scowled.

Zoisite, meanwhile, just looked amused. "Why do I get the feeling that I could probably talk to you about any topic imaginable and you'd be able to converse intelligently, yet you can't reply to simple flirting? You see through each and every single line I utter and hate the fact that I use them on you, but you can't react when I tell you the truth?"

Ami started to say something but decided against it, mostly because she had no idea what the correct response was or even if there _was_ a correct response. _Is this how I'm going to be every time I talk to General Zoisite?_ Ami thought desperately. _I'm a Mercurian for heaven's sake! I am cool, calm, and collected! _And_ scientific and not… not… not quite as emotional or confused as now! As how he makes me!_

She began to walk away and was irritated when Zoisite followed, though she expected it. She was beginning to expect a lot of things regarding him and, unfortunately, none of them was something she liked. Or so she told herself.

"You seem to know a lot of things but have no experience with… life."

Ami frowned, sure that Zoisite had not originally intended to use the word 'life' and not knowing what the original word was.

"So, my lady, do you like the sciences?"

"I… yes," Ami decided then and there to answer any and all Zoisite's questions in the hopes that it would lose her 'mystery' and make him leave her alone.

Although a teeny, tiny part of her was flattered that a man wanted to dream about her.

"You have studied various subjects?"

"Yes." Ami debated slightly before reluctantly elaborating, "I was a tutor for a while."

"So you've mentioned. And a tutor still, if what you said was true."

"I always say the truth." _Or as much as I can_, Ami inwardly winced, remembering that she was in disguise and, if one was strict about the definition, had been lying to everyone she has met on Terran soil.

Zoisite glanced at her and something in those green eyes made Ami feel as if she had said something wrong.

"You studied and mastered various subjects?" Zoisite suddenly asked.

She was so surprised by the shift in topic that she answered without thinking, "Yes, my lord."

"Because you were a tutor?"

"Yes."

"Who did you teach?"

"Um, debutantes, my lord."

Ami had that feeling again as if she said something wrong, although Zoisite's expression did not change any.

"So you read sciences and technology? Maybe even conduct some experiments?"

"Yes." Short and to-the-point answers seemed the best approach.

"History?"

"Yes."

"Mathematics?"

"Yes."

"Seduction?"

"Ye – what?"

"Have you studied seduction? Flirting?"

Ami blushed to the roots of her hair. "I'm not… I mean… my lord, that's not exactly an appropriate topic for… for… for study!"

Zoisite replied logically, which made Ami dislike him more (not that there was anything about him, really, that made her _like_ him), "Neither are philosophy, the sciences, history, and mathematics, yet you have studied them all. In fact, I imagine that seduction and flirting would be the subjects of choice to teach debutantes since they're supposed to be able to do the latter and avoid the former. It makes me wonder how and why you study the things that you did."

"My parents were… academics." Ami was grateful to have answered without lying.

"And who were they?"

"My parents?"

"Yes."

"They were… my parents." Ami did not know any other way to avoid answering other than to hedge.

"You know, funny thing, I looked through the list of alumni in our universities and I didn't come across anybody named Duke of Langston." _I could say that without giving her the idea that I was spying on her, right?_ Zoisite's suddenly thought, wondering why his conscience chose that inappropriate moment to bother him. _Of course_ he couldn't tell her he was spying on her, yet spying on her didn't feel… right. Not at the moment, at least.

"Well… my father wasn't duke yet when he was studying, my lord general."

"Neither did I see anybody by the name of Marquis of Langston or anybody coming from the dukedom of Langston."

Ami fell silent, suddenly having an inkling that this conversation went beyond mere casual exchange.

Zoisite raised an eyebrow at her silence. "Mysterious again, my Lady Ami?"

Ami hesitated, then, "Merely unsure as to the purpose of this conversation, my Lord General. And the dukedom of Langston is a small holding, such that its inhabitants do not regularly call it as such." Thank the goddess she had thoroughly studied the region where their titles supposedly came from.

Zoisite nodded and Ami had a feeling he was nodding because she was able to come up with an answer and not because he believed the reason she came up with.

"I like you Ami, and I like you all the more because you are a conundrum. As a student of science myself, I like to know the hows and whys of everything."

Ami's heart sank.

And Sailor Mercury's heart sinking was probably the reason why she missed how Zoisite had stopped calling her by her title which, by Terran rules – which she, out of all the Senshi, mastered – signified a more intimate friendship than what she believed they actually shared. If her Mercurian mind had noted it, she'd probably wonder if he called her by name because he _wished_ for a closer friendship or it was his way of warning her that, whether she liked it or not, he would _push_ for a closer friendship. Or that their current conversation was a mark of their… change in closeness.

"I don't quite think it's possible to know _everything_," she finally said, lamely, still not catching his (intentional?) slip

Zoisite grinned and there was something about his grin that sent Ami's heart fluttering.

"How philosophical of you, my Lady Ami."

_Did he really put emphasis on "_my_"?_ Ami frowned.

"Let me put it this way, then, to avoid confusion: I'd like to know the hows and whys of _you_."

Ami – again! – had no idea what to say. Although she was beginning to have a feeling that this would be the normal pattern in each and every single conversation she would have with the blond general. Not that there would be many. She hoped.

In Mercury, what he had just said was considered the highest form of admiration/praise one can give since it signifies that an individual was so interesting that another person would be willing to devote time and energy in getting to know them – kind of like how one does experiments only when one is interested in the outcome. However, Ami was not so sure if the same could be applied in Earth.

He turned another corner and suddenly pulled Ami to one side, herding her in a small wedge between two shops that effectively hid them from the few people in the street. Before she could dwell on what he did, Zoisite dropped her bags on one side and began walking towards her. Nervously, Ami matched him step for step until her back was to the wall. Zoisite's green eyes had a light to them that did funny things to Ami's pulse.

"And since both our minds are of a scientific bent… I'd like to conduct a little experiment, Ami."

"Wh-what?" Ami watched, wide-eyed, as Zoisite closed the remaining distance between them (and _still_ she missed his name slip!).

Zoisite gently pulled off Ami's glasses and stared with some surprise into her eyes.

Unlike the other girls, Sailor Mercury's eyes were not modified to look Terran. Her glasses, she and the girls had reasoned, would hide it and they did not wish to spend power to transform where they did not need to. And while her eyes were a shade of dark blue not found on Earth, the color blue itself was not rare among Terrans.

"Dark blue," he murmured, entranced. "I should have guessed your personality would reflect in your arcane eyes."

Using his index finger to tilt her chin up, Zoisite stared, solemnly, into Ami's dark blue eyes. Ami continued to look at him, somehow compelled to maintain eye contact no matter what. She had no idea what he was about but she didn't want to look away from him to check.

In fact, the two were still staring, eye to eye, when Zoisite bent down and brushed his lips across Ami's in a light caress. He pulled back slightly, still staring at her.

Ami inhaled sharply and froze, suddenly overwhelmed. Her hands fisted at her sides because she wanted to do ridiculous things with them like run them through his hair, touch his cheek, and wrap her arms around him.

Her stunned dark blue eyes stared at the intense green ones of Zoisite's.

Deliberately, Zoisite brushed his lips against hers, once, twice, before pressing his lips more fully against hers and slowly, tenderly, tracing her lips. And the fact that they were still maintaining eye contact made everything… more.

Ami's eyes, of their own accord, drifted shut.

A Mercurian always relied on her five senses and Ami was no different. But even with her eyes closed, she could still see, in her mind's eye, Zoisite's eyes, and somehow knew that he had closed them as well.

She could smell him and he smelled of the outdoors. His scent reminded her of autumns back home, of the smell of the leaves crushed underfoot, of incoming snow, of meadows in the summer, of spring rain. Later, her scientific mind would wonder how it was possible for him to smell of so many different things that were not even found in Earth, but for now, Ami just savored it all and unconsciously found comfort in his presence.

She could feel him. Although they were not touching, the heat of his body reached out to her and enveloped her in his warmth. She could feel his hand moving from her chin, tracing her jaw, and caressing her cheek. She could feel the calluses, the hardness, the tender way he touched her and her heart melted. She knew he was a warrior, knew he was strong, yet his touch was as gentle as butterfly wings on her skin. One hand threaded itself through her hair, the other curved around her waist. Gentle touches, all.

She could taste him. She knew him, or knew of him, and it was such a fascinating thing to learn about him through her lips. One of his fingers trailed across her cheek and almost touched their lips while they were kissing and she could swear she tasted that too. Both his hands curved over her shoulder, trailing down her arms, briefly touching her waist, until they touched her hands, which were still tightly clenched. Zoisite found that amusing and Ami knew how he felt because the corners of his lips twitched slightly, as if holding back a smile, and she felt that through her lips. And Ami found that fascinating too.

Both were unaware of a thin mist that stretched out curious tendrils from Ami's fisted hands. When they encountered Zoisite's hands, they pulsed once, twice, until they were beating in time to Sailor Mercury's heart. They snaked around Zoisite's arm, to his shoulders, twisting around his body in a formless hug.

A light fog, that had nothing to do with the weather, formed at their feet and slowly rose up to their waist.

Luckily, it was at this moment when Zoisite began pulling back from the kiss in increments. The fog, which was barely formed, dissipated. The mist untwisted from Zoisite's body, crawling back in a slow retreat to return to Mercury's hands.

When the kiss broke, there was no sign of both fog and mist.

There was, however, aftershocks running through both participants.

Ami raised a trembling hand to her lips, her bewildered gaze on Zoisite.

Zoisite forced himself to tear his gaze away from hers and concentrated on the brick wall behind her, determinedly trying to get himself back under control. This had never happened to him. He never had to fight this hard over a simple kiss. A kiss that was the most innocent a kiss could be. It only lasted a few seconds, yet it affected him like nothing ever had. He had kissed women before, of course, hell, he'd _bedded_ women before yet nothing and nobody has marked him as Ami did. And the ironic thing of it all was that it was her first kiss and everything about her reactions told him that she was uncertain what to do! He was surprised at himself as well because he did not bother to take the kiss any deeper. With any other woman, with him wanting her the same way as that he wanted Ami (not that he could ever want anybody as much as he wanted Ami; he accepted that fact then and there), he'd have deepened the kiss in a heartbeat.

But with Ami… it was different, that was all Zoisite could think. He did not stop because he was afraid to shock her if he introduced her to so much in her first kiss. He did not stop because she was so obviously an innocent. He did not stop because he was stunned at the sudden rush of desire that coursed through him at the initial touch of their lips. He stopped because… it felt right.

And damn if that wasn't weird!

When Zoisite felt he was in control enough to look at Ami and give nothing away with his expression, he did so. It flattered his vanity considerably when Ami was still in shock, yet a part of him was just… deliriously happy.

_Dammit!_, Zoisite thought, sternly telling himself to stop such thoughts and to get a grip on himself. _I am was a bloody High Command general who had a bloody mission to investigate Lady Ami!_ Unfortunately, with that in mind, he could not quite justify why he kissed her, not even to himself. He also did not know if he was spending time with Ami because he wanted to get to know her or because he had to investigate her. Or whether he using one or the other as a reason to spend time with her.

_If she _was_ a spy, I could marry her and try to protect her_.

The unbidden thought seemingly came out of nowhere, scaring the hell out of Zoisite; not because he feared marriage, no, marriage to Ami was not as scary as he had thought (and that thought itself was scary as hell); he was afraid because it was _Ami_ whom he thought those thoughts and he was not quite prepared to think thoughts of those sort about _any_ woman, least of all the woman he was ordered to _spy_ on.

None of his thoughts, however, showed on his face. To all outward appearances, he looked calm, in control. Happy about the kiss but not unduly affected. Interested in Ami but not that attracted.

Ami, unfortunately, was oblivious to his thoughts and expressions. She had not yet taken her fingers away from her lips and was still staring at Zoisite in blinking befuddlement.

Zoisite took one step back, reached down, grasped her bags, then reached for her hand and gently uncurled her fingers, finding it unbearably endearing that she has clenched them when he had kissed her. He pressed the package into her palm and was relieved when her fingers automatically closed over it. He pulled down the hand that was on her lips and used that to lead her out to the sidewalk.

They walked a few feet before Zoisite turned to her and tilted her chin up. "Ami, you have been delightful company and while I would love to walk you home, I cannot wander too far away from his highness. We'll see each other soon, all right? Will you be going to Glyden for the Little Season?"

Ami gave a short jerky nod.

"I'll see you then." He bent and kissed her hand all polite and proper, then turned her around and prodded her slightly forward. They were a few feet from the curb and Zoisite watched Ami walk forward and was about to cross the street without even looking both ways had Zoisite not chosen that moment to call her name.

Ami turned.

Zoisite jerked his head to the side. "The main road is that way."

Ami nodded then walked in the direction he pointed.

Zoisite took his time walking towards the curb then he peered around the corner to watch Ami's departing back and was gratified to see her running towards the main street.

If he was still affected, she bloody better be as well.

Whistling, he did an about-face, mentally going over everything he had learned about Ami for his evening report to the prince (but keeping whatever he deemed too private for himself) and ruthlessly suppressing his emotions.

He stuck his hands in his pockets absently then frowned down at his clothes.

_Why are my clothes slightly damp?_


	16. End Of August

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. It was made by a genius and I'm not that smart, though I might wish otherwise.

Author's Note: I apologize for the delay. Let's just say that something came up that prevented me from writing. Anyway, here's the next chapter and I hope you like it :) replies to some reviewers are on my profile page. As always, reviews, whether good or not, are always welcome. And thank you to all who reviewed, they made my day! Seriously, every time I feel tired and down and hit a writer's block, I sometimes read reviews just to gain inspiration :) so, here ya go guys, an update. Hope you enjoy it!

**Chapter Sixteen: End Of August**

_August 29, 11:52 pm_

_Kunzite's Study, Terran Military Garrison, Gaia Palace Compound, Earth_

It was late at night and Kunzite was sitting in his desk, going over the list of trainees and the latest notes his men had made when someone knocked on his door followed by Usagi's familiar blond head. Only a handful of people were allowed to enter Kunzite's study or any of his rooms without his explicit invitation to do so and Usagi was one of them.

He glanced at the clock on his mantelpiece, surprised. "Usagi, you're up late."

"Couldn't sleep; mind if I come in?"

"Of course, you need not ask." Kunzite smiled, amused. Although he had told her she was welcome to enter any time she wanted to, she always asked permission still.

She entered, wearing a pink robe and fluffy slippers. This was not the first time Usagi came by for a late-night chat so Kunzite was pretty used to this. He was grateful though, whenever it happened, that he lived in the garrison which had only the most trusted servants else Usagi would have been ruined. An unmarried female did not enter a gentleman's room wearing her nightclothes late at night and neither did one remain alone with a man who was not family behind closed doors for any amount of time.

"What are you doing?" She sat down in the chair across his desk, curling her legs under her.

Kunzite gestured with a tired smile. "Trainee list. I have to decide how many we can accept here in the garrison and who they are to be and how many I'll be sending to the other military training facilities and for how long." He glanced at the other stacks of documents on his desk. "Not to mention, I have to decide how to utilize the men we have for the next couple of months."

"Ah. High Command stuff, the boring part."

Kunzite chuckled. "Yes, boring High Command stuff."

"How come the others aren't doing the same thing or helping you with that?"

Kunzite shrugged. "I suppose if I asked they would probably help me but they don't really understand the dynamics, not really." His negligent wave encompassed his entire desk and all the work waiting for him. "This is kind of my thing – my job, my duty, my headache, my eyestrain, yadda-yadda." He ignored Usagi's hysterical laughter at his description and continued, "Basically, Endymion's the heir and runs the kingdom, I'm his right-hand man and I manage the defense and the others…" He tried to think of a word to encompass the various responsibilities of the other guys but could not really say anything other than: "help."

"So if your responsibilities was, say, a house, Endymion's the house itself, you're the boundary wall, and the other guys are…?

Kunzite didn't have to think long and hard for that one. "Furniture."

"Be serious!"

"I am!" Kunzite laughed with her. "I know it seems kind of weird that maybe they don't have well-delineated responsibilities but their duties are so varied yet still very important, that's pretty much how I can best summarize it."

"Speaking of duties, 'Zite, are you _really_ the scariest trainer around?"

Kunzite grinned at her curious expression. "My reputation precedes me, doesn't it? I have to admit, I kind of am. Rigorous training, which is what the common folk think I do best and what they believe is my most important job, is the only way I can turn a bunch of teenagers into good warriors."

Usagi gestured to Kunzite's desk. "So they don't know…?"

He wryly replied, "I don't think so. I don't think it fits in their image of a warrior, fighter, and general to have a desk job, even though this is as important as all the rest of it."

Usagi tilted her head to the side and Kunzite noticed the expression on her face, the one that said that while all her questions were seemingly random, there was something going on in her head that wasn't as light as her tone of voice would lead him to believe. "Is it really necessary to be as brutal as people say you are?"

Kunzite looked amused. "Would these 'people' happen to be named Zoisite, Jadeite, and Nephrite?"

"They might be." Usagi grinned cheekily at the general.

"They told you I'm brutal? I must say, that's actually a nicer adjective. I used to hear the names they called me and they were names that you would _never_ hear in polite _or_ impolite conversations."

She burst out laughing. "You must be joking!"

"I'm serious! Those guys _hated_ my guts when I was training them for High Command! They thought I was insane. It was only because of Endymion that they decided to stick it out with me."

Usagi continued to laugh. "Are you serious? To hear Endymion tell it, I thought you guys had been friends since you were in military school!"

"Well, that's true, but then I became a member of the High Command and they wanted to join too but by the time they finally did, I had already been appointed the High Command trainer and Endymion was officially the Heir already and doing all the duties that came along with it, which included overseeing the High Command training via me. The guys all thought it would be a lark, to train as a High Command, since we were all friends already and they had passed the necessary subjects, same as we did, so they believed and acted like they were members already in all but name." Kunzite chuckled at the memories. "But Endymion and I treated them the same way we treated the others who wanted to join and they _hated_ us. I remember being called some pretty nasty names."

"Endymion too?"

Kunzite burst out laughing. "Of course not! They couldn't very well call the Heir to the throne and the man they swore to protect and respect names now, could they? But _I_ had no royalty or sworn oath to protect me, so they could call me names to their hearts' content and they did."

Usagi smiled wistfully, trying and failing to imagine how the five (six, if you counted Nephrite's brother Glaucophane, whom the guys sometimes mention but whom she has yet to meet or see) friends could ever be at odds with each other. A part of her wished that she also had memories of her childhood and she wondered what kind of friends she could have possibly have made as a child and if they were still friends until the present.

"I can't imagine that happening at all. I mean, I've seen how you guys are, and I can't imagine you guys hating each other."

"Oh, we weren't always friends."

Usagi was fascinated by Kunzite's grin. "Really?"

"Well, except for Endymion and I but that's because we grew up together. My father was a member of his father's High Command so they were close and hung out a lot and our fathers liked us tagging along. It was also why Endymion and I ended up taking the same subjects in school, which were also the subjects that High Command members had to take. So when the time came, I decided to go down that path since everything just sort of fell into place – I was friends with Endymion, I enjoyed military and statecraft lessons, and my father was a High Command member. Although the last is not a requirement, it helps because it means that I've known what the job description was even before I entered it." Kunzite added, just in case Usagi might get the wrong idea, "But don't get me wrong, just because you're a friend of the royals doesn't automatically mean you'd be a Command member and vice versa. There have been times when friends of the monarchs weren't members of the Command, although generally speaking, the heir's and ruling monarch's closest friends are the Command since they spend so much time together and have to work well together."

Usagi took a while to process all this, then, "Really? The High Command members have to take the same subjects as the heir?"

Kunzite shrugged. "Some of the subjects. Since we are always with the royals and their priority is our safety, we have to know and understand the political world almost as well as they do, to know of any possible enemies within and since our close proximity means we'll have to mingle with Society, we'd also have to know how to be able to do that and do it well. For all intents and purposes, not only are we the royals' bodyguards, we're also their spies, their eyes and ears wherever they go." He grinned. "And you can't get _that_ in Weapons & Brawling 101."

Usagi smiled back. "So you followed in the footsteps of your father, then?"

"Not intentionally, I assure you. I just happened to like and be all the things that made up being a High Command." Kunzite continued to smile at her yet there was something – though Usagi was not sure if it was really there or if she was imagining things – that… pulled back at her comment.

Pretending she did not notice anything, she subtly backtracked, "So you and Endymion were childhood friends then you guys met the others in military school and became friends?"

Kunzite smiled wryly, at memories only he could remember, and it was one of the most open expressions Usagi had ever seen on his face. "Not really. It took a while for us to warm up to Jade and Zoi, but Neph and Phane didn't have much too much trouble getting close to us, though we ended up hanging out more sometime at the start of their second year or so."

"Did you ever wonder how you guys came to be friends?"

Kunzite looked startled. "Sorry?"

"I mean… how did you guys become friends? I assume that the military school you attended also had other boys in it so how come it was _you_ six who become close friends and not anybody else? I'm sorry," Usagi apologized lamely, when Kunzite continued to look taken aback. "I don't even know where that came from."

Kunzite's eyebrows furrowed. "Perhaps… if you knew _why_ you asked that? I must admit it's certainly not something that would ever occur to me and I don't think has anybody asked us that but I just wonder – while I think of how to properly answer you – what made you ask that?"

It was Usagi's turn to look taken aback. "I… don't know." She frowned in thought. "Maybe… I was just trying to figure out how… how friendship starts? Particularly yours? I dunno."

Kunzite thought a while. "I never really noticed how. We just… sort of did."

There was a moment of silence while the two each were in their own thoughts. Kunzite, wondering about Usagi's question and thinking back to the early days of his friendship with his friends; and Usagi wondering why she suddenly asked what she did.

"Anyway, you never did answer my question."

"Which one was that?" Kunzite dryly asked, causing Usagi to laugh.

"I wondered if you really _were_ the scariest general trainer there is."

Kunzite grinned wickedly, a sight very few outside of his closest friends ever got to see. "Well, under _my_ tutelage, the others are also now scary in their own rights. Does that tell you something?"

"That you made their lives _so_ miserable they swore vengeance on everyone else since they couldn't on you?"

Kunzite burst out laughing.

"But, seriously, 'Zite, why bother to be scary at all?"

He was still chuckling. "Do they really call us scary?"

"Well the others are 'scary'; _you_ have a special designation: 'harsh' and 'a nightmare' are the ones I hear most. I'd tell you the others but strictly speaking, I'm not supposed to know them and neither should I have heard of them." She winked impishly.

He smiled. Something about her was always so refreshing. "Usagi, for all that we are a peaceful kingdom there are times when the military are actually _called_ to fight. I don't think I can face it if I send people out to the lines who are ill-equipped for that. I _have_ to be brutal, I _have_ to be exact, I have to make them the best or the best they could be, so that when they fight, they do so instinctively and without second thoughts. In a battlefield, in a fight, the other guy won't act all nice and proper and wait for you to be ready to fight. Honor is all well and good but not everyone has it. I have to make sure that my men are prepared to face that."

Usagi stared at him in a new light. "So you're harsh to them now to make sure that when they do their duty, they are well-equipped to do so?"

"And so they'll come back alive, yes."

"Well… that's a depressing thought."

Kunzite dryly replied, "Well fighting is not exactly a happy event."

There was a reflective pause then, "Can you teach me to fight?"

Kunzite stared at her. Something about her was always so refreshing. Other times something about her was always so shocking. "I beg your pardon?"

She patiently repeated, "Can you teach me to fight? Certainly not to the level that you guys have reached but perhaps enough to protect myself if ever there would come a time that I'd need to?"

He knew Usagi was an Original but this was certainly beyond anything he could have imagined. "This wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that you've decided to take up equality between the sexes as a cause?"

Usagi choked out a startled laugh. "How did you know that? Never mind, don't answer that. Obviously, Endymion told you guys. I don't believe it! I just told him about it this morning and you guys know about it already?"

"He decided to give us some warning." Kunzite did not bother to tell her that Endymion also asked them to set out feelers to see how Usagi's 'cause' would be taken and if it had any chance of success.

"Warning about what?" Usagi asked suspiciously.

Kunzite did not change his expression. "If you decide to pursue it, we have to be prepared. After all, we _are_ your guardians and your safety, whether physical and reputation-wise, is our responsibility."

"Well if that's the case, then teaching me to defend myself should also fall under that, yes?" She blinked at him innocently.

Kunzite fought the smile that was threatening to break across his face. He gave her his best reprimanding look. "That's still not an excuse. Especially since anybody and everybody knows that should anyone hurt you, they would have _us_ to answer to. Not to mention, Endymion and the king. _And_ should anything happen to you, you know very well that there is no force on this Earth that would stop us from coming after you and hurting anyone who gets in our way."

Usagi blinked. "Thanks. That was really sweet. But I'm not quite sure which one to believe, the twinkle in your eye or your extremely serious tone."

Kunzite was insulted. "My eyes do not _twinkle_!"

"Sure they do!"

"They do NOT!"

"I'm the one lookin' at you, 'Zite, and I say they twinkle!"

Kunzite groaned and dropped his head into his heads. "Only you, Usagi, only you can ruin whatever reputation I have managed to work so hard to achieve. You wreck my carefully constructed impassive mien."

Usagi stood up and hopped to sit on the table beside Kunzite's head. She patted his head insultingly. "There, there, poor baby. Did the little blond bully in pigtails make you, the big bad terrifying general cry?"

Kunzite could only groan.

Usagi laughed. "In all honesty, 'Zite, out of the entire Command, you somehow bring out the worst in me."

"_What_?"

Usagi thought a while, forgetting that her hand was still on Kunzite's silver head. "See, with Endymion, we argued with each other initially because we kinda had to and because he was trying to get me to stop thinking about my amnesia and all and I think a part of him found it refreshing to be able to tease a member of the opposite sex without my having to take it against him, with him being a prince and all that. But now, we're okay. I mean, of course we still argue, but less so now, much less. With you…" She shrugged helplessly. "I'm sorry but there's just something about your serious, impassive mien makes me want to do everything to _break_ it."

"Why?"

"I dunno." She mused. "I think it's more of… you know, like… like when something… I mean… and then… I mean, right?"

"Are you always this articulate?" Kunzite straightened, dislodging her hand, and grinned up at her.

"Oh, shut up." She rolled her eyes. "See? I think that's it. You're just _so_ serious that I just can't stand to see you… so serious."

"So I should smile all the time? Like Jade, perhaps?"

The very thought of Kunzite acting like Jadeite sent Usagi laughing hard for a good five minutes.

"Oh that was a good one!" Usagi wheezed to a grinning Kunzite, wiping her tears, when she was done. "That was great! Thanks for that."

Kunzite assumed a mock-hurt expression. "Is it really so hard to see me as someone who can be jolly?"

Usagi smiled. "And flirty. Don't forget the flirty airhead personality."

Kunzite laughed. "You know him too well."

They shared a comfortable silence for a few heartbeats, then…

"So… about teaching me to learn to defend myself…"

Kunzite burst out laughing, leaning back against his chair as he did so. "Don't you _ever_ give up?"

She winked at him. "Don't you know me by now?"

Kunzite continued to grin up at her, back to finding her refreshing and not quite so shocking. "What makes you think I'll say yes?"

Usagi used her blue eyes to their advantage and blinked innocently at him. "But, 'Zite, why would you _ever_ say no?"

----------

_August 31, 5:00 am_

_Hikawa Shrine, Manetheron City, Earth_

Although normally not a morning person unless she absolutely had to, Mars had to admit, grudgingly, that morning was always the best time to meditate. The world was just waking up and it was a time when nocturnal creatures went to bed and day creatures were not yet awake. It was a time of peace, a time of silence.

And after the hectic week Mars and the other Senshi had just had, she was looking forward to large doses of that peace and silence. She was also looking forward to meditating since that was the only Terran activity that mimicked some of her Mars training.

At such an early hour in the Shrine, the man who owned the Shrine was not yet up and would not be up for a while since 'Rei Hino' was now the one who lit up all the fires of the Temple early in the morning, especially the main one. So Rei got up before the others and, in the quiet stillness of the early morning, headed towards the main altar, looking forward to some down time, Mars-meditating-style… then froze outside the door when she noted a flickering light from within.

She knew her three friends were still sleeping (she left the room to their snores) and the old man was also still sleeping. Though she wanted to Sweep the temple, she decided to err on the side of caution (after all, the person inside could be Psychic) and rely on her other skills such as speed and self-defense. She took a deep breath, prepared her muscles, and was about to shove open the door when the door was shoved open and she was left reaching for the door handle. The darkness of the temple compared to the relative brightness of the outside made her unable to recognize the person who had opened the door yet at the same time her instincts told her that the intruder was not dangerous so she was left in that awkward position, one hand outstretched while balancing on the balls of her feet.

"Lady Rei?" said an incredulous voice that Rei was familiar with but couldn't quite place at the moment. It also gave her a weird inner jolt that, for some unknown reason, got her hackles up.

"Lady Rei?" the male voice said again, still incredulous, which didn't endear him any to Rei, who was beginning to get irritated; who was this ingrate who kept repeating her name? Geez. As if saying it twice would make it more right.

"Lady Rei, is it really you?"

"Who else would it be? Hello! I look like Lady Rei, don't I? So I guess that must be who I am. Geez!"

It was the laughter, the very _male_ laughter that first gave Rei warning chills down her spine. She tilted her head slightly, angling away from the brightness of the morning, and blinked continuously, willing her eyes to adjust.

She gasped then she stuttered (which she hated!), "L-lord J-Jadeite! Wha-what are you doing here?"

General Jadeite took a step out the door, which, now that he was in the light, rendered him more visible to Rei. Not that she wanted him any more visible. She just wanted him gone. There was something about him that just… irritated her. She could not put a finger on it, but seeing him just… irritated her.

"I could ask you the same thing." His gaze travelled down her person – noting that she was wearing the traditional Shrine Maiden outfit which consisted of a red hakama and white haori (AN: thank you, Wikipedia!) – before going back to her face. He noted how her shocked expression could not quite hide the irritation in her eyes and something about that, something about _her_, just tickled Jadeite's fancy. Perhaps it was because of her temper… and Jadeite and tempers were like a cat and brightly colored strings; he just _had_ to pick on it.

In fact, had Kunzite been able to tell Usagi of the beginnings of his and Endymion's friendship with Jadeite, he would have told her that the two older guys ignored Jadeite at first and were un-amused at Jadeite's habit of pricking tempers. It was only when Jadeite toned down that aspect of his personality (incredibly long story) that the older High Command were finally able to get to know him and Jadeite learned to, well, grow up. More or less.

"I… I… I…"

"Cat got your tongue?" Jadeite asked, amused, and was rewarded with Rei's scowl.

_Well, this is a treat_, Jadeite thought, delighted. After days and days trying to find the girls, one – and the one he's supposed to spy on, to boot! – dropped on his lap.

Or rather, showed up outside the door of the main temple of one of the most rarely visited Shrines on the farthest part of Manetheron.

_Hm_, thought he, _this_ is _interesting_.

"What are you doing here?" Rei was tired of being on the defensive, a position she did not enjoy and rarely found herself on. "It's too early and the Shrine is still closed." Her tone hovered on 'rude' but did not quite make it.

Jadeite raised an admonishing finger. "Tut-tut, temper, temper, temper, my Lady Rei. Also, wasn't there something you forgot?"

Rei thought. Then scowled. "My Lord General."

"Thank you." Jadeite could be gracious if he chose to. And he would especially choose it if it irritated Rei all the more. "Didn't Mr. Mikura tell you, Lady Rei?" Mr. Mikura was the kindly old man who owned the Shrine; the girls' 'grandfather'. "I always come here early on the last day of August. Well, either me or any of the guys." He noted her blank look and chuckled. "I guess he didn't tell you, eh?"

"No," Rei grated out, trying to control her temper lest she betray herself with the temple fires, which were so near. So temptingly near.

"I noticed you lit _all_ the fires, _my Lord General_. _You're_ not supposed to do that." She did not know what irritated her more: the fact that Jadeite was here, the fact that he was here when she did not know he was supposed to be here, the fact that he was here and he lit the fires (which no civilian was allowed to do as far as she knew), or the fact that he was here and surprised her. Or maybe it was just the fact that he was just _here_.

"Usually Mr. Mikura lights them up for us but I guess he forgot to do so this morning. Or," he nodded towards her outfit, "I guess he forgot to tell _you_ to light the fires for us this morning."

Rei gritted out. "Perhaps. But I was under the impression, _my Lord General_, that only Shrine personnel or a Shinto Priest _or_ Priestess can light the temple."

Jadeite shrugged, unconcerned, which was a deliberate ploy because it seemed like something that would trigger Rei's temper and he was right. And, figuring the shrug was answer enough to the raven-haired beauty's question, he considered the topic closed and peered at the priestess. "So, Lady Rei, are, like, help around the Shrine?"

Rei scowled. Was he _that_ stupid? He _did_ see her outfit, right? "I am a Shrine _Maiden_."

"Ooh, so you're a virgin and untouched and everything."

Rei flushed to the roots of her hair, equal parts mortified and… and… well she wasn't sure what the other half was yet. She was either insulted or irritated or both. If she had Mercury's mathematical bent, she'd say she was half mortified and a quarter insulted and quarter irritated but since she was Mars, she'd have to say she was half mortified and half other stuff that could make burning things burn.

Of _course_ she was a virgin and untouched and everything. She was a Shrine _Maiden_, for goddess' sakes! It was expected! And she couldn't become a _Maiden_ if she wasn't… wasn't… all that Lord Jadeite said! But for him to just say it out loud and out of nowhere like that! And in casual conversation! Oh. My. Goddess. She'd've socked him if she thought she could get away with it.

Jadeite, on the other hand, watched in amused fascination as Rei turned various shades of red. God, was there anything much more fascinating than a passionate woman? Jadeite didn't think so.

Rei cleared her throat and fought to regain her dignity. "So. _Ahem_. As I was saying… _Ahem._ Or rather… I mean… _what_ are you doing here again? _My Lord General_?" She might as well stress it each time since she said it since (a) she disliked calling him by his title since he… well, he was just so gosh-darn irritating so she did it on principle and (b) he had to remind her to do so and she was never fond of such things and (c) she _really_ wanted to show him that his title did not impress her nor did he garner the respect from her that he obviously thought he deserved.

Unfortunately, Rei had to conclude that Jadeite might be a little bit, um, dense, for he just didn't seem to _get_ it.

Contrary to Rei's belief though, Jadeite knew very well what was going on in Rei's head and why she acted the way she did. Unknown to many, Jadeite was actually the general who _knew_ people and was best at reading them; which made him very good at finding out what irritated people and pricking tempers to his heart's content.

He pretended to not have heard her question and asked, instead, "Why do you live here even though you are a member of the aristocracy? I assume the other girls also live here."

Rei had a momentary anxiety attack because, well, he had a point and it was a very good point. Members of Society did not live in Shrines, which was why Amy had ordered them all to keep their residence a secret. Her brain froze for one panicked moment before going into overdrive. "The, uh, Mr. Mikura is a distant relative of ours and, uh, it seemed, um, nice to spend time with him while in the City when we rarely, uh, visit," she stumbled bravely. "Besides, the, um, distance from Manetheron ensures our, uh, privacy and, well, reminds us of the home we left. Because, the home we left is far from the city. And the Shrine is far from the city. So… we're far from the city, here. Same as our hometown, which is far from the city. It makes us less homesick." The last was technically true since the Senshi felt most at ease when in nature.

Jadeite nodded. "Makes sense. And I suppose it doesn't hurt to have some sort of escape to go to amidst the hustle and bustle of the city."

Rei had a sudden insight that Jadeite knew _exactly_ what she was trying to say and understood her in a way that made her realize he undoubtedly felt the same way but, unlike her, he _had_ to stay in the City with the rest of the Command. However since she did _not_ want to have anything in common with him nor did she want any insights into his Terran brain, this made her distinctly uncomfortable. She forcefully shoved those thoughts and emotions aside. "So… did you want anything else? You never answered my question of why you were here."

Jadeite put his hands in his pockets and rocked back on his heels once, twice.

Rei decided then and there that that was the most irritating habit for anyone to have.

"Well," Jadeite drawled, deliberately rocking back on his heels again when he saw how irritated it made Rei and how hard she tried to hide it. "It's a tradition, see, although a tradition that no one outside the High Command and Mr. Mikura –" He tilted his head towards her. "And now you, since you _are_ a member of the Hikawa Shrine, a Shrine Maiden and all that, knows. Although I think Society, as a whole, is aware that one general usually rides on ahead towards Glyden Vale but not many know, other than those I've already mentioned, that –"

"Does it always take you forever to get to the point?" Rei snapped.

"Nooo, but it does when my dawdling allows me to spend more time with you, my Lady Rei." He winked.

That shut up Rei's mouth effectively. Or rather that made Rei's jaw drop at Jadeite's audacity to wink at her. Either way, it rendered her unable to speak, which Jadeite was sure was a first and he considered it a point for him.

However, it didn't stop her from scowling afterwards, though, and scowl good and hard at Jadeite. General or Lord or High Command or whatever, _no_ man intimidated Sailor Mars and he'd best understand that here and now, on _her_ turf.

Jadeite continued on, unhurried and unfazed as ever. Another point for him.

_Drat._

_Hm,_ Rei thought, _maybe he really _was_ a bit slow on the uptake._

"So, as I was saying, one of the High Command usually rides a day early to Glyden Vale, before the others, to prepare Glyden Hall Palace and all that rot. And before whoever member of the High Command goes off and rides off into the sunrise –"

_Surely_ Lord Jadeite didn't use _those_ words in _that_ tone of voice and opened his eyes real wide and gestured expansively towards the East just to irritate Rei, _right_?

"– into Glyden Vale, we usually pass by Hikawa Shrine for a visit."

Rei frowned, not knowing what to make of that, for Jadeite looked at her as if he expected her to make something of that.

"Oh," was all she finally said because, really, what else could she say? He was still here and whatever she said in polite conversation couldn't change that.

"So…"

Rock, rock, rock. Rei had this fantasy of rocking him right back onto his… back.

"How have you been, my lady? I've not seen you around, much."

Rei frowned. "Busy."

"Who's busy?"

"Me."

"Busy doing what?"

"Stuff."

"You know, those aren't really complete sentences," he chided.

Rei's eyebrows met in the middle. _Why_ in heaven's name would her conversations _have_ to be in sentences? Didn't this dense Terran understand that short and to-the-point answers meant she _really_ wanted him gone?

"My Lord General, can't you take a _hint_?"

Jadeite slapped his hands to his heart. "Oh you wound me, my Lady Rei. Especially since I know how much you have missed me."

Now Rei's jaw _really_ hit the floor.

"I mean, weren't you looking for me before?"

Rei's eyebrows hit the ceiling.

Jadeite rolled his eyes. "Or don't tell me you're enamored of Prince Endymion too?" He gave her another head-to-toe look. "I can tell you right now you're not his type. Endymion likes pretty girls who are mature with a sweet temper and a sweet-sounding voice. So… that's three out of three. I think I'm safe in saying that you're not his type."

Rei's eyes popped out of their sockets.

Jadeite, outwardly pretending to be oblivious to all this and inwardly praying that his understanding of people, specifically of Rei, would not fail him this day since he was betting so much on this encounter, glanced quickly at the position of the sun then back at Rei. He brightly told her, "Well I gotta go. Do me a favor, wouldja, my Lady Rei? Go light some fires for my trip today and the others' trip tomorrow, mmkay? So we'll arrive safe and sound. And if you're after Endymion, light up one of those paper strip thingiemajigs, you know, those ridiculous ones about love and all that rot? And pray that you can get over him. See ya!" Jadeite wanted to do something immature and unexpected, like wink or give Rei a quick kiss on the cheek, just to finish it off nicely and very Jadeite-like, but he feared that he had reached Rei's temper's limit and since he valued his life, he instead walked quickly out the Shrine, whistling (the most he knew he could do) before going down the long set of stairs to his waiting horse at the bottom.

He was riding to Glyden Vale immediately after visiting the Shrine and he was _really_ glad he ran into Lady Rei. He had many plans concerning the raven-haired beauty and after what had just transpired, he was definitely looking forward to more.

And it was a _very_ good thing that Jadeite was at the bottom of the steps and had bent his head to adjust the straps on his horse when his words finally penetrated Rei's shock.

----------

Rei exhaled a noisy breath, bangs puffing with the effort, then glumly surveyed the interior of the temple, at the escaped mini-fires (well _she'd_ call them 'mini' and challenge anyone who declared otherwise) that were in places where there were supposed to be no fires.

She sighed again, glad that for all that her power was fire and fires _normally _spread easily and quickly, _her_ fires were not as… spread-able. After debating for the merest moment, she cheated slightly and Scanned to make sure Jadeite (or any Psychic-endowed person) was nowhere near.

When all was Clear, she called, loud enough to be heard at their rooms next door but not loud enough to reach their grandfather who was in the rooms across from theirs, "Mercury, the chairs near the main fire, please." She tried to keep the sulking tone out of her voice, but knew she was not successful. She continued to stare glumly at the slightly darkened walls. "Actually, just the entire West side of the temple please."

She Sensed Mercury do a quick Sweep of the surrounding, Sensed her Seek out the locations Mars mentioned, Seek the exact locations of the fires. Mars watched as cool mists, a powered down version of Mercury's Shabon Spray, suddenly appear out of nowhere to coat the chairs and walls near the main fire. Mars continued to watch as Mercury's powers put out her power then wrap slightly around the wood, pulsating once then disappearing into the wood, simultaneously lightening the darkened wood. Such a movement rendered the wood slightly less flammable than normal.

It irritated Mars that she's had to ask Mercury to do Aqua Coating. Thank the Goddess that out of all the Senshi, Mercury's power was the one who could temper Mars' and since the two have been friends since childhood, Mercury had also figured out a way to use her power to make things less flammable so that Mars would not accidentally burn things around them, especially when Serenity managed to prick her temper, which she did often. Mars was doubly thankful because, had it been anybody else, she'd never have heard the end of it.

----------

_August 31, 4:57pm_

_Orchard Road, Manetheron City, Earth_

Author's Note: Okay, sorry, I've run out of places LOL I hope Singaporean's won't mind if I borrow their most famous shopping area for this one.

Minako was a Venusian. And a Venusian had all the girl genes plus more. So when a Venusian was stressed or needed some peace and relaxation, she got new things. So since Venus, in her guise of the Terran Minako Aino, was stressed on Earth, she shopped to get new things. Unfortunately, as she was avoiding most of the _ton_ and any place they gathered (all the Senshi were, these past few days), she had to wait until late afternoon before going off on her shopping expedition. She supposes that she should thank the Terran tradition of the High Command being home-bound (palace-bound?) the last two days of August because it meant that Society would rarely go out as well and some would have left for their own home towns, which lessened her chances of being seen.

So what happened next, Venus would say, was a work if kismet, serendipity, fate, destiny, her goddess giving her a helping hand, and all that.

The guy in question, however, would say it was just a matter of really bad timing. Especially since he had gone out at that particular time for the very same reasons she did.

"My Lord General?" Minako gaped at the silver-haired general as he stepped out of one of the shops along the street, which was Minako's next destination/target.

The general looked up when he heard his name and Venus stared at the impassive face of General Kunzite.

_Goddess, wow_, Venus took a moment to fully appreciate the serious general's good looks and body, _wonder what this man looks like with an expression?_

The slight widening of eyes was Minako's only hint (or so she guesses) that General Kunzite was surprised to see her.

"My Lady Minako," he greeted formally. "What a surprise."

Minako's Venus instincts (or, really, just her girl's boy-crazy side) automatically went on. "I would say the same, except I'd add 'lovely' before the surprise," she purred.

Kunzite gave her the barest of nods. "My apologies then, my lady, I would concur that this _is_ a lovely surprise." He noted the bags she carried. "Are you shopping?"

"Yes." Minako had no idea what kind of flirting to do with a question-and-answer conversation.

Kunzite glanced around her. "Are you alone?"

"Yes." Minako really had to do something so she could start flirting because (1) General Kunzite was really cute, (2) she and the girls were supposed to try and get close to the High Command, right?, (3) well, he was a guy and she was a Venusian and, (4) he was _really_ cute.

Minako continued to stare at him, wondering what to say, and Kunzite also continued to look at her, wondering… well it was hard to tell, really.

She finally took a deep breath. "So… would it seem forward of me to ask what you are doing in a lady's shop, my Lord General?"

Kunzite glanced back at the shop and, if it were anybody else, Minako would have to say that he looked as if he was surprised to see that it _was_ a ladies' shop but since it was _him_ it was… again, really difficult to tell.

"I'm buying some gifts for some female friends back in Glyden."

_Ugh, Glyden._ The bane of the Senshi's problems at the moment. One of the many, anyway.

Minako opened her eyes wide, maximizing the blueness she knew her eyes were. And how they could sometimes seem so empty-headed which, according to her mother, was a good thing to use on guys. "Really? That's so sweet, my lord!"

Kunzite tilted his head to the side; Minako first assumed that was how he expressed his gratitude at being called 'sweet' before belatedly remembering that guys rarely wanted to be called 'sweet' and she highly doubted that the second or third most powerful/dangerous man on Earth (the Interim King, no offense, was not what anybody would call 'dangerous') would want to be called 'sweet'. Well, it was too late to take it back. And could she help it if she really did think it sweet of him to buy gifts for his lady friends? Not many guys would do so.

Unless, of course, those 'lady friends' were not, uh, 'ladies', in which case, that was just… not good.

"And you, my lady?" He nodded towards her purchases.

Minako took a moment to remember their conversation. "Oh, well, just… shopping, really. You know, being a girl and all that." She smiled at him brightly.

"That is… nice." Kunzite shifted his packages to his other hand then asked, "Might I inquire, my lady, as to how you have been? I haven't seen you around, much."

Minako answered airily, "Oh, here and there, my lord. There are so many balls every night that I don't think we end up going to the same ones, I guess."

Kunzite remained silent because, well, of all the generals, he really was The Silent One and another… once the Edict came into effect, half of the balls were cancelled when it was found that Endymion would not be present and Society rarely planned balls in the last two days of August (one could say, in fact, that the Season technically ended on August 29), so for Lady Minako to act like the number of balls per night was still the same pre-Edict thus made her suspect. At the moment, however, he did nothing to contradict her.

Then he remembered that _she_ was _his_ "lady to spy on" and resignedly thought that, since they both happened to be at the same place at the same time, he might as well follow on that even though all he wanted to do was to return to the palace and finish all the things he needed to do.

"Would you like some company?" Kunzite looked at her straight in the eyes.

If Jadeite opened his eyes wide and smiled in an empty-headed manner at girls, Zoisite looked from beneath his eyelashes, and Nephrite gave sidelong glances, Kunzite did his (dare we call it?) seducing/flirting – though he would never call it that – by looking straight at the eyes of the girl.

Minako looked slightly taken aback at first but her Venusian instincts and Senshi training, not to mention Senshi needs, kicked in. "I'd _love_ some company, my Lord General," she purred.

----------

Half an hour later, Minako walked home, frowning in thought.

While General Kunzite had been nothing but the soul of courtesy on their short shopping trip, after half an hour, he apologized and said he needed to go as he still had unfinished work, but he did thank her for such a lovely time.

And that was the problem.

Unfortunately for her, his impassive face gave nothing away and Minako was not sure what his thoughts/emotions were the entire time they were together. She was also not sure if she was irritated with his impassivity or if she found some certain charm/challenge in how he was. She briefly sympathized with Serenity and wondered how in heaven's name did her princess _stand_ the silver-haired general? The Princess hated anything that was cold and impassive and had absolutely no expression whatsoever. In fact, she has been known to nag, tease, and make a nuisance of herself until she was able to coax a smile (or even an expression, really) out of the statuesque otherworldly-like Outer Senshi, Sailor Pluto.

For that half-hour, though, they did not really shop, more like browse (it was hard to shop when both parties were hell-bent on obtaining information from the other and hiding stuff about themselves), their shallow conversation, which was the accepted polite make-nice _ton_ conversation, produced absolutely nothing. She was not even able to flirt at him since flirting required the other party to at least _react_, which he did not do at all. So she was forced to… not flirt and to match him, boring conversation for boring conversation. If he had not excused himself after thirty minutes, _she_ would have.

_Damn, he's going to be a challenge_, Minako sighed, starting up the long steps to Hikawa Shrine, where she was sure the other girls were waiting for her. _Why, goddess, _why_?_ She demanded of the heavens. _Why stick me with the most boring and no-expression male in the universe?!_

_----------_

_August 28-31_

_Manetheron, Earth_

Author's Note: Why tell the story of time passing in this way? Because too many things were happening and my detailing each and every event just drag things without making the story move forward any. So just picture it like this: if this were a movie/anime/manga, the following would be presented as a montage of scenes. But don't worry, after this, I go back to writing the story as I always have. I hope you don't mind this part and I hope that you understand (and don't hate) why it had to be written this way. Reviews are more than welcome and I will understand if you criticize this part… although I really hope you don't :p hee!

Since a few days has passed since we last caught up with our heroines and heroes, though for the latter, life, as it was on Earth and everywhere else, went on, with the High Command getting ready for their annual return to Glyden.

While spying and obtaining information about the Senshi was still a concern among the Generals, it got bumped down their to-do list since there were some things that they had to do before going back to Glyden (like Kunzite's aforementioned desk job). And the few encounters they have had with their chosen Spy Lady (which is what they have begun calling the girls) was just a bonus, even though, looking back on it, they would probably wonder why the girls were out and about in the two days that it was generally accepted that the High Command were holed inside Gaia palace and not before.

And though they all had encounters with their Spy Ladies, they did not have time to powwow about them so each general put it at the back of their minds, to be reported to the prince and Kunzite when the time came that they would have time. Though Zoisite would most likely only report half of their actual conversation and keep the non-important (read: The Kiss, which was how he called it in his mind now) parts to himself, he would definitely inform the others of his most important finding – that the girls _were_ going to Glyden. Nephrite had nothing to report, really, only that he had a plan on approaching Lady Makoto should he happen to see her in Glyden. Jadeite's report would sound a bit like Nephrite but he'd embellish it, Jadeite-style, and Kunzite would have nothing to add about _his_ Spy Lady other than she was just like all the other Terran females they have met in their lives.

Then again, as mentioned, even if the Generals had prioritized the Senshi, they would not have been effective at all since the Senshi had been more home-bound (Shrine-bound?) than usual because they had to remain in close contact with the Queen.

Just when things were slowing down in the Terran world, events were now speeding up in the Lunarian/Alliance world.

It seems that Princess Serenity's potential suitors had sent word that they were near and would arrive soon and the Alliance members were now scrambling for a politically polite way to explain the absences of the most important members of the court, the very members whom the suitors would need to see. They also had to find a way to delay the Princess' introduction.

This was tricky as the Alliance not only had to explain the absence of important members of their inner court to the visitors; a Prince Diamond, Prince Sapphire, and Lady Emeralde of the Dark Moon Clan and the Kou Lords Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten of Kinmoko Planet who were accompanied by their respective leaders/advisers, Wise Man from the Dark Moon Clan and the Fireball Princess of Kinmoko Planet; but also to the rest of the Alliance population who were expecting an invitation at the presentation and beginning of Princess Serenity's Courtship.

At the end of it all, they finally agreed on the following political truths (aka "evasions"):

1. They invited the royal dignitaries to initially "stay for a short visit" in Uranus to stall their arrival on the Moon itself. They wrote that before meeting the Princess, the Alliance thought it "advantageous if the suitors would also visit the other planets so they would see what the Alliance has to offer". Although the Alliance only specified the planet Uranus, they had every intention of making the suitors stay a few days at each and every single planet en route to the Moon if Serenity was not yet returned. It was the best delaying tactic they could come up with.

2. And because the pertinent members of the Court were stuck on Earth, they sent the Outers to welcome the suitors so the dignitaries would at least have court members with them. The Inners were dying to know how much, how long, and how hard Uranus protested this since, technically the Courtship of Princess Serenity was not of much interest to the Outer Rim as it was to the Inner Rim. Not to mention that Uranus did not particularly like (read: hated) the political aspect of being a Senshi. Of course she did, could, and would do what was necessary but she preferred the warrior duties of a Senshi to the political ones. In fact, Uranus had perfected the art of standing next to Neptune and looking important while Neptune did all the political maneuvering for the both of them.

3. The Alliance had also decided to Transport Lord Artermis and Lady Luna, also members of the court, back at the Moon at the end of the month to help with everything. There was no getting around the fact that they needed the two and that the Alliance needed them more than the Inners did. Besides, the Guardians had assured the Alliance Leaders that the Inners were well-equipped to handle their task on Earth (this flattered the Inners especially since they have not been able to make progress lately).

4. A story was also concocted should the dignitaries ask, that the Alliance wished to get to know the suitors and hinted at a sort of challenge to win their favor before presenting the Princess and the Inners. Since it was understood that while the Princes and Lords were there to hopefully marry Serenity, it was still acceptable for the Silver Alliance, Dark Moon Clan, and Kinmoko Planet if a marriage would occur between any visiting royal and an heir to an Alliance Planet. So, basically, all the marriageable ladies of the Alliance were thus "hidden away for the time being to avoid distracting the esteemed gentlemen and Alliance members from getting to know one another and learning all they could about each other's culture".

The Fatigue that accompanied the PsiConferences with the Alliance Monarchs did nothing to improve the dispositions of our Senshi. Add this to the frustration they felt when none of their efforts to meet with Serenity had been met with success. They were chaffing at the delay of their return and torn between their duty to find the Princess (which, of course, is priority) and their responsibilities to the rest of the Alliance which included being present during visits of important non-Alliance members, that they did not really wish to be together more often than they had to.

And though they did not wish it, their search for the Princess had to also be bumped down their to-do list as the arrival of Serenity's suitors and all that entailed became top priority. Even while on Earth, Sailor Mercury had to collaborate with her people to further the research they had started on the suitors and their places of origin. Sailor Mars worked with her parents and other Magi to ascertain the Psychic abilities of the suitors and presence of any negativity in the present or future that would affect the Alliance. Sailor Jupiter contacted her people and worked out a way to tighten the defenses of the Moon and the other planets while not being obvious about it and utilizing what people they already had. Sailor Venus was the main contact for all the Alliance leaders as she actively discussed, suggested, and, when all else failed, argued with Alliance Leaders regarding the best way to manage their resources and what best political maneuvering would work with the current situation.

The Senshi, while the best of friends and used to working and being together for days on end no matter how stressful the situation (not that they're stressed often) decided, by unspoken agreement, to each go their separate ways after the long and tiring PsiConferences to the Alliance as a team and PsiCalls to their respective contact person/s individually, were over. The girls also did this because each had their own way of relaxing that would enable them to think best and each was so different, they did could not do it with the others.

Ami usually headed to the quaint library she discovered at the outskirts of Manetheron. She chose the small, intimate place because she wanted to avoid Zoisite and it seemed unlikely that he was aware such a place existed. When asked, though, she'd reply that the small library had a better selection of rare books as compared to the libraries or book shops of Manetheron.

Rei closeted herself in the main and biggest altar in the Shrine grounds, finding the fires there conducive for her meditation (and so she could do her part as well in her people's task); her R&R time only disrupted that one time Jadeite surprised her.

Makoto spent equal amounts of time training in the surrounding forests and cooking in the kitchen, which was how she thought and relaxed, respectively.

Minako, true to Venusian form, did _her_ style of relaxation and rumination – shopping. She made sure to avoid the main shopping thoroughfare, though, for fear of running into the Generals and instead stuck to the flea markets in the outskirts of city, waiting for the end of August so she could go browse in the main city since the High Command would be trapped inside Gaia Palace (where she un/fortunately met Kunzite).

Also by unspoken agreement was avoiding the generals because, what with their Fatigue and stress levels and switching from Terran to not-that-much-of-a-Terran, they were worried that their PsiShields might not be as strong as it normally was and they were still uncertain of the extent of Psychic powers the Terran High Command had. So the girls did not speak of their brief encounters with their respective Generals with the other girls.

Usagi and Endymion, in the meantime, seemingly spent more time together at the garrison or Gaia Palace, not because they spent more time together than before but because Usagi now rarely got to hang out with the others. Though Endymion was also busy, he had the most flexible schedule ("I _am_ the prince," he once joked to Usagi) so he could and did invited Usagi to hang out in the library or study while he went through kingdom documents and Usagi would read. But since Usagi was not much of a reader, she'd bug Endymion so that he'd tell her what he was reading and Usagi, who was never shy, voiced out her opinions. This delayed things somewhat as Endymion took longer to go over documents and write his decisions but the indirect result of this was two things: Endymion had another (though largely unsolicited) opinion on all issues before making a decision (a view that, unknown to both, was a product of a far more advanced and equal government that what Terrans currently had) and Usagi was, indirectly, learning how to rule. Of course, she had learned from her own mother, before she ran off and had amnesia, but never has she experienced or seen the actual day-to-day activities that usually filled a royal's time.

As time went by, each learned to listen to the other. Usagi's views, while radical by Terran standards and not always something that would occur to Endymion, usually had merit and she had a unique view of always being able to immediately see how certain things would be affect Terrans as a whole. Usagi, meanwhile, learned from Endymion the different ways in which certain things could be done and how to make something palatable to the public. In many ways, their teaming was a good thing.

If the rest of the Command, king included, knew of this (they only knew the two hung out a lot but not what they did), they'd see this as proof that the two could rule jointly, and rule well. And that they were a good match – not that they needed any more proof than seeing how the two looked and acted when with each other – but it was a _good_ confirmation that Endymion marrying Usagi would not only benefit the Prince but also the planet.

It was also around this time that the Command heard that a mysterious gossip columnist from Glyden, who reported almost exclusively on the Terran High Command, had returned to general circulation.

Lady Q, though in demand and highly popular, was unique because no one knew her (though some speculated it could be a 'he') and because she only published when something was happening to the royals. Although she has only published twice before, everyone knew her and, after the second, correctly deduced that her appearance coincided with something major from the royals.

The first time she published was when King Endymion was crowned and she stopped after King Endymion and Queen Elizabeth died in a carriage accident; in between, she duly recorded King Endymion's rakehell days, his whirlwind courtship and subsequent marriage to a then-unknown Lady Elizabeth as well as Prince Endymion's birth. Her last newsletter had her simply wishing Prince Endymion the best of luck and saying farewell to her readers.

Her second era of publication was when Kunzite was accepted as a High Command and this signified the era of the new generation of High Command. She stopped after Kunzite, Nephrite, Jadeite, and Zoisite were firmly in their posts and publicly acknowledged and accepted as the Prince's best friends. It was during this time, of course, that she also chronicled the High Command's first few romances/flings and insinuated, even before the other gossip columnists, that none of them would ever last. Her parting words were to the effect of: "although I would miss chronicling the lives and times of what is possibly the most playboy group of High Command we've ever had in our history, after a time, it gets tiring to mention their companions especially when they would never last and I doubt each of the men would remember them 10 years from now. It would, undoubtedly, require five very unique and special women to bring these men to heel and that is when I, alongside the rest of the world I am sure, will watch with abated breath as they conduct their irregular (with reputations and personalities like theirs, I would stake my reputation that their courtships _and_ women would be _anything_ but regular) pursuit of and subsequent marriage to said ladies. It would also be interesting to see which of the men would be first to fall and if there is any truth in the saying, 'reformed rakes make the best husbands'. _Adieu_, Lady Q."

The _ton_ loved her gossip newsletters and, unlike her contemporaries, if she mentions a non-High Command Society member, she does not hesitate to write his/her full name. However, when discussing the High Command, she usually sticks to initials or nicknames, claiming that since everyone knew who she was already talking about, it seemed pointless to waste ink and space writing their full names.

She had a way of writing the rumors and winnowing through them to pick the most realistic or true. She also had a witty style of writing that, even though she is not exactly complimenting a person, gets her point across without having to hurt the feelings or step on the pride of those involved. Her insights, as well, were usually spot-on. Though she has repeatedly stated that, "her column is based on observation and all information contained herein are obtained in an honorable manner" and she is "not of the _ton_ but knows enough to conclude, with utmost confidence, that majority of them are twits. Nice twits, but twits nonetheless. And I dare anyone to say otherwise". Many have concluded that she is most likely a member of Society. In fact, one - dare we call her a twit? - lady once declared that Lord Zoisite was a possible candidate, which caused Lord Zoisite to laugh so hard and long that none took the claim seriously. Even Lady Q commented, "While I am truly appreciative that Lord Z found something to laugh long and loudly about – which is always good for the soul and those wonderful abdominal muscles of his – I must wonder: should I be offended that someone thought _he_ could ever be _me_? Seriously, my good people, does Lord Z not have enough to do without having to chronicle his and his friends' lives in a public newsletter that is touted as a gossip column? Being a member of the High Command does not only mean one has to be close to the prince and look pretty doing so, but they also have jobs and responsibilities that go along with the title/s they have worked very, _very_ hard to earn (hello, Lord K, I am talking about you, The Worst General Trainer Of All Time)."

Of course, the sudden appearance of Lady Q's gossip newsletter instigated a sudden surge of interest with the High Command and whatever lady of their acquaintance they happened to be with. Lady Q, though, for her part, very carefully avoided linking any lady with the men in her third entry into publication. She instead concentrated on the Royal Edict and its humorous effects on the women of the kingdom and Endymion's initial reaction and, later, his whole hearted cooperation. She hypothesized that, "The Prince must either have some a lady in mind or is just really _that_ dedicated to his position, or both, that he would, against his well-known aversion to aggressive women and being treated as a crush object by one and all, take to heart the Edict. Kudos, your Highness, for your forbearance; yet dare I be so bold as to speculate that perhaps, with the Edict, The Prince has seen and met women who do not grate on his nerves? Such a novel experience, isn't it, P?"

She also jokingly advised the ladies to leave the "poor Prince alone and let him breathe so he can choose with enough oxygen in his brain" and gently reprimanded the population as a whole (though targeted at the female half), "if our army and monarchs acted this way – decisively passed an edict based on something that can barely be defined as hearsay (who had proof, really, that P is interested in _anybody_?) – then this planet would never be at peace."

The Generals saw her return with some amused tolerance. They too found her observations to be insightful yet they sometimes wondered how in heaven's name could she/he be so good at guessing their intentions and actions?

The Senshi, on the other hand, having no idea who or what effect Lady Q had on the population (plus, they were really busy with Alliance business), was oblivious to the said lady.

The night of the 31st of August was the planned departure of Lord Artermis and Lady Luna, who would be Teleported out still in their cat guises. The Senshi watched, with mixed emotions, as the time drew to a near. The Guardian's departure, of course, reminded the Senshi of their next pressing problem (among all the other ones they currently had, not to mention their depression at being left alone on a foreign planet which none of the girls admitted to feeling): how to find a way to go to Glyden and stay there?


	17. Glyden

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. It was made by a genius and I'm not that smart, though I might wish otherwise.

Author's Note: like always, replies to reviewers are on my profile page :) somehow, I feel like this chapter and the one before it is not quite up to my usual standards (wow, I have standards? LOL) but I can't think of ways to improve it just yet. Maybe one day, if inspiration strikes – because it hasn't been striking much of late, boo for me – I'll go back to these chapters and clean it up, but for now, here it is, hope you like… 

**Chapter Seventeen: Glyden**

_August 31, 11:58 pm_

_Hikawa Shrine, Manetheron, Earth_

"Would you stop pacing, Mina?" complained Rei, as the blonde did an about-face in the middle of their room. "You're making me dizzy."

"If you don't like it, don't watch," Minako snapped back. The girls' tempers were brittle.

Before leaving, the cats had done the girls a last favor and went to see what was happening in the palace, which gave the Senshi a chance to talk privately. Time was running out and they all knew it. It's been three weeks since the Senshi went to Earth and during their four Calls to the Queen prior to the Alliance Crisis (as the Senshi privately called it) they have not really been able to show any progress. Though the Queen has not said anything, they knew she was disappointed. In some way, they were grateful for the Crisis as it drew attention away from them yet at the same time, it made their mission all the more important.

The reason the girls had sent the cats out and the reason Minako was tracing a path in the middle of the floor was because Ami had told them, in detail (as opposed to before, when she only made passing mention of it, due to their busy schedule and Fatigue) of the Terran's tradition of heading to their rural capital every September and _staying_ there for _five_ whole months without returning to Manetheron _at all_.

Since they had assumed they would only be on Earth for a short while, they did not have any provisions for a change in residence. It was easier in the city where there were a lot of houses for rent and hotels, motels, inns; or, as in their case, an out-of-the-way Shrine owned by an old man whose memory was not that hard to modify. It was such a big and fast-paced place that strangers were simply too many and a few more wouldn't hurt. Unfortunately, in Glyden that would not be the case. It was a provincial town where people knew – or were at least familiar with – their neighbors. Four women, no matter how familiar they'd look and feel, would be suspicious. The Little Season was when Society went home and while it _might_ be plausible if they claimed to be on vacation in Glyden, they would have a hard time citing a time limit because it would all depend on how quickly they could get to Serenity and it was doubtful that any member of Society would accept "on a vacation during the Little Season for an unspecified amount of time".

"What will we do?" Makoto punctuated each word with a punch to the dough she was kneading. She was dealing with stress the best way she knew how and kneading bread was a great way to release tension.

"I'm not sure. Any ideas, Ami?"

Ami spoke slowly, unsure how her suggestion would be received by the others. "We could ask the Queen for more power, power that would be able to integrate us into the minds of the population at Glyden, or at least, try to find another location, like we did here, where we might stay with a 'distant relative' for the time being. Since it's pretty known that we're orphans," she glanced at them, then amended, "Or at least, you guys are, since I'm your companion; I don't think that the people in Glyden would question it overly much if we tell them that we desire to remain away from our home. Besides, Society gatherings are not as commonplace in Glyden and unless we attend such things, I think we can pretty much… not be _that_ noticeable and we don't have to explain how or why we are there."

"And how would we explain that to the queen?" Rei asked. "Not to mention, how are we to search for Serenity and find a way to get close to her if balls are not that common?"

Ami slanted a quick glance at their leader before taking a deep breath and declaring, "I think our time is almost running out."

Rei, who understood immediately what Ami meant, was shocked. "What? Tell the Queen _exactly_ what has been happening here? You've got to be joking! I, for one, do not fancy Uranus' hands squeezing my neck! Not to mention, adding _this_ to the situation she's already dealing with on her planet? This whole thing, I'm sure, won't improve her temperament any. You _do_ remember that Uranus vastly prefers fighting to politics, right? In fact, if Neptune and the Lunarian king and queen didn't step in and insist, she usually finds a way around her political duties."

"Or manages to get Neptune to deal with them while she stands beside her, all stoically silent," Makoto added in time to her slamming the dough on the table with a satisfying thud and raising up a cloud of flour that she impatiently waved away.

Minako sighed deeply and looked depressed, which did nothing to improve the Senshi's dispositions.

"Girls…" She sighed again. "I… admit defeat. Or at least, a temporary setback, a pretty big one, but still, temporary. We have been on Earth for almost a month, half of that trying to look for Serenity and the other half trying unsuccessfully to reach her. The High Command guards her as well as we used to back home and if nobody could get past us, I can well imagine that getting past the High Command would not be a run in the forest either."

There was a moment as the others tried to interpret that and Ami finally corrected, "A walk in the park, Minako, not run in the forest."

She waved an impatient hand. "Whatever. Now, amidst all our current problems with Alliance business, we have to find a way to follow Serenity into a rural place and continue to try getting past the High Command. From what we've seen, the only people they've allowed to approach Serenity are people who are close to them and whom they trust. And we're not doing so good trying to befriend them as, for some reason, they're suspicious of us." She sighed again, looking outside the window with a faraway look on her eyes.

Rei reached over and grabbed her leader's shoulders and she shook them. Hard. Venus' blond hair bobbed crazily about her head.

"Venus! What is wrong with you! Stop thinking such thoughts! We CAN get past this! We can!" Sailor Mars almost yelled.

Makoto whirled in surprise to see her oven suddenly flare up. She glanced at the practically done dough in her hand, back to the heated oven, which was just the right temperature, then impulsively tossed the dough inside to bake.

"It's just a temporary setback! Remember what Sailor Uranus always tells us?"

Sailor Mercury looked confused. "'Practice, practice, practice'? Or, 'No pain, no gain ergo extreme pain means maximal gain'?"

Sailor Jupiter: "'If you don't get your asses here right now, I'm going _there_ to kick it to where _I_ am and you will NOT want that'?"

Sailor Venus: "'No boys'?"

Sailor Mars rolled her eyes and Makoto quickly glanced back at her oven to see if Mars' fire power was getting controlled. She sighed in relief when it remained at a constant temperature.

"No! Remember how she always says that no matter the problem, there is _always_ a solution. And sometimes the solution is right there before your very eyes!"

The girls looked around their room.

Sailor Mars looked exasperated. "Well not in _that_ way. Neptune would usually take this moment to butt in and add that, what with all our powers and our training, the solution is usually already something we know but haven't recognized consciously because we keep concentrating on the problem."

Sailor Venus was frowning thoughtfully at Mars' words. "That's true. And we're usually able to come up with a solution no matter what problem they present us with."

There was a moment of silence as the girls re-asserted their Senshi selves and thought about their older sisters' advice. However, before they could fully concentrate something distracted them enough that they couldn't fully… internalize.

Minako finally sighed in defeat and turned toward Makoto, which Rei and Ami also gladly did. "Makoto, is your bread finally done? It smells _so_ mouthwatering and thinking is making us hungry. Let's carbo-load first _then_ discuss possible solutions, okay?"

Before she was even done, two hands shot into the air.

"I second the motion!"

"Motion passed! Let's eat!"

Nearing the end of their well-deserved midnight snack, Ami hesitantly began, "Not to remind everyone again of our… problem but I still maintain that we have to tell the Queen _something_. I mean, we _have_ to follow Serenity to Glyden, we have no choice; we also have no choice except to continue in this vein of trying to get past the High Command to meet Serenity herself, even though that has not been successful so far. Perhaps we're just doing it the wrong way? It occurred to me that we could easily kidnap Serenity with nobody the wiser except it would have been more acceptable if we had done so the first time we sneaked into Gaia Palace. Right now, the _ton_ already knows who she is. They may not have met her, not all of them, but they all know of the 'blond woman with amnesia' who is under the protection and is the ward of the Terran High Command. Spiriting her out of Earth right now would cause a furor I don't think any of us would like to see."

"We could cast a spell over them all, both of us, with the others helping. How hard can it be? They're not as advanced as we are. The Senshi working together could do it," Rei suggested.

Ami looked shocked. "Rei, get real. It's never been done. Even if we tried it, even if we exhausted our resources and used all our combined powers to cast it, you know it's not possible. We don't have that much power, not for Earth's size and the Terran population. And even if we did, it wouldn't be right! How could you possibly suggest such a thing?"

Rei grumbled. "I know. I'm sorry. I know every planet has its own spirit, a spirit that co-exists and is co-dependent upon the people living in it. If we change the spirit of the people living in it, we change the planet. I know, I know. It was our first Martian lesson. I just thought it might be something that could be possible, even just a little bit, all right?"

Minako shook her head. "Let's not forget that, even if we don't touch the spirit of the Earth, kidnapping Serenity might destabilize the government here, make the people lose their trust in their High Command for failing to protect their own and we really don't want _that_, an unstable government, so near our Alliance, especially not now. We don't know how long Serenity's suitors will remain in our territory and as long as they are here, we have to present our best leg, and defense, ahead."

Rei corrected, "Best foot forward."

Minako looked down at her feet. "How do you know which one is best if they both look the same?"

Rei sighed. "Never mind." Really, she grew up with this girl so she should be used to it. What always struck the other girls as strange was that, whenever something came up that really required Sailor Venus, she was… not like this.

There was another moment of silence as they thought and digested. Then, Minako, "We have no choice, I think. I've been wracking my brains for another solution but they all won't work. The best workable plan I thought of comes down to," she hesitated, "to us having to maintain our disguises and leave as little a mark on this planet as possible. It is what we have to do, what is right. We have to tell the Queen."

"_Everything_?"

"Er… well, maybe we could modify certain things like, uh, who she's staying with? Let's just say that Serenity's with some people of the aristocracy who seems to guard over her like a hawk and will return to Glyden with the rest of them?"

"All right." The girls made themselves comfortable as they powwowed. By the time the cats arrived (sniffing the air suspiciously while the girls smiled beatifically at them, all traces of crumbs brushed away), the girls had ironed everything out. It was as smooth as could possibly be. They informed the cats of their plan who in turn promised to discuss it with the Queen once they arrived. Since the cats were going to Transport out, it seemed more power-efficient for them to update the Queen face-to-face than it was for the Senshi to make a Call. Besides, the Senshi were already psychically drained on a daily basis, though they would not admit it.

_September 1, 6:00 am_

On the morning of September first, the prince, the king, the generals, and a few retainers left the palace to head to Glyden.

A 'few' being relative, of course.

"Wow." Usagi stared at the entourage that trailed behind their carriage.

"The downside of being the prince." Endymion ignored the ruckus and leaned back comfortably beside her.

"Or upside?"

"Depends on how you look at it."

Usagi turned to Endymion. The carriage was big enough for the both of them to sit comfortably side-by-side. She was wearing the light pink travelling dress Endymion had given her the day before. For some reason, the generals all developed coughing fits when they saw her this morning wearing it. She had asked what was wrong, but nobody could talk.

"By the way, _why_ were your generals coughing so much this morning?" she asked. "Are they all alright?"

"Beats me."

"Do you think they're sick or coming down with something?" Usagi asked, concerned. "The weather _is_ getting slightly colder nowadays."

"Nah," Endymion replied, unconcerned.

Usagi began to feel suspicious. "Okay, what's the big deal? What was that all about?" She looked worriedly at her dress. "Was there something wrong with my dress? Didn't it look nice?" She twisted around to look at the back. "Did I skip a button or put it on wrong?"

"You're perfect."

"You mean the _dress_ is perfect?"

Endymion shrugged indifferently.

"What's up with you?" Usagi ignored the thrill of happiness that coursed through her at Endymion's matter-of-fact compliment. "You've been on the quiet side since we left and you've been wearing that silly grin on your face since this morning."

Endymion looked insulted. "My grin is silly?"

Usagi laughed. "No, I didn't mean it that way. It's just… you're happy. What's up?"

"We're going home."

Usagi watched him, enchanted by his mood and facial expressions. He looked like a little boy, his face beaming with pleasure. She was fighting the impulse to reach over and hug him and pat his head like one would with a five year old.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Endymion grinned at her, enchanted at the picture she presented.

He hated pink. He knew that, his generals knew that, everybody close to him knew that, but when he saw that dress in the shop and pictured her wearing it, he knew it would be perfect for her and knew, too, that she'd like it. And he was right. The fact that it was pink didn't seem to bother him at all, possibly because _she_ was wearing it. The light color brought out the vivid brightness of her blue eyes and complimented her blond hair. And Endymion realized, with a sense of satisfaction, that he knew Usagi well enough to know what she would and would not like.

"Like what?" Usagi smiled.

"Like… that… You're doing it again."

"I'm thinking you look adorable, like a little kid," she finally admitted, laughing.

Endymion grinned back, happy just to be with her. "Thanks. I think."

He was glad to be going home, but more than that he wanted looking forward to being with Usagi in a more relaxed setting. In the city, he had to be 'The Prince' and all that signified. In Glyden, he knew he'd be able to spend more time with Usagi and show her around his hometown and nobody would care. Well, maybe they would, but at least in the Little Season he'd be free to be with her as he wished, without being too much in the public eye as he usually was in the city.

He was looking forward to bringing her to the Cherry Tree Lane where the cherry trees' white flowers looked like falling snow as they drifted to the ground; Lake Serene which was a huge placid lake surrounded on all sides by mountains. He also somehow wanted her to be in his childhood home. He was just basically looking forward to going home, kicking back and relaxing, and having her by his side through it all. To be able to show to her his home and see it through her eyes and hope she saw it in the same way he did.

"Your Highness, are you comfortable?" Kunzite, sitting on a horse walking alongside the carriage, grinned at its occupants.

"Yes, 'Zite, thank you." Endymion's voice clearly told his general to leave them alone.

"Are you sure? You don't need anything?"

"We're _fine_."

Usagi beamed at the silver-haired general. "Why don't you join us?"

Endymion began making strangling noises but when Usagi looked at him, puzzled, he pointed to his throat and began coughing.

Kunzite grinned widely and ignored Endymion's hacking cough. "I'm fine here, Usagi. Usually, we all travel on horses but Endymion decided to take the carriage to accompany you."

"Why can't I ride too?" Usagi absently began pounding Endymion's back, which caused the latter to cough – real coughs – anew.

"It'll be too tiring for you. It takes practically an entire day to get there. At the rate we're going, we'll be arriving home later this evening. I don't think you'd be able to handle it. You've just learned how to ride a horse so I don't quite think you're ready for an hours-long ride. No offense meant," he said quickly when he saw Usagi frowning; they all know she was a big believer of equality. "Well, enjoy yourselves. I'll just be around with the other generals, making sure you're all safe and overseeing security."

"Thanks a lot. I know it's your duty and that it's mostly for Endymion, but thanks all the same. You make me feel… safer."

"Glad to oblige," Kunzite said with a smile. He finally took pity on his red-faced prince. "Usagi, maybe you should stop hitting Endymion. I think he's okay now."

"Oh." A surprised Usagi stopped pounding. "Sorry about that. Endymion, are you all right? How do you feel?"

"Fine," Endymion rasped.

"Are we there yet?" Usagi asked, tapping her fingers on her thigh impatiently.

Endymion chuckled. "How many times have you asked that?"

It was in the middle of the afternoon and they've been traveling steadily since this morning except for a brief stop for lunch. They were still together inside the carriage, with the curtains partly drawn so the interior would not get too hot with the noon and early afternoon sun.

"I dunno. How many?"

Endymion glanced at his watch. "Almost every hour since lunch break. Are you hungry still?"

Usagi shook her head. She has long been past the point where her appetite caused her embarrassment with the High Command and neither do they tease her about it anymore since they are all used to it already. Well except maybe Jadeite, occasionally, but that was just his way.

"But I wouldn't say no to some snacks," she said hopefully.

Endymion reached over to pull the curtains aside but Usagi stopped him. "If you have to ask somebody else, don't bother. I'm not that hungry and it's okay. I don't want others to stop or have a hard time looking for food just because I asked for it."

"Do you always care about others?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Do you always care about others before yourself? You always make sure that you aren't causing others any trouble."

Usagi looked embarrassed. "Do I?"

Endymion tried to make her laugh. "Yes, to everyone except me. I still remember someone asking for strawberries when it was the wrong season for it – and saying that she'll never get well if she can't eat one."

Usagi laughed. "I guess that's true. You're special, I guess. For some reason, you bring out my bratty side."

"Thanks. I think."

"Does it bother you?"

Endymion smiled. "You being bratty? No, not at all. I enjoy fighting with you."

"Likewise. You can make me forget that I have an entire past I don't remember."

Endymion hesitated before asking what he wanted to ask some time throughout their trip to Glyden. Besides, it has been a long time since they had a heart-to-heart, especially about her memory, a touchy subject between both of them. Mostly because Endymion did not really care whatever past Usagi had but worried that _she_ might be worried so he avoided it because, well, if she _was_ worried then he certainly did not want to bring it up or make her worry more with his constant reminding.

He began, gently, "How have you been doing, by the way, with your amnesia and everything?"

Usagi smiled at him brightly. "I'm okay. Don't worry about it."

But Endymion saw the worry in her eyes so he reached across and put his arm across her shoulders. Squeezing lightly, he coaxed, "Aw, c'mon, you can tell ol' _baka_ everything, can't ya?"

Usagi laughed. "Thanks. You always have this ability to make me laugh."

He squeezed her shoulders again. "That's great. Now, stop evading the question and answer it."

She hesitated then finally gave in, musing, "It's been a month and no change, not even flashes or anything. I worry, sometimes, why I can't seem to recall or remember anything even though I try. I mean, why doesn't _anything_ I see or do trigger _any_ of my memories? I don't understand it at all. Isn't something _supposed_ to help me remember? Even just glimpses? But everything feels new, everything feels like I'm seeing and doing them for the first time. I'm almost afraid to believe, afraid that I'll have to accept soon, what Dr. Walters told me before, that my memory might not come back at all. He told me before that with each day that passes, the chances of my recovering my memory grow slimmer and, Endymion, it's already been a _month_!" She almost absently avoided his gaze like a nervous gazelle, somehow feeling more vulnerable if her eyes met his while she talked. "I try to think positively because I think I'm that type of person, really, just someone who just wants to believe in the good. But…"

"But sometimes it gets tiring," Endymion finished for her. She shot him a surprised look only to see him looking at her with complete understanding. "Like any emotion, happiness, though a positive feeling, also takes some effort. And when you force yourself to forget things that bother you, it's just another waste of energy because you're ignoring something that you know you should deal with."

"Exactly!" She stared at him, and something inside her… changed, shifted. And she knew at that moment that no matter what happened, this man would mean something to her, more than what she was currently prepared to accept.

"Usagi?" Endymion gently called. Though Usagi had made no move he suddenly felt her become distant. "Usagi?"

"I'm sorry… I just… spaced out."

She smiled at him but there was distance in that smile and, somehow, Endymion knew exactly how she was feeling.

"Did you?" he continued in that gentle voice, lightly brushing away tendrils of her hair from her cheek. "Or are you feeling vulnerable, somehow feeling as if you over-shared and want to take back some of the things you just shared with me?"

Usagi looked at him, startled. "What… How…"

Endymion chuckled. "How would I know? Maybe because I feel the same way too."

"What? But… But it's not like you're sharing something with me at the moment. I mean, I'm the one confessing stuff."

"Usagi, does it really matter who confesses what? You talk about your feelings, afraid of being rejected. Didn't it also occur to you that I also want so badly for you to trust me and share with me that I worry about being rejected as well? I worry that you might not share your thoughts with me, either because you don't trust me or you don't feel comfortable with me."

"Don't be ridiculous, I do trust you and feel comfortable with you. I don't think I've ever felt this comfortable or trusted anyone as much as I trust you." The words were out of her mouth before Usagi realized the truthness of it. And realized, too, how a part of her should be embarrassed that she told him too much.

"Thank you." Endymion smiled slightly. "I trust you too."

"It's just that… you've given me so much… and I know how much responsibility you hold, so adding my problems seem… a bit selfish of me."

Endymion chuckled. "Usagi, I've shared with you the problems of my kingdom and my worries as well, does that make me selfish?"

"Of course not! Don't be ridiculous!" Usagi smiled when she realized the point he was trying to make and Endymion, correctly reading her expression, smiled back.

"There, you see? Doesn't that make you feel all better now?"

Usagi laughed. "Yes. You know, Endymion, you're so very easy to talk to. Like… you're so stable, you know? Like you can carry the problems of the world and deal with it. And even if you can't, you're a really great listener. Thank you for that." She leaned over to give him a quick thank-you kiss on the cheek. But he twisted his head. Or maybe she did. Whoever moved, when she leaned forward, her lips lightly touched his.

She pulled back, startled. He looked back at her in surprise.

Usagi wanted to say something, anything, to get past the moment, but she had no idea what. Looking at Endymion, she thought he probably felt the same way too.

"Your highness?" they heard Kunzite call from alongside the carriage. Endymion and Usagi immediately turned away from each other and had mixed emotions about Kunzite's interruption.

"Yeah, 'Zite?" Endymion pulled back the curtains on his side.

"We're almost home. We entered the boundary of Glyden a few minutes ago."

"Great." Grinning happily, Endymion told Usagi to push the curtains aside and look out. Usagi did, caught up in Endymion's excitement. Her breath caught in her throat as she beheld mountain ranges from a distance, seeming to loom large and near with their size, with rolling clouds crowning the tops.

"It's beautiful," she gushed.

"Isn't it?" Endymion proudly said from beside her.

"Brace yourself, Usagi," Nephrite warned from his perch atop his horse on Usagi's side of the carriage. The carriage slowed down as the horses on either side of it suddenly developed a purposeful trot, looking almost like a parade. The generals fixed their military jackets and straightened in their saddles. The other common soldiers likewise did the same. After a while, yells and cheers could be heard. Usagi stuck her head out the window and her eyes widened at the sight: on both sides of the road, people in their best clothes were standing and cheering at the coming home of their prince.

"This is great! I love parades!" Usagi exclaimed, exhilarated, as they passed by the quaint town.

The sides of the road were still filled with people welcoming Prince Endymion home. Cameras flashed, banners raised, an occasional flower was tossed to the ground, and some yelled, "Long live the Prince". Some lady of marriageable age would sometimes lose her cool and shriek, "I love you, Prince Endymion" which caused Usagi's eyebrows to draw slightly and Endymion to chuckle in amusement at his companion's reaction.

Endymion grinned to the people outside, nodding and occasionally raising his hand in a royal wave. He had invited Usagi to do the same but she replied that she was not anyone royal and she would feel weird waving, so she settled instead on smiling at the crowd and trying not to look so conspicuous (which was pretty hard to do as she was right beside the person they were cheering). As they passed, she wasn't immune to the curious whispers and looks thrown her way.

"What's wrong?" Endymion was looking at her closely.

Usagi was about to say that she felt weird in the carriage with him and that the parade was something… familiar. But as she had no basis for her feelings, she instead said, "You really shouldn't have sat with me in the carriage."

"Why not?"

"Your people are probably thinking that I'm somebody because I'm with you." A sad look crossed her face. "I'm just a nobody. I don't even know my past."

"Sure you are, you're somebody, you're Usagi," Endymion said comfortingly.

"Yeah… and Usagi's not even my real name." She sighed. For some weird reason, she was feeling down and this was not her usual mood.

Endymion – ignoring the throng of people outside who'd take note of his every movement and associate all sorts of meaning to it and report it to the nearest newspaper/magazine editor and print it at the earliest possible minute – slipped his arm around Usagi's shoulders and gave a reassuring squeeze. He also leaned toward her and kissed her temple. "Your past doesn't matter. It doesn't change who you are, your essence. Memories don't define your character or your personality. You are who you are and I don't care about your past at all."

Usagi smiled gratefully at him. Outside, camera bulbs flashed as the public caught an unguarded prince looking tenderly at the blond lady beside him. Early tomorrow morning their picture would most likely be on all major (and some minor) newspapers and magazines in Glyden and beyond.

Kunzite, Nephrite, and Zoisite noticed the crowd's sudden interest at the carriage interior and they glanced back to see Endymion give Usagi a one-hand hug and a forehead kiss before turning to the people and continuing to work the crowd. The crowd – who had a lot of affection for the prince since he grew up there – was especially ecstatic to see the prince being so open and obviously happy.

Nephrite and Zoisite exchanged grins. The atmosphere in Glyden couldn't be more different than in Manetheron and they were looking forward to enjoying that.

"And there's home," Endymion said a few hours later. Usagi stuck her head out and looked.

"Beautiful," she observed. "I like how the façade looks like. Majestic, but homey; impressive but not overly so. I like it."

"I'm glad."

"You're giving me that weird look you used to give me before, I've almost forgotten. Did I again react in a way that differs from your women?"

"_My_ women?"

"You know what I mean. So?"

He shook his head. "Most are impressed by my home and see how much it costs. You look at it and it's, like, nothing. It's just a house."

She smiled at him then quietly said, "Just as you say that my not knowing my past doesn't change who I am, so do what you own and your title. The fact that you're a prince doesn't change _you_. Where you live isn't what matters. It isn't who you are."

"And what _is_ me?" Endymion was curious.

"You're a very nice man." She smiled at him wistfully, sadly, and yet with admiration and a great deal of affection. "Even if you weren't a prince, you'd still be princely to me."

The carriage rolled to a stop in the driveway and Usagi got her first close-up look at Glyden Hall Palace. It was a huge sprawling mansion that was the second biggest walled property in the planet (first was Gaia Palace). Black gates opened into a tree-lined driveway that formed a semi-circle. The façade had white marble columns supporting a roof that covered the front driveway. There was a garden with a fountain across the front doors. Wings of the palace stretched on both sides with huge windows, curtains drawn back, facing the front. Everything was sheathed in white marble.

During his childhood, until adolescence, Endymion spent majority of his time in Glyden. It was only when he was near to graduating military school that his time in Glyden had to be lessened so he could learn and begin his duties in Manetheron. Having known most of the High Command in his teen years and becoming friends with them in military school, the five friends usually spent vacations together in the palace since that was the only place big enough to accommodate them all (and their families, on the occasions when they decided to visit) with room to spare.

"I thought you said a while ago that the other gate was the start of the palace? What's this gate and fence for?"

Endymion answered, "The outer fence is the outer boundary of the palatial grounds. The palace itself is situated inside the property and fenced in as well."

"Doesn't the marble make it cold, especially during winter?" Usagi wondered aloud.

"No. It's actually all brick inside but the outside is sheathed with marble to give that impressive majestic look. Besides, that house has fireplaces in every room. It's got enough fires to warm the entire place up, believe me."

"So what's the plan?"

"You go in and rest."

Endymion's wording didn't escape her.

"What about you?"

Endymion coughed, suddenly embarrassed. "We go drinking."

"What?"

"We… uh… we hang out with some of our local friends and get drunk."

"You get drunk?"

"It's a tradition," Endymion defended. "Our first night here is always spent like that. We can do other stuff on other nights but the first night is for male bonding."

Usagi frowned. "I can think of many ways to bond and drinking isn't on any of it."

Endymion laughingly tugged one of Usagi's high pigtails. "You sound like a wife."

Usagi blushed. "Sorry."

"Don't be. I like it." Endymion looked pleased.

"I just don't like the sound of it," she complained but before she could say anything more, a footman opened the carriage door and extended a hand to escort her down.

Once both were outside the carriage, Usagi looked around and noted that majority of the household staff was outside, arranged in some way she did not as of yet understand, to greet their prince.

The butler was the first to approach them, taking two steps away from the line the rest of the staff formed. "Welcome, your Highness," he greeted formally, bowing low. He was a distinguished looking gentleman with a head full of thick white hair, though his face remained unlined.

"Hello, Andrew," Endymion greeted, absurdly happy at being home. He gave a smile and nod to the other members of the staff who likewise smiled back and curtsied or bowed at him.

He, Usagi, and the butler then headed towards the front doors, which were opened by footmen, with his generals following behind. "It's great to be home."

Once the doors closed behind them and they were in the safety (and privacy) of the front hall, Andrew turned to Usagi. "Hello, Lady Usagi, news of your beauty has spread but they really don't do you justice. I've prepared the pink bedroom for you; I've been told that's your favorite color."

Usagi looked taken aback. "Uh… thanks…"

"Drew, I haven't introduced her to you," Endymion reminded him.

"Right. Sorry." Andrew did not sound the least bit apologetic, though, and neither did he take his admiring gaze off Usagi. "Will you be introducing us now? Or any time within the next five minutes? Sometime in the next five second would be really great, you know."

"Who told you about her anyway?" Endymion asked, amused.

"Jade, who else? Of all the generals you could've sent ahead, it _had_ to be Jade. You know how big a mouth that man has. He told us _everything_," Andrew replied with relish and Usagi perceived that what she had seen outside was just an act they did in front of the prince's people. This more relaxed and teasing relationship was probably more of the norm between the two.

Endymion sighed. "I should have guessed. And where's my big-mouth tattle-tale general?"

"In the kitchens, where else? Busy stuffing that huge maw of his." Andrew was still looking at Usagi. "Shouldn't you give us a formal introduction, Endymion? Like, right now?"

Endymion looked amused. "Why? You know her already."

"Yes, but don't you think she'd freak out if I suddenly knew everything there was to know about her and we haven't even been introduced?"

Endymion laughed helplessly. "Usagi, this is Andrew. He's my butler but he rules me more than I rule him. His family has served ours for a long time and he helped raise me."

"I'm so happy to meet you." Usagi grinned up at him, thoroughly enjoying the relationship between the two men.

"You are as beautiful as Jade said you were," Andrew complimented her as he bowed.

"Drew, stop flirting with her. You're old enough to be her father. Go find your own woman."

"You're just jealous because I'm more charming than you can ever be." Andrew grinned, flicking his eyes from Endymion back to Usagi. "My Lady Usagi, I've assigned a few girls to be your personal maids."

She looked startled. "Oh, but I don't need any. I wouldn't want to trouble any of you. I'm sure they have plenty of other things to do."

Andrew blinked. "What?"

Endymion laughed. "You've got to get used to Usagi, Drew. She doesn't like to be a trouble to anybody even though it's totally all right. She says that she feels weird, like her every move was being watched and that she's not able enough to do things on her own. I've been trying to tell her that having maids isn't really such a bad thing, in fact, it's expected, especially since she's staying with us at palaces." He turned to her. "Usagi, it's the thing for ladies to have personal maids. You didn't have any that were personally yours back in the city because if you had your own, my people would start gossiping about you, especially since you're known as the 'mysterious blond lady who is the High Command's ward' and we didn't want non-palace maids to attend to you for security purposes."

"Not to mention, they can be a bloody curious lot," Andrew injected his two cents.

Endymion paused and shot a pointed look at Andrew's direction. When there was silence for a beat, he continued, "Be that as it may, here in Glyden, we're a lot more relaxed about things so you don't have to worry about rumors. And, really, we've got more than enough maids, they'll help you pack, help you change, they'll be at your beck and call. If you're hungry some time in the middle of the night, just pull the blue cord in your room and they'll come."

"I certainly wouldn't want to wake up anyone in the middle of the night!"

"Oh, you need not worry about that," Andrew assured her. "The women who'll be your maids were all very happy to have a chance to serve their future quee – "

Endymion sharply backhanded Andrew's stomach, cutting off what he was going to say and causing the latter to bend over and gasp for breath.

"He's right," Endymion declared with finality. "I'm sure the women would be glad to serve you. It's what they were trained to do and, as there are hardly any females in the household, I'm sure they're looking forward to being your personal maid because they rarely get a chance to be. Don't worry about it, okay? Now, what would you like?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm sure you're tired and all. While our bags are being brought to our rooms and our clothes unpacked, we usually eat dinner. Erika, our cook and Andrew's wife, is very good. Uncle won't arrive until much later since he left Manetheron a few hours after we did and besides, he usually doesn't eat dinner anymore, he just goes straight to bed."

"Listen to the man, Usagi," Zoisite called out from behind, where he had been standing over-seeing their luggage and telling the footmen which one belonged with whom. "Erika is _really_ good. She cooks like nobody you've ever tasted before, I swear. Before coming here, we all swear pacts to watch out for each other so we don't get fat."

Nephrite added, "Our basic rule is: one sweet per meal. She makes the most heavenly deserts, with sweets as her specialty. We also tend to make sure that we go out a lot and exercise because I don't think we've ever had a meal here that didn't end with us stuffed silly."

Usagi's eyes began to glaze at the general's descriptions of food.

"Would you like to borrow my handkerchief? I think you're actually drooling." Endymion joked and Usagi shot him a glare.

"Do you know… I've had this weird craving for vanilla milkshakes…"

"Then you'll have it." Zoisite grinned as he neared her. "I'm sure you'll have everything you want here. And if it can't be found, well, I'm sure everything humanely possible will be done for you to have what you want." He gave Endymion a meaningful look, which caused Endymion to roll his eyes back at his friend.

Usagi was lost in her own thoughts as she musingly said aloud, "It's so weird. I've been craving vanilla milkshakes since the night I woke up in your bed." She turned to Endymion.

Andrew, recovered from Endymion's backhand hit, began to cough anew at this piece of information that Jadeite, weirdly enough, neglected to tell him.

"Is there something wrong? Everyone seems to be coughing in my presence today," she complained. "Is it me? Do I smell weird? Do I have dust particles floating all over the place?"

"Of course not." Endymion held his laughter and so did his generals. "Let's go in the dining room before Jadeite completely finishes off all the food. And, knowing him, he can and would do that."

They were back in Glyden, all right, and it was great to be home.

_September 2, 3:31 am_

_Pink Room, East Wing, Glyden Palace Hall, Glyden Vale, Earth_

Usagi awoke with a start. She was lying in bed in a beautifully decorated cream room with light pink to old rose-colored furniture that was almost as big as Endymion's room back in the city. After a wonderful dinner where she knew she ate too much (the cook's reputation was well deserved) and had a marvelous time with Endymion and his generals. Though all were tired from the journey, they were in high spirits and regaled her with stories of their childhood home and the people who worked there. Thanks to them, she now knew things about the palace staff. She had been promised more stories of their growing up years on other meals, which she was looking forward to. She had been initially surprised when Andrew joined them for dinner and, midway through the meal, so did Erika. The generals and the prince didn't even bat an eye so she guessed that the cook and butler normally joined the family. Indeed, the men treated them as family for they have served Endymion's family for generations and were additional parents to the generals and the prince while growing up.

Usagi lay still for a while, wondering what could have woken her up. A quick glance outside showed that it was still evening and a glance at her bedside clock revealed that it was really too early in the morning. Then she heard it, a dull thud against her door and something making noises from behind her door, as if someone were fiddling with the lock and trying to enter.

She quickly looked around for a weapon. She'd probably scream but she knew that the generals – who were also staying in the same wing – were out getting drunk and she was alone in the East wing that night. The only weapon she could see was the small footrest beside her dresser. It was small and made of light wood; she hoped it would be enough. On quiet feet, she walked towards her dresser, lifted the footrest and neared the door.

She raised it high above her head, preparing to hit the intruder as the door slowly opened.

"Bloody damn hell!" Endymion exclaimed as, born of his warrior instincts, he dove just in time to avoid being hit.

"Oh my Goddess! Endymion! I'm so sorry!" Usagi dropped the footrest and dropped to her knees beside a lying Endymion, running her hands through his arms as she tried to see if she hurt him. Belatedly, she realized what she was doing and pulled back.

"Don't, I like feeling your hands on me," Endymion said, lying back down and closing his eyes. "By the way, did you say 'goddess' or 'goodness'?"

"What?" Usagi barely paid attention to what Endymion was saying and instead, braced her hands on his shoulders as she leaned closer to him, trying to discern his features in the darkened room. "Enydmion, are you all right?"

"I'm fine."

Usagi lurched back. "You're drunk!"

"Well, yes, I think I am. That is what we were going to do, weren't we? And so we did. I did. They did. We all did. All the men making merry and getting drunk." In the dark, Endymion's grin flashed white.

"Can you stand up?" Usagi asked anxiously. She had little to no experience with drunks and had no idea what to do.

"Of course I can." The dark was not enough to hide Endymion's hurt expression. "Just as soon as the world stops spinning and returns to normal."

Usagi rolled her eyes and bent down, gripping Endymion's shoulders as she ineffectually tried to tug him to a sitting position.

"Can't you help me out?" she demanded, exasperated by his inert form.

In reply, Endymion suddenly reached out his hand and cupped her behind her neck, pulling her forward until she was lying on him. "You smell so nice." He inhaled deeply as his strong arms wrapped around her.

"And you, sire, smell like… like alcoholic drinks." She giggled. She was getting lightheaded. She didn't know if it was because of Endymion's nearness or the smell of alcohol that permeated the air around him. Probably a combination of both. Usagi had to admit it was a potent mix.

"Stay with me…"

"Er… here? On the floor?" Usagi asked. "Shouldn't we go to bed?"

"Yes, bed. Your bed. Over there, right? Let's go there."

"I didn't mean _my_ bed." Usagi looked, horrified, as Endymion gently pushed her back and suddenly lurched up and staggered to the bed. For someone so drunk, he sure knew where her bed was even in the dark.

Usagi scrambled to her feet and rushed after him, wringing her hands, indecisive and helpless, as she wondered whether she should kick him out and help him to _his_ bed (where was his room, anyway?) or just make him lie down on the nearest bed available (which would be hers) and sleep it off. She watched him fall on her bed and roll over. Then snore.

"Well, I guess that means he's staying here. And on my bed too," she grumbled, irritated, as she wondered where the heck she was supposed to sleep that night.

Endymion muttered something and she looked at him. "What?"

"'Shagi?" he repeated.

"Yes?" She paused. "Wait, did you say 'Usagi' or 'shaggy' or something else entirely?"

Silence. She neared him until she was standing beside the bed, her legs against it, and peered at him. "Endymion?"

Navy blue eyes blinked open and, with a sleepy smile, Endymion reached out and grabbed her, pulling her on top of him. She fell on him, her head at the curve of his neck, her arms on his forearms (which were nicely muscled, she had to admit) and her body against his.

"Er… I don't think this is proper," Usagi said, heart beating fast, as she lifted her head to stare at her ornate headboard since she refused to look down at the male body lying beneath her.

"Sh…" Endymion murmured, his whiskey-scented breath wafting, making Usagi lightheaded again. "Wanna sleep."

"Er… what happens when one gets drunk, anyway?"

Endymion twisted to his side, bringing Usagi with him so that they were both facing each other. His hands never left her waist and she had a feeling that if she backed up, he'd simply tighten his hold on her.

Curious, she stayed where she was. She was feeling nervous yet somehow excited, lightheaded and very much aware of the virile male holding her in his arms.

When Endymion didn't reply, Usagi continued, knowing that he was still awake even though his eyes were closed. Sounding like she was trying to assure herself, she mused, "Jade told me that men who drink a lot don't have any control over what they do. And will probably forget what happened when they were drunk."

Endymion grunted.

"Er… is that true?"

"Don't talk so loudly." Endymion pulled her closer and nuzzled her neck. Usagi's bones promptly melted.

"Um," she squeaked, halfheartedly fighting him off. "Maybe I shouldn't stay here… like this…"

"Stay… stay with me. Don't leave me…"

Usagi slowly pulled back and studied the sleeping Endymion with the moonlight streaming through her windows and lighting his features slightly. The darkness softened his features and sleep made him look like an adorable little boy. She couldn't help but grin back. Even though she knew it was (technically) wrong of them to sleep as they were, it felt right. Although she was used to sleeping with Endymion in the same room, they've never slept, well, together.

Besides, she thought as one of his hands traveled up her back to her hair, she was comforted with the knowledge that he probably won't remember anything in the morning. Jadeite said so. And that made her think that it would not be so bad to be held like this by the man she wanted ('love' was a word and emotion she was not prepared to face). She could just say that he was drunk and she helped him to her bed and he pulled her down and they fell asleep like that, she reasoned. No need for anyone to know that he was holding her close to him… that he was nuzzling her neck… that his hands were entangled in her hair… that one leg was thrown over hers, anchoring her in place (not that she would have pulled away).

Nope, no need for anyone to know any of those at all.

Then he shifted to lie on his back and Usagi found herself lying half on him and half off him. Her ear was against his chest and the steady beating of his heart comforted her. After a while, she pulled back and he limply let her go, which told her that Endymion was probably fast asleep. She lifted herself half up, propping herself on her elbows, and studied him in the moonlight.

Her gaze ate up his handsome profile. The inky black hair that was more often than not tousled adorably, like it was at that moment, fell forward on his forehead. The midnight blue eyes that could change from intense to humorous in a second. The strong chin, the adorable lips that just begged to be kissed… It wasn't that she was immune to his good looks from the moment she saw him, it was just that it did not mattered to her then. Now it still did not matter but that did not mean she did not admire his looks and the way he carried himself. Endymion's looks were somehow enhanced because Usagi knew what kind of a person he was and that person was a great guy.

Staring at him, her gaze drawn to his lips, she inevitably remembered the almost-kiss (or non-kiss?) that happened in the carriage a while ago. Was it really just a few hours ago? The entire night, they acted like nothing had changed or that non-kiss (almost-kiss?) did happen but it did not change anything between them. She liked that.

She suddenly wondered what it would feel like to be kissed. A _real_ kiss. Because, from what she can remember, she has never been kissed. At that moment, she was suddenly grateful that she lost her memory so she would not have any other memory overlaying her memories of Endymion. She wanted only to remember Endymion and how his lips felt like on hers. She only wanted Endymion. If ever she felt this strongly about another guy before, she had no memory of it but somehow, she had a feeling that even if her memory returned, she would learn that she had never felt this way about anybody before. It was too… different. Too strong.

And that, more than anything, strengthened her resolved to at least let _one_ little fantasy of hers come true.

Besides, he was drunk and sleeping and would not know or remember a thing. Jadeite said so.

She tenderly brushed back his hair and nervously licked her lips, calling herself a thousand kinds of idiot for actually _seriously_ considering what she was planning to do…

Her breath quickened as she positioned herself in a more secure position, her upper body not touching his, her hands braced beside Endymion's shoulders so she could comfortably control the descent of her head. She hesitated the merest fraction of a second before bending down, intending, for one moment, to steal a brief sweet taste of what could have been. A mere fraction of an inch away, her eyelids drifted close, and, on a soft sigh, she lightly touched her lips to his.

A warm, rough hand clamped down the back of her head, holding her in place.

With one breath she was kissing him, with the next he was kissing her.


	18. After The Kiss

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. It was made by a genius and I'm not that smart, though I might wish otherwise.

Author's Note: I would like to apologize in advice, by the way, if I am unable to post regularly in the coming months (hopefully until October, the latest). I have something major coming up, work/school-related that will keep me busy (boo for me). I _will_ continue to write when I have time (it's a great de-stresser), but I won't be able to write regularly, unfortunately *sigh* replies to reviewers are on my profile page, as always. Thanks and I hope you enjoy the latest! :)

**Chapter Eighteen: After The Kiss**

_September 2, 4:07 am_

_Pink Room, East Wing, Glyden Hall Palace, Glyden Vale, Earth_

The kiss wasn't the chaste one Usagi had been planning.

Endymion's mouth moved against hers in hungry demand. He didn't coax her cooperation; he simply battered down her defenses and laid claim to her lips to wreak havoc on her emotions. He kissed her as if he had every right to do so. He kissed her as if he imagined a hundred kisses with her and relived each of them with the kiss they were now sharing.

Within a second, she was a tingling mass of softened bones and heightened nerve endings. She had long since collapsed against his chest, forgetting everything except the feel of his lips against hers.

He tasted of the heady tang of whiskey and something sweet – he and his friends probably ate while they drank. It was as if she was getting to know him on another level. She knew he ate sweets, she knew he drank alcoholic drinks but learning about it this way seemed… exciting. Different. If she had kissed a million guys before her amnesia and even after this, she'd always remember how Endymion tasted and felt at that moment.

When he lightened his touch, his kiss, she was so consumed by him that she didn't even feel it. She remained pliant in his arms, her upper body pressing against his hard torso, one of her hands gripping his arm and the other curling around his neck.

His hands skimmed her back, held her waist, lightly caressing her hips, before running back up to tangle in her hair. His kiss lightened progressively until he was just lightly brushing her lips. Her nerves were so frazzled she never once thought to pull away nor did she realize that he was holding her so loosely in her arms that it wouldn't take much effort to pull back. And just when Usagi began to hope that her brain would function once more, he tightened his hold on her, tilted her head a little to the side, and kissed her so thoroughly she could feel his kiss until the tips of her toes.

Then Endymion pulled back.

It was a while before Usagi resurfaced from the hazy giddy world she inhabited. She languidly opened her eyes… only to find heavy-lidded eyes looking back at her. She smiled at him dreamily and was just about to lower her lips to his once more when she suddenly, excruciatingly, became conscious of where she was and what had just happened.

Horrified, she lurched back, intending to apologize, to say something, anything, but she didn't know what. She didn't know how one was supposed to act after kissing the way they did. With a stunned look on her face, she lifted a shaking hand to her swollen lips, all the while staring at Endymion with wide eyes.

Endymion opened his mouth and Usagi braced herself for whatever he was about to say. "Why did you kiss me?"

"Why did _you_ kiss _me_?" Of all the things she imagined him to say, she didn't think he'd say _that_ and _that_ was the one thing he could've said where she wouldn't know how to answer. And since the best defense is offense, she tossed the question back to his face.

"Because I wanted to. Besides, you started it. What's your excuse?" Endymion smiled at her tenderly.

"Er… ah… well… um…" Usagi floundered helplessly, not really knowing what to say and thus ending up not being able to say anything at all.

"Cat got your tongue?" He looked to be thoroughly enjoying the moment.

"Um… well… I don't… well… ah… that is… er… um…"

"Don't worry… men who drink as much as I did usually forget what happens while they're drunk… Jade said so. Right?"

"Great! Well, I mean, no! But… um… er… I… ah…"

"Do you like me?" His dark eyes were looking at her rattled expression with amusement.

"Uh-huh." What_ was she saying?_ But Usagi couldn't seem to get her brain to work properly and that heavy-lidded gaze seemed to be staring right at her soul.

"Would you like to kiss me again?" Endymion moved his heavy-lidded gaze from her eyes to her lips.

"Okay." Usagi was so out of balance that it was a while before she realized that she had agreed and was meeting him halfway. Confused and slightly panicked, she froze when she was just an inch away, wondering whether to pull away, but Endymion's hand was tangled in her hair at the back of her head and prevented her escape.

"Don't you want to kiss me?" Endymion murmured against her lips as he raised his head slightly, near but not quite touching Usagi's lips.

"Uh-huh." Usagi's eyes drifted shut.

"Kiss me."

"Okay…" she sighed against him.

"Usako… my Usako…" he whispered before touching his lips to hers.

Usagi opened her eyes with a dreamy smile on her face, having drifted off to sleep somewhere between kisses. She giggled to herself, experimentally running her finger through lips that had that swollen feel of the thoroughly kissed. She didn't think they've ever had that much exercise. She giggled again at the thought.

She instinctively snuggled closer to Endymion and… fell off the bed. Dragging with her the bedcover, blanket, and a lone pillow that was somehow tangled with all the other stuff.

Startled, she looked around.

She had been lying across her bed, way over on one side and when she shifted to where she thought Endymion was she instead encountered the edge of the bed. She looked around her room, confused, for Endymion was nowhere to be seen.

She stood up slowly, trying to figure out the ramifications of what just happened. Although Endymion had been drunk, he still had enough control of his senses that he could kiss well and kiss Usagi well he did. She had always been a sound sleeper so it could be that Endymion had woken up before she did and went to his rooms. But what did that mean? Did he remember anything of what happened last night? If so, then what did his leaving in the middle of the night mean? But if he forgot it all, then why did he leave last night? Surely he had woken up to find Usagi in his arms since she knew very well that he had held her to him the entire time he was there. So… why'd he leave?

She looked around, puzzled more than anything else.

Usagi cautiously entered the dining room where she'd been told breakfast was laid out.

On the long table against the wall, their breakfast was arranged buffet-style and seated around the table in the middle of the room, the four generals were sitting with their heads in their hands.

While dressing up, she had decided that she wouldn't say anything and to let Endymion make the first move. If he acted like nothing was the matter, she'd act the same way. If he acted like something did happen, well… she'd cross that bridge when she got there.

"Good morning everyone," Usagi greeted brightly, gently closing the door behind her. The four heads didn't even move. "Guys? Are you awake?"

"God, Usagi, can you keep it down? My head is killing me!" Zoisite groaned from beneath the blond hair spilled on both sides of his head.

"Sorry."

Andrew entered the room, loudly banging the door that led off to the kitchens.

The generals groaned and moved their arms to cover their ears.

With feet clad in leather shoes that made crisp staccato beats with each step, Andrew purposely marched in. "Good morning, my lady Usagi," he loudly greeted. He moved to one side of the table and pulled up a chair for her, dragging it through the floor as he did so. "Why don't you sit down? I can get you your breakfast if you want," he continued in that same loud cheerful voice as he lifted up Usagi's plate and got her utensils, making the glassware tinkle with each other.

"Usagi, I'm so glad you're up!" Erika followed Andrew's entrance and headed straight to the buffet table, checking the amount of food left and seeing if it's still hot enough. She tapped spoons against plates, hit forks against serving platters and generally made it as noisy as she could. Usagi couldn't help but grin at the servants while at the same time tossing sympathetic glances at the men.

Nephrite swore. "Erika, Drew, can you tone it down? We're dying here. Have some pity."

"But this is an age-old tradition, Neph," Andrew relished telling him. "On your first night, you drink with all your male friends then, on your first morning here, we make the most noise."

"I don't think I want to eat." Jadeite pushed back his chair and then grabbed his head at the noise the action caused.

"Eat," Erika flatly ordered. "Or else I'll make you real sorry you missed breakfast."

With blood-shot eyes, Jadeite peered at Erika to see how serious she was about her threat. He sighed. "All right, all right, I'll eat. Where's Endymion?"

Usagi's heart jumped.

"Obviously, he's not yet here. Now get your plates and eat something."

"All right, Erika, we will! Bloody hell, just stop making so much noise!" Zoisite complained.

"And stop talking too," Nephrite muttered.

The four generals staggered to their feet and shuffled to the buffet table, each picking a bit of food before heading back to their chairs. Jadeite, Usagi noticed, piled his plate high. It seemed that a massive hangover couldn't curb his appetite at all. She noticed, also, that even hung over, Jadeite remembered to fill up a plate for her, matching the contents of his plate exactly. She thanked him as he placed it in front of her before shuffling to his seat. When the other generals were seated and poking around with their food, save for Jadeite, who was eating slower than normal but still with an evident healthy appetite, Usagi looked around and noted that she did not have a drink so she stood up to go to the buffet table to grab a glass.

Behind her, the door swung open and Usagi froze, one hand outstretched midway between the orange juice and fresh milk.

"Good morning, Endymion. How are you feeling this morning?" Erika asked. Loudly.

"I've been better," he replied, sounding as normal as Usagi has ever heard him sound. Usagi's palms began to feel sweaty and she quickly got a glass and, in her haste, fumbled for it causing it to fall on the glass table (thankfully only a short distance down therefore not creating as much noise) and rolled towards the pitcher before hitting that too.

"Usagi!" four males protested in pain-filled voices.

"Sorry," she apologized, not bothering to look behind her. Although she hasn't turned around, she was acutely aware that Endymion was in the same room. She was so conscious of him, she wasn't even aware that Andrew and Erika left the room.

"Hi. Good morning," he greeted her softly, standing close to her, slightly behind and to the side.

"Hm? G'morning." She stared blindly at the table.

She felt him hesitate before saying, still in that soft voice that she knew did not carry to the rest of the occupants of the room. "Did I do or say something last night that I need to apologize for?"

She whirled around to look at him, staring at his eyes (which was remarkably not as blood-shot as his men) and tried to guess how much he remembered.

"Um… what do you mean? I don't remember."

He did that half-smile thing that never failed to do funny things to her insides. "Really? That's funny. I thought the drunken one was supposed to be the one who forgot things. You didn't drink anything last night, did you?" He peered at her.

A startled laugh escaped her lips. While she was somehow relieved that he didn't remember a thing, she was saddened by that very same thought. It would be nice to know that the kiss was as memorable for her as it was for him. "Well, no, no. You didn't do anything you need to apologize for."

He raised an eyebrow. "So I assume that nothing happened even though I woke up this morning in your bed?"

Usagi blushed to the roots of her hair, desperately trying to forget the kisses he never remembered. "Nothing… happened. And when you fell on the bed, you were instantly asleep. Like, super instant. And since I couldn't sleep anywhere else and… I was so tired also… so… I kind of fell asleep in my bed as well. With you there."

He hesitated. "I'm sorry about that…"

"It's all right." She smiled at him and tried to ignore how hot her cheeks felt. "Although we've never shared a bed, it's not like we haven't slept in the same room before. And besides, it's not like anything happened."

"That's true." He grinned at her and moved away. In a normal tone of voice that carried to everyone in the room, he told her, "By the way, Erika makes great pancakes, you should try it," he paused then added meaningfully, "Usako."

Usagi dropped the pitcher of OJ with a clang.

"Usagi!" Four pain-filled voices objected but Usagi and Endymion paid them no attention.

She gaped at him. "Usako - ? You said you didn't remember anything!"

His grin was filled with mischief. "_I_ didn't say that. I merely wondered if _you_ thought _I_ did something last night that I should apologize for."

"You, you… why you… I don't believe you!"

"I know. But you like me anyway, right?" Endymion laughed. Behind them, the four generals exchanged grins. Sure they were more pain-tinged than happy, but they were still grins.

Usagi's angry look dissolved under Endymion's enchanting grin. Besides, she wasn't exactly sure what to be angry about. Or even if she should be. She ended up just shaking her head at Endymion's outrageousness and then returned to the table with a small smile on her face.

Once they were all seated, with the generals somehow on the mend as they began to eat more of their food, Usagi studied them all, noting that Endymion seemed the most normal of them.

"Just how much did you guys drink last night?" she wondered.

Zoisite blinked blearily at her. "I'm not sure. I seem to have lost track of a few hours."

"I remember talking, laughing, and drinking. Oh, yes, I remember the drinking. There was definitely port to start with, then whiskey, then I think there was something else but I don't remember anymore," Jadeite said.

"Damn. My head feels as if it's splitting open." Kunzite gingerly touched his forehead.

Usagi turned to Endymion. "How about you? How do you feel? I haven't had much experience with drinks and drunk men," she said by way of explanation to all her questions.

"I've felt better," Endymion calmly replied, eating his breakfast like he normally did.

"You don't seem to feel or look as bad as they do," Usagi observed.

Zoisite let out a surprised laugh, which he cut off abruptly as he winced at the pain the action has caused. Usagi looked at him questioningly but he was too busy holding his head to explain.

Jadeite caught Usagi's look. "Endymion has a hard head."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Endymion has a hard head," Kunzite explained. "It means he can't get drunk. He can't get foxed like the rest of us normal, mortal men."

"What?" Usagi stared at him, incredulous.

"He's always been able to drink more than any man and just end up slightly tipsy," Nephrite elaborated. "It's really not fair. We get together to bond and get drunk and we all do – except him. He can drink _anyone_ under the table. Meanwhile, we suffer _massive_ hangovers. And he doesn't get anything. Not a single thing. Nada, zilch, nil."

In a very quiet voice, Usagi clarified, "You mean to tell me that Endymion _doesn't_ get drunk? He _never_ gets drunk?"

"Yes. Just tipsy is all, at the most. Can we stop talking now? It hurts," Nephrite whimpered.

Usagi turned to Endymion, who was looking at her in wide-eyed innocence. "You weren't drunk last night?"

"I drank a whole lot." Endymion blinked at her and opened his eyes wider.

"You were _not_ drunk last night?" Usagi's voice rose a bit in volume.

"Usagi!" the four males objected.

"Dear God, make them stop talking!" Jadeite whimpered.

"You told me you were drunk!" Usagi angrily hissed, trying to be considerate of the others yet wanting to get her point across to Endymion. "You told me you probably wouldn't remember anything the next day!"

"Noooo, I said that men who drink as much as I did usually forget what happened while they're drunk. I never said _I_ was drunk," Endymion tried to defend himself.

"Then why the hell did you kiss me?" Usagi yelled, forgetting, in her agitation, to be considerate of the others' dispositions.

Four pairs of blood-shot eyes peeked from behind fingers covering their faces while two heads suddenly appeared at the kitchen doorway.

"Eh? I thought you said it didn't bother you? You just told me I had nothing to apologize for last night."

"Yes! But… but… but! But I thought you were drunk! But you weren't! Why'd you kiss me?"

"Because you did and I wanted to," Endymion calmly replied, taking a bite of his toast. "Didn't we go through all this last night?"

"How could you?"

"How could I kiss you?" Endymion blinked at her. "How could I not?"

Even Usagi couldn't find anything to say to that. Casting about for something to say and trying to ignore his matter-of-fact words, she blurted, "And why the heck did you sleep with me?"

Four men with hangovers went into extended fits of coughing while, behind the kitchen door, came two dull thuds that usually accompanied bodies falling to the floor.

"Oh, stop that," she said irritably to the generals. "You're not fooling anyone."

The generals regained their composure with some difficulty.

"You slept with her, Endymion? _You_ slept with _her_?" Jadeite gasped.

"Before the wedding?" Nephrite asked.

"I didn't even know there _was_ a wedding," Zoisite complained. "Is there?"

Endymion and Usagi were bright red.

Usagi was horrified at their misinterpretation. "I didn't mean it like that! Nothing happened! I swear! We just… we just slept! Really! Nothing happened. Oh my God!" She whirled around to point a finger at Endymion. "This is all your fault! Tell them the truth!"

"What would that be?"

"That nothing happened!"

Endymion turned to his generals. "Nothing happened."

"Can't you at least make it sound like you're telling the truth?" Usagi complained.

"But I can't do that, can I? Because while we didn't, er, do anything really, what happened last night mattered to me so for me to say that 'nothing happened' demeans what _did_ happen in your bed."

"It mattered to you? Really?" Usagi's smile was like the sun rising.

Endymion looked puzzled. "Of course. Why would you think it didn't?"

"I dunno. I just… sort of did."

Endymion looked offended. "Trust me, I do not go around kissing ladies in their beds in the middle of the night. Nor do I go around pretending to be drunk just so I can kiss them and be with them throughout the night."

"It matters to you." Usagi couldn't stop smiling. "I'm so glad it matters to you. I thought it only mattered to me." She sat back down and ate with a dreamy smile on her face.

"I also don't behave the way I did with a lady of your standing without rendering a marriage proposal."

"Oh." Usagi blinked at him.

"Well?"

"Well, what?"

"What do you have to say to that?"

Usagi continued to blink at him. "I'm still trying to figure out what you said."

"Forgive my humble interruption." Nephrite leaned forward. "But was that a _proposal_?"

"It didn't sound like one, did it?" Jadeite turned to Zoisite who shook his head.

"What are you talking about?" Endymion looked at his generals.

"I think I'll leave." Usagi, as if in a daze, stood up and left. As she left, Erika and Andrew entered. Erika went straight to Endymion and then hit him round the head.

"Ow!" he yelped. "What was that for?"

"I didn't raise any idiots." She scowled at him. "Are you a man or not? Are you a gentleman or not? Do it proper or don't do it at all, you understand? Girls dream of marriage proposals, of the whole bit, they want romance, they want seduction. And, more importantly, they _want the question_!"

"I thought I did!" Endymion said defensively then ducked out of reach as Erika reared back her hand to hit him once more.

"'I don't behave the way I did with a lady of your stature without rendering a marriage proposal' does_ not_ sound like a marriage proposal," Kunzite pointed out.

"Then what the hell _was_ it?" Endymion demanded.

"I have no idea," Kunzite admitted.

"And, from the looks of things, neither does she." Jadeite nodded meaningfully at the door Usagi just exited.

_September 4, 9:45am_

_Library, Glyden Hall Palace, Glyden Vale, Earth_

"Uncle, are you busy?" Endymion stuck his head inside his uncle's library where the king usually spent majority of his time while in Glyden.

"What? Endymion, is that you?"

"Yes."

"C-come in." The king shut the book he was reading and stood up, running his hands through his already tousled hair.

"Have you been in here since this morning?" Endymion asked, walking towards the table.

"This, this, this morning?" The king blinked and looked outside the windows at the bright sun. "Oh."

"Been here since last night, eh?" Endymion laughed.

"Yes. I d-d-didn't realize it was so late," the king admitted sheepishly. He glanced outside and amended, "Or, rather, that, that it was already the next day. Well, nephew, what, what can I do for you?"

"I was hoping… well, that is… can I ask for some advice?"

"Of course, w-w-w-what's up? Have a seat."

Endymion glanced around, uncomfortable, and the king, noting his nephew's expression, suggested instead, "Or how about a walk in the gardens?"

"Do, do, do you really love her?" the king asked. Endymion had periodically told his Uncle about Usagi but only now did he express his intentions of matrimony and even delineated his plan to his uncle and, as of the present, his liege lord.

"Yes." He answered simply as he leaned down to pick a rose bud off the side of the path.

"B-b-but she has no memory, no, no past," the king pointed out. "For all you, you, you know she, she c-could be c-c-common."

"It doesn't really matter, does it, uncle?"

"I s-suppose not. I'm not really sure. This, this has never really happened before. I don't think I know anyone who, who fell for another when the lady in q-q-q-question had amnesia. Least of all a future monarch."

Endymion smiled wryly. "I know. It sounds totally weird. I mean, what would I do if there were things in her past that I wouldn't like? But then… when I'm with her… she makes me happy, uncle, and her past ceases to matter. When I'm with her, it feels… right," Endymion broke off, embarrassed.

The king was smiling in understanding. "And?" he prodded.

Encouraged, Endymion continued, "I like her. I like who she is. She… she's… different. She has a lot of dreams that she believes in, a very pure heart, she cares for others. She sees the good in everyone and is a very cheerful and optimistic person. She's not perfect. Or rather, she has traits that are considered imperfect and unladylike but they only make her seem endearing to me. I mean, for heaven's sake, the girl can trip on her own two feet walking in flat, paved roads and though it's considered un-lady-like, she has an appetite that can rival Jade at his hungriest. She's afraid of confrontations but will fight for what she believes in and will defend someone she cares about."

"W-what about her amnesia?"

"What's in a person's past, anyway, uncle? Whatever it is, it can't be too bad, can it? I highly doubt that she has problems with the law as she's just not that type and, besides, if she did then we'd have found a record of it, and of her and who she is, somewhere. And, uncle, in all honesty, even if she did, I don't really care about her past, whatever is in it. I fell in love with her present and I want her to be by my side for her future."

"But, m-m-m-marriage?" Endymion wasn't sure if his uncle's stuttering was due to the word itself or because he was surprised.

"Yes. Is that okay?"

"If you are in love with her and deem her worthy, you have my blessing."

"Wow." Endymion grinned. "You didn't stutter at all in that sentence."

The king laughed. "I know. So, so what did you come to me f-for? It c-c-can't be to ask for permission to marry her?"

"Sort of."

"You, you, you, you want my permission to marry her?" The king looked surprised.

"No, not really. Well, maybe a little. You're my only family left and I want you to be happy with the woman I choose to marry. I just wanted to be sure you're okay with me wanting Usagi to be my wife."

"That's not her r-r-real name, is it?" The king frowned.

"Well… no. But once she remembers her real name, we'll do the necessary arrangements to amend the marriage license."

"Y-y-you've thought of this thoroughly, have, have, haven't you?"

"Yes," Endymion admitted sheepishly.

"W-w-w-what about her parents?"

He was silent for a while before answering, "Uncle, it's been a month since I found her and yet there have been no Missing Persons signs anywhere or any news of anyone looking for a missing lady. Nothing. Either her parents are dead or they don't care at all about her and if it's the latter, well, I'll be _very_ interested to know why they didn't even bother to look for their child." His eyes glittered dangerously.

"Couldn't, couldn't you ask around?"

"Uncle, I'm the prince. My every action is announced throughout the entire kingdom. If I start showing interest in one lady, everyone would know about it. The entire female population of the kingdom is one big spy network that's a helluva lot more efficient than our own. Surely they've have heard of Usagi and, undoubtedly, talked about her to death. Believe me, everyone knows of her." He paused. "Besides, I sent out the generals to do some searching in the city and, when that didn't get any results, we sent a few men to other places in the kingdom to try to ascertain Usagi's identity. Neph even wrote to Phane about her, asking him to ask around on the places he'll go to. So far, nothing. Almost as if she fell down from the sky."

"Didn't she?" The king grinned. Endymion laughed ruefully at that truth.

"So, what else did, did you want to talk about?" the king gently prodded. He knew his nephew well and knew that something else was bothering the prince.

"I want to propose to her," he blurted out.

"Oh-kay… you, you, you already said t-that."

"I want it to be good, to be romantic. The, er, the first time didn't, um, go over too well."

"I heard." The king fought to control his laughter.

Endymion flushed. "Yes, well, anyway, I want the second to go well. No, not just well, I want it to be perfect. I want it to be _good_."

The king peered at the man he considers his own son. "You, you, you also want to make it so g-g-good so she can't say n-n-no, right?"

Endymion burst out laughing. "Yeah… I guess. She _might_ have a few objections but I think I have my counter-arguments ready. Anyway, I just want to make it romantic, memorable… not just because I want it to be hard to say no to, but because… she's important to me, uncle. I want her to be happy." He winced. "And Erika is giving me hell every chance she gets, emphasizing the importance of how the question is popped. Apparently, little girls in nurseries daydream of two things: the proposal and the wedding."

"Er, what about t-t-the groom?"

"They daydream a blank face. Sort of a fill-in-the-blank kind of thing." Endymion and the king shared a laugh over that.

"You're in a fine mood today, uncle," Endymion remarked.

The king grinned. "Just feeling a bit sentimental. This was your parents wish for you." He turned to look at the flowers in the garden, hiding his sadness from Endymion though the latter knew very well how the king felt. "They wanted you to find love like they did, to be happy as they were."

They were silent for a while.

"Uncle…" Endymion finally spoke up. "How did my father propose to my mother?"

"Er… don't you, you know?"

"If I do, I don't remember. Erika keeps gushing about how romantic father was but never tells me what _did_ happen. She keeps saying that if he were here, he'd blister my hide for how I've treated Usagi so far."

"Well…" Endymion felt his uncle hesitate before telling Endymion the story of his parents' proposal.

"Thanks a lot for your help, uncle," Endymion said gratefully when they reached the doors leading to one of the parlors of the house.

"You're welcome," the king replied with a smile. "If you need any help, d-d-don't hesitate to ask. Also, can, can you ask Erika to call me when it's time for meals? If she's to be part of the family soon, I want to get to know Usagi b-b-b-better."

"Of course." They reached the glass doors and the king glanced at Endymion. "I think I'd like to take a walk around the gardens first, uncle."

"Contemplating your loss of f-f-f-freedom, eh?" the king teased.

Endymion smiled. "Hardly. I'm actually surprised that I don't feel at all afraid of getting married. I mean, I've avoided the institution for so long and because I know I have to marry, I somehow viewed the entire thing with some distaste. This is… this feels good. I'm actually looking forward to it."

The king passed him by and walked into the deserted room. Endymion stared at him, remembering their talk and the way his uncle talked about his parents. With a sudden flash of insight, Endymion spoke up, "Uncle?"

The king turned back to look.

Endymion stared at his uncle, as if, by studying the king's features, he'd find an answer. The king's tone of voice, the king's pain, the way the king moved as he talked this morning… "You were in love with her, weren't you," Endymion asked, although it wasn't really a question. "You loved my mother."

The king looked surprised, but that didn't hide the spasm of pain and sadness that flitted across his face at the mention of Enydmion's parents. Resolutely and without shame, the king met Endymion's gaze and admitted, "Yes. I did. Or I think I did." He shrugged in a way that somehow seemed to mock himself. "As if that makes a difference."

There was a moment's silence then his uncle, looking beyond Endymion to the gardens, as if seeing into his memories, quietly remembered, "I met her at a ball. She was wearing a pale yellow dress and after we were introduced, she told me that she heard that I was interested in history and we talked about it for a while. She was interested in the things I was and it was the first time I could talk to a female, talk to anybody really, and enjoy myself. What a mind your mother had!" He smiled at the memory. "I knew I liked solitude but, before her, I didn't think I was lonely. She… she… she made me happy. I introduced her to your father and he fell for her. I think I saw that one coming even before your father was aware of it. I ended up falling in love with your mother just as she was falling in love with your father." There was no regrets, no bitterness in the way the king said it. "They married and I was happy for them. And I loved her as a sister-in-law and she loved me in the same way."

Endymion hesitated then… "Do you hate my father? Do you hate the fact that my mother married him?"

"Of course n-n-not." The king looked surprised.

"Really? I wouldn't know what I'd do if Usagi fell for another man."

Seeing Endymion's partly unbelieving expression, the king answered, "Love is, is, is expressed and felt in d-different ways, Endymion. I was in l-l-l-love your mother. I loved m-m-my brother. She was in, in love with him."

"And you just… accepted this?"

"Yes." The king smiled at his nephew. A smile that was happy and content at the fate of his life and yet tinged with a pity that Endymion couldn't understand.

"How?"

The king titled his head. He answered softly, wisely, "Perhaps Kunzite can explain better than I can? He is, after all, in the same position as I was." Seeing the prince had no reply to that, the king nodded his farewell then left.

Within seeing distance of the gardens that surrounded Glyden Hall Palace, Usagi and Kunzite were laughing as they enjoyed each other's company. Usagi's laugh tinkled in the autumn sunshine and Kunzite's wide grin could be seen from afar before the two entered the gazebo.

Both were unaware of a pair of midnight blue eyes thoughtfully studying them from a distance.

The autumn days passed by quite enjoyably for everyone in Glyden Hall Palace.

After Endymion's talk with the king, he spent every single waking moment with Usagi. Usagi, meanwhile, had grown to love the palace grounds and surrounding town and she has also grown close to her two lady's maids Anne and Laverne, whom she often talked with and gushed to about how sweet Endymion was. The generals were also happy that Usagi had gotten along well with her maids, for they understood and knew that women usually needed female companionship around.

Meanwhile, with regards to Endymion and Usagi, it was clear to everyone in the palace that they were now in a status that was definitely 'more than friends' but not quite 'engaged'. They were usually gone once Usagi woke up and were out for most of the day, usually bringing a picnic lunch or Endymion would treat her out for lunch, then coming back for dinner (it was an unspoken rule that everyone should be present for dinner as much as possible). If ever they did return to the palace for lunch, they'd leave right after or spend time in the library, just the two of them (the generals were usually out too and even if they were in residence, they left the two together).

The couple frequently held hands, inside and outside the palace. The two seemingly weren't even aware of it, for their hands would invariably find themselves linked when they were standing together – and they stood together often. The king joined them for breakfast and dinner and grew quite close to Usagi.

For Usagi, her life was filled with joy and happiness. She would have called it perfect if it were not for those moments when she remembered she had no past. Yet this troubled her not because she lacked a past itself but because she wanted to share her stories, her past with Endymion the same way he was now sharing his with her.

As the days passed, she grew more and more in love with Endymion until it came to a point when she could no longer deny it to herself (and she _did_ try). He was incredibly sweet, often switching from courting beau to teasing friend. Then, just when she'd least expect it, he'd lean over and kiss her. They spent many hours kissing, holding hands, just being close to each other. They also talked about everything and anything, and Usagi felt that she has never been as close to anyone as she was close to Endymion. They would do silly things like play tag or hide-and-seek as well as not-so-silly things like read books and share opinions on what they've read.

If only the Lunarians could see their princess on Earth, with Endymion, they probably would not recognize her. One thing was certain: Princess Serenity was growing up and maturing.

Although not the most poised of human beings, her love for Endymion and his love for her made her more secure in her own skin and she now stood tall and moved with an innate grace. Although she was once considered fickle by her friends, she became less so as time went by. Her guardians were forever trying to teach her responsibility and make her aware of her duties but Endymion was the one who taught her through his actions just what it was to be royalty. She used to be impulsive and blurted out the first things that came to her mind, but nowadays she has learned to think about things first and could now spend time alone for introspection.

Of course, that's not to say that she completely outgrew her 'bad habits' (for lack of a better word), but it was less noticeable as time went on.

And speaking of those who knew her before…

_September 5, 12:13 am_

_Forest, Glyden Vale_

It was past midnight, somewhere in the outskirts of Glyden Vale, in a secluded place in the forest that not many people went to, four person-sized pillars of sparkly lights shimmered before solidifying into the four Senshi. They stood still, letting their bodies and senses settle after being Teleported from Hikawa Shrine in Manetheron to Glyden Vale. After a while, they looked around, noting their surroundings in a slightly bemused manner, still feeling the some residual effects of Teleporting.

Ami was the first to snap out of it, visibly shaking herself before taking a few steps forward. As if her moving was just the sign they were waiting for, the rest also started take a few steps.

Ami glanced at her friends. "You guys okay?"

They nodded. They left the clearing and made their way in the forest.

"Are you sure you know where we're going?" Rei asked after they've walked for a few minutes, pushing aside a branch as she followed Ami meander through the woods in a seemingly random manner.

Ami nodded but didn't say anything. The past few days saw the girls rarely talking as they prepared for Glyden. After Lady Luna and Lord Artemis left, they waited to be Called by the Queen for her approval of their new plan and possibly a way to execute it, which she finally did two days before. The Queen told the Senshi of a property in Glyden whose owners were usually out of town. She said that the property included a guest house near the edge of it but it would be up to the girls to find a way to stay there. The property was called Argent Hall and was owned by a lord and lady of the same name. It was practically deserted, with only a handful of the staff in residence. Queen Serenity had suggested that it would probably be the best place for them since only a few Terrans lived nearby which meant their chances of being caught were minimal and if caught, or if the owners decided to drop by, it would not tax their resources too much if they used their powers to modify the Terran's memories.

The day prior to Teleporting was spent modifying Mr. Mikura's memories so that while he would remember his four temporary house guests (and maybe vaguely recall that he was distantly related to one of them), the actual details would be hazy. The girls were betting on the Shrine's distance from Manetheron and the start of the Little Season that nobody would ask around for them. And the old man's memories would soon fade away as well, likewise with the other residents of Manetheron, until they would only vaguely recall four strange ladies who came from a distant land. It was tiring work and they did not feel up to packing up and Teleporting until they have had at least a day of rest, with every intention of resting once they arrived in Glyden.

After a while, the girls finally saw the dark silhouette of a house beyond the trees.

"Is that it, Ami?" Makoto asked, tired from a combination of the past few days, Teleportation, and their half-hour hike to reach this place.

Ami looked up then studied their surroundings. She glanced at Minako, who was also studying the house and surroundings too. Finally, Minako said, relieved, "Yes, this looks like the place."

"I hope it's clean," Rei muttered. "I'm so dead-tired that I just want to fall into my bed and not get up until I have to, tomorrow."

"It's clean," Ami assured them. "The Queen mentioned that even though there are only a handful of retainers living in the property, the owners like to keep the main home and guest house always ready for occupancy."

The girls reached the edge of the property and peered in the darkness for any sign of their new home. They only saw trees and more trees.

Makoto finally spoke, "I guess the staff really does prioritize the houses because if this is their garden, then it's not much different from the forest."

Minako shrugged. "The Queen said the owners liked their privacy and liked nature, which is why the property borders the forest and, I'm guessing, why the owners allowed nature to dictate their garden."

"I like it," Makoto remarked.

"You would." Ami smiled at their friend, who was the most nature-loving of them all.

Makoto's grin flashed white in the dark. "You have to admit, Ami, that it feels… better, more private, with this kind of set-up."

"Where's the main house again?" Rei asked. "And how far away are we from the road?"

Ami replied, "According to the queen, the road is about five minutes away from the house and the main house is about ten minutes away. The main house is situated on the other end of the property itself and is the one more visible from the road."

"How did she know about this place?" Rei asked, huffing slightly as she pulled herself up a slight incline.

Minako shrugged. "You know the Queen, she and her people have ways of knowing things."

"Kind of like the way they knew of the High Command's existence and about Earth and all that," Ami added. "Basically everything that we were taught for this mission."

"You know, I always thought that we already covered everything there was to know about the Earth in our studies before. I couldn't believe how much we missed until we were briefed for this mission," Makoto remarked.

Minako explained, "We had to concentrate on Alliance members, you know that. We were taught enough about the Earth to note what the norm is and what danger signs to look out for, just in case something happened to it. But we weren't taught all the other stuff because there was no reason for us to have any interaction with any of them."

Ami added, "But if ever we would require more knowledge on the Terrans, there were documents in the library which we could use. I saw them while we were getting briefed for our mission here and almost all the information we were taught came from those documents."

When they could finally see the silhouette of the house, they stopped and studied it, including its immediate surroundings for a few seconds before walking towards it. As Senshi, that simple scanning of the surroundings also noted if there were any irregularities around. Kind of like the Generals' habit of scanning an area.

Minako sighed with longing. "What I'd give to just be able to lie down immediately."

Their bags had been Teleported inside the house that morning. Unfortunately, some weird Teleportation quirk that Sailor Mercury once explained, which the girls did not understand though they nodded convincingly, forbade the Teleportation of any living being indoors unless there was a Teleport Room inside the building. The girls were also Teleported deep in the forest and quite a hike away from their intended destination to ensure their safety – Teleportation makes the traveler slightly lightheaded and weakened their defenses (a side effect Mercury _really_ wanted to fix). It was best for all concerned that the Senshi Teleported without any Terrans, Psychic or otherwise, around.

Makoto suggested timidly, "I don't suppose we can postpone doing the Memory modification until tomorrow? I'm willing to wake up early."

Minako shook her head. "Too risky. We don't know yet the habits of the staff so it's best to modify their memories so they'll wake up believing that a distant reclusive relative of the Lord and Lady Argent is currently residing in their guest house and that they were only to clean the place when the house was empty." That was the story they agreed on. "I don't want one of them to accidentally wake us up tomorrow and catch us unawares."

Rei frowned. "The Queen did say the house was a good distance away, right, and that there were only a few servants present?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Mina, after everything we've been through and what we have to do, our PsiShield's not going to be at its best tonight or even tomorrow; not until tomorrow night, the earliest. I don't think we need to expose Terrans unnecessarily to our powers, right? Regardless of whether they're psychic or not."

Minako grunted as she took a big step to avoid a tree root that was jutting out of the ground. "That's true. By the way, Ami, how far away is Glyden Hall Palace from here? The High Command are the only ones we're sure to have psychic powers and if our PsiShield's not going to be at its finest, won't it be best to be sure that they won't wander anywhere near as well?"

Minako frowned. "I hadn't thought of that and the Queen didn't say anything about it either."

The girls glanced at each other, not quite happy at this lack of information.

Ami sighed tiredly. "No choice about it then, we'll have to do a Scan after we've modified the memories of Argent Hall's staff."

Makoto's pained face was dimly seen through the night. "We'll have to Scan where Glyden Hall Palace is? What if it's on the other side of where we are?"

Rei frowned, huffing slightly with the effort of hiking uphill as they neared their destination. "Why don't we try to figure out where Glyden Hall Palace is at a later date, when we're much rested and we can Scan in a way that would not alert the High Command? Tonight, let's just Scan the population nearby and see if we might encounter problems with them tomorrow."

Minako agreed, "That's a _much_ better idea. All in favor?"

Her reply was three grunts of assent.

They finally reached the guest house, which was a quaint two-story cottage that had, they were told, four bedrooms, a kitchen, a dining area, and a living room. It was not quite up to par with Terran Society's aristocracy living standards, but it suited their needs just fine.

After a few seconds of staring at the house, Minako finally squared her shoulders. "Well, no use delaying the inevitable. Let's go, girls, and do what we need to do."


	19. Last One

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. It was made by a genius and I'm not that smart, though I might wish otherwise.

**Letter from the author** (the "story" part is later)**:**

First of all, replies to those who reviewed to Chapter 18 are on my page. I know some of those are a few years old. Although I don't reply, I do check my page/story every now and then for those who reviewed and I am very flattered and touched that people still read and review even though it has been a (long) while since I last posted.

Next, replies to those who will review this chapter will be posted on my page about 2 weeks from now.

And finally… It is with a sad, sad heart that I put this fanfic as permanently on hiatus. I thought that leaving this for a while and then returning to it would give me inspiration, but sadly, no matter how much and how many times I leave it and no matter how often I return to it and try to think of it, the thrill of writing for this fic has disappeared. I know where my characters are going (most of them, at least) but have no idea how to get there and I've lost the desire to write. If, at some point in the future, my interest to write this story will return, I will definitely upload again. However, this seems highly doubtful as no matter how hard I try to write, I find I have lost interest in this fic and nothing I write comes out right.

Anyway, since I'm officially filing this story as "permanent hiatus", I decided to still post the drafts of some parts of the story that I had already written, so at least you'll know how certain things played out. And also because, most were written in a time when I still liked what I wrote and I also feel kind of sad that all my hard work and backstory (seriously, I had even written up a draft/outline on the history of both Lunarian and Terran peoples, including some notes on the Alliance) won't be used, so posting will at least ensure that all that didn't go to waste.

So, with that intro, here's a bit of the history I wrote, stuff that happened before Heaven Sent started. Bits and details would've made it to the final draft, at least that's how I envisioned it.

So.

Endymion's ultimate ancestor is actually a gifted Terran and the youngest daughter of Serenity I, who was the first owner of the Silver Crystal. Way down the line, the Lunarian blood became so diluted with Terran blood that the only remaining 'gift' it bestowed on her descendants is Endymion's longer-than-normal-Terran lifespan (all his ancestors lived longer than normal) and his "psychic" powers, which has largely remained dormant ever since. The High Command is also very, very distantly related to Endymion because they all came from the kids of that Terran-Lunarian joining, though the only remaining 'gift' left to them is their psychic powers. And due to the fact that it has been ages and ages ago, the Lunarians don't anymore consider these Terrans to be related to them and neither do Serenity and Usagi consider them distant relations since the growth of both branches of the family were drastically different.

The current Endymion is Endymion III. During the reign of his father, King Endymion II, an evil force called Metalia had tried to overthrow the government so Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus were sent to Earth to help deal with it. Alliance intelligence reports showed that if Metalia were allowed a powerbase, she could grow strong enough to war against the Alliance, hence the sending of the Outers to Earth to stop her. The two were sent in disguise as Lord (Sailor Uranus) and Lady Argent (Sailor Neptune), who were aristocrats from a far distant land who stayed for a military visit in Manetheron and Glyden. Lord Argent was known as a good commandeer and training officer from where he came from, so he was sent to further his training in Manetheron. Lady Argent became known as the quiet, supportive, drop-dead beautiful wife of Lord Argent. She tutored Prince Endymion a bit, knowing that if something were to happen to King Endymion with Metalia on the loose, she wanted to make sure that Endymion would be somewhat prepared to rule a kingdom. Also, unknown to everyone else, since she was a bit bored, she began to write a gossip column under the pseudonym Lady Q. Writing this also helped her keep track of the latest happenings with the royals and, when she finally became popular amongst the ton, could subtly direct their opinions in the direction she wanted them to. Such was the power of her column.

While deep within the compound and within the royal circle, the Outers were able to use their position to gather intelligence about Metalia at the same time protect the center of Earth's power. However, when they finally were close to defeating Metalia, the Outers realized that they would need the help of others since Metalia was too strong for them and since the Outers weren't directly under the authority of Queen Serenity (Usagi's mother), they didn't bother to tell Queen Serenity of their plan to inform key Terran individuals about their real identities and the threat of Metalia. So they told King Endymion II and his brother, Queen Elizabeth, and their High Command of their identity, explained Metalia, and all devised a plan to defeat her.

So. Uranus and Neptune, the High Command were successful in rooting out Metalia and destroying her powerbase, unfortunately, in the fight, King Endymion and Queen Elizabeth were killed. The rest of the High Command and Outers all agreed to make it seem like a carriage accident killed the royals rather than tell the people about Metalia, to avoid a general panic. The so-called "civil unrest" or "almost civil war" that happened after the royals died was actually just the High Command and military force rooting out the remains of Metalia's small army and totally destroying Metalia's force. Once that was done, the Outers stayed just enough to make sure that the Kingdom's transition would be smooth then went back to the moon, their "final Senshi test" (akin to sending the Inners to Earth to get back Serenity) complete and a success. Of course, in Earth, the story that went around was that Lord Argent retired from the military and he and his wife would spend the rest of their lives traveling around the world and living in remote places since they apparently liked nature and wanted to study wildlife.

However, before dying, because they were aware of the existence of other planets/worlds now, the royal couple obtained a promise from the Outers that if anything were to happen to them, they would help make sure that their son and his High Command would be the strongest the Outers could make them, to make them able to protect themselves and the Earth.

So when Prince Endymion grew up to his teens, Lord and Lady Argent returned to fulfill their promise. This time the backstory was that they were sent to Manetheron to help with military training since Lord Argent is known as one of the best military training officers from where he came from. And he lived up to his name as his training was all Terran with a dash of Alliance skills in it. He actually ended up training Kunzite. He also trained Zoi, Neph, Jade, and Phane (Neph's twin brother), but he dealt mostly with Kunzite. It is also due to the teachings of Uranus and Neptune that Endymion, Kunzite, Nephrite, etc are the most sensitive psychically, out of all the High Commands ever since. The Outers, knowing that the High Command's ultimate ancestor was a Lunarian, knew that their psychic powers would be more developed than the rest of the purely Terran population, so they taught them to always "listen to and hone their instincts". Which, in Alliance training, was actually the first step to developing psychic powers.

Once the Outers were satisfied with the training of Endymion and his High Command, they went back to the moon. The press release in Earth was the usual, they went back to their home land and continued to travel around the world.

Sorry, are you guys following so far? Hope so. Hee! This is quite a bit of backstory, I'm sorry, but it'll all make sense, promise.

So when the Inners when to Glyden, they actually ended up staying at the guest house in the Argent lands. And in Heaven Sent, the mysterious Lady Q had appeared once more and that was because the Outers had returned to Earth, but were still in hiding and they didn't think it was the right time to announce their presence to the Inners. Besides, while their ultimate goal was to return Princess Serenity to the Moon, they also had another agenda. The Inners lived in the guest house while the Outers lived in the main house. Since the Inners were given strict orders not to let others see where they lived, they stayed away from the main house. This worked out well since the Outers didn't want the Inners to know that they were in Earth as well.

Later, the Queen would despair that her Senshi were off doing things on their own and why didn't they follow her? They would reply that they were the Senshi of _Princess _Serenity and would thus owe _her _their allegiance. That would also mean that they would do what was best for the Princess.

As Lady Q, Sailor Neptune made sure the population accepted and liked Usagi. As Lord Argent, Sailor Uranus assessed the High Command, if they were serious with the girls and if they were worthy. And because, if the Inners DID like the High Command and the High Command were serious and worthy of the girls, then the Outers would do everything in their power to make the transition of Alliance-Earth introduction and subsequent joining as smooth as possible.

Also, the interim's king's name is actually Prince Mamoru. When she finally gets her memory back and learns of the king's name after Endymion's coronation, she would remark to Endymion that Mamoru was such a nice name and Endymion would tease her that in his next life, he'll try to be named Mamoru.

So now that we're all caught up, my Author's Notes (i.e. extra explanations) will be written amidst the story, as necessary. Here's what was supposed to be Chapter 19, it's mostly snippets from Lady Q's publications. I hoped that using this style would be an easier way to get to know the new characters and to see how some of old ones were. Unfortunately, as I wrote it, I felt so lazy. Like, yes, okay, I'm letting the story progress and yes, I do want a chapter where we see what all the fuss over Lady Q was about. But at the same time, I felt… like I was writing in such a way that was more writing the plot points rather and less writing the story. Did that make sense? Yet everything else I tried didn't work. So, here we go… and from here on in, all author's notes will again be underlined, like all my previous ANs.

Many thanks and I hope you enjoy. As always, reviews are welcome.

**Chapter Nineteen: Lady Q**

___Excerpts from Lady Q's newssheet..._

_September 2_

In this very column, I once hypothesized that the Prince must have a special lady in mind to get over his well-known aversion to aggressive women and being treated as a crush object by one and all for him to whole heartedly follow the Edict... and what do you know? I am right!

I know I have mentioned the Lady Usagi before and mentioned, too, that she's the High Command's ward and is close to the lot of them. Since it's quite obvious to anyone with eyes that the six are close friends and genuinely like each other, I have not bothered to write her name here in association with any of the High C. But events yesterday just might prove me wrong.

The Prince, upon entering Glyden amidst the usual pomp and circumstance, was seen riding in a carriage with the Lady in question, looking quite cozy indeed. In the first place, it was the first time that the Prince rode in a carriage instead of riding on a horse and it was the first time, too, for him to be caught with his arms around a lady and even going so far as to kiss her on the forehead.

And before the females of this land go into collective apoplexy, please be reminded that according to tradition, a kiss on the forehead means respect and not, say, the mad passionate love that I am sure you are all imagining right now. You can breathe easy. For now.

But since the prince _did_ act out of character to someone who is, for all intents and purposes, a newcomer to Society... perhaps now is the time to bring our attention to Lady Usagi and just who she is, really.

According to the High C, they saw her lying unconscious about a month ago in the grounds of Gaia Palace. They brought her to their garrison and took care of her and when they found out she had amnesia, instead of tossing her out or foisting her off someone else (which is well within their rights to do so, gentle lady or no), they instead took her under their wing and told the world she was their ward. We all know the High C's honorable to their fingertips and this just proves it. Unlike other guardian-ward relationships however, the Command and Lady Usagi seem to genuinely like each other – so much so that Lord Kunzite, aka The Serious One, occasionally cracks an expression when seen with her. Prior to this, he only shows expressions when with his close friends, and rarely does so in public. And if _Lady Usagi_ can crack the serious mien of The Most Terrifying General as well as get along remarkably well with the rest of the High C (evidence 1: comfortably sharing a plate with Lord Jadeite), then that is enough to prove that there really must be something special about her.

Other than her amnesia, of course. And the fact that nobody in the kingdom seems to have seen or heard of her prior to her abrupt appearance into the High C's lives.

Still, for all intents and purposes, she seems to be an extremely nice woman and nobody who has met her seems to have anything bad to say about her (except for ladies who are hell-bent on the Prince but I attribute that to jealousy so they don't count... and besides, they really can't say anything worse than: she's too close to the Prince!).

_September 4_

All marriageable ladies of the _ton_, please take a deep breath and think calm, happy thoughts before reading this article...

The Lady Usagi and the Prince were seen out and about town as the Prince showed Lady Usagi around Glyden Vale.

Okay, ladies, that sentence was purely innocent in writing and in actuality so please, _please_ rein in your imaginations. And to help with that, here's the blow-by-blow:

They began their day at the Glyden Coffee Shop near the palace, with the Prince ordering coffee and Lady Usagi hot chocolate, according to the owner. Then they rode their horses to Cherry Tree Lane where the Prince helped Lady Usagi dismount and escorted her around the famous Lane, all the while maintaining proper distance and decorum. Except for one time when Lady Usagi said something that looked like a teasing comment to the Prince. This caused the Prince to laugh and ruffle her hair. Lady Usagi made a face then jokingly pushed him off the path. The Prince, in retaliation, ran after the laughing Lady. They got lost amidst the Cherry Trees off the path but soon came back, both faces wreath in smiles, and her arm on his once more.

The Prince looked more relaxed and happy than I have ever seen him before.

I don't know about you ladies, but anything that can make Prince Endymion happy is all right with me. He is, after all, the Terran prince and our liege lord.

_September 5_

The High Command are back at Glyden all right, and they look happy to be home. In the five days since they arrived, here is what they have been up to:

Lord Jadeite is, as usual, flirting up a storm wherever he goes and he usually goes to the popular hangout spots to wreak havoc on the hearts of the young ladies. Sometimes he's alone, occasionally with a High C, and rarely, with (a) non-Command Glyden-based friend/s. While his actions are all that is usual for him, one of his topics of conversation is _not_ usual – he was asking the ladies what topics or subjects they were taught before being presented to Society. While I am sure he obtained interesting answers (debutantes are usually taught pianoforte, dancing, proper walking [seriously, there's a class for this], but there are some who are taught languages, history, Literature, depending on the eccentricities and future son-in-law desires of their parents), I am not so sure how inquiring about a lady's knowledge relates to what we know and love about him. After all, how can one flirt with the question, "My lady, out of curiosity, what subjects were you taught before being presented to Society?" Then again, if anyone can flirt with such a mundane a topic, it would be Lord J.

Lord Nephrite visited _his_ usual hangouts – the park, zoo, riding his horse through the forest. I don't see how he can meet girls there or what he finds of interest in those places, but whatever. This is, after all, Lord N that we are talking about and his love of solitude and nature is what we love about him, yes? It never fails to surprise me that Lord N, the known nature-lover, chose to serve as a High Command while his extremely social talkative twin brother Lord Glaucophane works as a roving inspector, a job that includes travelling alone to remote places. And speaking of The Other Red Head, I hope to see Lord G at the Little Season soon. Though the two brothers are busy with their respective duties, they do manage to try and see each other at least once a year. While the two men would undoubtedly deny it, I find such a tradition sweet.

Lord Zoisite has gone back to his bookish ways as he has visited both the public library and university library and stayed there for hours on end. Though I do wonder _why_ Lord Z would ask this of the librarian: "Are women allowed?" Does he perhaps have a lady in mind who would be interested to enter the sacred sanctuary of intellectual males? Though a few _ton_ (bookish) ladies come to mind, I don't think any of them are close to Lord Z, certainly not enough that he would invite said lady to the library. And since this newssheet details the lives and times of the Society, with special attention to the High Command, it should be noted that Lord Z has also visited the university dean and sat with him for an hour or two. While this is not completely out of the ordinary, it's not every day that a High Command member will have a meeting with the university dean that is not kingdom/politics-related.

Lord Kunzite, the most responsible and predictable of the Command, has gone to the various military training facilities in Glyden, doing his job and his job alone while the rest of his men mix business with pleasure. Sometimes I wonder what would happen to the kingdom if this general ever lets loose? Would it be the end of the world as we know it? And finally, what or _who_ would make this general lose his cool?

The Prince, other than the aforementioned outing with the Lady Usagi, has kept close to home like he usually does every Little Season, though on his few forays out into Glyden, the Lady Usagi has always been by his side.

In other (Non-Command) news, the first ball of the Little Season is planned for next week, a masquerade, I believe. Though invited, the High C has not, as of yet, made a decision to attend.

_September 7_

This is probably all coincidence, but whatever the case, I leave this open to interpretation:

Lord and Lady Argent, Lord Aragonite, Lord Joel, and the all the parents of the current High Command are in Glyden. Or, are on their way to Glyden. Yes I know that all of those I've mentioned always drop by Glyden during the Little Season at some point or another in the past years (except the first three who _very_ rarely visit Glyden _or_ Manetheron), but it has rarely happened that they all just _happen_ to be in Glyden all at the same time and at the start of the Little Season, too. I'm sure they are all ecstatic to be together though as all I've mentioned are close to each other and to the current High Command. One can just imagine how fun it will be in Glyden Hall Palace when everyone finally arrives.

For those of the new generation who are unaware of who exactly these people are, here is the rundown:

Lord Argent – trainer extraordinaire, worse than Lord Kunzite and Lord Aragonite combined. An officer at Forst Reach (a really, really far place) but highly recommended by the commander there, he was sent to Manetheron during King Endymion II's reign to help Lord Aragonite train soldiers. After King Endymion II died, he and his wife went back to Forst Reach and only returned when Prince Endymion reached his teens. He and Lord Aragonite concentrated their training skills on those who wished to be High Command. Every single soldier who applied for High Command unanimously agree that Lord Argent is a much, much, much worse trainer than Lord Aragonite could ever be. Way worse than even Lord Kunzite. And _that_ is saying a lot. When Lord Aragonite resigned his post and promoted Lord Kunzite as High Command, Lord Argent helped Lord Kunzite pick the current crop of High Command _after_ Lord Kunzite was through giving them his own training (which, though infinitely easier than Lord Argent's, was still extremely hard as Lord K mixed the styles of both his mentors). Outside of the training field, Lord Argent keeps mostly to himself. After the graduation of Lord Kunzite's High Command, he and his wife went back to their home in Forst Reach where, I hear, he has stopped being a terror on the training field and instead, travels around the world with his wife.

Lady Argent – many a sonnet has been written to her face and her green eyes, most of which came from the very soldiers who quake in their boots at the sight of her husband. A quiet, unassuming woman who was like a beautiful silent shadow beside her husband on the few times they joined Society's entertainments. Not much is known about her except that her devotion to her husband is absolute and vice versa.

Lord Aragonite – he held the position of leader of High Command before Lord Kunzite, only one of the two still living High Command of King Endymion II. What can I say other than Lord Kunzite takes after this man? Except that Lord Aragonite certainly has more facial expressions that Lord Kunzite. Like all resigning High Command members, he was given the choice of complete retirement or working as an advisor to another monarch and he chose the latter, staying at England as advisor to the Queen Victoria.

Lord Joel – the other living member of King Endymion II's High Command, he likewise chose to be an advisor and current lives in Monacco, in the palace with King Albert.

_September 8_

It has come to this author's attention that the High Command was apparently seen in the company of ladies prior to coming back to Glyden. Yes I know I am almost a week behind the actual news and such a thing has never happened for this gossip sheet, but as the information only came to me just recently (no other publication has made mention of this), I only write about it now. Better late than never, I always say. And better be sure of the facts before printing, but that's a different story entirely.

Anyway, this author still has to find more information about the ladies, but in the meantime, here goes the news: Lord J was seen happily whistling, with that trademark rakehell grin of his, while riding away from Hikawa Shrine (a very old remote shrine in Manetheron), after an encounter with someone named Lady Rei Hino. Lord K was seen in the presence of Lady Minako but I am not sure what to make of this since, while Lord K is rarely seen in the presence of women, his face continued to remain impassive the entire time he was with said lady. The Lady Minako seemingly tried to engage him in conversation but, as we all know and love The Silent One, she soon gave up and the two parted ways with Lady Minako looking slightly disappointed and Lord K looking… like Lord K. Lord Nephrite was seen conversing with a lady in a darkened garden and it was later seen that the lady was none other than the statuesque Lady Makoto.

And I could not credit the news when I heard it but I was assured that the news was factual: Lord Zoisite has danced with (and somehow, missed a beat as well, which has never happened to the blond general) and walked with a Lady Ami. While Lady Ami has a few common things with Lord Zoisite's previous women – pretty, titled, not explicitly part of the High C's stay-away-from-them Code – she is also… how do we say this delicately? Not quite within the usual age range of Lord Z's tastes. As she is different from all the others, does that mean that she is special to Lord Z? Or perhaps Lord Z's simply… branching out?

_September 9_

_Guest House, Argent Hall, Glyden Vale_

It took a while before the Senshi found out about Lady Q's newsletters and it was purely by accident.

Makoto went out, like she usually did, to go into the nearby forest and train in a secluded place she discovered two days ago. As she stepped out the door, she locked it but accidentally dropped the key. As she bent down, she noted something white sticking among the trunks of a small shrub near the front door. She peered at it more closely, wondering what it could be, and saw that there was more than one. The wild growth of the shrubbery around the house hid them and it looked as if it was just thrown towards the house from the road.

She, out of curiosity, grabbed one and by pure coincidence, read the earliest publication. As she continued to read the newsletters, her eyes grew wider and wider in horrified panic. But when she read the last one… the one that discussed the Senshi's encounters with the High Command, she let out one horrified shriek that could probably cause glass to break before hurriedly running inside the house.

_September 9_

_Cherry Tree Gardens, Glyden Vale_

Usagi mused, "You know, if I have friends, I think I'd want to fix them up with your men."

Endymion chuckled. "Don't count on it. My men aim to be bachelors for life."

"Aw, c'mon, I think they'd marry once they find the right girl."

"And your friends are the rights ones?" He looked amused.

Usagi laughed. "I can hope. The generals are just such great guys, y'know?"

"Enough about my men. I spend enough time with them as it is," Endymion joked. There was a moment of comfortable silence, then, gently, he asked, "Usagi… can you tell me about your family?"

Usagi thought a while, a faraway look in her eyes. "When I try real hard, I think I can almost feel my parents' love but not their faces, but then I wonder if it's wishful thinking on my part or an actual memory." A shadow of sadness passed over her and Endymion was reminded of the one time she cried to him about her family, wondering why they didn't seem to be looking for her at all. She continued, "I'm not sure if I have any siblings, though."

"Does it worry you still?" Endymion tenderly brushed back a lock of her hair.

"What?"

"You not remembering."

In a quiet voice, Usagi answered, "Surprisingly, no. My memories will come when they will, I have no control over it. If I have family still, I'm sure there's a reason for why they're not looking for me. At least, I'm hoping. I'm not _that_ unlovable, am I?" There was a smile in her voice that indicated what she said was to be taken lightly.

"Of course not," Endymion answered seriously, regardless of her tone of voice.

"And even if I find out that they're dead, I don't think it'll be so bad. I mean, I think I'll mourn them again because, when I remember, it'll be like they died all over again. I don't feel so lonely anymore Endymion." She mused, smiling at Endymion as she kissed him on the cheek. "And I'd like to thank you for that. You keep the loneliness at bay."

Eyes intense, Endymion cupped her behind her head and pulled her down for a kiss. When they broke off, Endymion stared deeply into her eyes. "I love you."

Usagi blinked. "What?"

Very simply, without artifice or any hint of embarrassment on his face, Endymion said again, "I love you."

Usagi studied him, worried she'd see a lie and yet seeing only truth in his eyes. And then she realized something: there was not a hint of expectation on his face. He didn't say that he loved her to hear what she had to say or because he wanted to know her reaction. In fact, he wasn't waiting for anything at all. He said it because he felt it. And that melted Usagi's defenses like nothing else could. And yet, still, she withheld the words, not because she didn't feel the same way, but because she was afraid that saying it would change everything.

"I'm a coward, aren't I?" she suddenly said.

Endymion blinked in surprise. "What? Where did that come from?"

"I'm a coward." She put her face against his chest. "I'm afraid, Endymion, so afraid."

"Don't be," he whispered in her hair. Hugging her tight, instinctively comforting her even though he had no idea what the cause was. "I'll always be here. Nothing will change. Believe it."

"I love you," she whispered against his chest, in a voice so soft she knew Endymion didn't hear.

**Chapter ?: Planning Plans**

Author's Note: although the timeline of the following events are more or less chronological, I still wasn't sure where or when the events would happen so the dates are all in question marks.

_September ?, 8am_

_Glyden Hall Palace, Glyden Vale_

Nephrite entered the breakfast room with a big smile on his face. "Hey guys, looked what the cat dragged in."

The High Command, and Usagi, all looked up to see a distinguished gentleman enter the room with an equally big smile on his face.

"Lord Aragonite!" Kunzite greeted with surprised pleasure. "What brings you here?"

Lord Aragonite, a tall gentleman with dark hair mixed with gray that made him look very distinguished, had that presence that Usagi quickly deduced was military. She did, after all, spend majority of her time with military men so she had soon learned to notice how military men moved.

Lord Aragonite shook the silver-haired general's hand. "Wow, 'Zite, you've grown," he joked.

"Grown older, you mean?" He chuckled, standing aside as Zoisite shook Lord Aragonite's hand. "What can I say? Living with these guys has aged me prematurely."

"Hello Father," Jadeite greeted, which caused Usagi to look up in surprise.

"Father?" she repeated, dumbfounded.

"I know, I get that all the time," Lord Aragonite said with a sigh but with an affectionate look at his son.

Lord Aragonite approached Endymion and was about to bow when Endymion stuck out his hand, giving the older general a smile on his face that clearly said he did not wish to stand on ceremony.

"Your Highness," Lord Aragonite greeted respectfully, shaking Endymion's hand. "Has Kunzite upheld the name of High Command leader? He hasn't embarrassed my name, has he?"

Endymion chuckled. "Of course not. Were you not the one who trained him? As someone who trained under you as well, you're a slave driver. You wouldn't have allowed Kunzite to take over your position if you weren't confident of his skills."

Kunzite noted Usagi's curious expression and explained, "Usagi, this is Lord Aragonite. He used be the High Command leader of the King Endymion's High Command. He was the trainer before me and trained both Endymion and I since we were kids. When he resigned and I took up the post, he was the one who," Kunzite shot a sidelong glance at the innocent-looking Aragonite, "um, tested me."

"My lord general," Usagi greeted with a smile, holding her skirt up to curtsy but Lord Aragonite prevented her from doing so by holding out his hand to hers. When she placed her hand in his, he leaned down and kissed the back of her hand, "My lady. I have heard… of you." Usagi continued to smile at him, unaware of his hesitation in his statement. "Won't you join us, my lord general?"

He put up his hand. "Please, my lady, just call me Lord Aragonite or Aragon. When I resigned my post and gave it to Kunzite, I also lost the title of Lord General, though some occasionally call me that as a sign of respect to the office I once held."

"As you wish, my lord."

"Come join us," Endymion invited as he sat beside Usagi.

"I've already eaten, but I wouldn't say no to some coffee," Lord Aragonite hopefully said and Erika fixed him a cup.

"Black with two teaspoons of sugar," Erika announced as she placed his cup in front of me.

"You still remember?" Lord Aragonite looked delighted.

"Of course." Erika chuckled before heading back to the kitchens. "You used to live here, remember? I still well remember your habits."

"So, Lord Aragonite, what brings you here?" Jadeite asked. "Not that you're not welcome, of course."

Lord Aragonite looked fondly around him. "Actually, Lord and Lady Argent sent a message that they were headed towards Glyden for the Little Season this year and I decided to come back as well." He looked at Endymion and Usagi meaningfully. "The Argents hinted at some major news that might break this Season so I also sent a message to the other guys. They wrote back saying that they'll go Glyden as well. I'm guessing I was the first to arrive."

Endymion turned to Usagi and explained, "All old High Command members have the choice to retire from service completely or to stay on. All of my dad's Command decided to stay on so they work for the kingdom by staying at the other major cities, as my representatives in those places."

"Like… rulers?" Usagi asked.

"No, my lady," Lord Aragonite replied. "We remain as advisers to the rulers of those places. And since we used to be High Command members, our advice has certain weight. Not to mention that the King has given us more power than your average advisor so anything we decide on has the full backing of the crown and we can decide independently as well, except that we have to inform the crown of any decision we made."

Endymion continued when Usagi still looked a little confused. "They watch over the place, see if everything is running smoothly. Any new laws that we wish to implement, they tell the rulers of that place or they modify them to fit the place and its people. They oversee the military, as well, and continue to send updates to us."

Usagi began, "So… the four of you stay at the other major cities of the planet?"

Lord Aragonite looked slightly pained. "No, my lady, only two of us remained. One member of the Command died with the king and queen and," he hesitated then shot a glance at the now-impassive Kunzite, "Kunzite's father died a few years later."

"Oh… I'm sorry." She directed it at both Lord Aragonite and Kunzite.

Lord Aragonite smiled kindly at her. "It's all right. It was a long time ago."

"Yes, it was," Kunzite added, smiling for Usagi's benefit. She saw the swirl of emotion in his eyes but decided not to comment.

Aware of the sudden awkwardness, Zoisite asked, in an effort to change the mood, "What about Lord and Lady Argent, are they coming back soon?"

"As far as I know, yes. They didn't write where they're coming from this time, but I'm assuming it's at some far reach of the kingdom, like always. The only time they mingled with civilization was during King Endymion's reign and when you guys were finishing your military studies."

"Who are Lord and Lady Argent?" Usagi asked curiously.

"Military men. Well, military man married to really beautiful woman," Nephrite said with a trace of wistfulness.

"Man, was she pretty." Jadeite said with the same look of wistfulness on his face. "I still dream of her green eyes sometimes."

Kunzite just smiled at his generals then turned to Usagi. "Lord Argent was trained in Forst Reach military base. It's a small holding very far from here, but he was highly recommended and sent to Manetheron and Glyden to work with Lord Aragonite's High Command. When King Endymion died, he later worked with Lord Aragonite to train us and man alive, if we thought Lord Aragonite was a harsh trainer, Lord Argent sure proved us wrong."

"Tell me about it." Jadeite rotated his left shoulder, as if in memory of a long-forgotten wound. "My arms and legs start aching just thinking of him."

"After our first training session with Lord Argent, when we got told that we would be training with him again, Jadeite cried. It was the first time I ever saw him shed a tear." Zoisite chuckled from the memory.

"I did not! I had allergies!" Jadeite replied indignantly amidst laughter from the rest of the room's occupants.

Lord Aragonite grinned. "Actually, after I saw the way he trained you guys, I must admit that I'm really happy he wasn't _my_ training officer!"

"He was _that_ bad?" Usagi was fascinated.

Kunzite chuckled. "Yes. He makes me look like a pansy. But I have to admit, without him, we wouldn't be where we were today."

Lord Aragonite added, "And I admit that, because of him, you guys are the best High Command Terran history has ever had. Not even my High Command could come close to your skills and teamwork."

All the guys looked at Lord Aragonite in stunned disbelief but it was Endymion who was able to voice out what they all thought, "Wow. Coming from you, Aragon, that's high praise indeed."

"Well, age has mellowed me."

"Really?" Zoisite grinned. "Enough that you wouldn't fancy a go at the training field?"

Lord Aragonite snorted. "I'm not _that_ mellow yet. I still like to keep fit and you guys always give the best exercise." He shot them all half-amused and half-warning looks. "And I'm guessing you'll need all the practice you can get because Lord Argent mentioned wanting to get on the training field with you guys again."

All four men groaned and slumped into their chairs.

Usagi, unable to help herself, asked Jadeite, "Jade, are you going to cry?"

After Lord Aragonite left and Usagi excused herself to dress, Endymion turned to his men. "Does _everyone_ except Usagi know that I'm about to say or do something with regards to her?"

Jadeite thought about it. "I don't think so. Just the upper echelon of your kingdom, I think. Lord Aragon only mentioned the Argents and Lord Joel. These are the people who will need to be here anyway when you finally marry or get crowned."

Endymion frowned. "How did they find out?"

Nephrite drank the last of his coffee. "I think I might have to claim some responsibility for this. I may have mentioned to Glaucophane that you were interested in Usagi the same time that I asked him to inquire about Ladies Ami, Makoto, Minako, and Rei during his travels."

"Will Phane be coming back too?" Zoisite asked interestedly.

"I'm not sure. There might be a chance that he will but I don't know when," Nephrite replied.

Kunzite mused, almost absently, "Should be interesting, then, to have the remaining old High Command here, our old teacher Lord Argent, and Glaucophane back. I think the last time we were all together was during the King's Interim ceremony."

Nephrite shook his head. "No, during our graduation, they were all here as well. Lord Argent should be as he oversaw our 'graduation' test."

Jadeite sighed dreamily. "I still remember Lady Argent's kiss when she and Lord Argent said their farewells to us."

Zoisite stared at the other blond general. "Dude, she saws us as kids, hence the fond kiss on the cheek."

"I don't care," Jadeite announced. "A kiss is still a kiss."

Endymion chuckled. "Don't tell me you were all madly in love with her?"

"The entire garrison was, I think." Jadeite chuckled. "But anyone with eyes could see she was devoted to Lord Argent so all of us poor suckers had to content themselves with admiring her from afar."

Kunzite turned to Endymion, "Didn't you ever have a crush on her?"

Endymion looked startled. "I don't know. I don't think so. It's kind of hard to crush on her when she was so strict on me. She tutored me, remember?"

_September ?, 7am_

_Guest House, Argent Hall, Glyden Vale_

After one full day of rest, the Senshi where eating breakfast and trying to figure out a plan to continue their mission. They had Scanned for Glyden Hall the morning before and learned that it was located a few miles away from their present residence, far enough that their psychic powers would go undetected whenever they used it (this worried them for the Alliance Crisis still needed their inputs via Call/Conference every now and then) but near enough that if they fancied a visit to the Hall (at the back of their minds they haven't quite given up on their desperate plan of kidnapping Serenity), they could do so and complete a round trip in one day.

Minako started the discussion off with, "So… any bright ideas on how to approach the Generals?"

Makoto frowned. "I suppose we could try befriending them, but as they are already deeply suspicious of us, I doubt it would have a high chance of success."

Minako tentatively suggested, "We could… maybe… flirt with them or try to seduce them?"

There was a moment of silence then everyone broke out into forced laughter.

Rei began with, "But that's… that's not honorable, is it? I don't want to fool anyone like that."

Ami followed, "Besides, I don't know about you, but I don't think I know enough of flirting or… or… s-seducing," she choked on the word, "to be able to pull it off."

"Besides," Makoto added, nervously. "It really isn't, well, honorable, as Rei said. We really shouldn't… become close to them… like that."

Awkward silence.

Minako stared at her Senshi. "What are you guys not telling me?"

"Nothing!" They all assured her, each avoiding the others' gaze.

Minako cast another look at them all. "All right… What will we do, then, regarding the Generals?"

Makoto stood up abruptly. "I'll go think about it… as I go out and… train."

Rei also stood up. "I'll also think about it and… and… meditate, outside."

Minako looked at Ami, who was quietly and studiously finishing her breakfast. "Ami?"

"I'll… read what we can do."

AN: below are a random moments between Usagi and Endymion but I didn't know where to put them. Also, I had been debating whether to include the other parents since there seemed to be too many characters as it was. So this most likely would've made it to the cutting room floor or would be heavily edited had I continued my story. For the family members, I searched online for gemstone names that were associate to the namesakes of the generals. I wanted to uphold the gemstone theme.

Endymion was lying comfortably on the picnic blanket that was spread out on the ground, his head on Usagi's lap. The fingers of his left hand intertwined with Usagi's right and she was absently playing with their hands. Although it was noon and the sun was high in the sky, they were kept cool by the shade of the trees and the constant light breeze that blew.

"Usagi?" he called softly.

Silence.

He stood up and sat, facing her. Usagi was staring over at a distance, obviously a million miles away.

"Usagi?" He brushed back some of her hair. It was fixed in her trademark hairstyle and he found it was his favorite look. "Earth to Usagi, hello?"

Still nothing.

Hey." He began kissing her fingers. Usagi turned to look at him blankly. "Penny for your thoughts?"

Usagi smiled. "What makes you think I'll sell so cheaply?"

Endymion laughed. "A nickel then? A dime? That thought better be good," he threatened jokingly.

Usagi laughed.

"What's up?" he asked, putting his free arm around her and holding her close.

"I was remembering last night."

"You mean when I hugged you, kissed you, and held you and you got all breathless and flustered and stuff?"

"No, not that!" Usagi laughed. "Although _now_ I'm thinking of it."

"Good." Endymion grinned wickedly, pushing her onto the blanket. Usagi was laughing breathlessly, heart racing, nerves tingling in anticipation as Endymion playfully nipped her collarbone, nuzzled her neck and pressed butterfly kisses on her chin and cheek, before finally kissing her.

A little while later, the two were lying down with Usagi curled on her side, pressed against Endymion, who was lying down with one arm comfortably around Usagi.

"So, what was the big important thought?" Endymion asked. "What were you thinking about last night?"

"Lady Vesuvianite and Lady Tanzanite," Usagi replied with a smile.

In the middle last night's dinner, a footman had leaned down to talk with Drew. Drew nodded then excused himself from the meal. A minute later, he entered with two incredibly beautiful women on each arm.

"Wow," Usagi had gawked, her attention so centered on the women that she didn't realize Jadeite and Zoisite had both stood up.

The one holding Drew's right arm had blond hair piled high on her head with delicate tendrils escaping, a porcelain complexion, and the most brilliant blue eyes that Usagi has ever seen. They sparkled like sapphires on her face. Her nose was straight and she had the cutest chin. Her body was draped with a glorious flowing dark blue dress that clung to her every curve and swirled gently as she moved. On Drew's left was a woman with dark, dark black hair that curved in a gentle wave at her waist, there were three braids at her temples which were pulled back and tied at the back of her head. Her complexion was as pale as her companion's, her dress was a green that made her remarkable stormy gray-green look more green than gray.

"Mother," Jadeite and Zoisite had greeted, kissing the back of their hands and disentangling them from Andrew so the respective sons could escort them to their seats.

"Mother?" Usagi exclaimed, staring in disbelief between the generals and their mothers.

Jadeite's mother was the blond and _did_ bear a remarkable resemblance to her good-looking son. Zoisite was escorting the black-haired woman but Usagi couldn't see any similarities. She stared at the women's bodies, each still slim enough for a maiden and not at all like they've given birth to sons who were full-grown. She stared closely at their unlined faces, unwilling to believe that they were old enough to have sons older that she was.

"You're joking right?" Usagi stared at everyone in the room.

Everyone had laughed while the women smiled delightedly at her disbelief.

"Remarkable, isn't it?" Zoisite asked Usagi dryly.

"Unfortunately, they _are_ our mothers," Jadeite gaily added.

"'Unfortunately'?" the blond goddess echoed, laughingly hitting Jadeite's arm.

"But… but… they're beautiful!" Usagi said, still in shock. "Gorgeous! With killer bodies!"

"Thank you." The black-haired goddess smiled kindly at Usagi. "You must be Usagi."

"Uh-huh." Usagi was still gaping at them.

The two sons pulled out chairs for their parents and sat down at their places beside the women.

"Usagi," Jadeite called. "This is my mother, the one-and-only, Lady Vesuvianite."

"Just call me Viv." Vesuvianite smiled. "Everyone else does."

"And this," Zoisite gestured, "is my step-mother, Lady Angelina Tanzanite. She insists others call her Angel but, really, I think that's misleading, so just call her Ann."

"Zoisite!" Tanzanite laughed. "Don't believe him, I'm more known by Tanzanite than by Angelina. In fact, I dislike my first name so much I don't even use it. Zoi always makes a point of mentioning it because he knows how much I hate it."

"Mother? Seriously?" Usagi asked, still stunned, which caused everyone to burst out laughing.

"Yes," Endymion smiled, remembering Usagi's reaction last night. Usagi kept staring at the women throughout the meal, which the women enjoyed tremendously. They loved that they were still attractive and looked young enough to the general's sisters.

"It must be hard for Jade and Zoi, to have such beautiful women as mothers," Usagi remarked.

"It's not really that hard for them, but it's hard for the women they escort because, let's face it, what woman would feel comfortable walking beside a man who's own mother was far beyond their own beauty?"

"I guess I never thought of it that way." Usagi leaned up on one elbow. "What did your mother look like?"

"She was beautiful."

"Really?"

"Yes," Endymion continued, sensing Usagi's curiosity. "She had long dark brown hair and green eyes."

"What about your father?"

"Black hair, blue eyes; I look a lot like him."

"Really? Wow. They must have made a striking couple."

"I'm told they did." Endymion smiled, brushing his fingers against her cheek. It always amazed him that he could spend the whole day with her and never be bored, that he could kiss her so frequently and yet each kiss felt as if it were their first, that he could never tire of looking at her, of touching her.

"Do you remember your mother?" Endymion asked. He often asked some questions about her past often out of nowhere to catch her unaware in the hopes that she'd answer without thinking and end up remembering. It didn't bother him that she didn't remember, but sometimes it bothered her so he wanted to do everything he could to help her.

Usagi got a faraway look in her eyes. "I think she was beautiful. Probably looks a lot like me."

"Then she must be gorgeous," Endymion said, all serious.

With a surprised laugh, Usagi gave Endymion a quick kiss of thanks, before snuggling against him again. Her face was pressed against his chest (he had found out that she loved listening to his heartbeat), one arm around his waist, and one leg thrown over his. His arm was around her, curling against her as he held her pressed against him.

_September ?, 2:00pm_

"Tell me a story."

"What do you want to hear?" Endymion absently caressed her face. Sometimes, she'd ask about his childhood, his memories of his parents and uncle, any memories he had, stories about the women who chased him, and sometimes, how Earth politics and the government ran. She had a surprisingly adept political mind, which Endymion found out, for she saw things that only women saw and commented on it. She frequently insisted that women be allowed to study, until University level. Endymion was still giving it some thought.

"About the Kunzite and the guys. Tell me about them and their families."

"All right. Hm… where do I start…"

Usagi played with the buttons on his shirt. "When did you guys meet?"

Smiling as he remembered, Endymion began his story. "I met them occasionally, since their families are members of the aristocracy and quite active in the government. I was closest to Kunzite, though, maybe because we were near of the same age and also because he came to live with us when his parents died."

"Maybe you should start at the beginning." Usagi grinned. "I might get confused at the timeline."

Endymion chuckled. "Kunzite's a year older than I am, Nephrite's younger than me by a few months, Zoisite's a year younger than I am and Jadeite's younger than Zoi by a few months." He paused as he collected his thoughts. "Kunzite's an only child, his father, Lord General Spodumene was in my father's High Command. He was originally the head of the High Command, same position that Kunzite now holds, except that when my parents died, he was in the carriage as well and broke his leg. It hadn't healed right, for some reason, so he couldn't handle the physicality of his position. He could handle up to a limit, but not as much as he used to be able to handle. Jade's father, Lord Aragonite, was then made the head. When Kunzite and I were about nine or ten, I guess, a few years after I lost my parents, Lord Spodumene and Lady Hiddenite, Kunzite's parents, died when a weird epidemic broke out."

Endymion paused, lost in memories, "I remember that they were extremely nice people. When my parents died, his family took me in for a while as my uncle dealt with the millions of details that accompanied the death of a king. It was hectic at the palace at that time, as my uncle dealt with a lot of things. Everyone agreed I should stay away from it all, give me time to grieve and give me a moment of privacy away from the public as I mourned. It really did help, my time with them. When his parents died, my uncle took him. My uncle, Drew, and Erika became my surrogate parents and they treated Kunzite no different. We studied together, trained together, so I guess you could say that Kunzite's the closest thing I have to a brother." There was pain in his voice so Usagi raised her head to look at him, but he pushed her head down gently. And she knew that he didn't want to talk about it, not now.

"When we were thirteen, our military training started, and that's where we met Nephrite and Glaucophane."

"Who?" Usagi interrupted.

"Nephrite's twin brother. They're identical."

Usagi was stunned. "He has a twin brother? How come I never knew this? How come he never mentioned it?"

"He rarely does. Only if you ask him point-blank does he say anything. He… his family isn't really a happy one. His parents worked for the government, sort of roving inspectors. They travel a lot and stuff. My parents gave them leave to retire or have more vacations when their children were born but they declined. They left their kids home alone often and with only their governess to take care of them. They probably only saw their kids about once or twice a year, and only for short periods of time. I suppose that's why Nephrite craves solitude at times. He and his twin were usually off alone together. His twin took the same job as his parents, with the stipulation that he not have the same route as his parents, Lord Lawsaonite and Lady Epidote. Neph has told me that Phane wants to enter military service too, like him, but so far, I haven't heard anything about Phane returning."

"That's so sad. But Neph seems okay about it," Usagi mused. "Were he and his twin close?"

Endymion laughed. "They were so close they could practically talk to each other in their minds. It's the oddest thing we've ever seen. There was this one time we had training practice wherein we had to go through a survival course. Neph was part of one group and Phane another. Anyway, there was an old ambush hole that the trainers weren't able to fill in and Neph fell into it. Phane was with us at that time and there we were, standing around, waiting for our turn, when Phane suddenly fell. He said that his left leg couldn't support him and then he told us that Neph broke his leg. Nobody believed him, but he kept hollering in pain that our trainers called practice to a halt and told everyone to fall in to be accounted for, just to shut Phane up."

"I thought military training is strict and stuff."

"We get a little leeway, sometimes, because we're nobles and stuff," Endymion admitted. "Besides, this was the first few weeks of training, so I suppose the sergeant decided to be nice to us. Anyway, Neph wasn't anywhere around. The sergeant began sending out search parties but Phane kept insisting that he knew were his brother was. Finally, out of curiosity, I expect, the Sergeant let him go and Phane walked directly into an obstacle course he's never been into and went straight to where Neph was."

"Did Neph break his leg?"

"Yeah, he was in the hospital for a month."

"I think that's totally cool," Usagi remarked. "Telepathy and all that."

"Really?"

Usagi lifted her head. "You don't believe in telepathy? Psychic powers and all?"

"Before Neph and Phane, no, but after I've known them for years, I kind of believe it. But only maybe for people who are exceptionally close." He then stopped and wondered if ever he and Serenity would ever get those weird telepathic connections. Some part of him wanted it and another part, the one that doesn't exactly believe in psychic powers, didn't. He suddenly remembered another memory, "There was also this other time, weeks before Neph was going to be promoted to general, he disappeared in the middle of the night. Two weeks later he returned and the day after he arrived, we found out in the newspapers that there had been some civil unrest where Phane was staying. The rebels had caught Phane and locked him in their camp. Although the newspapers said that Phane was somehow able to escape, we knew Neph went there to save his brother, although Neph never told us why he left."

"I still think that's cool," Usagi insisted. "Now, let's go on to Zoi and Jade."

"Well…," Endymion mused. "Well, Zoi's mother, Lady Garnet, died a year or two after he was born and his father, Lord Corundum, remarried – you met his stepmother last night – about the same time that Zoi entered military training. He and Jade entered a year after us. Last I heard he has two younger half-sisters. Jade's a spoiled son-of-a-" Endymion broke off, embarrassed to be cursing in Usagi's presence. Ignoring Usagi's amused expression, he cleared his throat and continued, "Um, Jade's spoiled. His parents, Lord Aragonite and Lady Viv gave birth to three daughters, even though they had hoped for sons. Those three were born in a five-year span. Jade was born five years after the youngest daughter, so Jade basically has four women fawning over him and one father, who thinks the world of his heir. Also, Jade's the youngest person to ever be promoted to general and it's been Lord Aragonite's dream to have a son in the military. Jade exceeded his father's expectations by being general." He suddenly chuckled. "However, Jade lacks Lord Aragonites skill with strategy. He's our best strategist. If a war broke out, he'd be the first one I'd call back to the Manetheron to help."

They were silent for a while before Endymion gently asks, "Why all the questions about my generals?"

**Chapter ?: Investigation**

_September 11, 7:00pm_

"Hi, everyone," Endymion called as he entered the dining room, fingers intertwined with Usagi's. All the generals were already there and so was the king. Andrew and Erika were laying down the food on the center of the table.

"Endymion, Usagi, you're just in time. We were afraid you wouldn't make it," Erika greeted, a smile wreathing her face.

"And miss your cooking? Yeah, right. Usagi would kill me," Endymion joked, pulling up a chair for Usagi to sit in. He sat beside her.

"How was your day?" Usagi asked the men, bestowing a smile on Lady Viv and Lady Ann, who were talking with the king at the other end of the table.

"It was all right," Kunzite replied.

"Yeah, same old, same old," Nephrite added.

"Did you spend it together?" Usagi asked, waiting until Elizabeth and Ian were sitting down before starting to eat.

"Of course not," Zoisite laughed. "We spend enough time together as it is. We need time apart."

It took a while for Usagi to get used to that on-going joke between the generals and the prince. They constantly complain that they're together all the time even though it doesn't really bother them if they are always together. And even if they spend days apart, when they get together again, it's like nothing has changed.

"So? Who'd you spend it with? Those girls you always spend time with?"

"Yeah, them." Zoisite smiled. "Usagi, are you _sure_ you don't know them? They once mentioned that they knew you."

"They know me?" she asked, surprised. "We're talking about… what are their names again? Um… Minako Aino, Rei Hino, Makoto Kino, and Ami Mizuno. Ladies and Baronesses of all those places? Those girls?"

"Yes," Kunzite replied.

"But I've never heard of them before. And from your descriptions, they don't sound at all familiar. Maybe I should meet them one day? It would be easier if I could just talk to them face-to-face and ask."

The generals turned to Endymion.

"What?" Usagi asked, looking from the generals to Endymion and back.

After a moment's hesitation, Endymion told her, "It's not safe."

"What? What do you mean?"

Endymion faced her squarely in the eye and explained, "My instincts tell me there's something… off about them. I've asked my generals to look them up. From what they've told me, when they asked around, nobody really knows those girls but everybody they've talk to says that the girls 'look familiar'. Since they've managed to gather whatever background information they could, my men are now investigating the women themselves. I'm afraid you can't meet them until I am satisfied with the information that they have, until I believe that they are safe for you to meet."

Usagi looked at him, incredulous. "You're doing all this just because of a _feeling_?"

"Endymion's the best, Usagi," Kunzite assured her. "He graduated top of our class and with honors. He's one of the best warriors in this kingdom; and warriors rely on their instincts and Endymion has the most honed. If he weren't prince, he'd probably have my job. Or Lord Aragonite's."

"Lord Aragonite's the -," Jadeite stared to explain but Endymion cut him off with, "She already knows who he is."

"Oh," was all Jadeite could say.

"But why would they say they know me when they don't?" Usagi wondered.

"That's what we'd like to know and that's what we're trying to find out," Nephrite told her.

"You don't think I'm a spy, do you?" Usagi wondered suddenly.

"Of course not," everyone in the table assured her.

"All right," Jadeite spoke up authoritatively as Erika and Drew sat. "All conversations please come to a halt. We need to concentrate. It is time to eat."

Everyone laughed, diffusing what minimal tension had risen due to the topic.

Dinner passed enjoyably and there was another humorous moment when Endymion reached for the last piece of steak at the same time that Andrew did.

"I wanted that," Endymion said, irked.

"So did I, your Highness," Andrew replied, pouring a generous amount of gravy on his plate.

Long after dinner, Endymion called for a meeting with his generals in his room – which was conveniently located at the end of the East Wing, giving him easy access to Usagi, who was also in the East Wing. At the same time, since it was in the same wing, Endymion didn't have to sneak across the entire palace in order to go to her room, minimizing his chances of getting caught.

"How _are_ the investigation coming along?" he asked his men, tightening his robe. All of them were in their robes for they were having this meeting when their valets have gone off to bed and the servants have left the East Wing.

"Lady Minako's kind of erratic," Kunzite began. "She says one thing and acts in another way. First she'll be this timid, shy little creature, then I'll say one thing and suddenly, her temper's all up. She says her parents are both old and from the country, then that would mean that they have horses, right? But she rides like she's never ridden before. And she's like Usagi, getting all pissed just 'cause girls aren't allowed to study and teach and go to the University and stuff."

"Really?" Zoisite spoke up. "Ami's the same way. But I think that's because she's kind of a smart person."

"Makoto's the same way. Except that she's really good on a horse," Nephrite remarked.

Jadeite nodded. "Likewise with Rei. Except for the horse bit; I've never seen her ride. I meant the whole girls-should-study part and not the horse part." He turned to Kunzite. "But Rei's a lot more interesting to watch compared to Minako, I'd guess. When her temper's up, her face gets all blotchy, her eyes gets all fiery, she grits her teeth, and yet struggles to stay calm. When she talks, her words are all evenly spaced and stressed. Her temper amuses me so much, it makes this whole investigation thing bearable."

"Of course, the fact that you think she's really cute has nothing to do with it, huh?" Zoisite asked, critically eyeing the younger blond.

"Wait." Endymion raised his hand and the others became silent. For all their friendship and ribbing, Endymion was their leader and prince and they all knew and respected that. "One at a time, please. Kunzite?"

"I was kind of done," he admitted. "Minako aroused my suspicions the same way she aroused yours, I guess." He looked around at his men. "The same way those girls aroused our suspicions. Being with her, my instinct tells me something's off. As I try to put some logic behind that feeling, I get suspicious because certain things don't add up."

Nephrite told them all, "Baroness Makoto is not all that ladylike. I mean, she's a lady, definitely, but there's a tomboy side to her and I suppose that's all right. I mean there are a lot of girls out there that are boyish." He turned to Endymion. "I know you told me that she started babbling about fighting styles, but she's never said anything like that to me. Whenever I try to get her to talk, even asking her once point-blank about it, she just gives me this weak smile and says that it's not ladylike to know such things and she changes the subject. There's nothing overtly suspicious about her, but then there are times when she gets real quiet and stares at the sky with a longing look on her face."

"Sounds like you found your soulmate," Jadeite joked. "A quiet girl who likes solitude and adores the sky? That's you, buddy."

Nephrite smiled.

"Zoi?" Endymion turned to Zoisite.

"Ami? I suppose she's a lot different than the girls, not only because she's older but also because, well, let's face it, she's a spinster. Firmly off the Marriage Mart, on the shelf, an old maid –"

"Stop with the thesaurus, Zoi," Endymion interrupted. "Get on with what you've learned about her so far."

"She's a good kisser," he grinned wickedly.

"Zoisite!"

"I'm joking!" he protested, holding up his hands after they all yelled his name. Chuckling to himself, he continued, "She's _very_ well-read, she's probably read every book that has ever been printed."

"Kind of like you?" Kunzite raised an eyebrow.

"_Almost_ like me," Zoisite arrogantly declared. "But she has the most fascinating brain. Her favorite saying is 'necessity is the mother of invention' whenever she inadvertedly blurts out her ideas on furthering our technology. See, we're usually talking about one thing or another, like, this one time, music. And anyway, she says that there's this material that has a magnetic strip and it can record music and sounds. Isn't that fascinating?"

"Aaaaand your point is?" Endymion asked.

Zoisite blinked at them, obviously forgetting that he was giving a report. "What? Oh, right. Yes. This girl has never been to the university, and yet she's read all the university books. She's a genius."

"And this is suspicious, because…?"

"Endymion, think about it." Zoisite leaned forward. "They're from the country, right? Some _very_ remote place if their reactions are anything to go by – they all get close-mouthed when we try to ask them about their hometown. If we press, they mumble and change the subject. How could she have access to books? And not just any books but the latest books. Are they _that_ rich? I casually mentioned something that scientists only found out recently, and she knew it! Whenever I ask her about her far-fetched ideas, she just blushes and stammers that she has always dreamed of being an inventor. She says her parents were normal country folk, so how can she know all this and be as scientifically savvy as any scientist?"

"That _is_ weird. See what else you can find about her, Zoi, okay?"

"My pleasure." Zoisite grinned.

"And _don't_ mix business with pleasure, all right?" Endymion rolled his eyes.

"Why not?" Zoisite frowned.

"Let him be," Kunzite put in. "He'll never stop complaining if we don't let him do what he wants."

"Er… thanks, Kunz," Zoisite dryly said.

Kunzite added, "Besides, Marchioness Ami isn't, well, let's all be honest here. Her reputation doesn't really matter because she's past the 'marriageable' age."

Zoisite frowned at Kunzite.

"What? Isn't that why you're so confident trying to seduce her?"

"Well, yeah," Zoisite admitted. "But it seems so crass when you talk about it."

"Sorry about that. You know I mean her no disrespect."

"No problem, Kunz. You _are_ right, though. I just didn't realize it sounded so bad when you say it out loud. I _am_ trying to seduce her for the simple reason that she's a spinster. It's no big if I conduct an affair with her, regardless of whether she's a virgin or not."

"You mean, you don't know yet?" Jadeite asked. "It's been a few days already, are you getting slow? Losing your touch?"

"Shut up," Zoisite snapped. The generals all looked at him in surprise. "She's not just some floozy whom you bed, you know? She's… different."

"Ooohkay…" Endymion interrupted to break the tension. "What about Rei, Jade? What have you to say about her?"

"Her temper's explosive," Jadeite told Endymion. "And she's… aggressive, almost. Bossy. Abrasive. Strong-willed. If I were into the weird, I'd say she's the weirdest ever."

"What do you mean?"

"Endymion, the girl likes birds," he complained.

"So? Is that a crime? How's that suspicious."

"We went to the zoo once and saw a few predatory birds on display. She was telling me that they hated it there, that they wanted to feel the wind on their wings and hunt and all that. She sounded like the birds told her that. She's… weird. But a nice weird. Remember how, when we were kids, we didn't know what to make of Neph and Phane's weird mind connection? Well, Rei's kind of like that. Except that she seems to have that weird mind connection with _everyone_, even animals. Unlike Reds' weird mind connection."

"Would you stop calling it 'weird mind connection'?" Nephrite complained. "And I thought you stopped calling us the "Reds". You know we hate that nickname."

"Sorry." Jadeite grinned easily but looked closely at Nephrite to see if the other was offended.

Nephrite caught his look. "Don't worry, I'm not offended. I've known you too long for that."

"Thanks."

"Isn't she a part-time Shrine Maiden? Aren't they supposed to have some mind power thing?" Endymion frowned.

"Yes," Jadeite agreed. "But I've talked to Shrine _Priests_, Endymion. People who are _supposed_ to be psychic and whatnot and Rei's, well, more sensitive than they were. We were passing this couple arguing on the street before and after we passed, Rei kept giggling. When I asked her why, she said that the two have been crazy about each other since forever and she couldn't wait to see how they got together. The next day, I overheard some people say that those same two people were caught in a compromising position in the girls' father's barn." He raised his hand when he saw the others' about to protest. "I know, I know, it could be just one of those girl things, right? But… like Endymion, I trust my instincts, and my instincts tell me that there's more to her than meets the eye."

"There's more to all this than meets the eye," Kunzite agreed, leaning forward and placing his elbows on his knees, bringing his hands together and forming a temple with the tips of his fingers. "Endymion, this is a delicate thing. We can't just put them under investigation. They say they're members of the aristocracy, if that's true, there are certain procedures we need to follow. And yet, we can't confirm if they're nobility if they won't tell us where they live or even who their parents are. And we can't just send out men to search every corner of the kingdom, this world's too big and we don't have enough men."

Nephrite spoke up, "I've asked Glaucophane to check out the places he's going to. He's out there, anyway, in the far reaches of the kingdom, as well as near. At least, it can narrow down our search."

"How did he know?" Kunzite asked.

"The girls' titles, remember? Claymore, Claremont, Langston, and Havenhurst. Considering the fact that the girls all grew up together, those four localities are probably close to each other. Phane's gonna ask around," Nephrite replied.

"Isn't Phane in some God-forsaken place in the middle of Africa? Wow." Jadeite looked impressed. "Your weird mind connection travels _that_ far?"

Nephrite gave him a long look before replying dryly, "No. My weird letter writing connection travels _that_ far. Jade, get a grip. I wrote my brother a letter, all right?"

Jadeite began laughing, mostly at himself. "I guess that was incredibly stupid of me. I guess I didn't think of mail; I was too busy wondering what it'd be like if telepathy were real and if it can actually travel long distances. Can you imagine mind-talking with someone? And wouldn't it be cool if that someone were miles away?"

"Yeah, right," Zoisite scoffed. "That's totally impossible."

When the generals left, Endymion stood thoughtfully in the middle of his darkened room. Perhaps it was because he was in love himself, but he had a feeling that Zoisite might be developing feelings for Marchioness Ami. And somehow, he couldn't help but feel that the others might likewise be feeling the same way about their girls. Giving himself a mental shake, he pushed the thought away from his mind. His men were professionals. Besides, he thought, grinning wickedly, he had his campaign with Usagi to think about.

With a wide grin, Endymion slowly opened his door, checked to see if the coast was clear and headed to Usagi's room.

**Chapter ?: A Masque Ball**

_September 16, 7:00pm_

"My lord Generals?" A brunnette with brown eyes peeked inside the room after knocking on the parlor door. The generals were waiting for Usagi to get ready while Endymion had gone out of the room for a while to the greenhouse to pick a corsage.

"Gabrielle? Is that you?" Kunzite asked.

Gabrielle, one of Usagi's lady's maids, blushed. She bowed as she entered. "Yes, my lord general. Um… is Prince Endymion in here?"

"No, he's not," Nephrite replied, straightening from where he was leaning against the mantle of the fireplace. "Is something wrong?"

"Well, my lady Usagi, um, I'm not sure how to say this," Gabrielle stammered, wringing her hands with worry.

"What? What's wrong?" Zoisite asked, likewise standing up.

"Milady's a bit… distressed with the dress. But she won't tell us what's wrong!"

"The white dress?" Jadeite frowned. "But she's the one who wanted that dress, she chose it. What's wrong? It doesn't fit?"

"No, it's not that, Lord Jadeite. It's just that… actually, we're not sure what. She refuses to tell us anything, but she's crying."

Laverne, Usagi's other lady's maid, crashed through the door. She froze, realizing that all the men's eyes were on her. "Er… is Prince Endymion around?"

"No." At this point, the generals were all starting to worry.

"What is wrong?"

"Forgive my intrusion," Laverne bobbed a quick cursty, "Lady Usagi's been asking for Prince Endymion or any one of you. She's… well, distressed."

"I'll go." Kunzite walked resolutely to the door.

"I'll go with you." Nephrite followed, worry evident on his face.

Laverne cleared her throat and delicately suggested, "Perhaps it would be best if only one of you went?"

Nephrite and Kunzite shared a look. "All right," Nephrite conceded, watching Kunzite walk out the door.

"Usagi?" Kunzite knocked on the partially opened door before entering. After a quick look at the sitting room, he went to the other door that opened to Usagi's bedroom. He knocked perfunctorily and entered.

"Kunzite!" Usagi sobbed, throwing herself at his chest. He caught her just in time.

"Usagi! What's the matter?"

"I don't know! The dress, it's – just take it off, take it off!" she cried.

"Shh." Kunzite tried to calm her. "Everything will be okay, all right? Just relax." Grasping her shoulders, he tried to make her stand up. From the mirror situated behind her, he saw the dress and couldn't really see what was the big deal. Usagi herself chose the design for her costume. She said she wanted to look like a princess and wear white.

Sleeveless with delicate thin straps, a scooped neckline lined with gold lace, the white silk shimmered and flowed to the ground. The flowing skirt was studded with pearls and sequins, forming designs of stars and moon and planets, emphasizing the plain white of her tight bodice. Her hair was up in a chignon, but the hairstyle was messed up now.

"Kunzite," she sobbed on his chest, crying so hard she was barely coherent, Kunzite caught words like 'family' and 'memories' and 'pain' but barely understood the rest. One thing was clear, in order for her to calm down, she had to get out of the dress.

Kunzite looked around then remembered that Gaby and Vern were downstairs.

"It's all right, Usagi," Kunzite soothed. "We'll get you out of that dress. Er… why don't you go to the changing screen and change? I'll go and look for another costume you can wear, how's that?"

"I don't want to look at it!" she cried, grabbing the front of the dress and started pulling. Kunzite grabbed her hands, afraid that she'd tear the dress and possibly hurt herself.

"Kunzite, please, take it off. I can't stand to look at it, I can't stand to touch it. Take if off. Please…" she sobbed.

Kunzite looked at the ceiling and prayed for courage. He also prayed Endymion won't kill him. "Er… all right. Um… I guess I can take it off…" Taking a deep breath, still not taking his eyes of the ceiling, Kunzite moved his hands on her back, feeling the buttons and slowly taking off the first one.

"I hope to God Endymion doesn't kill me for this," he muttered, closing his eyes.

Endymion entered the room in high spirits and was surprised to see his generals looking worried. "What's wrong? What happened? Where's Kunzite?"

"Vern and Gaby told us that Usagi was kind of… distressed about her dress."

"I thought she was so excited to wear it? She even refused to try it on because she wanted to feel the impact when she wears it for the first time, tonight. Do you think she'll like these?" he asked, showing the simple white rose he picked as corsage.

"Um… right."

"So." Endymion looked around again. "Where _is_ Kunzite?"

"Ok… it's out…" Kunzite breathe a little easier as he knotted the robe around Usagi, her dress safely kicked under her bed.

It wasn't that he's never _seen_ a naked woman before. Not that he _saw_ Usagi naked, no, of course he'd never do that; he undressed her strictly by feel (OF THE DRESS!) and never looked _and_ he made sure that his hands didn't touch anything he shouldn't. But it was just that… it was _Usagi_ he had undressed.

Usagi had calmed herself somewhat and was just listlessly standing there in the middle of her room.

"Are you all right?" he asked worriedly.

"Yes. Thanks."

"Er…" Kunzite wracked his brains for something to say for her manner indicated that she didn't want to talk about why she went crazy with the dress. "Do you still want to go to the ball? If you don't want to, it's totally okay."

"Endymion won't go if I won't go."

"Well, yes." It seemed pointless to lie about a fact they both knew. "Would that be bad?"

Usagi sighed, sitting down in front of her dresser. She took off the remaining pins that held her hair up. Long gold tresses tumbled down.

She began brushing her long hair. "Endymion's the prince. He told me that tonight's ball is one of the few balls that happen during the Little Season and he's obliged to attend, not that he considers it a chore since Masque Balls are really quite fun. If I don't go, we both know he won't attend."

"Yes…" Kunzite answered cautiously, wondering where this was going. "But after what you've

just… well, after everything, do you still want to go? I understand if you don't want to."

"I just want to forget it ever happened," she said tiredly, turning to look at him. "Endymion's been looking forward to going ever since the invitation arrived. I've never seen him this excited about a ball."

"Right." Kunzite didn't bother to mention that one of the reasons Endymion was so excited for tonight was because this was the one ball where he was Usagi's date. He couldn't be her date back in the city because Usagi's reputation would be in shreds if it was found out that she stayed in the same palace compound as the prince. Also, the other women would hate her and make her life miserable so Endymion never had a chance to escort her to a ball. This was his first time to be her date and he had every intention of showing his people that Usagi was the lady he had chosen to marry. He may not announce it but he could show it, which, considering all things, was almost like an announcement itself, Kunzite supposed.

Lately, magazines have been saying that Endymion was seeing 'a mysterious blond lady' (mysterious because nobody in the kingdom knows who she is and Endymion hasn't exactly been going out to very public places with Usagi). Endymion usually didn't bother to read those magazines and, when asked by paparazzi, he usually neither denied nor acknowledge the rumors. His point being was that there were too many rumors out about him that if he tried to sort through them all, he'd never be able to get any work done. With this ball, Endymion wanted to kill two birds with one stone: show his people his partiality for a particular lady and sort-of confirm the latest rumor without actually saying anything.

"So… you're going?" Kunzite finally asked.

"Yes. I don't want to disappoint Endymion."

"You love him, don't you?" Kunzite asked bluntly.

Usagi just smiled at him. "You know I'm not answering that."

"I understand." Kunzite smiled. "So, what'll you wear as costume?"

But Usagi was too busy staring at Kunzite's outfit, which she only noticed now, when she wasn't overwrought anymore. "_What_ in heaven's name are you _wearing_?"

Kunzite looked down. "This? It's a kilt. Like it?"

"That's a _dress_."

Kunzite had a pained look on his face. "It's a _kilt_, Usagi. It's not a dress."

"It's a skirt!"

"It's a _kilt_. It's an entirely different thing!"

"You can call it whatever you want, but I know a skirt when I see one. And that's one. That's a short skirt."

"Usagi, let's hope that no European actually hears you talk like that. This is a very important outfit."

"Why in heaven's name are you wearing it?"

Kunzite sighed. "This is my costume."

"You have really adorable knees, did you know that?"

Kunzite blushed. Then laughed wryly, telling Usagi, "You're the only one who can make me blush, did you know that? Usagi, being part of the Terran High Command, we're not allowed complete anonymity, no masks, even in Costume Balls. And, I don't know when this started, but we all wear the same costumes when we go to these things. This acts as a sort of uniform and costume all in one. I suppose Endymion told you that we're generals as well as liege lords of certain areas in the planet?"

Usagi nodded.

"So our 'costumes' come from those places. The national outfits aren't something we wear every day and neither do we wear it often when we're at those places we head."

"And this is… yours?"

"No, this is Zoisite's. Mine's different. On the ball on the eighteenth, we're going to wear my country's national costume then."

"Is it also a dress?"

"No." Kunzite smiled. "Stop that. Just for that, I'm not telling you what it is, you'll have to see it during the night's ball."

"That's two nights away," she complained. "You know how curious I am!"

"Serves you right." Kunzite grinned.

"Okay, just for that, I charge you with finding the right costume for me."

"What!"

"Get cracking, Kunz, I need a costume within the next five minutes." She pointed imperiously to her door, grinning at him.

"The things I do for you," Kunzite laughed helplessly, obediently walking towards her door.

"Kunz, is it really okay? I mean, that you'll do this for me?"

Kunzite turned to look at her, sitting prettily at her settee, long blond hair flowing down and touching the ground, face cleared of tears and smiling at him. "For you, Usagi, I'd do anything," he tempered that serious statement with a smile. "Don't go anywhere, I'll think of something."

"Thanks," Usagi called to his departing back.

**Chapter ?: Masquerade**

AN: For those who don't know, a duel was usually done in order to 'demand satisfaction' because one male had insulted another man's honor or a woman close to the second man. One person will toss the challenge (usually a glove thrown or just an exchange of words) and the other will accept it. Then they set the time (dawn) and date (usually the next day) and place (usually an open empty field). Seconds are called and chosen to stand there just in case the duelers die or get hurt. No females are allowed to be present.

_September 16, 10:30pm_

"I have to tell you, I'm torn between being eternally grateful to you and wringing your neck."

"What's the problem?" Kunzite grinned at his prince.

"Usagi's costume."

Kunzite turned to look at Usagi, who was dancing with Jadeite and wearing a white demi-mask that was trimmed with feathers. "There seems to be nothing wrong there. Although, I have to admit I didn't think she'd look _this_ good."

"Yes, she is. She does. She's… she's… she's such a… a… a woman! And it's so obvious!" Endymion scowled at the men who were looking at Usagi admiringly. It worsened his temper that he wasn't even sure _who_ the men were, for their masks were firmly in place. Only the Terran High Command didn't wear any masks – remnant of some royal tradition that Endymion was hating at the moment. He wanted, more than anything, to pummel the men whom he considered to be looking at Usagi in an unseemly way, but can't because he's the prince with an image to uphold, not to mention that public brawling would set a bad precedence to his people.

On the other hand, he was pleased with the outcome of the ball. Everyone present knew that he was there with the mysterious blond lady wearing the very sexy black tuxedo that hugged her every curved and shouted to everyone with eyes that she was a woman.

_Dear God_, he swallowed convulsively as he watched Usagi's body swaying with the music.

He will never look at tuxedos in the same way again. _Ever_.

"Don't worry about it." Kunzite clapped Endymion on the shoulder. "It's just one night."

"Wherever did you find a tuxedo small enough to fit her?" Nephrite asked as he joined them.

"It's mine," Kunzite admitted. "One of my old ones." He stared at Usagi in his tight-fitting tuxedo. "That was the only one that fit her. Besides, she wanted to wear this. She said that pants give her such freedom of movement that she might wear it all time. I told her she was welcome to borrow any of my old pants, as yours are all gone."

"Lucky dog." Nephrite grinned wickedly at Endymion.

The prince looked… torn.

"What's the matter?" Nephrite inquired.

"I don't know whether to be happy about that or not. Can you imagine Usagi walking around in pants _all_ the time? I'll either be blissfully happy or undergoing severe tortures unknown to man. To see all that," he gestured to her, "those hips, those long, long legs of hers… her ass. That is one damn fine ass, you know? I can look but I can't touch."

"Who says you can't?" Zoisite joked from behind them.

"We're not yet even engaged." Endymion couldn't keep his eyes off her.

"Kunz, where are you going?" Zoisite asked when the silver-haired man nodded to them and started to leave.

Kunzite nodded to one side. "Where I'm needed."

Nephrite and Zoisite watched as Kunzite approached a blond lady in a really cute yellow-orange trimmed Sailor outfit with a long skirt. With the mask, they didn't know who it was but Kunzite seemed to know her for he bowed before escorting her to the dance floor.

AN: that was Sailor Venus. The girls, not knowing what to wear to a Masquerade and missing their old life, decided to go for a modified version of their Senshi clothes - mostly the skirt length as their original skirt length would've caused a scandal on Earth, so they made it a long skirt.

"And _I'm_ going to where _I'm_ needed," Endymion said resolutely as he plowed forward to go to Usagi's side.

"Jade," he announced once he reached them. "Get lost."

Jadeite laughed good-naturedly. "As you command, your Highness."

Usagi smiled at them, used to their joking ways that she didn't even bat an eye. Her admiring eyes drank in Endymion's fitted white shirt and plaid (another word for kilt) that was wrapped snugly around his waist. Although she had ribbed Kunzite that he was wearing a dress, she had to admit that, on Endymion, it looked good. The plain white shirt emphasized his strong chest and broad shoulders, the kilt and belt emphasized his trim waist and the short skirt showed off his legs… which looked pretty good.

"Hey there, beautiful," Endymion greeted softly, pulling her gently against him.

"Hey yourself." Usagi loved the feel of Endymion against her.

"Are you… okay now?"

"Kunzite told you?"

"Yes."

"I'm really grateful to him. He was really such a gentleman, you know? At first, I thought I'd be embarrassed because he undressed me but then I thought – "

"WHAT!"

They arrived home a little past two in the morning and on the way back, while Usagi was sleeping against Endymion's shoulders, the generals had indicated that they wanted to talk to Endymion so the High Command was once again convened in his room after he dropped off Usagi at her bed.

"What's all this about?" Endymion asked, sitting down. His generals sat in a rough circle around him.

Zoisite hesitated before finally saying, "Nephrite and I are going to a duel later, at dawn."

The others stared at them incredulously.

"Whatever for?" Kunzite demanded.

Although not forbidden to duel, the Terran High Command nonetheless avoided dueling for a number of reasons. The first and foremost was that – bragging aside – they _were_ the finest warriors around and nobody could beat them so it would really be unfair for them to duel, practically pointless. Second was that, they _were_ the High Command, they had images and reputations to uphold and that included being honorable and such. And dueling wasn't… all together completely and totally legal…

"Surely there's no reason big enough that you'd have to duel with someone?" Jadeite insisted.

"You'll have to ask Neph," Zoisite said defensively. "I'm just his second!"

They all turned to the red haired man.

"He insulted a lady."

"Okay," Kunzite amended. "I guess that's a good reason as any. Er… may I ask who?"

Nephrite mumbled something.

"Who?" Jadeite asked. "Mumba Wamba?"

"No." Nephrite turned several shades of red, which was interesting to see, on a redhead.

"In my defense, I'd just like to say one thing," Zoisite spoke up, sounding defensive. "I know _nothing_ about it. I'm totally innocent. He just asked me and I said yes! I was just being a good friend. He's my brother! Except, not by blood. I know nothing. Absolutely nothing."

Nephrite shot him a glare.

"More or less," Zoisite amended.

Kunzite and Endymion exchanged looks. "We're not going to like this, are we?" Kunzite asked tiredly. After all, the two were the leaders of the group.

"Well, see, here's what happened: I was minding my own business, hanging out at the gardens outside, when I heard voices. There was a man who was forcing his attentions on a lady and, well, I had to do something!"

"How about just punching the guy out cold? You'd have saved the lady without the necessary duel," Endymion pointed out. "You _do_ know that dueling is kind of illegal."

"I know. And I did," Nephrite mumbled. "I jumped in and tried to punch the guy while the lady, once freed, fled."

"Er… 'tried to'?" Jadeite caught the wording.

"Um… yeah… I don't know who the guy was since he had a full mask on, but I do know he's tall and has blond hair. Anyway, I tried to punch the guy, but he blocked it. And we tried to fight, but… but… well, he's good! I couldn't even hit him properly. Then he attacked my masculinity and so I had to defend both my honor and the lady's. I had no choice."

"Who's the lady in question?" Kunzite asked shrewdly.

"Um… well…" Nephrite cleared his throat and swallowed audibly beneath the steely gazes of his prince, his leader, and co-generals. "Baroness Makoto Kino."

"I'm sorry." Endymion hit the side of his head like a swimmer would to dislodge water that got in his ear. "_What_ did you say?"

"You did _not_ just say 'Makoto Kino', did you? Not her, right? Please tell me I heard you wrong." Kunzite stared at him, incredulous.

"You heard right," Zoisite muttered.

"And _you_ allowed _this_ to happen?" Jadeite turned to the other blond in surprise. "You just… accepted this and allowed yourself to be his second?"

"I didn't know who she was," Zoisite mumbled, but his ears were turning red, a sign that he was lying.

"Let me get this straight," Endymion said slowly, stressing each word, as Nephrite and Zoisite looked at him warily. "You are actually off to defend the honor of someone you're investigating? Someone who's a possible spy?"

"Um… yeah… that's… that's pretty much it…?"

"Have you lost your mind?" Kunzite demanded.

"Probably," Nephrite sighed.

Endymion ran a hand through his hair. "All right. Enough with the Terran High Command bullshit, I want us to talk as friends. What happened, Neph? Why'd you do it?"

Nephrite looked at Endymion straight in the eyes and said, "I… care about her, I guess. I dunno. I just… snapped." He caught the look of his other friends and chuckled wryly. "I know, me, lose my cool? It just… happened. I just heard their voices and I went crazy. I barely knew what was happening, only that I wanted to punch out the guy's lights. He just… I just… I hated him and I wanted to kill him for hurting Mako."

"'Mako'?" Kunzite raised an eyebrow at the implied closeness of the nickname.

"Don't give him grief," Zoisite warned. "I've heard you call _your_ charge 'Mina'."

Kunzite scowled, "Fine. Point taken. Neph, continue."

Nephrite shrugged. "That's pretty much what happened. I demanded satisfaction, Zoi showed up, the other man agreed, we separated ways and I asked Zoi to be my second."

"Why not me?" Jadeite complained.

"Er… Zoi was there."

"Okay… can we go back to being the Terran High Command?" Kunzite asked. "Look, Neph, as your friend and almost-brother, I have nothing against you dueling. The circumstances were understandable and I'd have to say I'd have reacted the same way had I been in your place. Although, I do share Jade's sentiment – why not me? It's been ages since any of us has dueled." He scowled at being left out of the fun; the generals were like that sometimes. "And I'm very curious about this guy who seems to be a better warrior than you or your equal. I didn't know there was anybody like that around. But, as your Head General, all I can say is to exercise caution. _Nobody_ can know about this."

AN: that tall blond 'man' is actually Sailor Uranus, in disguise. He apprehended Jupiter knowing Nephrite was nearby and had hoped that Nephrite would defend Jupiter even though Neph was investigating her (Uranus and Neptune knew, as Lord and Lady Argent, that the High Command was investigating the Inners). It was Neph's "test". Jupiter, not recognizing Uranus' masked disguise and not expecting the Outers to be on Earth, had no idea who the tall blond 'man' was.

"Of course." Nephrite hesitated before saying in a grateful tone of voice, "I'm glad you guys understand."

"Okay, enough." Kunzite grinned, standing up. "Any more sentiments and we might get all weepy in here. Was that all?"

Nephrite and Zoisite shared a thoughtful look. "Yeah, pretty much," Zoisite admitted.

As the generals left, Kunzite turned to look at Endymion. "By the way, I answered when people asked who you were with. That's all right, right?"

Endymion nodded then remarked, "It will probably in the newspapers and magazines tomorrow, right?"

His men nodded.

Kunzite asked, "You really want to marry her, don't you?"

"Yes. I'm just gathering the courage to ask. The ring's burning a finger in my pocket."

"You mean you've been carrying it around since the day before we left the city?" Zoisite looked surprise.

"Yes. Am I a loser or what?"

"You're a loser in love," Jadeite joked. "We forgive you."

"Good luck, then," the generals told him, clapping him on the back.

"Which reminds me…" Endymion ran a hand through his head and scowled at Kunzite. "We need to talk."

"I swear to God, nothing happened!" Kunzite insisted. "You have nothing to be jealous about! I didn't see her at all! I treated her with utmost respect."

Endymion's threatening look suddenly turned into a grin. "Yeah, that's what she said. I just wanted to hear it from your own mouth. And maybe see you sweat a little too."

Kunzite, who _was_ sweating, frowned at Endymion. "I could kill you."

"Sure, you can try. Go to sleep Kunzite." Endymion smiled. "And thanks for taking care of my girl."

Although Kunzite's face was impassive, Endymion was unobtrusively watching him closely and therefore caught the pained look on his friend's eyes. "No problem. Usagi's my friend too. Good night, Endymion."

Shortly after dawn, Endymion knocked on Zoisite's door and entered after being called to come in.

"Are you all right?" he asked the blond general who was lying on his bed, bare-chested and with the sheets covering his lower body and pillows surrounding the bed.

Zoisite put down the book he was reading on his bedside table. "As you can see, I'm fine, not a scratch anywhere. What's the worry?"

"Nephrite's not in his room, I checked. Is he okay?"

"Yes."

"I just wanted to check up on both of you if you guys are okay. How'd the duel go?"

"Er… it didn't, not really. The, um, girl in question showed up."

Endymion stared at him, incredulous. "What? A _girl_ showed up on a dueling field?"

"Girls, actually. Specifically, Makoto and Ami."

"Makoto and Ami? As in, Baroness Makoto of Claymore and Marchioness Ami of Langston? Well. Wow. What did they do?"

"What else? They stopped us. When the blond guy saw them, he left."

"Why'd he do that?"

"No idea."

"Do you know who he was?"

"No. He still had his full mask on, saying that he came straight from the ball. Just before we were going to start and as he was about to take it off, Makoto came running into the field."

"So you never saw his face?"

"Nope."

"Man. That has got to be the weirdest duel _ever_."

"Tell me about it." Zoisite shook his head. "And the sad part about it is that we can't even get the other guy to swear not to tell anyone that Makoto and Ami were there. I hope he doesn't say anything," he said darkly, cracking his knuckles. "If he does, _I'll_ demand satisfaction from him."

"The price of being honorable." Endymion sighed. "So, where's Neph, then?"

"He's with Makoto, as far as I know."

Endymion frowned. "Do you think he cares about her?"

Zoisite shrugged, not caring. "Endymion, I hate to kick you out, but I do need sleep, you know," he pointed out.

"Oh, right, sorry. See you later?"

"Yeah, I'll be up by lunch." Zoisite watched Endymion close the door behind him.

A second after the last of Endymion's receding footsteps was heard, a dark brown head with dark blue eyes popped up from the covers beside Zoisite. Holding the sheets to her naked body, she turned to the blond general worriedly.

"Think he knew I was here?" Ami asked.

**Chapter ?: The Proposal**

AN: written a long time ago, I had a tough time trying to find a romantic way and place for Endymion to propose. Finally, I just figured I had to go with the flow and trust that my characters knew what they were doing. Hope it turned out okay. Also, the dates on this chapter and the next remain as is. I had a calendar where key events were timed already, and the story flowed around that

_September 17, 4:15pm_

A few hours after lunch, Endymion had come up to her, tied a scarf across her eyes, forbidding her to take it off, and slowly led her out of the palace, into the stables and lifted her onto a horse. He got up behind her, whispered to her to trust him, and they left the stables at a trot.

"Are we there yet?" Usagi finally asked, gripping Endymion's arm, which was wrapped around her waist. His other hand was holding the reins, leading the horse. They've been travelling for quite some time already.

"You're very fond of that phrase, aren't you?" Endymion's laugh rumbled through his chest, which Usagi felt.

"You've avoiding the question," Usagi said with a smile.

"Yeah, I am." Endymion slowed the horse to a walk. Usagi felt the horse move up an incline.

"Where are we going?" she asked, swaying with the motion of the horse.

"It's a surprise," Endymion replied with a smile on his voice.

"It feels like we went off the road, did we?"

"Yeah."

"And we're going up…?"

"Yeah."

"_Where_ are we?"

"Out."

"A lot of help you are," Usagi accused before giggling, thoroughly enjoying herself.

After a while, Endymion stopped the horse then dismounted. Usagi waited for him to pick her up and when he didn't she spoke up hesitantly, "Er… Endymion? Endymion? You didn't leave me, did you?"

"What would you do if I did?"

"Yell really loudly?"

Endymion burst out laughing. "Don't worry, I'm not leaving. I need to lead the horse at this part. Don't you trust me?"

"Yeah, I do." For some reason, Usagi felt that their words had a double meaning.

"Good. You holding on to the pommel?"

"Like death," she replied cheekily, causing Endymion to laugh once more.

"Are we _there_ yet?" she asked again after a few minutes had passed. She inhaled deeply, smelling something sweet and fresh in the air.

"Almost."

The horse stopped and Usagi felt Endymion moving around, maybe tying the horse to prevent the stallion from wandering. Then she felt his strong hands gripping her waist firmly as he helped her down (the feel of which she enjoyed thoroughly). Once she was settled on her feet, she felt him looking at her. Then, Endymion cupped her chin, lifted her face up and slowly bent his head to kiss her.

"You know, kissing is quite different with a blindfold on," Usagi said breathlessly when they finally broke off. With her eyesight blocked, every other sense was heightened and the feel of having to rely on Endymion entirely to be her eyes also added to the excitement.

"Really? Better or worse?" His breath tickled her cheek.

"I dunno. Let's try again."

Later, much, much later, Endymion pulled away and gently took her blindfold off. The sudden brightness blinded her and she blinked rapidly until her eyes adjusted. Then her eyes widened.

"Welcome to a place I like to call 'Cherry Tree Lane'. The locals simply call it Cherry Tree forest," Endymion whispered as he stood behind Usagi and wrapped his arms around her.

They were in the middle of a forest made up entirely of cherry trees and, since it was fall, the petals and flowers were drifting slowly to the ground with every gust of wind that blew. The ground was carpeted with white blooms that filled the air with their sweet scent. Usagi took a step away from Endymion and gazed at her surroundings, loving everything she saw.

"This is… beautiful…" She turned to him, hooking her arms around his neck and smiling into his eyes. "Thank you for bringing me here." After giving him a quick tight hug, she pulled away and went off to explore.

"You're welcome." He smiled at her, admiring what he saw. Usagi was wearing a deep blue long-sleeved gown and some petals stuck to her dress. With the pureness of the white of the cherry flowers, it felt like they were stuck in a place where soft snow was falling on the ground and there was nobody else around except the two of them.

He watched her dancing around the falling petals, looking like a fairy among the drifting snow. dancing and twirling with a big smile on her face and occasionally laughing in delight.

"I love you."

She stopped whirling to look at him. "What?"

"I said I love you," he repeated smiling at her. "And stop pretending, I know you heard me the first time."

Usagi just smiled back at him.

"What?"

"Aren't you worried that you're saying 'I love you' to a girl who's name you don't even know?"

Endymion walked to her and held both of her hands, bringing one to his cheek. "It doesn't matter, it never did. I know _you_ and I love _you_. Whatever name you may have, my blond goddess."

Usagi tilted her head to the side, the name somehow stirring something deep in her.

"Don't you love me some?" he asked playfully.

Usagi stared at Endymion, love shining in her eyes as she beheald his endearing expression. "Yes," she whispered.

"What?" He stilled.

"I love you."

Endymion stared at her, dazed. "You love me? _You_ love _me_? You're sure? Really?"

Usagi laughed at his dumbfounded expression. "Yes, I do. Silly! Isn't that the answer you were hoping for?"

"I was, but I wasn't sure you actually loved me back. It's one thing to hope for it and imagine it to be true, but it's quite another when it's actually true. Like, really, really. I mean, I just decided to take the plunge and just do it. Then when you weren't saying anything, I decided to be cute about it and wheedle it out of you or something."

"Well, I'm glad you did." Usagi smiled and told him what was in her heart. "I've only known you for a while and yet it seems like I've loved you forever. Like, I've been waiting for you. Your face, so strange and yet so familiar… your voice, who you are… Does that make sense?"

"Yes." He smiled at her tenderly. "I feel the same way about you. I'm glad I finally found out. I love you." He bent down to kiss her.

"I love you, Endymion. Very much."

Caught up in each other, neither of them noticed the gust of wind around them, causing the petals to fly up and float, swirling around them in a circle. As their kiss deepened, the floating petals swirled faster, drifting around them and above them, somehow pulsing in time to their beating hearts.

Thousands and thousands of miles away, in the privacy of the bedroom of the Lunarian Royal Family, the Moon Queen lurched forward, curling in on herself, her hair falling on both sides of her face as she put both hands on her chest. As if she could somehow stop and control what was happening. The Guinzuishou on her chest flared brightly, but instead of its usual pure white light, there was a very soft hue of pink overlaying it.

A feeling, warm and bright and piercing shot through the Queen's heart then spread to her every blood vessel. It was intense pleasure that was almost pain. She knew instinctively what it meant, for the connection was strengthened by blood and bounded by love, protected by the Silver Crystal.

Gasping, she stared, horrified, at her husband. "Oh, no! Serenity's in love."

A few hours later, with intermittent kissing throughout, Usagi and Endymion were walking hand in hand, winding around the cherry trees. They rarely talked as they savored the magic of the place and if ever they talked, it was with the quiet voices of people who were enjoying their privacy. Both walked around with big smiles on their face, the kind of smiles and looks that were associated with people who were in love and knew they were loved in return.

"There's a place I want you to see," Endymion said, swinging their arms and grinning widely because he was just so darn happy.

"You mean other than this?" Usagi smiled back, his happiness reflected back in her eyes.

"It's really beautiful."

"More beautiful than this?"

Endymion laughed. "Are you going to continue with that?"

Usagi laughed as they walked. Then, from a break in the trees, a sudden glint of the sun blinded Usagi and she instinctively turned towards it. Clearly seen between tree trunks was a small lake. Usagi turned to Endymion, eyes bright. Endymion smiled at her, nodded at the part of the forest ahead of them and nodded his okay. She ran ahead with Endymion's laughter drifting from behind her.

She stopped when she was at the edge of the lake, staring at the pristine calm blue waters, watching the sun low on the horizon, it's red-orange rays casting dark red shimmers on the waters.

"It's beautiful."

"Yeah, beautiful," Endymion agreed, but when she glanced back, he was leaning on a tree trunk and looking at her. Blushing, she turned to face the setting sun.

Sighing dreaming, she said, "I wish this day would never end."

When there was no reply, she turned around to look at Endymion but didn't see him.

And then she did.

He was on his knees before her and she was wondering what he was doing when – perhaps the waters lapped gently and the reflection moved, perhaps the sun moved just a smidge and reflected on the water at just the right angle – bright light flashed against her eyes. She blinked, focused, and stared at a really beautiful ring. It was small and dainty, white and yellow gold entwined together with a small ruby heart at the center. Endymion was holding it up to her with all the love in the world shining in his eyes.

Usagi burst into tears.

"Wait, I haven't even asked," Endymion protested. "Don't cry. You never know, my proposal might not sound _that_ bad."

In the midst of her tears, Usagi let out a startled laugh.

"Marry me?"

"That's it," Usagi teased, wiping away her tears as she laughed and cried at the same time. "_That's_ the big build up?"

"You're going to make me work hard for this, aren't you?" Endymion complained, but there was a smile on his face.

"Darn right," Usagi joked. Even though emotions were crashing through her and she felt such love for him that she was almost bursting with it, the joking and laughter was somehow just right. It was _them._

"Well, I had this nice speech all prepared, but I lost the piece of paper I wrote it on," Endymion joked back.

"And you can't remember anything? Not even a teensy bit?"

"Well…" Suddenly serious, Endymion reached out and took her left hand, gazing deeply into her eyes as he extended her fingers, the ring poised. Both were aware of the way he was shaking, a result of a combination of emotions: nervousness and happiness. She looked at him questioningly and he just gave her a helpless little smile, unable to control or hide the way he felt.

He took a deep breath, then, "It's hard to explain, hard to talk, but… see, people look at me and think that I've got it made. I'm blessed – or cursed – with things that other people deem important. I'm the crown prince and women chase after me for that, except you didn't. I'm good with military stuff but I'm not that experienced with women and I'm happy for that because it makes every minute with you new and different. I excel in my studies and yet I've never courted a girl so, with you, I just tended to follow my heart. I don't think it's led me wrong. Er, has it?"

Usagi shook her head, tears of happiness silently streaming down her face.

"Then _you_ came, dropping out of nowhere from the sky, with your temper and crybaby ways and bottomless pit stomach." Endymion smiled as Usagi laughed. "And none of the things that I thought defined me mattered to you. You didn't care what I was or what I had, all you cared about was who I was. You didn't care about the way I looked or how cranky I can be sometimes in the morning before my caffeine fix, all you cared about was trying to make me laugh. And I fell for you like a rock. I love you. I've loved you since forever, it seems. I'll never leave you and I sure as heck won't ever let you go. I've waited twenty-four years for you, don't make me wait any longer. I'm here before you, not as a prince or a rich man or some so-called drop-dead gorgeous guy who has women chasing after him. I'm just me. Just me." He kissed her fingertips. "Marry me. Be with me. Live forever with me. Because I can't live without you."

"What would you do if I said no?" Usagi joked, trying to lighten the moment somewhat.

"Like you'd ever do that," Endymion joked back.

"Aw, c'mon, humor me."

"I'd kiss you senseless until you said yes." Endymion smiled at her.

"And if I said yes?"

"I'd kiss you senseless in gratitude."

"So either way I get kissed, right?"

"Of course."

Usagi looked away for a little while, behind her, at the lake, and the reflection of the sun setting. On one side of the lake surface, she noticed the dim light of a full moon. Suddenly, inexplicably, she went down on her knees across Endymion. Endymion blinked at her in surprise.

"Marriage is a joining of equals," she said by way of explanation. "I love you." She leaned forward and dropped butterfly kisses on his cheek, chin, and forehead, punctuating each 'yes' she said, "And, yes, I want to be with you. Yes, I'll marry you, not because you're the prince, but because you're an honorable man. Yes, I'll marry you, not because you're drop-dead gorgeous, but because you're the most brilliant man I know. Yes, I'll marry you, not because you're rich, but because you're a wonderful man and a great friend. I'll marry you, not just because you asked me to, but because I love you. You're the other part of me that I feel I've been looking for all my life. I don't have a past, but your love for me secured my present, and my love for you ensures my future. I want to wake up every day in your arms and know that I am with the man I love, the man I'm meant to be with. Yes, Endymion, I'll marry you."

As they kissed, neither noticed the light of moon blaze once, then dim.

**Chapter ?:**

_September 20, 3:10pm_

"We are screwed," Minako declared, lying on her back on the couch with an arm thrown across her eyes. "We're screwed _and_ dead."

Makoto was at the table, frowning as she read the newspaper that was the cause of Minako's outburst.

AN: this was written way before I wrote the chapter about the Edict.

Lately, there've been news about the prince spending a lot of time with a blond girl. There were even candid pictures on the front page of this morning's newspaper: Prince Endymion was sitting beside Princess Serenity in front of a trendy café, sharing a frappuccino (and this has been happening so often that prince-watchers just wait near that café to take candid shots). There was also another where they were walking, hand in hand, in front of shops and Endymion was caught looking at Usagi tenderly as she smiled up at him.

The news item was once again saying that the prince had been spending a lot of time with a beautiful blond girl who was simply called 'Usagi', who was 'a close friend of the generals' as well as 'Endymion's special friend' (everyone who read it knew that meant 'girlfriend'). There have been speculations at to when Endymion will propose and when the announcement will be made. At first, women all over the place complained about it but after the king released a statement about Usagi, saying that she was 'a lovely girl' and that the king 'had gotten to know her quite well', the women grudgingly accepted 'Usagi' as a decent girl for Endymion. After all, even a blind woman could see that the man was crazy about her.

"I guess we're lucky the Moon doesn't get any news from the Earth," Ami remarked, frowning.

Rei added, "And I guess _we're_ lucky the Queen doesn't require specific details when we give her our weekly report. I guess I am kind of glad that Serenity's suitors finally showed up. The Queen has her hands full with trying to calm them and explaining the situation to them as well as taking care of the political ramifications of a missing princess."

Makoto looked up from the floor where she was doing her daily exercise routine. "I'm just glad she's leaving us alone to conduct our investigations." Nobody added that their 'investigation' wasn't really… going.

The Queen had called back the two, er, cats a day after they all arrived in Glyden. Lady Luna and Lord Artemis had to help the Lunarian Royal Couple with the many political needs of the Lunarian Royal Court now that Prince Diamond of the Gray Moon Clan and Lord Seiya of the Fireball Planet have arrived to court to the missing Moon Princess. The Senshi can only imagine how hectic and tense the palace was at that moment.

"No matter what we say and do, we're still screwed," Minako groaned. "We've been here a little over a month and what have we accomplished? Nothing."

"Not really," Ami murmured.

"What? What did you say?" Minako turned to look at Ami.

"Nothing," she replied, not even lifting her eyes from the book she was reading.

"What's that, Ami?" Makoto asked curiously.

Ami lifted the book so the others could see the covers.

"Mythology?" Rei wrinkled her forehead. "What's that?"

"It's some fiction stories of some parts of this world."

"Why are you reading it?" Minako asked.

Ami shrugged. "Because I like books and there's nothing else to do here. I don't have any tutor duties since the Season has ended so I've got lots of free time. We can't even get close to Serenity now because Prince Endymion's always by her side."

AN: the following have no chapters yet because I wasn't sure where I'll be putting them.

_August 26, 2:00 am_

_Hikawa Shrine, Manetheron, Earth_

AN: supposedly placed after Ami and Zoisite danced at the ball but I took it out because it didn't really add anything to the story. This is just more background about the generals that I wasn't sure would even be included in the final draft of the story.

Mercury had been standing outside the cottage for a few minutes when she began mentally going over everything she knew about the Terrans, in an effort to take her mind off Zoisite.

When she first read information on the Generals in every available Terran history book, she was surprised to learn that, considering the huge amount of rumors and speculation associated to their names, there weren't many facts available about them. All that the Terran books stated were their ages, age when they entered military school, parents and family life (other than Kunzite's, the others' family life are mentioned briefly), and how many years it took for them to become Generals. She was lucky that the Queen gave her the Silver Alliance's own record of the Generals, which was considerably more than what can be read in Terran books but still less than she would have liked. She had always believed that foreknowledge was the best weapon and that one can never be too thorough in finding out everything about the enemy. Or The Other Peoples, as the case may be.

Based on those two sources, she learned that Endymion and Kunzite were of the same age, with Kunzite a few months older, and that the two grew up together and entered the Royal Academy, the most prestigious military school, at the same time. Both also rose through the ranks and proved themselves distinguished in their skills, thus ensuring that Kunzite, with his close relationship to the prince a definite consideration, would be a member of the Terran High Command, like his father before him.

Nephrite and his brother, Glaucophane, entered the next year and lived in the same dormitory as Kunzite and Endymion, where they all met and became friends. Although both were not as distinctive as Kunzite and Endymion, they were nevertheless part of the top percentage of their class. Nephrite rose to General while his brother joined another part of the military. Nephrite was placed under Kunzite's command, where he learned all the skills he could and honed them until he was allowed to take the Distinction Test, which he passed, and became the third member of the Terran High Command of this generation.

Jadeite, for reasons unknown, delayed his entrance to military school by a year and entered the same year that Zoisite did, which was a year after Nephrite and Glaucophane entered. Jadeite quickly became known as a happy-go-lucky immature rake that barely got by while Zoisite, just as quickly, rose to the top of his class, impressing his superiors with his knowledge and skill, only worrying them slightly because Zoisite spent all his time reading and training without having any extracurricular activities. Near the end of their first year, because Jadeite was close to failing and the school administration did not want to expel the son of one of their distinguished alumni, it was decided that Zoisite would tutor his carefree schoolmate. Against all odds, the two struck a friendship that the made the administration fear that the black sheep would ruin the brightest star. All that became moot point when Zoiste somehow managed to tame the black sheep, enough that Jadeite was soon giving him a run for his money, and the black sheep was able to loosen up the brightest star so that Zoisite was now Jadeite's constant companion in detention, whenever the two happened to get caught.

During the beginning of their third year, they met Nephrite and Glaucophane then became friends with Endymion and Kunzite in their fifth year. The Silver Alliance notes in passing that Jadeite and Zoisite did not get along well with Kunzite and Endymion initially but by the time the graduation of the two elders rolled around, the six friends were close. After graduation, Nephrite, Jadeite, and Zoisite all underwent their training under Lord Kunzite. At this time, Kunzite had earned the reputation of a hard but fair General Trainer. Very few willingly chose to be trained by Kunzite, but the three eagerly went because they all wanted to be part of the Terran High Command (again, friendship with the prince a definite consideration).

AN: Jade and Zoi initially didn't get along well with Endymion and Kunzite because Jade made the mistake of going after Laverne who, unknown to everyone except Endymion and Kunz, was actually Kunzite's half-sister. This led to maybe the first and only time that Kunzite almost came to fistfights with another soldier, and a junior at that. This was also where Jade and Zoi started to become friends with the older four friends. When Kunzite told (threatened, actually) Jade to leave Laverne alone and Jade found out the reason why (after lots of spying), he approached Kunzite and apologized sincerely.

When he was a kid, Kunzite idolized his father and when his parents died, his illusions about his father were shattered when his father's will stated that part of his wealth be given to a daughter named Laverne. Kunzite initially wanted to hate Laverne but as she was just a kid, practically a baby, when he met her and his surrogate family (Endymion, etc) reminded him that, in all the ways that matter, Lord Spodumene was still a good man. Whatever the circumstances surrounding Laverne's birth, Lord Spodumene continued to oversee Laverne's education and upbringing. Without trying to force Kunzite to make peace with his father's other family, they installed Laverne's mother as a maid in the palace and she was such a nice and sweet girl that Kunzite eventually warmed up to her. And he began to treat Laverne as a younger sister and they became close, especially after the death of her mother. Since Kunzite (and Endymion) both agreed that Laverne should be kept hidden (she looked a lot like Lord Spodumene, except he had white-blond hair and she has dark brown) and was one of the many maids of the Hall. This also meant that Kunzite was free to care for her and be affectionate with her since nobody else saw their interactions. This would sort of be one of the things Venus would realize and her reaction to the entire Kunzite-Laverne closeness would be one of the reason why Venus would be able to touch Kunzite, to start to matter to him, that is.

Ami was slightly mystified by all the training to be part of the Terran High Command. She could understand entering the Royal Academy and studying and learning the skills needed to be a military man, for it was almost the same as the training those in the Silver Alliance underwent. But having equated the Terran High Command as a sort of distorted Terran version of the Senshi, she could not really understand prolonging the years in order to become a member of the High Command.

In the Silver Alliance, all heirs underwent Senshi training practically on the day they were born. When they reach the age of five, they were sent to live in the Lunarian Palace to undergo the most rigorous and comprehensive training of the galaxy. They were to learn not only the history of their kingdoms but the history of the Silver Alliance and each of its members as well. They were to learn the languages, cultures, laws, and folklore of all Silver Alliance members as well as Outer Kingdoms who have been in contact with the Silver Alliance. Once older, they would undergo training that covered every fighting style known and were challenged to invent a style they could call their own by mixing everything they knew and figuring out what fighting style felt most comfortable for them. In addition to that, they had to master their Psychic powers, get at least a general idea on how to run majority of Mercurian technologies, know Venusian flirting styles (which, under the right circumstances, could be a deadly weapon by itself), and perfect Jovian fighting styles, which were one of the most all-encompassing in the galaxy.

Once they have mastered all that, they would then undergo specific training to strengthen the strengths their races had. If a kingdom had more than one heir, only the true heir would continue to this level. Finally, to graduate and attain the title of Senshi, one had to fight Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, and Sailor Pluto. The outcome would either be to win (which no one in the Silver Alliance history has ever been able to do, regardless of generation) or to last a few hours, holding up your own side of the fight quite well (which is what usually occurs). The only one exempt from this was the Heir to the Lunarian throne, who underwent lessons alongside the other heirs, with the exception of weapons and defense training. The Inner Senshi's main responsibility is to protect the Guinzuishou and the Bearer and secondary is to protect the galaxy from enemies. The Outer Senshi, on the other hand, underwent a far more disciplined training and their main responsibility was to protect the galaxy from enemies and secondary, to protect the Guinzuishou and its' Bearer.

Terran military ranks slightly resembled normal Silver Alliance ranks, but with a shorter duration of time and yet a more comprehensive training for the latter. Terrans entered Military Academy at the age of eleven (Jadeite entered at the age of twelve) and were called Privates for their first and second year. Third to sixth year was when Privates became Sergeants and after graduation, they attained the title of Lieutenant. Some were happy with this but majority entered field training to go through the ranks of Captain, Colonel, and Major. Majors were trained directly under 3-Star Generals until they became 1-Star Generals and became good enough to rank a 3-Star.

This was the highest level most could hope for and only those aiming to be part of the Terran High Command continued on with their training under the toughest taskmasters of that generation. For Zoisite, Jadeite, and Nephrite, they were under Kunzite. For Kunzite (and, partly, Endymion) he was under the last remaining member of the Terran High Command of the previous generation, Lord Aragonite, who resigned the day Kunzite became a member of the Terran High Command. Lord Aragonite taught Kunzite everything he knew, which ensured that Kunzite would be the Leader of the Terran High Command of this generation.

The Terran High Command were chosen for each generation to ensure that each king, each prince, would have their own set High Command – or a group of likely candidates who were well on their way to joining the High Command – by the time the heir reached the age of eighteen.

Since Zoisite, Jadeite, and Nephrite showed a lot of promise throughout their training, they were given the title 4-Star General or Lord General. A Distinction Test was given when they were deemed ready and, since they passed, they were promoted to 5-Star General level, or a High Lord General, and a member of the most elite force in the planet, the Terran High Command. By some strange quirk of fate, only four to five men in every generation ever made it to this elite force.

The Terran Heir, unlike the Lunarian Heir, underwent the same training as the Terran High Command, the goal being that he would be near to, equal to, or surpassing the Leader of the High Command in skills. For this particular generation, Endymion and Kunzite were equals.

The sky was lightening in the East when Mercury finally ceased her musings and went to bed. Considering their failure at the ball, it was likely that they would have to decide on a new course of action.

_September 22 or 23, night_

_Two Lakes Mountains, Glyden_

AN: backstory: after their engagement became public, Endymion's closest friends were teasing him because he continues to sleep with Usagi in her room (with nothing happening! Just pure sleeping) even though they're not yet married. He counters that nothing happens and he wouldn't dream of making love to her "until and unless Usagi was in his bed". Breakdown of conversation:

Endymion: "Yeah, yeah, yeah. I won't touch her until and unless she's in my bed, willingly."

Others: "Why don't you promise not to touch her until the wedding?"

Endymion: "(snorts) Isn't that the same thing? It's not like Usagi will enter my bedchamber before that on her own volition, and neither would I want her to make the first move in that way. Besides, don't you think it's much more romantic to say that I will only make love to her once she's in my bed rather than simply say that I'll not touch her until our wedding night? I mean, how many people say that, really? It's so used. I want mine to sound original and romantic."

Others: "(rolls eyes)"

AN: so on the High Command's annual camping trip while in Glyden, the four generals backed out for various reasons. They really had stuff to do and Endymion also told them to make their excuses. They usually camped at the Two Lakes Mountain, known for its two lakes that were a few miles apart. One lake was a hot spring, with the water coming from beneath the mountains. The other lake was a 'cold' spring, with the water coming from the glaciers on top the mountain. The High Command usually camped somewhere between the two lakes so during the day, they could swim in either of the two. Endymion, with Usagi, camped nearer the cold lake and he 'forgot' to tell her about the warm lake.

On the High Command's annual camping trip while in Glyden, the four generals backed out for various reasons.

After reaching their camp groups, Usagi decided to take a bath at the frigid waters of the lake they'll camp at nearby. There were actually two lakes in that area, one had waters were fed directly by the mountain ice caps and was cold all year round while the other were hot/warm because it was fed by hot springs. Endymion had warned Usagi of the temperature but Usagi didn't think it was _that_ cold and she was hot and sweaty and the thought of a cold bath seemed a good thing. Endymion shrugged and let her be.

Once Usagi jumped in (she forgot to test the temperature first), she shrieked with the shock but said she was fine when Endymion yelled out if she was all right. After her bath, she went to the campsite to see both sleeping bags laid out on opposite sides of the bonfire Endymion made. Endymion was already lying down and had his eyes closed. Usagi was near tears because she was freezing and shivering and couldn't seem to stop.

"Endymion," she called out pitifully, as her teeth chattered. Endymion, who had been lying with his eyes closed, opened them. He took one look at her – at her shivering body and chattering teeth and eyes filled with miserable tears – and wordlessly opened his sleeping bag in an unspoken invite.

Usagi fell on him in an ungraceful heap, hitting her head on his chin and hitting her chin on his chest. But she didn't care. The heat emanating off his body felt _so_ good. She wriggled this way and that, trying to find a comfortable place to be. Proprieties were not at all in her mind as the combined feeling of his heat and the warming of her body that followed started to make her sleepy.

Patiently, Endymion squeezed her waist, an unspoken command to keep still that she followed. He ran his hands through her back, keeping one hand firmly around her and throwing his leg over hers so that he surrounded her in a sort-of body hug.

Usagi immediately ceased moving and sighed contentedly against him. Although their position might be scandalous to others, at this point, Usagi had gotten so used to sleeping beside Endymion that she didn't think much of lying flat on top of him.

One of Endymion's hands brushed against her back, up and down, in a hypnotic and oddly comforting rhythm. His other hand ran through her hair as he methodically lifted the strands to dry it. She felt his lips against her hair and felt his breath tinkle her temple. All this, added to her exhaustion, caused her to be drowsy in record time.

She was just drifting off to sleep when Endymion's voice rumbled in his chest and she felt his lips move on her scalp as he whispered, "Usagi?"

She was barely awake.

"Hm?"

"Guess what?"

She snuggled closer to Endymion, rubbing her cheek against his chest, savoring the feel of his cheek on her forehead and the way his hands ran down her back and through her hair.

"What?" she mumbled.

Endymion bent slightly, so that his mouth was right next to her ear as he whispered, "You're in my bed."

**Chapter ?: The Wedding Rehearsal**

AN: First almost-one before Usagi finds out who she is. They decided that her identity doesn't matter, even if he is heir, because there had already been a nation-wide (kingdom-wide?) 'search' (indiscreet inquiries) but it yielded nothing. The night before the set date, the friends decided to put on an impromptu wedding rehearsal, with only Usagi, Endymion, and their closest friends, the High Command. They were interrupted by the arrival of the Senshi, both Inner and Outer, who, after a bit of a fight, whisks Usagi off. I'm still unsure if I'll make the Outers enter as Senshi or as not-Senshi but also not looking like Lord and Lady Argent.

Outside the Cathedral, the Senshi raced up the steps.

"Wait!" Ami called to Uranus and Neptune, who were ahead of the Inners.

They paused on the top step and glanced inquisitively at Ami.

"You're supposed to wait for the question!"

"What's she talking about?" Uranus demanded of Neptune as they continued up the steps. Just as Uranus was about to kick open the door, Neptune laid a hand out.

"There's a question to be asked," she said, pressing her ear against the door. "'Is there anyone here who objects to the marriage,' and if someone does, he/she says, 'I object'."

Uranus stared at her, slack-jawed. "Am I the only one who remembers that this is a _rehearsal_ wedding? An impromptu one at that!"

Inside the Church, Jadeite was milking his role as priest for all he was worth. He had also flapped his voluminous robes so much throughout the mock ceremony ("But it's so flowing and airy!"), they had to re-light the candles around the altar three times within the first 30 minutes. After the third, Kunzite grabbed his belt and wrapped it, and the robes, around a protesting Jadeite.

"I now pronounce you Ball and Chain."

"Jade," Endymion mildly reprimanded as Usagi giggled by his side.

"Okay, okay." He rolled his eyes. "I now pronounce you, er, husband and wife, king and queen, and all that rot."

"Isn't the last part kind of inappropriate?" Zoisite commented, standing behind Usagi.

Nephrite, who stood behind Jadeite and acted as the priest's assistant, eyed Zoisite's 'costume', which Usagi insisted he wear as he played the role of Matron of Honor (which Erika would be on the day itself).

"_That_," he muttered, meaning Zoisite's lacy veil and the fake bouquet of flowers he held clasped with both hands against his chest, "is inappropriate."

Kunzite, who, alongside Endymion and Usagi, was playing the same role he would be in the wedding – best man – struggled to keep his face solemn as he tried to avert his eyes from the spectacle of Zoisite's outfit.

"Jade, get on with it," he managed to choke out.

Throughout the entire ceremony, none of the men could quite look at Zoisite without choking back laughter.

Jadeite smirked. "All right, then. After I do the whole pronouncement, I believe the priest's next words are…" Endymion tilted Usagi's beaming face towards him and bent down, preparing to kiss her, as Jadeite continued laughingly, "all the best men may now kiss the bride."

Endymion froze. "What?"

Usagi, her trembling (with suppressed laughter) lips a few inches away from Endymion's, burst out laughing. "Jade! You're impossible!"

Then ten thousand things happened all at the same time. Well, obviously it was less than that but it just seemed that way because the simultaneous things that happened where so loud and so unexpected on such a relaxed and celebratory night that they seemed more than they actually were.

The massive double doors to the Cathedral burst open and the Generals instinctively went on the alert, the sound of ringing metal echoed inside the Cathedral as four men drew their swords. (Well, Jadeite had to struggle a bit first and it wasn't until Nephrite slit open the belt around him that he was able to draw his sword and make the metal ring.)

Endymion shoved Usagi safely behind him. Zoisite ripped off his veil with the hand holding the bouquet and threw both to one side as he moved to stand next to Endymion. Jadeite jumped down the few steps separating him from Endymion and stood against Endymion's back. Nephrite, who was nearer Endymion's other side than Jadeite, stood there. Kunzite pivoted on his heel and stood in front of Endymion. Endymion protected his woman while his generals protected him.

A gush of wind blew inside the Cathedral, bringing with it the scent of roses.

_Ooooooh aaaaaaah._

"I object!" boomed a tall, lithe, blond man as he stalked up the aisle, unarmed, followed closely by a likewise unarmed beautiful woman with flowing dark hair and, even from a distance, the generals could see the intensity of her green eyes.

"This wedding cannot happen." Although the woman's voice was less booming and infinitely more melodious than the blond, it was no less intent.

Although the High Command did not know the intruder's names, the faces were familiar. And even though the two entered unarmed, the generals only marginally lowered their ground – it was not in their nature to attack defenseless opponents.

"Is it just me," Zoisite murmured to his companions. "Or does the scent of roses and 'oohing' and 'aahing' accompany their every appearance?"

The two introducers stopped when they were halfway down the aisle and stared at the High Command. Although they did not give off any impression of aggression, the generals correctly perceived that the two will not stop until they finish their task.

"We cannot allow this wedding to happen," the man repeated.

Kunzite's brows drew down until they met in the middle. "Why?" his voice, pitched quite low, rumbled as he spoke.

"Because we, er, object," the woman answered. "Believe me," she said, gaining confidence as she spoke, "we will stop this wedding from happening, no matter what."

"Oh really?" Neprhite drawled. "You and what army?"

"Yeah," Jadeite added conversationally. "There are five of us and two of you. And even if he was really awesome warrior, I don't quite think the odds are in your favor because, well, we're also all pretty good."

"I beg your pardon?" said the blond. The two of them stilled so suddenly that the Generals gripped their swords at the ready. They exchanged looks before pivoting on their heels and looked behind them, at the gaping emptiness behind them.

"Girls." The man's voice promised dire consequences should his wishes not be followed.

There was a pregnant pause… then the sound of shuffling, of fabric rustling, then…

The Generals gaped at the entrance as Ami, Rei, Makoto, and Minako shuffled inside, all looking everywhere else so they would not have to meet the eyes of the Cathedral's occupants.

Endymion relaxed slightly at the sight of familiar faces though nothing so far made sense to him. Usagi, who had stayed crouched behind Endymion back in paralyzed fear, felt him relax. Taking her cue from that, she started to uncurl, deciding to peek over his shoulder to see what was going on.

"What's going on?" Nephrite asked slowly, eyes on Makoto, who was determinedly staring at the ceiling.

"Who are you?" Endymion asked warily. "What do you want?"

While the four girls clustered behind the two strangers, the two strangers shared a look before the blond hesitatingly announced, "Haruka Ten'oh." Then nodded to his companion. "Michiru Kaioh."

"Normally we'd say it's hey and nice to meet you but these aren't normal circumstances, are they, so forgive our bad manners," Zoisite said, staring hard at Ami as if by staring he could compel her to glance his way.

"What do you want?" Endymion repeated just as Usagi's blond head popped up next to his shoulder. Haruka and Michiru started violently when they saw her and immediately dropped to their knees.

Usagi looked at them uncomprehendingly, uneasy with the brittle tension in the air and uncertain of the events happening. Her hands, which had been holding on to the back of Endymion's jacket, clutched his waist. She looked uneasily at the High Command around her and at the six people across from them.

She met the eyes of the other four girls who glanced at her and smiled weakly, almost as if in apology, still studiously ignoring their respective men.

Michiru and Haruka straightened up and studied their Princess, noting that she stared back at them with no flicker of recognition on her face.

Finally, Michiru could not help it. "Oh, little one, do you truly not remember us?"

Serenity shot an uncertain look at Endymion.

"So it's true." Haruka braced her shoulders then let her gaze rest on Endymion, treating him as an equal, unnerving him. "We do not want any trouble. We just want her back."

Endymion stared at him in disbelief. "Well you can't have her. She's mine."

Kunzite, ever the only General who could instantly separate emotions from logic no matter what, asked, "Do you know her?"

Minako finally broke their silence, speaking in a voice heavy with sarcasm, "Well obviously we know her else we wouldn't be wanting her back now, would we?"

Kunzite quirked a brow. "So who is she?"

"That's not your business, is it?" Makoto said belligerently.

Nephrite stared at her. "Yes it most certainly is ours. She's to be our queen."

Endymion was frowning the entire time. "You know her but you won't tell us who she is?" At Haruka's nod, he scowled. "Well I'm not letting her go just like that! She's mine and until and unless you can prove to me that you know her and mean her no harm, I'm not letting you near her! And you can get rid of the notion that you'll stop me from marrying her because I definitely am marrying her!"

Throughout this all, Usagi stood silent at Endymion's back, thoroughly confused and slightly fearful. After hearing his heartfelt declaration, though, she suddenly hugged him from the back. "Oh that was so sweet!"

The tense mood broke as everyone stared at Usagi like she lost her mind. She glanced at all the disbelieving faces around her and smiled weakly. "Heh."

"Goddess!" Rei finally exploded. "Why are we even arguing with these Terrans?"

Said Terrans frowned for she said their race as if she were not part of it and as if she thought them below her.

"Let's just get Serenity and get out of here!" she continued.

"You're right. We're wasting time." Haruka turned to Michiru, eyebrows raised. "We've tried talking and it didn't work. Can we go on now with my plan which called for action?"

Michiru sighed, rolled her eyes, and nodded, all at the same time.

The two faced the High Command resolutely and their expressions caused the latter to tense in preparation. The two raised their hands and the High Command braced for a fight but instead of weapons, the two were holding something slender in their hands that glinted in the candlelight, and instead of attacking, which the generals expected them to do, they… did something else entirely.

AN: the blond words are stuff that I still need to look/research for the exact wording.

Michiru called out something that sounded like, **"Nepchoon Planet Powah, Make-Up"** while Haruka shouted, **"Uranus Planet Power, Make-Up"**.

There was a flash of bright light and everyone, except the Inners and, weirdly enough, Usagi, threw their hands up to protect their eyes. When the glare faded, the High Command warily blinked then started violently at what they saw.

Because Haruka's transformation was the most obvious, Sailor Neptune's aqua hair and eyes didn't elicit comment. But for Sailor Uranus… ah. Reactions ranged from no reaction (Kunzite, Endymion), backing up (Nephrite), stumbling back (Jadeite), and yelping "He's a girl!" (Zoisite), Sailor Uranus and Sailor Nepture paid them no heed and, in fact, weren't even looking at them. They stood back-to-back in the center of the Cathedral, at the center of the aisle, still for a second, before Uranus spoke up, "**Intro speech here**," followed by Neptune's introduction of, "**into speech here**."

The High Command just gaped at them.

Sailor Uranus glanced behind her and frowned.

Minako weakly smiled at her. "Well since you both seem to have things well in hand…"

Michiru glanced at the younger girls, at the gaping generals, then back to the girls and remarked mildly, almost conversationally, "You do know, of course, that the only reason they… _befriended_ you was because they thought you were spies? They were ordered to investigate you."

The four girls whirled around just in time to catch the generals' stunned guiltily expressions.

Surprisingly, this gasped was echoed by Usagi. "You guys! How could you?"

Rei stared at Jadeite in disbelief. Her temper, the most explosive of all – in more ways than one – flared. Her power, which she had never really learned to unlink from her emotions, ignited even before she lifted a hand to call out her power.

Throughout it all, Jadeite stared at her in fascination.

"Dude, your girl's on fire!" Zoisite yelped, staring in disbelief as flickers of flame spread from Rei's fingertips to her arms, up her neck, crawling over her torso, and flowing into her hair.

"Mars Star Power, Make-Up!"

There was a blinding flash of white light; they again threw an arm over their eyes.

Nervously, Jadeite backed up, warily eyeing an enraged woman with fireballs burning brightly in both her hands. For one of the rare times in his life, Jadeite was silent. Then again, perhaps he choose silence as the better part of valor since 'Rei' looked like she was just deciding what to do with Jadeite – and all choices were enjoyable to her but very likely painful for him – that Jadeite correctly guessed that any sound coming from him would speed up her decision making. He also could not stop staring at her crimson eyes and just barely restrained himself from asking whether her eyes were red because she was mad or if that was her normal eye color.

Makoto stared at Nephrite with murder in her eyes. "You!" She pointed her finger at him. "I am going to _hurt_ you!" She threw one hand straight up.

"Jupta Star Powah Make-Up!"

Again with the blinding white light – the High Command were getting quite used to it and, this time, just closed their eyes against it. The glare barely cleared when Nephrite suddenly dove behind the pulpit. Where he had been standing, a perfectly formed circular burned area was left, still sizzling. Although nobody saw the specifics of the event since it happened so fast, if the highly frizzled hair of the entire High Command and Usagi were anything to go by, it's quite possible that lightning may have struck near them.

"Mako! I swear I can explain!" he yelled from his hiding place while his red hair stuck wildly in all directions above the pulpit.

Ami merely stared at Zoisite, letting her eyes say everything.

Zoisite took a step forward. "Ami," he began.

But Ami held out a hand and he froze. The same hand slowly lifted up. The Command, expecting this, resignedly closed their eyes as Ami called, "Mercuree Star Power, Make-Up!"

When Zoisite opened his eyes, he had been braced to be on the defensive, but 'Ami', who had gotten to know him quite well, was way ahead of him; Zoisite opened his eyes to see 'Ami' just a foot away from him.

He quickly closed his eyes again, so quickly that he failed to see Mercury's surprising transformation from an elderly matron to a very young girl.

"I don't suppose that's a really blunt thing I'm feeling? You know, down there?"

"No."

Zoisite swallowed hard.

"Do you suppose," he asked plaintively, very, _very_ careful not to move a muscle. "That you could put whatever that sharp thing is you're putting against, er, me, elsewhere?"

'Ami' raised a cold eyebrow. "Would you prefer I aim for your heart?"

Now Zoisite considered himself as brave and courageous as the next guy, but 'Ami' was aiming for the one place that would _really_ hurt him. And, really, it was every guy's worst nightmare.

"Yes," he croaked without second thoughts.

Better to die a man than… not.

Endymion stared wildly around as his generals scattered.

Hell hath no fury from a woman scorned, indeed.

Only Kunzite remained where he was, only changing his stance so that he stood wider, bracing himself to protect his king from the last opponent.

Steadily, calmly, he stared at Minako. Minako stared right back, as if daring him to challenge her. Finally, with a flip of her hair, she raised her hand. "Benoos Star Powah, Make-Up!"

He was prepared. He was ready. He was expecting it.

Kunzite raised his sword just in time to meet hers. They clashed with an unfamiliar sound and somehow, Kunzite knew that the blond was just playing with him, which was a really weird feeling since it was usually what _he_ did.

'Minako' twisted her sword in such a way that she directed both swords to the ground. She grabbed a handful of Kunzite's hair, pulled him close, and gave him a hard kiss on the lips. When she pulled back, she snarled at him, "I am _not_ a bad kisser!"

They quickly separated, 'Minako' waiting for one second to see if Kunzite would strike, would go on offensive, and when he didn't, she slashed at him from below. He jerked back and angled his sword perpendicular to hers in defense. To his stunned disbelief, he felt his sword give. He looked down in time to see his sword break cleanly in half. So surprised was he that when 'Minako' shoved him, he fell without resistance. As he lied down, he looked up at from across the length of her sword – the tip of which forced his chin up.

"That's impossible," he gasped out.

'Minako' raised an eyebrow. "What is?"

"My sword, the High Command's swords, are made of adamantium, the strongest alloy there is, nothing can destroy it. It's also the rarest metal and of all the adamantium mined, it was only enough to make the five swords that only a Command member can carry."

'Minako' sneered. "You mean nothing on _this_ planet can destroy it."

Kunzite glanced down to study her sword. A sword made of what looked remarkably like glass. Or crystal. Something that easily shattered and easily broke, and all he could think was, _impossible_.

Although it seemed as if each even happened with an interval of, at least, a few seconds, the truth was that events happened so rapidly that there was general chaos for a few seconds before everything grew quiet.

Amidst the chaos, Endymion had backed up until he stood behind the altar, still holding and keeping Usagi behind him. He looked around and noted that only Neptune and Uranus did not move.

Nephrite was cowering behind the pulpit while 'Makoto' calmly sat in the center of one of the pews that directly faced the pulpit. Methodically, rhythmically, she zapped the pulpit a couple of times with mini-lightnings, perhaps to remind him that he better stay put.

Jadeite still stood frozen in front of the altar while 'Rei' faced him from across the aisle, one of her burning hands raised slightly in warning, telling him without words that one move from him and she'd let loose.

Zoisite was standing in the middle of the steps that led up the altar, 'Ami' standing close in front of him. Although nobody could see what had happened, they noted Zoisite's tense stature, 'Ami's' hand position, and guessed it wasn't good.

Kunzite was lying on his back, propped up by his elbows, in front of the front pews with 'Minako' standing over him like an avenging angel.

Although wholly sympathetic to his generals' plight, he was also worried about his position. He knew very well that as the future king, he had a responsibility to an entire planet to keep himself alive but he knew also that he would never allow anyone to hurt Usagi and was fully prepared to die for her.

For one breath, everyone was still.

Then Uranus took one step forward, towards Endymion and Usagi.

Unthinking, Endymion grabbed the nearest thing he could get his hands on and threw it.

A single blood-red rose, taken from the vases that flanked the altar, flew through the air with deadly precision and pierced the marble floor at an angle, centimeters away from Uranus' boot.

Uranus and Neptune looked at him.

"I won't miss the next time," he warned, holding in his hands eight roses, each one's stem slipped into the spaces between his fingers.

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" Usagi yelled, crying, from behind Endymion. Endymion quickly twisted his body in such a way that he could hold her close to comfort her while at the same time still being able to protect her by putting his body between hers and the others.

"Who the hell are you?" Kunzite demanded. "And what the hell do you want with us?"

'Minako' pressed her (spiked! Ouch!) heel on Kunzite's chest, withdrew her sword slightly, and conversationally answered him, "Oh we don't want anything from you. _You_ we don't care about. We only care about her." She jerked her head at Usagi.

"Please, please stop," Usagi sobbed. "Can't we all talk without fighting?"

"Oh, Sere, honey, this isn't fighting. Believe me, if we were fighting, you'd know." 'Rei' grinned at her. Jadeite relaxed marginally as 'Rei's' fireballs dimmed considerably.

"Senshi, I realize that you all have your own grudges with these… _boys_ – " the Generals all scowled. "But don't you think it's time we do what we're supposed to do so we can leave?" Although Uranus spoke mildly, the men rightly heard the underlying voice of command. And mild reprimand.

The Inners glared at the men but obligingly let them go. One second they were there and the next, they leapt back to stand with Uranus and Neptune.

**Intro speeches here**.

Jadeite, likewise recovered – more or less – stood frozen in place and gaped at Mars. "Rei, that's a burning arrow. That's a bloody fire arrow. That's a bloody burning fire arrow pointed at me!"

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

Jadeite ducked, but not in time to avoid getting hit, if that was Mars' intention at all. The flaming arrow pierced his collar, barely missing his neck. The impact threw him back and against the wall so that he hung a few feet off the floor, suspended by the arrow. The part of the arrow that was touching his shirt was not on fire, but the rest was, which meant he couldn't pull it out.

In the meantime, Zoisite, having recovered his powers of speech, stared at Mercury in shock. "You're young! And… and… pretty!"

Mercury coolly gazed at Zoisite then suddenly yelled, "Shine Aqua Illusion!"

The Generals, expecting the same bright white light that accompanied the girls' every shout, resignedly closed their eyes but they instead heard a rushing sound and felt the temperature around them drop considerably. They opened their eyes, looked around, and realized that Mercury had frozen all the doors shut.

Then…

"Venus Love-Me Chain!"

"Shine Aqua Illusion!"

By the time the mists cleared up, Zoisite and Kunzite were tied together with a weird glowing heart-shaped chain that they were afraid to touch and Nephrite stood where he had been, literally frozen from neck down.

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" Usagi yelled, struggling with Endymion, who had been trying to get her down on the floor. Since she refused to go down, Endymion resolutely remained standing in front of her.

The girls turned to look at the couple and began to attack, but each attack was foiled as Endymion shot his roses with deadly precision.

Finally, Mercury called out, "Shabon Spray!"

Endymion tensed, braced for an attack but instead, a thick mist spread and, within seconds, filled the Cathedral. It was so thick that Endymion could barely see Usagi and she was standing next to him. What happened next happened so fast, one second Usagi was next to him and the next, she was gone. He only had a brief glimpse of something gold that winded around her waist before she was pulled away from him.

"NO!" he yelled, reaching out for her but all he grasped was mist.

_Air,_ he thought desperately, _wind to blow the mists away_.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a strong gust of wind blew across the Cathedral, dispersing the mists and revealing the Senshi.

"That's… impossible…" Neptune, who was right across from him, stared at him.

"That's… impossible…" Endymion stared at them.

The Senshi were kneeling in the middle of the aisle, forming a rough circle around Usagi. Their heads were bent in concentration and they were glowing, either by themselves or some of the mist still clung to them. Usagi stood in the center, her back to him.

Etc, etc.

AN: When I finally write this chapter, I was going to elaborate that 'etc, etc' to describe the Senshi calling on their planet powers, so their foreheads were lighting with their symbols, and Serenity began to glow as their combined powers surrounded her and that's when she'll get her memories.

When Usagi regained her memories, she fainted. Uranus caught her and bore her away, with the rest of the Senshi following. Neptune was the last to leave but before she closed the door, she took one last look at them then called out, "Deep Submerge!"

Watching the brightly glowing yellow orb (of possible impending death) hurl down the aisle at them, the High Command, brave to the end, braced themselves for death.

Next chapter… Instead of attacking them, Neptune's power actually freed them and once they realized that, they sprung into action.

Endymion: Jade!

Jade: Way ahead of you.

Endymion: Neph, go –

Neph: Gone, baby.

Endymion: Zoi?

But he was already gone. (they all left, except Kunzite)

Endymion turned to Kunzite, "Kunz –"

Kunzite looked at him impassively. "My place is with you."

Endymion stared at his head general and a look passed between them. He nodded once and they left the Cathedral.

Jade and Neph followed the Senshi, Zoi was to search what background info he could on the girls, and Kunz would guard Endymion because the Senshi could be threats to national security. Endymion understood all this.

**Author's Note**

Born June 30, Chibiusa was born exactly nine months after Endymion and Usagi first laid together.

Lunarian tradition dictated that she be named Serenity but this confused the Terrans and Lunarians for it was the first time ever that three generations of Serenity's were alive. Before, Queen and Princess was enough of a distinction but because Chibiusa was also a Princess, this would then confuse things. Sailor Pluto started calling her Small Lady and the name stuck.

Endymion was not entirely happy to have another Serenity in his life (a wife and mother-in-law, he once remarked, was plenty enough Serenity in his life and he wanted some 'excitement') so he continued with his intention of calling his child Chibiusa.

When they found out Usagi's true identity, both expressed that they liked the name 'Usagi' and would miss it so Endymion said that he would like to name his daughter 'Chibi-usa' in memory of that name. Serenity/Usagi had then laughed and said that they can only name their second daughter that because the first is always named Serenity. Endymion said he'd find a way around it – and he did.

The child was known as Princess Chibiusa on Earth.

The day after their night in the mountains, Usagi noticed a pimple on her, chin which caused her to shriek (and panic?) the first time she saw it, as she's never had one before. When she was finally reunited with her parents, both of them zeroed in on the zit. Her father was speechless with shock while her mother, quickly concealing her initial surprise (she had a feeling something like this had happened) commented that perhaps she was not used to Terran air which caused her to break out.

The truth was that the Senshi, including the Lunarian Princess, only got zits when they were pregnant. It was practically the only symptom of their pregnancy.

Dark Moon Clan – Prince Diamond, white hair, ice-blue eyes

Fell in love at first sight and swore that one day Serenity/Usagi will be his. Serenity/Usagi replied that love is not forced and is given freely, without any strings attached.

Endymion overheard him and, when Serenity/Usagi left, threatened Diamond that if he ever went near Serenity/Usagi, "there is no place in this universe you can hide from me. I _will_ find you and bring her back."

Diamond swore that one day Endymion would find Serenity/Usagi bound to him (Diamond) and in his (Diamond's) bed.

Had to leave because an uproar occurred at his homeland and his younger brother, Saphire, wrote to him and told him that their world was being destroyed by the wars that were going on and he was the only one strong enough to unite the clans and/or, at least, stop the wars

Kinmoko Planet: Lord Seiya Kou – long black hair, dark brown eyes

Serenity/Usagi was crying when he first saw her and she didn't seem affected by the way that he looked. She always talked about Endymion while with Seiya but enjoyed his company. She was unaware that Seiya was trying to seduce her away from Endymion.

Endymion, however, was not oblivious to Seiya's tactics but couldn't do anything about it because he was either still stuck on Earth or held back by the Senshi and Alliance royalty.

Left because Serenity/Usagi made her choice (Endymion) and he didn't bother to stay for the wedding or any of it because he said it would hurt too much. Before leaving he told Endymion, "Take care of her and don't make her cry."

Endymion ended up respecting Seiya because he could see that he cared about Serenity/Usagi in almost the same way that he himself did.

Lord Taiki Kou – long brown hair, dark brown eyes, was the quiet type of guy and didn't really say much

Lord Yaten Kou – long silver hair, dark brown eyes

Laverne's first crush – but a puppy crush at that – which drove Kunzite insane.

Venus had something to do with this.

Kunzite at first liked him, but when he found out Laverne liked him, Kunzite ended up hating him

**Mercury-Zoisite Proposal**

Zoisite lightly tugs her arm so that she'll go down the carriage as he tosses out, "Geez, Ami, are you going to marry me or what?"

Ami hit the pavement.

Next chapter.

She uses this (her fall) as an excuse to not answer Zoisite (although he takes it as a yes) and the next time they meet, it's at Usagi's wedding rehearsal (where they kidnapped Usagi).

When everything has settled down, Zoisite says she's an innocent and that it's only honorable that he wed her. She says otherwise, that she won't be any man's 'duty' or 'honor'. Zoisite writes what could be the most romantic love letter in the history of mankind to apologize, express his feelings, and ask for her hand in marriage. Unfortunately, she's allergic to love letters and can't get past 'Dear' because she breaks out into hives. This frustrates Zoisite because it "really was the best, ever!" but Mercury can't read it and Zoisite (and Mercury) refuse to let any other read it. And Zoisite can't quite read it with a straight face and a non-red body color.

Zoi: "How many times it thundered before Franklin took the hint! How many apples fell on Newton's head before he took the hint! Nature is always hinting at us! It hints over and over again. And suddenly we take the hint."

Ami: "You stole that quote from Robert Frost!"

Zoi: (angrily, intensely, passionately) "I don't care if somebody else said those words! What I'm trying to say is, I've felt, for the longest time, that I was in love with you. I knew it in a deeper level far beyond my consciousness and the world – and little things in me as well – kept hinting and hinting and hinting and it took a while for me to take the hint! I'm sorry I didn't realize it sooner, I'm sorry I wasn't brave enough to accept that you held my heart in your hands for the longest time. I'm sorry I was not sensitive enough or man enough to realize that I've been in love with you since you called me a liar and a fool to my face and used Abraham Lincoln to do so! I'm sorry all right? I'm sorry for letting time pass that you thought everything I ever did or say to you was a lie! It wasn't! It never was! I may have been the biggest idiot in the world for not realizing just how much I love you, but you're going to be the stupidest woman alive if you're going to continue to use my stupidity as a way to keep me from your life. Are you _that_ afraid to take a chance? For God's sake, Mercury, I love you! You may find another to love – although when you do, I _will_ kill him – but you will never find anyone else who will love you as much as I do. I may not have been to as many places, or planets, that you have been to but I don't need to search the whole universe to know that you, and only you, are the one whom I will love as much as I do and you're the only woman I want to spend the rest of my life with."

Ami: (stunned) "Mercury? You called me by my real name."

Zoi: (throws hand up in despair) "Dear God, woman, you try my patience! I say what is in my heart in what is possibly the most romantic speech you will ever hear me say in this lifetime, and all that penetrates your thick head is the fact that I used your real name?"

Ami: (insulted) "I do not have a thick head!"

Zoi: (pulls hair in frustration) "Mercury, Ami, what does it matter what I call you? You are you and whatever your name is, I really don't care, it won't change how I feel about you or the fact that I want to spend forever with you."

Ami: (melts) "Really?"

Zoi: (angrily) "Obviously!"

Ami: (abruptly) "Okay."

Zoi: (in shock) "What?"

Ami: (dryly) "Contrary to your belief, I _did_ hear everything you said. And you're right. I am sorry that I'm using your stupidity as an excuse for _my_ stupidity. I _was_ afraid. But I'm not, not anymore, and haven't been for the longest time. I just… wasn't sure how to tell you that… um… well… yes. I do love you. I really do. And I've known for the longest time."

Zoi: (in a daze, shocked still) "What?"

Ami: (continues) "I wasn't sure how you felt but if you ask my friends, I had this plan, see, where I would kidnap you and tie you to the bed and make you admit that you loved me and hopefully wring a marriage proposal as well. But if you were still too dense, then I'd ask you to marry me. So I'm really glad you did all that without me having to force you because it means more this way. I do love you, Zoisite, I've always had. And you are the only man I'm meant to be with, forever."

Zoi: "What?"

Ami: "Zoi? Are you okay?"

Zoi: "What?"

Ami: (sighs) "I don't believe this."

Zoi: "What?"

Ami: (assesses Zoi) "Yeesh. The man I love has gone into shock."

**Mars-Jadeite**

Proposal of Jadeite-Mars: there never really was one.

During the reception, Jadeite stands up to do the customary toast and ends it with, "So congratulations to the newly wedded couple, from me and my fiancé, Mars."

Mars: (amidst thundering applause – the most playboy of generals was finally getting hitched) "WHAT!"

Afterwards…

Mars: (frostily) "I don't recall you asking me."

Jadeite: (logically) "Would you have said no?"

Mars: "I'm not sure. But right now, after what you just pulled, I'm thinking you're getting a 'hell no'."

Jadeite: (beaming) "Then aren't I lucky that I never asked you?"

First time they sleep together:

Jadeite was teasing Mars that she can't control her powers and Mars was adamantly denying it, saying that she has full control even when angry. It just seems like it doesn't.

The two enjoy betting.

Jade: "Betcha I can make you burn."

Mars: "Betcha can't."

A long while later… Jadeite looked contentedly at the burning remains of his room then turned to the raven-haired beauty slumbering peacefully beside him. He grins and nuzzles the tousled black head beside him. "I win."

**Epilogue: (Heaven Sent)**

I had an idea that the epilogue would be a letter from a historian to Endymion and Serenity. It would then make it seem as if the entire story of Heaven Sent was a history book regarding the courtship of the Heir and Inner Senshi. It also gives out details on what happened to the children of the couples presented in the story. It's not finished, but here's what I have written so far:

Dear King Endymion and Queen Serenity,

First of all, congratulations! I just heard the news that Chibi-usa has given birth! Please convey my congratulations to the new parents, Chibi-usa and Helios. And please also tell them that I hope, for the sake of variety and history books, that they refrain from naming her Usagi, Chibi-usa, or any of their varieties. Chibi-usa was lucky enough that Pluto called her Small Lady and the name stuck, else all royal missives containing her name would probably not be taken seriously.

Enclosed with this letter is the final copy of the history book you had asked me to write for you. Who would have thought that, when you gave me this task on the day of your marriage, I would enjoy it so darn much? Or find a soul mate in the man you assigned to help me? Or that it would take half of our lifetime for me to complete it and it's not even done! I know you only asked me to document the lives (personal lives) of the current generation of Alliance Monarchs, but the task was so satisfying and it was such a great way to present another aspect of history, I thought to continue it. Although it is perhaps not as important as all the boring details found normally in history books, I (and a lot of Mercurians, actually) find this a much more rewarding read as it shows that the 'heroes' and big names of history are only just like ordinary men and women. Queen Mercury has since instituted a new branch of their history department whose purpose was to document the personal lives of key history figures. She had asked me for suggestions on what to name the branch and I answered "Romance Central" which caused her to stop speaking to me. I was about to apologize but apparently Mercury retaliated by appointing me the Dean of the Romance Department! I've tried to think of what revenge to take but can't think of anything. And Phane is no help as he just bursts into hysterical laughter every time I bring up the topic.

Anyway, as I was saying, while documenting your love story as well as Venus-Kunzite, Jupiter-Nephrite, Mercury-Zoisite, and Mars-Jadeite, I decided to continue on my work and document your post-marriage lives plus your kids. After all, the fusion of Terran bloodlines to all bloodlines of the Alliance has produced pretty interesting results – but I like to think it was because the people were also interesting in a way previous generations never really was (we don't necessarily have to tell Dowager Queen Serenity I said that).

(Other stuff here.)

PS – Phane has just informed me that the royal couple has decided to call their daughter Chibi-Chibi. Please tell said royal couple that, will all due respect, I absolutely _refuse_ to write that name and any story that would necessitate mentioning that name in our history books until they come up with a more acceptable name! Although, of course, I am honor-bound to write down her real name but, like I did with Chibi-usa, I will allow only perhaps 2-4 instances where her real name will be written down – birth, marriage, coronation, and death.

PPS – right before sending this off, I just got the confirmatory results from Mercury and guess what? We're pregnant again! Phane keeps hoping for twins but I told him that's highly unlikely as we _already_ have a set of twins running loose in our home and one set is plenty enough, thank you very much. Could somebody _please_ explain to my husband (who refuses to listen to reason or any research paper previously made on the subject) that the incidence of birthing two sets of twins is highly unlikely even though he thinks that my half-Lunarian and half-Venusian and his Terran-Guardian (with a drop of Lunarian waaaaaay in the past) bloodlines would make it possible? Thanks!

Author's Notes: And that is the end of my notes. Hope you enjoy the drafts and what would have been key moments in my story. Farewell all, and see you in my next story. As of now, Heaven Sent is on permanent hiatus.


End file.
